Funny Business
by Dreamuero
Summary: Percy and Annabeth both belong to competing companies and have been tasked with jointly heading a big project to bring the companies together and end the bad blood that has existed between the large corporations for the last decade. How will they manage to work together? What will happen when they get caught up in some funny business? M for future. Slightly ooc. Cover by Viria.
1. Absolutely Not

Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in their early twenties. They both belong to two competing companies and have been tasked with jointly heading a big customer project to bring the companies together and end the bad blood that has existed between the large corporations for the last decade. They have grown up hearing nothing but negative remarks about the other. How will they manage to work together? What will happen when they get caught up in some _funny business_? Percabeth story with mentions of Jasper.

The characters are a little OC but what can I do, I'm just one woman.

Percabeth story with sprinkles of Jasper.

Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan and therefore own nothing.

* * *

Absolutely Not

Percy didn't believe in love at first sight.

He didn't buy into the romanticized fantasy delusional teenagers raved on about. He had no faith in the 'together for forever' bullshit hopeless romantics lectured endlessly about. Percy was still doubtful love itself existed, much less _at first sight_.

He did, however, believe in arousal at first sight.

Whereas there was no evidence for love at first sight, the twitch in his pants was a clear confirmation of the latter. And that was exactly what he felt when he saw _her_.

She stepped out of the elevator, and her curly blonde hair easily caught Percy's attention. He found himself shifted slightly to catch a glimpse of the new prospect that had stepped off the elevator. His sea green eyes scanned her body from afar, enjoying the smooth lines of her taut and muscular legs and the way her black pencil skirt clung tightly to her hips, accentuating their curve. He remarked with an edge of disappointment that the dark garment ended below her knees but swept past the minor inconvenience to her upper body.

She wore a black pin-striped blazer that, along with the rest of her attire, conveyed the image of a highly professional young woman, much more professional that he'd been expecting his new assistant to dress. It fit her very well, almost as if it had been tailored.

 _No_ , Percy inwardly shook his head, my assistant _would never have her clothing tailored._ What was he thinking?

Percy leaned back against the doors to his office and slanted his eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young woman's face but, to his great displeasure, it was covered by a curtain of gold curls. Upon further inspection, he noted she a phone to her ear and was surprised to see her talking away, a frown clearly illustrating her current sentiment.

Percy arched a brow at the sight and crossed his arms across his chest, shifting his weight onto his left foot as he observed her. He was almost astounded by how long the phone call seemed to drone on. It was really quite rude for his new assistant to be both late _and_ blatantly disregarding him, her _boss_ , and speaking on the phone instead. She looked like a business woman, you'd think she'd know business

 _She really looks like a business woman, you'd think she'd know_ basic _business etiquette_ , Percy commented to himself despite the fact that he was practically a walking business etiquette violation.

Instead of interrupting her phone call, however, he chose instead to continue watching as she seemingly argued with someone on the other line. There was something intriguing about her stance, the confidence with which she held herself. When she finally hung up the phone he could, in spite of their distance, feel the frustration radiating off of her and a smirk slipped across his lips.

Percy studied her, curious, as she, phone still in hand, strode towards the empty assistant's desk. Her new home for... well, however long it took him to get bored of her. When she reached it she didn't do as Percy had expected her to do, put down her briefcase - yet another item that seemed overly professional for a secretary - and greet him, apologizing endlessly for her unprofessional behavior. On the contrary, she set nothing down and ran her index finger along the laminated desk on the corner of the small desk.

His eyes followed her finger movement and a smug grin tugged at the corner of his lips when her finger came to a stop and she lifted her head, peering curiously in his direction. With her face now angled towards him, he was able to examine her facial features. His eyes began at the bottom, enjoying the way her plump lips were curved into a slight smile.

Percy's eyes began to trace the soft lines of her nose, considering the sweet rosy tint of her cheeks and was surprised to see she was rapidly advancing towards him. His gaze darted to her eyes as she neared. There must have been a draft somewhere on the floor because he felt a chill run up his spine at the sight. He peered into her eyes as she approached but found himself entirely unable to identify their color.

 _Blue maybe?_ He guessed.

She strode confidently towards him, bounce in her step as stopped directly in front of him, "Are you Percy Jackson?" she asked with a warm smile, though Percy noticed it looked strained.

"Yes," he answered, shooting her a charismatic grin. It was never too early to begin charming the new assistant.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jackson," she held out a hand, taking a step closer to him. He happily shook it, his fingers lingering an extra millisecond (one of his many tricks). "It seems you're in need of a new assistant." She nodded towards the empty desk.

"Mhm," he hummed, using their close proximity to determine the color of her eyes. It was one of those details his ADHD mind would endlessly dwell on if he didn't figure it out. "You'll be great for the position," he added absentmindedly peering into her swirling irises.

"No, you misunderstood," the girl explained but Percy wasn't really listening. He was too focused on the stormy gray surrounding her pupils.

 _Gray!_ He realized, a triumphant smile slipping onto his lips.

"I'm your ten o'clock." She glanced down at her watch. "I guess I'm a bit early."

 _Gray?_ He repeated back to himself, completely blocking out the young woman's voice. _What kind of eye color was gray. It wasn't even a real color, it was a shade!_ His internal snarl managed to creep onto his face, morphing his expression into one of gross disapproval.

"Seriously?" she drawled incredulously, her voice no longer warm and comforting, "Are you that prejudiced? I do my very best to be civil and professional and you can't even muster a welcoming smile?" Her sharp tone snapped Percy out of his thoughts.

He didn't respond, simply raised an uncertain brow. The woman scoffed loudly, interpreting the expression a challenge.

"Wow." She nodded, sliding her tongue across the front of her teeth. "I guess what the tabloids say are true, you really _are_ an egotistic prick." Percy's brows rose higher, this time truly intending it as a challenge. "And here I'd hoped that you'd have some sort of redeeming quality that might allow me to _survive_ this."

"I'm sorry." Percy blinked several times, wondering if he was dreaming. No one talked to him like that, especially not his lowly new assistant. "Who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she answered, her eyes narrowed, "your ten o'clock."

"Oh," he frowned and furrowed his brows, realizing the situation that had involuntarily unfolded. He held out his hand to greet the daughter of the company's largest competitor. "I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet-"

"We've been through this," Annabeth dismissed the gesture, nudging his hand away. "Is this your office?" she questioned curtly, motioning to the room behind him.

"No," he answered sarcastically. "It's another Percy Jackson's name written on the door." Annabeth rolled her eyes, shifted her grip on her briefcase, and strut into his office, ignoring his stunned expression as she pushed past him.

He watched with an amused smirk as she placed her briefcase delicately on the dark mahogany desk and settled comfortably into the swivel chair behind it.

 _Arousal at first sight?_ He asked himself as he quietly shut the door behind him, leaning back against it lazily. _D_ _efinitely_.

 _Love?_ His lips curled into a smug grin. _A_ _bsolutely not_.

* * *

a/n: I know the first chap is a bit short but it's a side project I've been working on for a while and just figured I'd share it with y'all. I will be updating about once a week.

* * *

~editted 5/30/17~


	2. Shut Down

Shut Down

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

"Nice office," Annabeth complemented, her eyes raking over the windows that spanned where a wall would have otherwise been placed behind his desk, granting an amazing view of New York City. She reached forward, blindly clicking open the buckles of her brief case and taking out several manila folders filled to the brim with documents.

"That's my chair," Percy grinned, nodding his head towards he black swivel chair on which she was seated.

"Nice chair," she remarked in a distracted tone, her gaze returning to the fanning the complicated documents onto the table before them. Lastly, from her briefcase she removed a large rolled up blueprint and spread it out onto the table, completely covering all the folders. She glanced up at him with her brows raised, "sit." She instructed, waving to the two small blue chairs before her.

"I would," he replied, pushing himself off the office doors and stalking towards her, "but you're in my seat."

She gazed up at him with bored eyes, leaning back slightly in his chair, and he couldn't help but be transported back to his prior pondering as he stared into the endless orbs of gray.

 _Seriously, what kind of eye color is gray?_ He sneered internally, _How did she manage to win the biological lottery in almost every aspect yet her eyes are a dreary gray?_

"Are you going to be a baby about this or can we get to work?" she intoned.

"I'm not a baby," Percy leaned forward, flattening his palms against the cold smooth desk, "would a baby have a nine-"

"Not exactly a gentleman either," Annabeth quipped, the gray of her eyes flashing with antagonism.

"My father was sure right about you," he informed, attempting to rile her up. He was not ashamed to admit the glint of aggression in her eyes turned him on in a scary, intimidating kind of way.

"Mh," Annabeth hummed, her eyes slanted towards him lazily. Her expression clearly showed how little she cared.

"He told me Chase Enterprise was a company run by a smug pompous woman," Annabeth fixed him with a passive stare, "and it's clear the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"My mother is of no concern to you, Mr. Jackson," Annabeth's eyes darted down momentarily then back up to his with a determined glare. "For the duration of this project you will be working with me and me alone."

"Great," he muttered sarcastically. Annabeth ignored the comment and continued.

"Our parents have made it clear that in order to mend the bad blood between our companies this deal must go off without a hitch and that we should, therefore, try to get along and be 'perfectly amiable to each other.'" She quoted the words her mother had spoken to her over the phone earlier. She also attempted to mimic her sweet tone from earlier but it didn't make it past her tense jaw.

"Sounds impossible," he snorted.

"I fully agree," Annabeth tapped her fingers impatiently against the desk, her nails were cut short but still produced a quiet clicking sound at the action, "but it appears the term is non negotiable."

"Did you ask?" Percy questioned. Just a few seconds ago a few months with Annabeth had looked promising, he thought he might even be able to seduce her but now he was beginning to doubt it. She was as rigid as a sheet of metal and appeared to be denying him all sources of amusement.

"Yes," She snapped, "now can we get to work?"

"Fine," he replied frustrated. His fingers carded through his dark messy hair as he irritably lowered himself into his blue 'client' chairs. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing there was a far more comfortable seat across the desk.

"Logically I thought we'd start with the paperwork. In this folder we have-" she reached across his deck, taking a black pen from it's holder. Percy opened his mouth to protest but they were both interrupted by a loud knock on the doors. Annabeth furrowed her brows at him in question.

"Come in," he called, turning in his seat to face the door, disregarding Annabeth's silent inquiry. The door opened just a crack and through the thin gap stepped a young woman. Her curly hair was fiery red and she was gnawing nervously on her thin pink lips.

"Hi," she greeted, her eyes skipping over Percy and settling on Annabeth, "I'm your new assistant, Rachel Dare." Rachel ignored Percy, walking towards Annabeth her hand outstretched.

Annabeth shook it, throwing Percy an amused smirk.

"I'm sorry," the girl giggled, "I was under the impression you were a man."

"She isn't your boss," Percy decided it was time to cut it, "I am."

"Oh," Rachel's pale forehead puckered, "why is she sitting at your desk then?"

"Why are you late?" Percy retorted.

"Oh," Rachel blushed furiously, a look of panic coming over her, "car troubles." She shuffled her small heels awkwardly beneath her. Percy eyes glided over her petite figure, an eyebrow raised as he observed the young woman.

She was definitely attractive. He expertly noted the way her previously sulky posture was straight and her chest was pushed out slightly in his presence. His gaze shifted down and was pleased to see the skirt she wore was much shorter than Annabeth's and her blouse much more revealing.

"Let's talk," he motioned to the chair for her to sit down, "alone." He added, his gaze cast towards Annabeth.

"Seriously?" the blonde drawled, her eyes running up and down his new assistants curvy body.

"Yes, seriously," he responded snappily, "this is my office after all."

"Fine," the blonde huffed and piled the folders into two groups, "I'll be waiting outside." Annabeth stood up, brushing her hands on her skirt and strode out of the room, leaving her phone and briefcase behind.

"Good," he smiled, his eyes followed her body closely as she left, trying to hide the triumph with an unaffected demeanor. He turned towards his new assistant with an intimidating yet charming facade he'd used too many times to count.

"Sit," he motioned towards the now empty blue chair. Rachel smiled, sitting down easily and smoothing her skirt out onto her knees then _accidentally_ hiking it up to show off the creamy skin of her thighs.

Percy leaned back against the desk in front of her, opting not to sit down, knowing it resulted in a more powerful position. From his viewpoint he was more easily able to survey her sly smile, the upward tug of her filled brow and the casual bat of her eyelashes.

"I would normally give you a quick tour of the office," he explained, his eyes darting from her face to the massive amount of cleavage only a few inches below, "but I have a rather annoying employee to attend to."

"Who?" Rachel leaned in, her hair falling in strands into her face, "the blonde girl who was just in here?" she inquired, immediately striking Percy for the gossipy type.

"Precisely," he nodded, threading his fingers together and letting them rest neatly on his lap, "there should be a document in your desk describing your daily duties and my expectations of you as my assistant."

The redhead nodded in acknowledgment.

"You will also find a map of the office as well as a copy of my schedule," he finished, "now do you have any questions for me?" He eyes strayed momentarily towards the door and his mind to Annabeth. He didn't want her and her gray eyes spending too much time in his office. Their project may have been to expunge the bad blood between Jackson Inc. and Chase Enterprises but he still didn't trust anyone even remotely related to the ruthless woman his father had constantly struggled against and definitely didn't trust her biological daughter.

"I have just one," she smiled, fluffing her hair to one side, exposing her freckled neck, a blatant attempt to be alluring, "are the tabloids true?"

"What?" Percy scoffed sourly, reminded of Annabeth's comment, "that I'm an arrogant dick?"

"No," Rachel laughed, throwing her head back almost forcefully. The sound that escaped her was shrill enough he raised an amused brow, not that she noticed, "that you're a sex god, of course."

"Oh," his second brow raised, relishing in her coy expectant look, "I suppose I couldn't say," he shrugged nonchalantly, "never had sex with myself before."

"I'm sure you've wanted to," she pressed, the green of her eyes glinting, "I mean look at you."

"You certainly know how to build a man's ego," he observed, the encounter becoming almost too easy, as if she were practiced in the art, "let's hope you're just as good at filing."

"We'll see," Rachel shrugged back, a playful smile dancing on her thin lips.

"Was that your only inquiry?" he questioned, wondering how long he could stall before having to see Annabeth again.

"For now," Rachel answered simply. Percy nodded at her and, rightly interpreting it as a sign of dismissal, she stood up and made her way towards the office's large opaque glass doors.

"And Rachel," he called after her as she reached for the door handle with manicured red nails, "tardiness won't be tolerated around here."

"It won't happen again," she reassured him then brazenly added, "and if it does I'm sure you'll find a creative way to _punish_ me." Rachel winked her mascara coated eyelashes and escaped out the small gap in the door.

Percy remained frozen in place, his mouth slightly ajar at her cheek. He smirked, those were always his favorite types of assistants. He was suddenly relieved Annabeth hadn't turned out to be his assistant, the worky career focused ones were never any fun.

Percy took a deep breath to compose himself but couldn't manage to wipe the smile off his face as he exited the office to fetch Annabeth. He stepped outside, his eyes flitting from his new assistant to the office. On one hand he was obligated to find Annabeth, on the other his new assistant was very obviously bending over for him to admire her ass. No one was clumsy enough to drop their pen five different times in 30 seconds.

Percy pursed his lips, his eyes slipping away from the pale assistant to scan over the room for his new project partner. After a good minute of forcibly preventing his eyes from deviating back to the redhead, he finally spotted her. Annabeth was balancing her elbow on a counter, her back facing him as Luke Castellan poured her coffee in the break room.

Percy's feet were moving faster than his mind and before he knew what was happening he was standing directly behind her, feeling unusually warm.

"Percy," the tall blonde man greeted with a polite nod of his head, his attention quickly turning back to Annabeth.

"Luke," Percy returned, "Ms. Chase needs to come with me." Annabeth tilted her head slightly, facing him with a furrowed brow and weary look.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Castellan," Annabeth said to Luke. He abruptly brought forward his hand, holding out a lidded cup of hot coffee.

"If _he_ can call me Luke," he signaled towards Percy, "then so can you."

"It was nice to meet you, Luke," Annabeth fixed, taking the coffee with a grateful smile. She felt his fingers linger a bit too long on hers and quickly pulled away, bringing the cup to her lips, "Mhhh." Annabeth lied and was relieved to see the hopeful smile Luke held quickly morph into a satisfied smirk.

"You too, Ms. Chase," he said, his tone hopeful as though she might reveal her first name also. She just smiled cordially and let Percy drag her away from the blue eyed blonde. She took another sip of the coffee, really drinking it this time. Her face contorted as the liquid reached her taste buds. Annabeth drank her coffee black and the coffee Luke had served her contained more sugar than Brazil had exported in the last year and more milk than that of an average dairy cow.

Percy steered Annabeth back towards the office, scowling while muttering something about insubordination. As he did Annabeth's attention was drawn to the hand on the small of her back, guiding her. It seemed to send small sparks through her, _electrifying me with hate_ , she thought. Only when they re entered his office and his touch left did she notice the small slip of paper that had been shoved into the crease of her fingers during the coffee exchange.

Annabeth placed her disgusting cup of coffee on Percy's desk and unfolded the tiny square of white to find a phone number neatly written across the parchment. She had no memory of Luke writing anything down or holding any paper or pen. Did he always have pieces of paper with his number scribbled onto it? Just in case he ran into an attractive female? She almost laughed at the thought, suppressing it with a tight smile.

"What's that?" Percy asked, settling into his comfy chair she had so unfairly stolen from him earlier.

"Hmm?" Annabeth questioned, her gaze lifting to meet his.

"Don't play dumb," he drawled, "what's in your hand?

"For your information," Annabeth huffed, hesitantly taking a seat in one of the blue client chairs, "I never play dumb. I simply misunderstood."

"Didn't answer my question," he retorted in a lazy tone, pushing her brief case, folders and phone closer to her. Annabeth didn't say anything, just held up the paper to show him the phone number written in blue pen. His eyes hardened for a millisecond before going clear again, the bright sea green gleaming though his facial features carried indifference.

"Seems I'm a desired commodity around the office," Annabeth teased, letting the number slip through her fingers. The paper glided through the air in a feather-like pattern and eventually landed softly onto the floor. Annabeth didn't bother to pick it up.

Annabeth enjoyed flirting but treating it more as practice. Her mother had always taught her to use it as a form of manipulation. The lesson had been imprinted into her mind at such a young age it was difficult to view the act as anything but just that.

Despite the lack of love interests in her life Annabeth wouldn't say she felt lonely. She was perfectly content with her life. The time she spent with friends was regulated according to what her career demanded. When she wasn't at work Annabeth was still working. Dining with her mother was 98% used to discuss business and 2% to order and ask 'how are you?' without really caring about the answer.

Annabeth couldn't complain about her lifestyle. It was her own doing. She enjoyed being occupied. In middle school while the other girls fantasized about enormous glamorous weddings, Annabeth dreamed of owning a multi-national corporation. She imagined that one day she would control her own fate.

Then at 17 Annabeth had become a national merit scholar and it seemed her dreams were finally coming true. She had been accepted to Columbia and her mother had finally come forward just like she dreamed she would.

Athena Chase.

A world renowned business woman. Three words people used to describe her were: Ruthless, ambitious and clever beyond belief. Annabeth fit perfectly to Athena's preexisting notion of a Chase daughter. It was almost too good to be true, _almost_.

Despite appearances there was always one area where Annabeth fell short. No matter what Athena tried Annabeth could never manage to be as ruthless as her mother. Sure she was cunning, determined, manipulative at times but never _ruthless_. Annabeth worried she would never live up her mother's standards but she also worried what would happen to her soul if she did.

"Luke's number is no grand achievement," Percy quipped, "he'll give it to any pretty girl who utters a word to him."

"Pretty?" Annabeth repeated back to him, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. Annabeth didn't like to sit still. It seemed unnatural. Sitting most likely meant she wasn't being efficient with her time, not productive. Still she endured in order to mend the bond between the two major companies.

"Eh," Percy shrugged, his eyes examining the paperwork she'd spread across the table earlier, "you're not my type but have you have a mouth," his intonation didn't change throughout the statement, "and that's generally Luke's only requirement."

"Generous." Annabeth rolled her eyes, no longer able to stand the disorganized structure of their first meeting.

"I try," he said simply.

"Now that we've got the witty banter out of our systems can we get to work?" Annabeth snarled, standing up and striding around the desk so she was in line with Percy. She heard her heels loudly clicking on the hard floor as she walked.

"There is no end to my witty banter," Percy retorted, noting with a jolt of… hate how close she stood behind him. As Annabeth leaned over him he felt her hot breath barely brush his neck and her sweet perfume soak into his system.

"Zeus," Annabeth explained, pointing towards the largest packet on the table, both staples and paper clips had proved insufficient so she'd been forced to use a copying clip, "is looking to open another hotel aquatic themed hotel, this time in the Bahamas-"

"You wildly underestimate my knowledge Ms. Chase," Percy interrupted, rolling his head to the side so he was able to face her while also keeping the appropriate amount of distance between them, "I did attend the brief."

"Well then," Annabeth glared, standing up straight, "I suppose you don't need any of my help."

"No," Percy jeered, "I don't."

"Great," Annabeth rolled her eyes at his false sense of superiority. She knew his history. Similar to how her mother had 'claimed' her at the age of 17, his father had acknowledged Percy's legitimacy when he was a late teenager, "I expect the documents read by tomorrow. I'll come by around ten to discuss details." The difference between their stories was that whereas Annabeth had worked hard for all she had achieved, Percy had been handed everything on a silver platter; his job, his inheritance, his place in the family.

He had never had to fight for his rightful surname.

He had never been put through tests to evaluate his worth

"Have fun with the 55th page," she called over her shoulder, adjusting the strap of her now empty briefcase, "it's all about the agile development method he suggested we employ." Before he was able to protest the door shut behind her.

Annabeth breathed in deeply, letting her eyelids flutter shut as he inhaled. It wasn't her smartest decision as the marginal movement fooled her mind into believing she was finally sleeping. She felt her eyes glaze over and her eyelids suddenly felt extremely heavy.

She hadn't slept in... well... days. Annabeth's body was utterly and completely exhausted from being overworked yet when the _appropriate_ opportunity for rest came her body refused to sleep. Most night she would twist and turn in bed. When she eventually found sleep her dreams rapidly turn to nightmares.

Annabeth swallowed with some difficulty and pushed herself off the doors, ignoring the slight evil eye from the new assistant and walking confidently into the elevator.

She needed coffee.

Now.

Or her body was sure to shut down.

* * *

A/N: Updates will usually be about this length


	3. Just a Dream

Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Percy scoured over the dozens of documents that messily littered his desk. He ran his slender fingers through his raven hair and lifted his heavy eyelids to glance at the time. 8:23, the corner of his computer monitor read.

Percy let out an exhausted sigh and straightened up. With one last peek at the complicated legal papers he pushed back his swivel chair and stood up. He reached for his black wool coat that hung nearby and stared out the wide, floor to ceiling window of his office, thoroughly enjoying the bright city lights that never seemed to dim, not matter how late.

Percy turned back towards the door, pulling it open while thinking over the sleepless slogan of his beloved city. _The city that never sleeps_ , the adage had intrigued him from a young age due to it's futility. Everyone had to sleep at some point.

His eyes were glued to the silver elevator, briefcase in hand, when he heard a squeak from his left. His blue green eyes darted to the source of the sudden sound.

Rachel was sitting at her desk, her face dully illuminated by the gray light of her laptop. The minute he'd stepped out of the office her emerald eyes shot up, directioned towards him.

"Rachel," Percy hissed, his voice hesitant as if he couldn't' believe his own eyes, "you don't have to wait to for me to leave. I don't run a sweatshop. The workday technically ends at five o'clock. You're free to leave then."

"I know," Rachel responded. Her voice, though a bit shrill, held a tempting undertone, "I was waiting to ask you to dinner."

"It's awfully late," Percy replied, an unintentional yawn reinforcing his point.

"Really?" Rachel teased, "the great playboy Percy Jackson is going to bed at 8:30?"

"How do you know I'm going to bed? What if there's a girl waiting for me at home?" he asked, a dark smirk coloring his face.

"Ditch her," Rachel suggested, "you've got a much better option sitting in front of you." Percy scoffed, maybe his father had been wrong. His presence in the tabloids couldn't be such a bad thing when it had resulted in the hot redhead with her legs purposefully parted before him.

"Where to?" Percy questioned, his eyes flicking down to her bare legs.

"I was thinking Chinese," she said, roughly shutting her laptop and stuffing it into a tacky polka dotted messenger bag. She threw the strap over her shoulder, pushed a wild curl out of her face and strolled towards the elevator doors.

"Sounds good," Percy responded, appearing beside her and leaning forward to press the elevator button, "I know a place nearby." His eyes scanned Rachel's body through his peripheral vision. He wondered if he would be getting lucky tonight. Gods he hoped so. It hadn't been long since his father had forced him to stop visiting his normal bars and inviting over his usual booty calls because they were 'bad for the business image' but after a certain encounter this morning Percy had been feeling strangely tense. He considered the origin of stress, dealing with stuck up princesses didn't usually leave him hot and bothered. Percy's eyes skirted up his assistant's body again, gods he needed to relieve the pressure.

"You're paying," Rachel announced a second after the elevator sounded, stepping into the enclosed space.

"Okay," Percy said, not sure how to reply. He always felt slightly uncomfortable spending loads of money, even if he did own an enormous amount. He had grown up without it, his mother initially raised him on nothing but her, barely minimum wage, salary.

Percy shook off the discomfort, _you have enough to buy a dolphin everyday for the rest of your life_ , he told himself, the door to the elevator closing behind him as he advanced into the metal box.

Neither of them had a car so they hopped into a taxi and finally arrived at the restaurant by 8:56 pm. Percy's father knew the owner so they were immediately seated at Percy's favorite table, the one closest to the aquarium. As he admired the brightly colored fish swimming across the long glass tank Percy thought he heard Rachel mutter something about the seats but when he inquired she claimed it was nothing.

"Do you often eat here?" Rachel asked, picking up her menu and reading it as she spoke.

"Mhm," he nodded, his eyes also raking the dinner selection.

"You should order then," Rachel instructed, putting down the menu "you'll know what's good."

"I suppose," Percy replied, a bit worried he'd order her a dish she didn't like, "any allergies?" He asked, no desire for the night to end with a hospital visit.

"No," she shook her head, her eyes scanning her surroundings with a skeptical look.

"So," Percy placed the menu face down in front of him and turned on his typical charm, "you know all about me, Percy Jackson, sex god, yet I know very little about you. Who are you, Rachel?"

"Oh," her eyes returned to his, running over his body, "my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. My father is a real estate tycoon. I live in New York but attended an elite boarding school in Connecticut. I'm not as lowly as you might think," she briefed, "I was raised very well."

"I never said you weren't," Percy commented. Rachel shrugged and before he could say anything else they were interrupted by the server.

"Percy," the man greeted with a wide grin.

"Harry," Percy responded, standing up to hug the old friend. They had never been close but he knew his father would hear of it if he didn't treat his family friends 'appropriately.'

"Who's this?" Harry nodded his head towards Rachel, throwing her knowing smile.

"Rachel," she introduced herself, leaning across the table to shake the dark haired man's hand, "Percy's date."

"Mh," Harry's eyes darted back to Percy who smiled charmingly and sat back down, spreading his napkin out across his lap, "can I get you lovebirds something to drink?"

"I'll have an old fashioned," Percy instructed, rolling his eyes at the label. This particular family friend knew very well of his reputation and liked to play it up, convincing every girl he had dinner with she was _the one_. Truthfully it was awfully helpful, it saved Percy a step but it was nevertheless annoying.

"Sex on the beach." Rachel communicated. Harry nodded and walked towards the bar, ripping the page of his small notebook. "Enough about me," Rachel waved a hand to indicate the movement, "what about you?"

"What about me?" Percy asked, not especially fond of his past.

"Favorite movie?" Rachel suggested.

"Finding Nemo," Percy chuckled, knowing how childish it sounded.

"No way," Rachel said with enthusiasm, "that's my favorite too!"

"Really?" Percy narrowed his eyes, "what a coincidence."

"Not at all," Rachel pressed, "I'm sure tons of people's favorite movie is Finding Nemo."

"No one I've met," Percy laughed, silently thanking the server when he placed their drinks neatly on the table, "everyone I tell argues the movie is just for kids."

"I like that you like it," Rachel asserted, "it's a soft edge to your otherwise hard exterior."

"I'm glad," Percy nodded, his eyes drifting to her cleavage as he took a long sip of his whiskey.

"So what was that blonde girl doing in your office today?" Rachel questioned, poorly hiding a faint snarl.

"Jealous already?" Percy teased.

"Who wouldn't be?" she scoffed loudly, "No girl could resist you." Percy took a languorous sip of his drink, the glass distorting his smug smile.

"She's the daughter of the CEO of Chase Enterprises, an enormous architecture firm. Her mother and my father have decided to collaborate on the new design for Zeus's resort in the Bahamas. The only problem is our companies have very long and very complicated history."

"Really?" Rachel inquired. Her green eyes followed the figures behind him and it became obvious to him she was only feigning interest. It was nothing unusual for Percy, the girls he took out were never _really_ concerned with his work or interest but who was he to complain, he wasn't interested in their lives either. Having rotated past so many girls he had quickly realized how boring each and every one of them was, the appeal of an exciting affair was clear to him when he considered having to spend teh rest of his life with a single drab woman.

"Athena Chase is a manipulative bitch who screwed my father over a decade ago. I was warned her daughter would be the same and now that I've met her I have no doubt." Percy continued despite the lack of attention on his dates side, "so while it's true no _average_ girl could resist me, _that_ girl is nowhere near normal"

"Good," Rachel raised her narrow glass to her lips and took a quick sip, either ignoring or oblivious to the slight insult thrown her way, "I want you all to myself."

-00000000000000000000-

 _So stupid_! Annabeth screamed internally as she stormed down the hallways towards her apartment, a scowl burned onto her face. She angrily rummaged through the wide pocket of her gray coat. She had just come from an impromptu meeting with her mother. Annabeth was perfectly aware of her persuasive talents and had every intention of convincing her mother to pass the project along to the next most capable manager.

Annabeth fingers finally located the key and she proceeded to roughly shoved it into the keyhole, swinging open the door to her prewar apartment. Unfortunately for Annabeth the meeting hadn't gone as planned, not only was her mother incredibly irritated that Annabeth had interrupted her during 'prime business hours,' she was also astonishingly set on the project being led by her own _daughter_.

Daughter.

What an ugly word. There were so many unspoken implications to the simple biological bond.

Annabeth flipped the light switch, successfully illuminating the entire room. She threw her briefcase onto the kitchen counter and slipped off her heels, the act eliciting a relieved sigh. She shrugged off her work coat and hung it neatly among the rest in the small closet besides the front door.

Annabeth was about to call for her roommate, Piper, when a bubbly giggle reached her ear. She padded into the living room, twisting her head around the thin wall to see Piper sitting on the couch, silently laughing with someone she didn't recognize.

"Hey, Annabeth," Piper greeted when she caught sight of her, jumping up from the pristine looking couch, "this is Eric." Her friend smiled brightly, showing off her pearly white teeth, and motioned to the man who had risen with her. Eric had shaggy blonde hair that reached the the nape of his neck. He was good looking but didn't have anything on Piper. He had a kind face but also a appeared a bit dopey. Annabeth momentarily wondered if that was Piper's effect on all men.

"Hi," he waved awkwardly, only reaffirming her initial judgement, "I'm Eric." His eyes only left Piper for a second, not that Annabeth could blame him. Even with her experimental haircuts and questionable fashion choices, Piper's immense beauty easily drew men to her.

"I heard," Annabeth replied lazily, raising an eyebrow at her friend in order to question the intellect of her new boyfriend. Piper pouted in response.

"Eric," Piper turned towards the hopeless man, "could we continue this over coffee tomorrow?" She offered in a sweet voice.

"Of course," he nodded but didn't move.

"You are dismissed," Annabeth informed him loudly in a snarky tone. Piper shot her a pointed look. Any other day Annabeth would have returned an apologetic one but not today, she wasn't feeling especially compassionate after two unpleasant meetings.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Piper turned back to her guy friend, "I'll text you." The man nodded, his hair falling into his eyes. He strolled out the front door and Annabeth wondered how he managed to exit the building with the dirty blonde strands she could only assume blocked his line of sight.

"What's with the attitude?" Piper asked, falling back onto the couch and directing her gaze towards Annabeth.

"Work," Annabeth said glumly, not eager to fill her roommate in on the tasks her mother forced her to take on, the hoops she felt obligated to jump through as the daughter of the great Athena Chase. Her assignments lately had been so complicated and come with such velocity and time restraints that she wasn't jumping through hoops anymore, it was more like trying to squeeze through the middle triangle of a venn diagram while also avoiding a fire breathing dragon from burning you to smithereens.

"Work, work, work," Piper mocked, "you, more than anyone else, deserve a break,"

"I guess," Annabeth shrugged, turning around and walking back into their perfect pottery barn kitchen.

"You need to be more assertive in the workplace," Piper instructed, following her out of the room.

"Please," Annabeth scoffed, "I'm plenty assertive. It's why the high execs hate me so much."

"No," Piper argued, "they hate you because you're a threat to their jobs. You work four times as hard as them and get payed less."

"I'm working my way up," Annabeth explained, "I told them I didn't want any special treatment, that I wanted to be treated like any other employee and that's exactly what they're doing."

"Well they're doing a shit job of it then," Piper decided, stepping past Annabeth to open the fridge. She reached into the back and removed a glass container, placing it on the counter, "left overs." Piper took off the plastic lid and nudged the mess of spaghetti towards Annabeth.

"Thanks," Annabeth acknowledged. She grabbed a fork our of the drawer behind her and began to devour the pasta, not having had a bite to eat since lunch at one o'clock.

"So what happened at work today?" Piper questioned, taking a seat at one of the stool that surrounded the kitchen bar. Her multi pigmented eyes glittering with amusement at Annabeth's aggressive eating.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth struggled between bites, her gray eyes lifting to meet Piper's kaleidoscope ones.

"For one, you're quite violently stabbing the noodles," Piper flicked her gaze to Annabeth's tight grip around the fork, "and you're also much snappier than usual."

"Ugh," Annabeth groaned, knowing there was truth to her statement, "You remember that stupid project I was set to complete with Jackson Inc. that I told you would never go anywhere?"

"Mhm," Piper nodded.

"Turns out the project is _very_ important to my mother," she expounded through another enormous bite of spaghetti, "and since I'm heading the project I now have to deal with the CEO's insufferable son, Percy Jackson." She bitterly spat his name as if combination of letters themselves were poisonous.

" _The_ Percy Jackson?" Piper inquired, her tone was balanced but her eyes shone with curiosity, "the one that dated Calypso?"  
"Yes," Annabeth rolled her eyes, knowing Piper was bound to fangirl. She was surprised to hear silence from the other side of the table. Annabeth glanced at Piper who was staring up at her innocently, her tight smile threatening to break. "Go ahead," Annabeth laughed watching Piper face split into a wide grin.

"Ahhh," Piper practically screamed. She hopped off the stool and began to jump around the apartment singing, "I'm gonna meet Calypso. I'm gonna meet Calypso."

"Don't go crazy," Annabeth advised, eyeing her friend wearily.

"Right," Piper pulled the brown hair that had fallen out of her bun during the activities back behind her ears, the glee apparent in her tone, "I totally forgot about the noise complaints."

"No," Annabeth shook her head, scraping one last bite of pasta from the container before placing it back on the counter with a soft clink, "I mean don't let your imagination spiral."

"Why not?" Piper pouted, sufficiently bummed out enough to take her seat at the stool again.

"Because A.," Annabeth listed, "Jackson and I detest each other and B. they broke up ages ago, they probably don't even talk." _Afterall, who would voluntarily talk to him_ , she added in her head.

"But they ended things as friends," Piper insisted. Annabeth faintly remember reading a headline about Percy and Calypso's 'clean break' while she was in line at a drugstore more than a year ago but she couldn't be sure as she had never purchased the magazine, only glanced at it.

"Doesn't change the fact that he and I aren't friends… and never will be," she added after catching sight of Piper's hopeful eyes.

"Annabethhh," Piper whined, "please, just ask."

"Piper," Annabeth retorted, "I have no desire to know myself and I would hate for him to falsely believe I was even _marginally_ interested." She turned on the faucet, scrubbing the container with the rough side of a blue sponge.

"Oh, Annabeth," Piper shook her head, her hair falling down to frame her face perfectly, "you really need to get over this pride thing of yours." Annabeth turned off the water, balancing the tupperware on the drying rack.

"It's not a _thing_ ," Annabeth snapped, though not unkindly, "it's the simple act of preserving my pride."

"I'm sacrificed my pride a plethora of times and yet here I stand," Piper replied, turning her back on her roommate and slowly walking away, quickly growing tired of continuing the age old argument, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Not-" Annabeth sighed and cut herself off when she heard Piper's door shut. She dried her hands on a gray towel and, after hanging it on the oven handle, also headed towards her room.

Annabeth stepped into her bedroom, closing the door behind her and flattening her back against it. She took a deep breath as her eyes scanned the immaculate room, looking for her laptop. It lay exactly where she'd left it the night before, sitting on her white bedside table.

Annabeth opened the device and started a random episode of _American Greed_ in the background as she prepared to go to bed. She tugged off her blazer and threw it onto the bed. Next she undid the zipper vertically spread on her hip and slid out of her pencil skirt, reveling in the feeling of freedom. Annabeth unbuttoned her blouse while keeping one eye on the show.

When she was finally completely undressed she opened her closet doors and was met with an overwhelming mess. Annabeth let out an involuntary squeak at the sight and pushed the blazer and skirt into the mess, they were still considerably clean. The top, on the other hand, would have to be washed as she'd gracelessly spilled coffee onto it at lunch.

Annabeth was ready to shower and about to shut her computer when a Facebook notification pinged in the bottom right corner. Normally she would have ignored it but it was her mother and her mother never posted on Facebook unless it was something important. Annabeth guided the mouse down and clicked on the notification. It opened a new tab and loaded Facebook. Annabeth's eyes raked the recent posts and focused in on Athena Chase's new status update.

 _I am beyond happy to inform all my friends and family of my engagement to Zeus Olympus._

Annabeth blinked a few times, seriously wondering if she was hallucinating as a result of sleep deprivation. When the words still hadn't disappeared after a few seconds Annabeth pinched herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

This couldn't be real. Surely her mother would have informed her beforehand if she were getting engaged. Surely her mother would not purposefully comprise Annabeth's impending business deal with Olympus Industries. They were _mother_ and _daughter_. That was supposed to mean something. There was no way her mother would go forward with such a major life decision without even consulting with Annabeth beforehand.

Annabeth noted there was an image attached directly below the announcement. She scrolled down cautiously and saw a big fat diamond ring. Annabeth's knees buckled in shock. She fell onto the floor, her mouth slightly ajar and her brows furrowed as the image bounced around her head. The dazzling diamond caused her to grow incredibly dizzy. Annabeth wondered if she'd somehow been infected with Malaria.

"What the fuck?" Annabeth hissed as she stood up angrily, pacing violently from one side of the room to the other. She glanced back at the computer but the picture filling the monitor only managed to further irritate her. Annabeth slammed the laptop shut and tried to even her breath. Hadn't she proved enough to her mother? Was she seriously still not considered a Chase? Was she not privy to _family_ announcements?

 _It's just a dream_ , Annabeth told herself. Sure she'd pinched herself before and felt pain but a sophisticated brain such as hers could probably fake pain… right? _I'm dreaming_ , Annabeth repeated as she stumbled into bed, oblivious of her prior plans to shower.

 _Just a dream_ , Annabeth savagely jerked the gray covers over her body.

 _Just a dream_ , she swallowed with some difficulty, gritting her teeth as she bit back a scream of sangeration, a term Piper had coined for the fusion of sadness, anger and frustration.

 _Just a dream_ , Annabeth forced her eyes closed, blocking out the light she'd forgotten to turn off, and eventually forced her body to sleep.

 _Just a dream_ , were the last word she heard before her body gave into exhaustion.

 _Just a dream_.

* * *

A/N: Anyone see La la land and absolutely love it? I can't get the songs out of my head (even though there were only like four).


	4. A Bloody Nose

A Bloody Nose

A/N: Sorry this update took so long, I was on vacation. That said, be warned. This chapter is **rated M** because of smut. I'm not sure if I mentioned before but this story is going to be a smutty story over all. If you don't like that simply don't read it.

side note: I didn't proof read sorry, I will got back and fix mistakes l8er.

Gracias, ciao!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

"Where to?" The cab driver asked as they stumbled into the car. Rachel turned to her head to face him with an expectant look, her hair bright even in the dim dreary light of the taxi.

"87th and Columbus," Percy informed after an involuntary roll of his eyes. Luckily the movement of his sea green orbs was swift and Rachel didn't notice, not that he was sure she would have cared. Rachel licked her lips seductively, trailing a finger down the buttons of Percy's shirt blue shirt through his black suit, her fingers curling around the waistband of his dark trousers as she reached the bottom.

Percy felt his member twitch as her right hand skirted over his crotch, a dark smirk coloring his face. He leaned forward, catching Rachel in a clumsy kiss that had their teeth clashing. He cringed at the feeling but continued nevertheless, slipping his tongue into her mouth and tasting residual vodka from her numerous drinks earlier.

"Do you think you could drive a bit faster," Percy released her lips to ask the driver, "we have urgent matters to attend to." The driver shot him a glare that quickly morphed into an expression of discomfort when he realized what those 'urgent matters' were.

Rachel pulled back from where she'd continued to press sloppy wet kisses to Percy's neck and, still facing the green eyed man, nodded roughly towards the cabbie. Percy raised an eyebrow in silent question to which she replied with a huff, reaching for her wallet from within her work bag. Rachel then proceeded to harshly whip a twenty dollar bill out the side pocket and shoved the slightly wrinkled money into the driver's hands (not that he minded).

"Faster," she demanded. He nodded, tippin this black baseball cap down and speeding up the yellow car, "wooo!" Rachel laughed shrilly as the automobile took a sharp right turn and threw her against Percy's left side. Percy forced a smile, still recovering from the sharp pain of one of her rings hitting his cheek bone.

Rachel, though she wore a constricting skirt, was able to fully straddle Percy in the back of the cab, granted the skirt did rise up to her hips. She cupped Percy's stubbled cheeks in her hands, bringing his lips back to hers.

With the new monetary motivation the driver was traveling much faster than before, fast enough that they had arrived at Percy's apartment within five minutes.

The second Percy stepped out of the car he felt Rachel's hands clawing at his lower abdomen, her arms wrapping around his from behind him. He grinned, knowing the night would end exactly how he'd hoped.

Percy smiled smugly at his doorman, Arthur, as he led the desperate girl up to his apartment. While they rode up to his penthouse in the elevator he tried to set some guidelines for Rachel's stay. She nodded and hummed in agreement but through her absent minded stare Percy deduced her lack of attention.

Percy had put his key card into the elevator before it would reach his floor. The elevator doors smoothly slid open, revealing his enormous apartment. Percy stepped back, beckoning Rachel with an outstretched arm. She strut through the wide doorway, forcefully swinging her hips from side to side as she walked. Percy followed, the elevator doors shutting quietly behind him.

"Do you want a drink?" Percy questioned, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on a hook near the entrance.

"Why not?" Rachel decided lightly, her eyes scanning her surroundings. There were many words to describe Percy's apartment; modern, sharp, messy but despite it all the color was what most stood out to Rachel, "Why is it so… blue?" she asked, her voice bordering on condescending.

"I like blue," Percy replied with a shrug, not needing to ask what 'it' she was referring to as he'd been asked the same question several times before.

"Seems…" Rachel thought for a second, gazing through the large windows that spanned the side of the dining room, "childish." Percy furrowed his brows as he brought the drinks over to her but decided against addressing the remark.

"How was your first day at Jackson Inc.?" he asked instead, handing her the freshly crafted beverage.

"Great," she replied, her clear green eyes returning to him as she took a small sip, "I met you."

"I've-" Percy began in a charming drawl before Rachel cut him off.

"How are we gonna do this?" she asked, placing the now empty glass on a nearby table, fisting Percy's shirt in her hands. He felt her nails scratch his abs but not in a sexy way, in a way that reminded him of the angry stray cat that used to live in the alley by his apartment. Percy put his hands over hers, sliding them up to his chest where he hoped the sharp nails would have less effect. He kicked off his shoes and subsequently nudged off hers.

"Couch or bed?" Percy questioned, backing her into the couch without waiting for an answer. Rachel didn't reply verbally, rather with a suffocating kiss. Percy felt her large tongue invade his mouth as he pushed her back onto the black leather sofa. Percy followed, hovering inches over her body before she pulled him back down.

"Percy," she moaned loudly into his mouth as one of his hands slid below her skirt, ghosting his fingers along her inner thighs. Rachel rest her back against the fabric, easily pulling her blouse over her head to expose her perky freckle speckled breasts.

"Condom?" Percy questioned, his eyes on her sexy black lace bra.

"On birth control," Rachel assured him breathlessly, sucking along his collarbone. Percy could tell the act would leave a mark and was about to ask her to stop when the image of a stuck up Annabeth Chase noticing them had him entirely exhilarated.

Percy smirked as her hands moved to remove his shirt. He complied, tugging the blue clothing over his head. Percy positioned himself over her, his weight balanced on his elbow on either side of her head.

She eagerly reached down and undid the zipper of his work pants, yanking them down to his knees. Rachel took his hardened length into her hands and stroking it roughly. Percy groaned, enjoying the pleasure and blocking out the slight pain due to the lack of lubrication.

"You're so big," Rachel whispered, though Percy noted it didn't sound sincere, not that a comment that cliche could. Rachel kicked off her patnies and tried to do the same with her tight skirt but, after struggling for several seconds, settled for simply hiking it up to her waist.

Rachel slid her warm slit over the tip of his prick. The gesture was pleading rather than teasing. In one swift movement Percy slid into her, filling her completely. She let out a heavy moan and her arms wrapped around Percy's neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

Percy wasn't usually a fan of kissing during intimacy but at this point he didn't care. He was balls deep and needed to find his release. He continuously pumped into her with his powerful body, the slap of his balls against her ass providing them with a pleasant slapping sound.

Percy felt himself becoming slightly distracted as he steadily impaled her with his cock. To remedy the situation he began to lazily roll her clit with two fingers. He watched the way her face contorted with pleasure and, though it wasn't the most arousing sight, he savored the way her pussy began to clench around his shaft. To further the feeling he lowered himself, nipping lightly at her pink nipple while kneading the other breast with his other free hand.

Percy heard Rachel scream in delight and continued his ministrations, a bored smirk on his lips. As Rachel's cunt began to erratically spasm around his member he felt himself nearing his end. Percy's thrusts became uneven as he came, spurting ropes of creamy seed into Rachel's still pulsated pussy.

"Yes, Percy!" Rachel yelled as he entered her one last time before stilling, "fuck me! yes! gods! That was amazing!" Panting, they both lay on the couch for a minute, catching their breath and waiting for their heart rates to normalize.

After a quick five second recovery period Percy rolled off of Rachel. He rolled his head to the side, their noses touching on the small expanse that was his sofa. She didn't say anything, just smiled and stood up. Percy, in turn, returned the expression.

He watched lazily from the couch as she searched the area for her clothes, finding them easily. Without putting her shirt back on she leaned down towards him and connected their lips. Percy smiled into the kiss. Not because he excessively enjoyed it but because she was leaving his apartment without him having to scare her off.

Rachel pulled back and in the dim light of the room behind them Percy examined her face in detail. Up close he could see the milky sheen that did it's best to completely cover the constellations of bright red reckless that decorated her cheekbones.

Rachel backed away from him, restricting his view. She threw her thin blouse over her shoulder and swaggered back into his kitchen. He never heard his front door close but he could only assume she'd left quietly.

Percy, back against the couch, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the stress that still permeated his mind despite the recent release. _Fuck_ , he thought, frowning in frustration. He didn't know how he was going to survive working with Annabeth Chase for the next few months.

Who did she think she was? She walked into _his_ office, sat in _his_ chair and talked to _his_ secretary. He couldn't believe her nerve. It was no wonder she was so unapologetically vain and egotistical, she was Athena's daughter after all.

Percy sighed, he was incredibly tired, not from the sub par sex but from his conversation with Annabeth and the subsequent reading and rereading of documents just to prove her wrong. He picked himself up with a long yawn. Now sitting, he stretched his strong arms in a wide motion over his head.

Percy stood up and padded barefoot out of the room and into the kitchen. He squinted his eyes but otherwise ignored the slight pain at the lighting change. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a tall glass, swiftly turning to fill the clear container with tap water.

Percy leaned back against the kitchen counter and breathed in deeply, feeling diaphragm expand as it was captivated with air. He took a sip of the room temperature water and let his head fall back, staring at the white ceiling above him as the liquid slid cooly down his throat.

Percy finished the water and light placed the glass face down on the dish rack in his sink. Percy rubbed his eyes and considered showering but decided against it. He prefered to shower in the mornings, it woke him up. He'd wait until then.

He returned to the living room to gather the clothing he and Rachel had shed during their fornication and carried the clothes to his room, flipping on the light as he entered. Percy disposed of the bundle at the foot of his bed and disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After a rough minute and a half of brushing Percy retraced his steps back to the pile.

Percy narrowed his eyes at it, weighing the benefit of throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper. He shrugged, deciding against it due to the effort it would require, and switched off his lights. He pushed back the blue covers on his bed and climbed beneath the sheets. He rolled comfortable around in his soft Egyptian cotton sheets, trying to find a suitable sleeping position.

Percy shifted his weight onto his ride side, taking the pillow into his hands and perching it behind his head. He gazed out the window at the cars whizzing by, from the height of his apartment he could only see their lights reflected on the dark glass building across the street. Despite his altitude there was never a shortage of things to see on the New York City skyline.

He never slept well. No matter how he lay. No matter how much he wrapped himself in the blankets, he was never quite comfortable enough. Tonight was no different.

Percy urged his mind to sleep, clamping his eyes down forcefully to prevent himself from becoming distracted by the dazzling lights outside. Distractions were the primary reason why Percy would never fall asleep. His mind was always elsewhere.

He never slept well. No matter how he hard he tried. No matter how much time he gave himself, his mind always wandered. Tonight was no different.

His attention was once again slipping away from him as he found himself replaying his short encounter with Annabeth Chase over and over again.

The beauty that had walked out of the elevator this morning.

She's was hot. There was no denying that. He realized that almost immediately. The unruly curls of blonde hair that made him want to pull on them as she rode his cock. She strut up to him like she owned the room, her confidence radiating off her very being. She was a gray eyed mystery with long legs and the minute she opened her mouth it all disappeared.

Annabeth Chase.

She was unnecessarily rude and pretended not to be affected by his charming smile and drool worthy eyes. She took her job _way_ too seriously. She was smug and arrogant and not in a fun way like him.

Percy felt his conscious drifting away as he began to fall asleep. He didn't have time to enjoy the relaxing feeling as he was suddenly kicked in the leg and felt a pair of hot limbs wrap around his bare stomach.

Percy froze. _What the fuck?!_ _Someone broke in!_ Were his first thoughts. Then a hearty giggle clued him into the identity of the perpetrator.

"Percy," he heard Rachel's voice behind him, "hold me." Percy blinked a few times, making sure this was real. He had hoped Rachel would be cool. He assumed she wasn't deluded enough to think this was romance.

Percy took a deep breath and really considered sleeping on his couch for the night. Nevertheless, no desire to move much, he chose to deal with the situation at hand. He carefully untangled her arms from his body and placed them back on the left side of the bed, turning towards her.

Percy chose a kind smile when addressing her because she was his assistant and he would, after all, have to work with her for the next few weeks. He tentatively pulled her body to his, tucking her head awkwardly into his chest. He felt her hot breath washing over him every other second and, though she was perfectly content with the position, he knew his chances of sleeping even remotely okay tonight were long gone.

-00000000000000000000-

"Seriously mother," Annabeth drawled, holding the phone to her ear with one hand, the other busy adjusting the pocket on her gray blazer.

"Don't call me that," the bitter woman on the other end responded in an annoyed tone, "I can feel the sarcasm exuding from your body all the way from office uptown."

"We met yesterday," Annabeth continued, her intonation not changing even an increment, "are you honestly going to tell me you didn't have a quick second to say 'hey Annabeth, I'm dating our biggest client!'"

"I've had quite enough of this conversation." Athena snapped and hung up the phone before Annabeth could get another word in.

Annabeth sighed at the sudden silence and dropped her phone into her pocket, pulling her wool coat closer to her body. She stifled a shiver at the cold New York air and was relieved when her favorite coffee shop came into view. She sped up the pace in order to escape the cool gusts that sporadically passed.

Annabeth glanced inside the warm cafe as she swung open the door open. She smiled softly as the comforting aroma of freshly made coffee invaded her senses, bringing her back to late night high school study sessions; a simply time before the chaos that resulted from Athena's arrival.

She strode forward and stepped into the line, reaching into her bag for her wallet. The barista caught sight of her as she rummaged through the light blue shoulder bag and began to prepare her drink. He already knew what she wanted, she came in every morning.

"Annabeth," he called over the counter when she reached the front of the line, smiling fondly at the blonde.

"Leo," she answered politely then let an unprofessional smile her mother would highly disapprove of slide over her face.

"Just the usual?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. Annabeth was a woman of routine. Anyone who didn't know that, didn't know Annabeth.

"How's your firm?" Annabeth inquired, holding out the money.

"Great!" he smiled brightly and lit filled his chocolate eyes. He leaned forward towards Annabeth as if to tell her a secret, "I'm quitting." Leo whispered.

"Good for you," Annabeth replied, genuinely smiling for the first time all morning. She knew perfectly well how much Leo hated working at the coffee shop. As quiet and comforting as it was, Leo was incredibly intelligent when it came to engineering and was wasting away his talents making coffee, even if he did receive exceptional tips from the incessant flirting with customers.

"You should come in Friday afternoon," he advised, a mischievous look glinting in his eyes, "it's gonna be a real shit show."

"Maybe I'll stop by," she replied, noticing the customers getting antsy behind her. Leo nodded, stepping back, and swiftly handed her her change. Annabeth fluttered her fingers in a wave, depositing a quick tip into the mason jar in front of the cashier.

Annabeth strolled over to the cafe bar, her eyes skirting over the many multicolored cookies in the display window as she walked. As she stood quietly at the bar, waiting for her drink to be ready, Annabeth let her eyes roam the room.

She noted an unusually high number of obnoxious couples this morning. She wondered if maybe it was affecting her more today because of her mother's recent engagement announcement. _No_ , she decided, _they're definitely acting more nauseating than usual_.

Her eyes strayed to a particularly annoying pair sensually stroking each other's cheeks, whispering romantic nonsense to each other. Annabeth raised a brow in disbelief as she heard hushed 'I love you's escape their lips.

Annabeth's name was called out, signaling her drink was ready, successfully interrupting her train of thought. She shifted her scrutinizing stare from the couple to her drink before surging forward to pick it up and striding out the door, her heels clicking loudly on the pavement.

Annabeth's lips met the cup and she took a languorous sip of the rich dark coffee, relishing in the feeling of the hot fluid flowing through her body. She stepped off a curb, gesturing for a cab with the swift movement of her wrist. Almost immediately a bright yellow taxi appeared, pulling onto the curb to her left.

Annabeth climbed in, spouted off the address to the Jackson Inc. headquarters, and let her head rest on the window as she gazed across the busy street towards the department stores already bustling with tourists at 9:48 am.

She glanced down at the time illuminated on her phone and tapped anxiously at the glass screen, willing the cab to move faster. Annabeth hoped Percy would be there. She'd purposely spent two hours at her office this morning because she assumed Percy wouldn't arrive to work until after 10 am.

In a matter of minutes Annabeth was riding up the elevator, bracing herself for the storm of questions that were sure to be thrown her way regarding her mother's engagement. She closed her eyes for a millisecond, taking a deep breath of calm, before the machine sounded and the doors slid open.

Annabeth strode towards Percy's new secretary as confidently as possible, her curly blonde hair tied into a comfortable ponytail atop her head. The redhead, Rachel Annabeth remembered her saying, was tapping her long nails rhythmically on the wide desk.

"Good morning," Annabeth greeted politely, "is Mr. Jackson in?" During one of her many high school internships she had worked as a secretary and knew well it was thankless job.

"Yes," Rachel straightened her posture, a smug grin crossing her face, "but I doubt he wants to see you."

"Luckily for me," Annabeth snarled, her amiable demeanor rapidly vanishing, "I don't care what Mr. Jackson wants."

"But-" Rachel argued, her false expression of pity morphing to one of frustration. Annabeth ignored her protests and continued forward, pushing past the frosted doors.

Percy looked up when she entered, surprised lighting up his eyes. "I wondered when you'd finally show up," he drawled, his blue green eyes returning to the paperwork in front of him.

"Last time I checked I don't work here," Annabeth sneered, "I was at my own office doing my own work."

"Last time I checked," Percy repeated back in a sarcastic tone, glancing up at her with annoyingly gorgeous eyes, "this is where the planning phase of the project is to take place so from now until June you _do_ work here."

"Did you finish reading through the documents?" Annabeth questioned, changing the subject. She set her gray bag down on the blue seats and stepped forward to admire the view out Percy's wide window.

"Surprisingly," Percy drawled, pushing back his chair and standing up to join her, "that isn't the most pressing issue this morning."

"Then what is, Mr. Jackson?" Annabeth inquired, her eyes never leaving the marvelous skyline that somehow shined bright even during the day.

"It seems a conflict of interest has emerged on your end," he convolutedly explained.

"Whatever do you mean?" Annabeth answered innocently, slipping off her gray coat and placing it on the coat hook over Percy's black one.

"Am I to believe you know nothing of your mother's engagement?" Percy let out a sharp exhale through his nose that Annabeth could only assume was a humorless chuckle.

"I know as much as you do." She declared. It wasn't exactly the truth but it was pretty close. Percy laughed, loudly this time, though once again it held no trace humor.

"Next you'll tell me the union has nothing to do with our deal."

"It doesn't," Annabeth replied sharply, whipping her around head to face him.

"Really?" Percy asked dubiously, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against his desk.

"Yes, _really_ ," Annabeth snapped, "I would never cheat someone out of a fair business deal."

"You'll have to excuse my _Chase_ prejudice," Percy mocked, "because it makes that statement awfully hard to believe." Annabeth clenched her jaw, knowing perfectly well her mother was very capable of marrying someone solely to further her interests.

"My mother's engagement has nothing to do with our deal." Annabeth asserted.

"It does if she plans on sleeping her way to the top." Percy informed, his lazily tone infuriating Annabeth because his accusatory eyes weren't directed towards her mother but instead directly towards her. She, who would known nothing had she not checked facebook late last night.

"My mother's engagement has nothing to do with our deal," Annabeth maintained with a cold cool demeanor, "and it would do you best not to mention it again." Percy huffed, making his way back to his comfortable seat.

"As long as her daughter's not a whore as well," Percy hissed under his breath. Unfortunately, despite his minor efforts, Annabeth heard the only word that mattered, 'whore.'

"What did you just say?" Annabeth wore a crazy smile, in utter disbelief at his level of unprofessionalism.

"Nothing," Percy narrowed his eyes at her, "I just hope you're not the whore your mother is." At this words Annabeth strode forward. It all happened too fast for her to process but next thing she knew Percy had a bloody nose.

* * *

A/N:

SapphireTrafficker: It was really good. You should still go see it because even though the movie is a little overrated the cinematography is beautiful and the songs are super pretty. It's basically just about Emma Stone as a young actress and Ryan Gosling as a pianist trying to find success in Los Angeles world of show biz.


	5. Good Luck

Good Luck

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"What the hell?!" he questioned, his eyes wide, holding a hand up to his rapidly bruising nose, "Did you just punch me?"

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, her lack of remorse apparent by her tone. She knew what she'd done was wrong but how could something so wrong feel _so_ good.

"Fuck!" Percy exclaimed, more out of delayed surprise than actual pain. Although his shout wasn't very loud Rachel came charging into the office impossibly quick. Annabeth reasoned she had probably been waiting outside the door, ease dropping on their conservation.

"Babe, are you okay?!" Rachel cried. Annabeth's eyes darted to Percy at the nickname and noticed his scowl.

"I'm fine," Percy muttered, "Ms. Chase decided to attack me."

"Oh please," Annabeth drawled, rolling her eyes and reaching forward to take a long sip of her slowly cooling coffee, "don't be a baby. I barely hit you."

"I w-" Percy started but was cut off by a shrill Rachel.

"You hit him? Have you no dignity?" the redhead hissed angrily, her nostrils flaring unattractively, "no pride?!" Annabeth chuckled, knowing the notion was entirely unbelievable to anyone who truly knew her.

"I'm going to go do some _real_ work," she announced, picking up her briefcase and heading towards the doors, "you should get yourself cleaned up and meet me in the conference room." Annabeth subsequently exited the office, missing Percy's mumbled note that there was more one conference room.

She strode toward the secretary's desk and glanced down at the corner of the table where she knew the office map was laminated. Annabeth used a finger to trace the route to the nearest meeting space and was about to head in that direction when she felt a excessively hot grip on her arm.

Annabeth made a face at the sweaty appendage and flicked her eyes up to face the owner. Rachel loomed at her, her green eyes shinning furiously. Annabeth snatched back her arm, escaping from Rachel's oddly heated grasp.

"Can I help you?" Annabeth questioned lazily, her calm demeanor facing no change.

"Yes," Rachel snapped, "you need to stop drooling over my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Annabeth sneered, her eyelid fluttered as she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. How could this girl be so stupid? Percy was obviously just using her.

"Yes," Rachel seethed, her pointed index finger digging into the blonde's chest, attempting to push her into a submissive position, "and you need to stop drooling all over him because he's _my_ boyfriend."

"All I want from your _boyfriend_ ," Annabeth emphasized the title with a pitiful gaze, "is for this deal to go smoothly."

"Don't lie to me," the pale girl laughed and the sound could have easily doubled as a cackle, "I see the way you look at him."

"You're boyfriend," Annabeth explained with a cruel smile, "is human garbage with family connections," _and nice eyes_ , her subconscious added, "without his family he's nothing."

"He was wrong about you," Rachel's face was screwed up into an expression of frustration.

"Was he?" Annabeth questioned, waiting for the insult to hit.

"You're not a whore," Rachel screeched, "you're a soulless bitch." Annabeth sighed, she wasn't hearing anything she hadn't already heard a dozen times.

"You're right," she narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her, the gray of her irises darkened dangerously, "I am a soulless bitch," Rachel looked confused. She wasn't expecting Annabeth to so easily accept the label, "but I'm a bitch who can easily break your beautiful surgically enhanced nose," she tapped the tip of Rachel's nose with her pointer finger, amused by the horrified look that crossed the red head's face, "so don't cross me." She finished with a light shrug and an easy smirk.

"I- uh-" Rachel stammered, her face almost as red as her hair. Annabeth turned swiftly on her heel, her ponytail swaying with her movement.

"Tell your boyfriend when he's ready to put childish games aside I'll be waiting in conference room A," she called over her shoulder before continuing down the hall.

The minute she was out of sight Rachel let out a series of curse words and, clutching her nose, ran back into Percy's office.

"What?" Percy questioned when she entered looking flustered. His eyes swept over her face, "did she punch you too?"

"No," Rachel squealed, hastily dropping her hands to rest on either side of her hips. She watched Percy as he angrily wiped the last drop of blood from his nose. He glanced at Rachel who's eyes were desperately skirting around his face, asking him a quiet question he couldn't quite decipher. He wondered if she'd seen his sour expression when she'd called him 'babe' and thought he should probably address the issue.

"You know we're not dating right?" he asked bluntly and saw her eyes widen.

"I know," Rachel hissed through a tight smile and Percy couldn't tell if she was disgusted by the thought of dating him or angry that they weren't together after last night. He guesses it was the latter, him being him and all.

"Good," Percy nodded and began to pile the documents on his desk in order to take them to the conference room. He glanced up to reach for a pen when he saw Annabeth's coffee which she had so conveniently left sitting on the edge of his desk. He stared at the carton cup and considered the optimal method to irritate her. Maybe he could walk in drinking from the cup or _accidentally_ pour it down her shirt or-

"Percy, wait," Rachel interrupted his train of thought, his eyes rose to meet hers, still gleaming mischievously, "I know we're not dating but I can't deny I had an amazing time last night." She licked her lips in a way Percy assumed was meant to be seductive rather than the awkward lapping he was currently witnessing.

"Me too," Percy said, it wasn't much of a lie anymore. Amazing and average had become synonymous in his mind, "friends?" he asked, holding out a hand to shake hers.

"With benefits," she flashed him a toothy smile and intertwined their fingers instead of shaking his outstretched hand. Percy didn't argue with her evaluation, he knew he would need a release soon and average was better than nothing. Every minute he spent around stuck up Annabeth Chase only got him more worked up

Percy didn't acknowledge her statement just untangled his hand from hers, using it to grab the coffee sitting before him. His documents grasped loosely in his other hand, he strode out the door.

It ended up taking him a full ten minutes to find Annabeth as he was forced to search every conference room and she had conveniently chosen the one farthest away.

"Finally," Annabeth said when she heard the doors shut somewhere behind her.

"Are you going to apologize?" Percy asked, stalking towards her and leaning forward onto the table once he reached it. She didn't look up from the impressive blue print spread out across the desk.

"So the receptionist is your girlfriend?" Annabeth questioned, ignoring his ridiculous question. Was she going to apologize? No, of course not. Annabeth Chase did not apologize.

"Ms. Chase," his lips curled upwards in amusement as he assessed the situation with a light scolding tone, "that wouldn't be jealous I hear?"

"Simply observing the hypocrisy of your prior statement," Annabeth answered concisely, not taking the bait.

"Enlighten me," Percy requested, inclining his head towards her, hoping to catch her gaze. He would never admit it but he found himself entirely intrigued by the strange color of her eyes. Annabeth sighed and paused her work, folding her hands neatly over the documents that littered her end of the table.

"You call me a whore," she recalled calmly, "but I'm not the one sleeping with my secretary." She smiled sourly, her eyes flicking to the hickies that lines his collar then back up at him, daring him to contradict her.

"I _may_ have been out of line calling you a whore earlier," Percy practically cringed at his own words. He hated admitting he was wrong, "but you were just as out of line in punching me."

"Agree to disagree," Annabeth shrugged lightly, leaving Percy speechless. He had expected her to apologize in turn. It was the polite thing to do after all. And didn't she pride herself on being well mannered. "Are you going to sit down?" Annabeth inquired, gesturing to the chair beside her.

Percy pursed his lips and defiantly took a seat at the other end of the long table, pulling his chair so he was an additional head. He sprawled his papers out onto the desk and took a long sip of her coffee, making sure the _Annabeth_ scrawled on the side was facing her.

"Are you always this immature?" Annabeth drawled, her tone dripping with disbelief.

"No," Percy shook his head, his brows shooting up in a challenging manner, "are you always this irritating?"

"Yes," Annabeth quipped in reply. They both were silent, watching each other intently until Annabeth, believing herself the bigger person, picked up the largest blueprint and carried it to Percy's side of the table.

"What's that?" Percy asked, satisfaction written across his face.

"A general blueprint I drew," Annabeth informed, rolling the blue, slightly translucent paper out in front of him, "think of it as a starting point," Annabeth suggested, trying to force herself back into a professional mindset, "we can build on it together."

"What if I don't like our starting point?" Percy questioned, more to bother her than anything else. He actually thought the blueprint was spectacular minus a few small areas that could easily be fixed.

"Then you should have brought your own blueprint," Annabeth answered sweetly but there was a bitter note in her gaze.

"Fine," Percy grumbled, "but it's just a starting point."

"That's exactly what I said," Annabeth stood up and walked back to her side of the table to retrieve a pencil and paper, "before we start," she explained as she strode back towards him and once again took a seat beside him, "we need a clear vision to present to Zeus at the pitch meeting Thursday."

Percy nodded and Annabeth scribbled _Initial Vision_ at the top of her blank sheet of paper, "I'm thinking a modern castle made of sharp edges and straight lines. A sleek building, very white, very clean." he mused. He glanced back at Annabeth to see she hadn't written anything down. He cocked an eyebrow in silent question.

"I was thinking the opposite," Annabeth declared.

"You want the resort to be dirty?" Percy snorted.

"No," she snapped, "Of course it should be clean. However I believe it should have an air of elegance, an ode to Poseidon." Her eyes lit up as she imagined the beautiful structure.

"My father?" Percy sneered, though he knew perfectly well who she was referring to.

"No, you idiot," Annabeth flared, "the Greek god of the sea. Can't you see it?" she asked, not really looking for an answer. She began to draw out great arches and enormous columns as she vividly described it, "it would be a modern day Atlantis, risen from the ocean. Different buildings could be built like temples, each one grand, polished and incredibly ornate."

"That sound boring," Percy interrupted, pulling the paper towards him and taking the pencil out of her hand as she re entered reality. He began to sketch over her design, etching a long sharp pinnacle.

"Get your own paper," Annabeth protested, knocking the writing utensil out of his hand.

"It doesn't matter," Percy stated, letting her snatch the paper from his grasp, "we're doing it my way."

"No," Annabeth almost laughed. Did this man think she would just roll over and let him design completely on his own, "we're not."

"Yes," a cool smirk settling onto his lips, "we are because I know Zeus and this is what he wants."

"You know Zeus?" Annabeth repeated back to him dubiously.

"Yes," Percy informed her, his smile only growing, "he and my father are distant relatives."

"So that's how you landed this job," Annabeth flashed him a cruel smile, "nepotism, wonderful."

"Zeus didn't get me this job," Percy argued defensively.

"Right," Annabeth cut in, falsely enthusiastic, "your father did."

"My father did not-"

"Look," Annabeth interjected, "I don't care what you think you know. I met with Zeus last week and he told me _this_ is what he wants," Annabeth pointed to her drawing.

"I'm sure your mother had absolutely _nothing_ to do with that meeting, right?" Percy drawled sarcastically.

"She didn't," Annabeth hissed, leaning towards him in fury, "I got that meeting fair and square and I know for a fact that this is what he's looking for."

"And _I_ know," Percy inched towards her, meeting her gray swirling eyes with his own bright blue green ones, "that he wants a modern sleek design."

"I don't care what Zeus told his brother to tell his son to tell his cousin to tell your father who told you," Percy rolled his eyes at her ridiculous scenario, "I heard it directly from him." Annabeth asserted, her eyes narrowing with determination.

"So did I," Percy notified, "so you need to get over yourself so we can get to work."

"Fine," Annabeth decided after a minute of heavy breathing, ignoring his jab, "it's clear you won't concede and I don't plan to either so I have a compromise."

"Let's hear it," Percy said, his face mere inches from hers.

"We will both present our ideas to Zeus on Thursday and we'll see whose design he likes more," she proposed, "the loser admits defeat."

"Sounds good," Percy agreed, he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and looked down to see her outstretched hand. He shook it and was about to pull away when he decided to add another factor, "what does the winner get?"

"I just-" Annabeth started exasperated.

"Besides that," Percy quickly clarified, still not letting go of her hand.

"Pride?" Annabeth offered, "Power?"

"That's enough for you?" Percy tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Yes," Annabeth answered honestly.

"It's not for me," Percy informed, somewhat annoyed by the mesmerizing effect of her her calm eyes.

"What do you suggest?" Annabeth questioned, her piercing eyes burning into him.

"A bet," he summarized, "I win and you're my slave for the day. You win vice versa."

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth scoffed loudly, yanking her hand out of his grasp and sitting back in her seat, "no."

"Why not?" he grinned at her showy refusal.

"Because I have no desire to perform your demeaning tasks all day," Annabeth snarked.

"Tsk, tsk," Percy scolded, "are you accepting your defeat already? I thought you were _certain_ that Zeus wanted your boring blueprints."

"I am sure," Annabeth directed a glare towards Percy.

"Then take the bet."

"No," Annabeth flared, feeling extremely childish.

"Yes," Percy spoke sharply back, matching her immature fashion.

"Fine," Annabeth hissed through gritted teeth, "but when I win, and I will," she assured, "you're gonna wish you were dead."

Her eyes still on him she stood up and rapidly rolled back up her blueprint. She walked back to her side of the table and piled her stuff into her arms before striding out the door, head held high, working hard not to look back at Percy. It was a good thing she didn't because if she had she would have seen his amused smirk and it would have only further infuriated her.

"Good luck, Mr. Jackson," were her last words to him before she exited the conference room.

"Good luck, Ms. Chase," Percy chuckled to himself as he got to work.

* * *

A/N: back from vaca and ready to procrastinaca

Who do you think will win the bet?


	6. Sweet Victory

Sweet Victory

disclaimer: restating the obvi here, I don't own PJO or HoO

* * *

Percy eyes burned as he looked over the pitch he would be presenting to Zeus the next morning. He had no doubt that Annabeth would be working deep into the hours of the night in order to show a perfect design tomorrow and the thought of beating her had  
motivated him all day.

Percy yawned loudly and leaned back in his chair, pushing away from his desk. Even though he drank four cups of coffee today - the last one being only one hour ago - he was exhausted. Percy sighed and gave his design one last once over before turning  
off his computer monitor. He stood up and slipped on his black coat, momentarily pausing to cast his sight towards the beautiful New York City skyline before flipping off the lights and striding out the doors to his office.

Percy walked to the elevator with no interruption. In order to work more efficiently he had sent Rachel home around 7:30 pm. His, maybe delusional, secretary had been waiting dutifully for him for 2 ½ hours. When he told her to leave she briefly protested  
and once she had accepted his decision she simply smiled and leaned forward to force a wet kiss to his lips before exiting.

Percy stepped into the elevator and rode it to the lobby of his building, going over talking points in his head. He didn't like to fully plan out his presentations. When he did he felt they came off as artificial, he preferred a genuine enthusiastic approach.  
Knowing Annabeth's demeanor he could only imagine she would do the opposite, tomorrow her performance would look manufactured and phony.

Annabeth Chase.

The name bounced around his mind like a boomerang. In her grand attempt to irritate him she hadn't even shown up to his workplace today. Sure, they were competing but it would have been nice for her to at least greet him. They were business partners after  
all.

The elevator reached the first floor and Percy sauntered past the security guard who was glaring at the young executive for forcing him to stay at work until 10:00 pm. Once outside Percy called for a cab and as he climbed inside and informed his address  
her name was still a faint echo, a whisper in his subconscious.

-000000000000000000000-

Annabeth took a deep breath and calmed her nerves with a recurring, _you practiced all night. There's nothing to worry about._ She was dressed in the skin tight plum dress her mother had recommended. In her opinion it was much to low cut to be deemed  
'work wear' but who was she to argue with the great Athena Chase. As doors began to slowly close Annabeth straightened her favorite white blazer which didn't do a good enough job of covering her exposed cleavage.

The doors were nearly closed when a tan arm snaked through the crack halting the door's movement. Annabeth watched as Percy waited for gap between the doors to widen before stepping into the lift.

"Mr. Jackson," Annabeth greeted with a polite nod of her head as he took a stop next to her.

"Mrs. Chase," he responded in a voice that bordered on a sneer. The pair was silent as they traveled upwards, past the many floors. Annabeth's gray eyes were glued to the light above the doors indicating which floor they were on. Percy's blue one's were  
caught on Annabeth's french tipped fingers, nervously tapping on her briefcase.

The elevator sounded, announcing their arrival. Percy opened his mouth to say 'ladies first' but before he could get a syllable out, Annabeth was already confidently striding past him.

"Annabeth Chase," she informed the secretary, "I have a nine o'clock with Zeus." The receptionist glanced at her computer monitor then back at Annabeth with a smile that only brightened at the sight of Percy behind her.

"You and a Mr. Jackson, correct?" her eyes remained stuck on the raven haired man as she spoke.

"That's me," Percy flashed the girl a charming grin while stringing an arm around Annabeth and gripping her waist, just to irk her. Annabeth tensed at the unexpected contact but kept a cool demeanor for the secretary.

"Welcome to Olymp-"

"Hmpf," Percy grunted as Annabeth drove the heel of her stellato into his foot, punishing him for touching her. She grinned triumphantly as his hand dropped from her waist.

"Are you okay?" the receptionist asked Percy, a look of concern washing over her features.

"He's fine," Annabeth stepped forward, attempting to distract her from Percy's forced smile, "what we're saying?"

"Oh-um," the petite brunette furrowed her thin brows as her confused gaze darted between them, "come with me." She said tentatively and led them down a long hallway. The secretary pointed to a large pair of glass doors at the end and explained, "Zeus  
is waiting inside."

Annabeth thanked the employee and strut down the hallway, trying hard to ignore Percy and get into a winning mindset. Percy followed closely behind her, not entirely disliking the view as he watched the subtle sway of her hips when she walked.

Annabeth stopped abruptly when she noticed there were two figures in the room. Percy caught himself just before running into her.

"What?" he questioned and when she didn't reply he followed her eyes. Zeus was sitting in a great big black chair that could have doubled as a throne and behind him, with her arms wrapped around his neck, was Athena. They both watched in disbelief as  
she bent down and whispered into his ear. "Nothing to do with the deal my ass," Percy hissed.

"Can it, Jackson!" Annabeth snapped, she was practically fuming and she stormed forward, reached for the handle and swung the door open.

The minute she entered the room both Athena and Zeus lifted their heads, focused on the intruder. Percy entered a second later, catching the door just as it was swinging back.

"Mother," Annabeth addressed her with a sweet tone but Percy could see the fire burning behind her eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"Annabeth," the dark haired woman giggled, a foreign sound to her daughter, "I'm advising Zeusy here." Athena grinned and flicked her cold gaze towards the table, ordering Annabeth to sit down.

Annabeth jaw tightened as she fought the urge to scream at her mother's ridiculous antis. She forced her eyes off Athena and directed them to her client, stepping forward to shake his hand amicably.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Olympus," Annabeth greeted, a tight smile stretched across her lips.

"Annabeth," the large man chortled, taking her hand, "I told you to call me Zeus."

"Of course," Annabeth bowed her head apologetically.

"Zeus," Percy practically shouted, shaking the CEO's hand with enthusiasm.

"Perseus," Zeus guffawed and Annabeth swore she saw Percy cringe, "it's been much too long." His friendly tone made Annabeth nervous. She may have underestimated how well Percy knew their client. Annabeth stiffly took a seat far from her mother, her spine  
an unrelenting straight line and Percy followed, sitting across from her.

"Well," the leaned back in his seat excitedly, "let's see hear the pitch!"

"We actually have two," Percy cut in before Annabeth could speak.

"Yes," Annabeth interrupted, not wanting to give Percy the upper hand, "Perseus," Annabeth lips curled in amusement at his full name, "and I have both developed one distinct idea."

"Alright," Zeus nodded, overlooking the details, "who would like to present first?"

"I would," Annabeth burst in, meeting Percy's entertained eyes from across the table. She smoothed her skirt and swallowed hard as she brushed her hair away from her chest, allowing a partially obstructed view of her bosom. She opened her briefcase and  
removed from within it two laminated folders. She roughly slid one across the table to Percy which he caught with irritating agility and neatly handed the other to Zeus.

"As you can see on the cover," she stepped back and began to explain, hoping her intellect would shine and draw attention from her exposed skin, "I propose we build an glorious structure honoring the sea. Inside the folder you will find detailed blueprints  
of the grand entrance of the resort as well as the main lobby. As you can see from the shell imprinted columns and beautiful high ceiling the entire hotel is inspired by the ocean. In my vision the resort will feature a wide variety of water spectacles  
including the enormous lagoon like pools that sporadically surround the building.

"In our meeting earlier this week," Annabeth's eyes flashed at Percy, "you mentioned that the resort will be marketed towards families so I have made sure to include a broad collection of water slides and both a lazy and rapid river that seamlessly flow  
through the several different sectors."

"I love it," Zeus giggled, rubbing his hands together the way you would expect a witch to before cackling, "splendid idea, Annabeth!" he congratulated, his eyes momentarily straying south of her eyes. Annabeth hardened, slowly regulating her breaths in  
order to appear unaffected.

"Thank you, sir." Annabeth smirked at Percy before returning her attention to Zeus, "do you have any follow up questions?"

"Will the pools you cited make it difficult for the guests to get from one place to another?" He questioned, tracing one of the blue shaded areas on his diagram.

"Absolutely not," Annabeth hesitantly leaned forward, unsure how close was _too_ close, "as you can see," she ran her finger along the pathways diving the strategically placed swimming pools, "there are many easy accessible routes available to hotel  
guests. The pools will in no way obstruct their passage."

"Great," the old man grinned, slicking back his dark graying hair, "and is since the area is prone to nasty earthquakes is the structure resistant to seismic movements."

"Yes," Annabeth answered confidently, spouting off words she'd practiced the previous night, "there are steel beams subtly hidden in the elegant columns that ensure overall stability in the case of an earthquake with a magnitude lower than 7.0."

"Thank you, Annabeth," the long haired man gestured for her to take a seat and skimmed the designs one last time before turning to Percy, "whenever you're ready."

Percy nodded, a signal of gratitude, and rose. He began to stood loosely behind his chair, not wanting anything to restrict his imaginative movements. "While I found _Annabeth_ 's," a knowing smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he spoke her  
first name for the first time, " _efforts_ admiral." Annabeth scoffed quietly to herself, rolling her eyes at his preposterous claim. "I had an entirely different idea. Close your eyes," he instructed and paused, waiting for Zeus to comply. Once  
he did he continued speaking but used the old man's lack of awareness to face Annabeth, grinning from ear to ear as he passionately explained his vision.

"A sleek yet family friendly resort. The structure is incredibly modern yet it holds the features of a classic paradise. There are children laughing and playing in one area but their parents are still able to relax in another." His eyes shifted back to  
their client, oblivious to another gray pair of hardened eyes that were glaring at him with malice, "Now open your eyes," Percy guided in a soothing voice, motioning towards a single picture he had brought with him. "This is Olympus Resort and Spa,  
a gorgeous relaxing resort built for children and adults alike."

"Yes!" the man clapped his hands together giddily, looking like a giant two year old. Annabeth had no idea how her mother had managed to survive the man's childish company, "that sounds wonderful!"

"Questions?" Percy asked, unable to wipe a triumphant smirk off his face as Annabeth's diminished.

"Nope," Zeus shook his head and proceeded to hold the photo up to the light, as if the paper itself was another source of information. He threaded his fingers and placed his hands on their proposals, facing them with a bright but silent smile.

"Have you made a decision?" Athena's inquired, her sweet yet sour tone creeping back into the conversation.

"Decision?" he frowned, tipping his head back in question.

"Yes," Athena licked her lips and bent down to place a heavy kiss on the his mouth, "Have you decided which idea you liked more?"

"Oh," he answered glumly, his head obviously still reeling from the kiss. Annabeth resisted the urge to gag as he smiled dopily up at Athena, really truly believing she was as in love as him.

"The decision, sir." Percy interjected before Zeus could pull his fiancee in for heated make out session.

"Yes," he turned his care back to the pair seated before him, "I liked them both." he decided, "combine them. I want ancient looking temple," Annabeth eyes glittered and her heart swelled, "with a modern and sleek design."

"How do you suggest we combine the two contradictory ideas, sir?" Annabeth asked with an innocently curious look though her tone bordered on condescending. He didn't seem to notice though as he answered back with imaginative wonder.

"What's the church in Spain where they combined traditional aspects with contemporary ones?" he pondered, his bushy brows furrowing as he thought.

"La Sagrada Familia?" Annabeth guessed.

"No," Zeus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to forcefully ease the memory from his brain.

"The Sacred Family?" Percy offered, simply translating Annabeth's answer.

"Yes!" Zeus exclaimed, throwing his hands up at the discovery. Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but Zeus had rapidly resumed speaking, "I want my resort to be just like that! Use the Sacred Family as an archetype."

"You want us to recreate la Sagrada Familia?" Annabeth repeated back to him incredulously.

"It's the Sacred Family, dear," Zeus incorrectly corrected. She heard Percy stifle a snicker and combated the impulse to kick him under the table.

"Sorry," Annabeth forced the rare word past her lips, "I'm not sure I understand. You're asking us to recreate the Sacred Family?" Annabeth was never one to back down to a challenge but this task was insurmountable, "a monument which took hundreds of  
years to build and is still not finished to his very day?"

"Annabeth!" Athena snapped behind Zeus, her hands falling from where they were sensually stroking his upper arms and fisting by her sides, "if the Sacred Family is what your father wants then it's what you'll give him." She finished her statement with  
a menacing smile that chilled Percy's bones even though it wasn't directed towards him.

"Yes, mother," the venomous word dragged on Annabeth tongue as it left her mouth, "I'm glad we we're able to meet Mr. Olymp- Zeus." She fixed.

"Of course," he smiled, "anything for my favorite future step daughter."

Annabeth felt herself visible stiffen his words. Her mother labeling Zeus as her father was one thing but Annabeth becoming someone else's daughter was another. She couldn't imagine being put through double the stress she was now. Her mother's advantageous  
marriage would only result in with new expectations for Annabeth, new assumptions unwilling forced on her for a second time.

Percy watched his partner swallow past her clenched jaw and narrowed his eyes, confused by why his statement had affected her so tremendously. He relegated the question to bid Zeus adou only to catch the CEO eyes on Annabeth's chest. Percy felt a surge  
of anger course through him and pushed it aside, not entirely certain of the feeling's origin.

Percy's eyes darted to Annabeth's, expecting to see fury tinting her cheeks but instead he recognized a stare of utter overwhelming despair. As Annabeth shifted her gaze and met his, the expression quickly morphed into her usual I'm-better-than-you stare,  
all hopelessness dispelled as her eyes became cold and distant.

"Zeus," Percy leaned forward to shake the man's hand in farewell, "it was great to see you again."

"You too, Perseus," Zeus nodded fervently.

"Your father and I simply _must_ have dinner soon," Athena chimed in, sarcasm expertly laced through her words. Annabeth also stepped forward, shaking the large man's rough hand. They were about to walk out the doors when Percy remembered the bet  
and turned back at the last minute.

"Sir," he called, "if you absolutely _had_ to choose, which design did you like best? Mine or Ms. Chase's?"

"I supposed I enjoyed yours a bit more," he concluded but Athenafelt his answer lacked proper counsel as she bent down and whispered something in his ear that made the tip of his ears go red, "Annabeth's was good too." He quickly added, "better  
even."

"But who was best?" Percy pushed.

"Uh," Zeus eyes flicked between the three pairs of eyes watching him intently then to Annabeth's folder and Percy's photograph, "Anna- Um- Per- Percy." He sttamered.

Annabeth lips were parted, seconds from protesting but Percy was kind enough to slam the door shut behind them. Although he knew he'd won on uneven grounds he still couldn't control the immense satisfaction swelled inside his chest knowing he'd beat know-it-all  
Annabeth Chase.

"You cheated," Annabeth protested.

"No, I didn't," Percy grinned, "Zeus clearly said Percy."

"Uh-uh-uh-Percy," she imitated their client's unsure tone, "isn't exactly what I'd call _clear_."

"We both know," Percy taunted, "your mother was the only reason you were called."

Annabeth grumbled something incoherent under her breath and when Percy questioned it she only muttered, "you still cheated," and began walking towards the elevator.

"Doesn't matter," he sang smugly, trailing behind her, "I still won!" They both stepped into the elevator and Percy breathed in deeply, a small involuntary smile coloring his face as a faint smell reached his nose. It was a delightful sweet floral and  
had him leaning towards it's source until he was shoved back by Annabeth's elbow as she adjusted her hair to better cover herself.

"Hm," Annabeth glanced over to see what she'd hit.

"Are you going to apologize?" Percy demanded, rubbing the injured area of my chest.

"Didn't plan on it," Annabeth remarked casually, her eyes tracing the metal seams of the lift, "but I suppose I'm your slave for the day so if you insist-"

"Not so fast," Percy interrupted, "I'm not cashing my slave coupon just yet."

"I'm not an object, Mr. Jackson," Annabeth snapped hostile, her head swinging to face him "you don't get to decide when and where you want me." The elevator sounded and she strode through the lobby. Before she could get very far Percy gripped her wrist,  
pulling her halt. Annabeth ignored her racing pulse, attributing the effect to the anger.

"Wait," Percy said, his soft voice both irritating and calming at the same time, "the day is already half gone. We agreed to a full day. If you're the _honest_ business woman you claim to be-"

"I am," Annabeth mumbled and knew it was partially a lie.

"-then you know that wouldn't be entirely fair," he reasoned, "now would it." Annabeth hated how much sense he was making. It was infuriating not being able to think up a convincingly opposing argument.

"Fine," she conceded, "tomorrow then."

"See you at nine," Percy smiled, tracing the number into the soft skin of her wrist. She pulled roughly yanked her arm out of his grasp, an unfamiliar curling in her stomach.

"Shouldn't we head back to your office?" she inquired, "We have work to do."

"Don't worry," Percy waved it off, "we have plenty of time until our next meeting." Annabeth mind protested but she nodded her head in agreement. She bit her bottom lip discretely. She couldn't hold it against him, Percy had no way of knowing the manner  
in which she'd been raised. Percy didn't understand the way her brain worked, constantly twitching to be doing something, anything.

"And," Percy added, breaking Annabeth's train of thought, "you'll need plenty of rest to prepare yourself for tomorrow's torment." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh," Annabeth let out a sound of disgust, "Of course you would go _there_."

"And where exactly would that be?" Percy asked innocently though his voice sounded lower than usual.

" _There_ ," Annabeth snapped, taking a closer to him.

"There?" Percy repeated feigning cluelessness.

"I'm going back to my office," Annabeth sneered, a fierce glare accompanying her sharp words, "you," Annabeth dug her rigid index finger into his chest, "are free to go _there_ with your sweet secretary."

"Maybe-" Percy started to say back but Annabeth had already turned her back and was storming through the long entrance and out the automatic doors.

He narrowed his eyes and watched her hail a cab on the busy street. He huffed at her stubborn attitude. It certainly made it more entertaining to mess with her but it was nevertheless a pain in the ass. _She_ was a pain in the ass. And it didn't  
help that she _had_ a nice ass.

Percy shook his head, feeling a strange residual energy buzzing beneath his skin. He ran his hair through his dark messy hair and proceeded to exit the building.

 _Maybe I will go_ there _with Rachel_ , Percy thought as he stepped off the curb and held up a hand to flag down a taxi. Percy grinned as he pictured her gray eyes sparkling with fury and her cheeks going all red when he greeted her with  
bites and bruises covering his neck.

A car stopped and he climbed in, quickly telling the driver his office address. The vehicle set to the route and Percy sighed, leaning back against the taped faux leather seat, reveling in the feeling of sweet sweet victory.

* * *

a/n: I haven't written the next chapter yet so I'll be taking suggestions on what Annabeth is forced to do.

Awe, all your guy's reviews are so sweet! You all keep me so motivated. Thank you.


	7. Going There

Going There

a/n: a short lemon near the end

disclaimer: I obviously own nothing

* * *

The elevator sounded and Percy stepped out onto the indicated floor. Rachel lifted her head to address the new guest and when she saw who it truly was she jumped up and stumbled forward to greet him. Percy tensed when she unexpectedly threw her arms around his neck but couldn't say the gesture was completely unwelcomed.

"Let's get out of here," Percy offered the five simple words he'd uttered too many times to remember.

"Okay," she agreed, pressing an unreciprocated kiss to Percy's lips.

"Percy," he heard a male voice scowl behind him. Percy grinned and turned around slowly to face his friend, "you're back."

"Indeed, Jason," Percy breathed, carefully unhooking Rachel's limbs from his body. Jason nodded and peered at Percy, a silent question written in his icy eyes. Percy understood and Jason swiftly turned on his heels, heading back towards his cubicle. Percy sighed, his red headed rendezvous would have to wait. "I'll be back in five minutes," Percy told Rachel and without waiting for a reply strode off in Jason's direction.

"Do you have to fuck them all?" Jason asked exasperated when Percy neared.

"I don't _have_ to," Percy said smugly as he approached his friend who was leaning back leisurely in his black chair, "but I can't help it if _this_ is too much for some girls." He gestured exaggeratedly towards his muscled arms.

"Gods you're an ass," Jason shook his head but couldn't help the small smile creeping onto his lips.

"Admit it," Percy leaned back against the white desk, crossing his arms across his chest, "you love it."

"No," Jason corrected, "I love you _despite_ it."

"Same difference," Percy shrugged, "what do you need?"

"I thought you'd promised your dad you were gonna stop fooling around with the staff," Jason drawled, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I did…" Percy trailed off.

"But?" Jason added, his brow arched questioningly.

"But she was practically throwing herself at me," Percy fingers tapped frantically on the edge of the desk as he explained, "besides I think I'm doing enough by tolerating that Annabeth Chase."

"She doesn't seem nearly as unpleasant as you've painted her," Jason commented, casting his gaze out towards the tops of the cubicles, "In fact, Luke claims she's quite nice… And attractive as well."

"Nice?" Percy laughed, incredulity dancing in his blue green irises, "she's demonic!"

"Really?" Jason tilted his head doubtfully.

"Yes," Percy assured.

"What's she done?" Jason allowed, knowing Percy was going to tell him with or without his permission.

"She's absolutely horrible," Percy ranted, "she hasn't a minor clue how to have fun and is always rambling on and on about _professionalism_." Jason nodded good naturedly, sipping at his lukewarm coffee, "and her mom is insane and overbearing and she's overall annoying and… and… and the other day she punched me-"

"What?!" Jason sputtered, spitting his drink out.

"Yeah!" Percy confirmed, pleased at least one of his complaints had stuck, "she punched me!"

"Why?" Jason asked, his brows furrowed in confusion as he wiped trace amounts of his sweet coffee off his chin.

"I called her a name," Percy skidded over the details, no desire to describe the full encounter.

"What was the name?" Jason inquired.

"Not important," Percy dismissed.

"It was important enough that she punched you," Jason pointed out, eyeing his raven haired friend expectantly.

"Fine," Percy huffed, "I called her a whore."

Jason ducked his head, shameful of Percy's harsh language. "Percy-" he began.

"Look," Percy interjected, "she was being a major bitch and I barely called her a whore anyways."

"In my opinion, it seemed well within her rights to punch you," Jason credited, "especially after you called her such a nasty name."

"What are you guys talking about?" Luke's loud voice boomed into their conversation.

"It's none of your concern, Luke," Percy answered coldly, "you should get back to work."

"Percy," Luke groaned, "I've been working all day, give me a break."

"We're discussing the reclusive Annabeth Chase," Jason filled him in, carefully watching Percy's easy expression harden.

"I wouldn't exactly call her 'reclusive,'" Luke added smirking in a way that made Percy's clench his fists.

"What do you mean?" Jason inquired curiously.

"I mean she seemed plenty… _willing_ when we spoke," Jason cringed at his word choice but his reaction was overshadowed by Percy's loud snort, "have something to add, Jackson?" Percy shook his head.

"Percy was just saying how much he despised her," Jason informed, "weren't you, Perce?"

"We'll she's not exactly what I'd call _likable_ ," Percy muttered.

"She might not be," Luke shrugged indifferently, "but she sure is fuckable."

"Really?" Jason leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest in an amused fashion.

"Absolutely," Luke growled, "even if her face was ugly, which it isn't, her tits and her ass are incredible," Luke gestured roughly towards its shape, "It's obvious she works out… and I wouldn't mind helping her if you know what I mean." He accentuated the, not so hidden, meaning of his remark with a brute thrust of his hips.

"Seems highly improbable," Percy quipped lazily, "she's a bit prudish from what I've heard."

"Where'd you hear that?" Luke wondered out loud, either not recognizing or ignoring Percy's hostility.

"I haven't heard it so much as experienced it," Percy worded slowly.

"She turned you down?" Luke clarified flabbergasted, genuinely impressed with the female's demonstration of defiance.

"Of course not," Percy snapped, "I simply meant that after spending so much time with her there are some signs I've picked up on which indicate she is of the _reserved_ variety."

"Reserved isn't necessarily bad," Luke mulled over the new information, "I've always heard the tense ones are the most fun once they… unravel." He smirked cheekily.

"Doesn't matter," Percy shook his head, "she'd never fuck you anyway."

"Why not, Jackson?" Luke flashed, "just because she rejected you doesn't mean I can't have her."

"She didn't turn me down," Percy corrected, "but she did mention that she doesn't find you attractive in any sense."

"Did she?" Luke pushed dubiously.

"Yes," Percy asserted, "she said your scar was a major turn off." He saw Luke swallowed and knew it was a low blow. Luke hated that scar.

"I'll prove you wrong, Jackson." Luke snarled, "it's time you realize you're not the fucking king around these parts."

"Tsk, tsk," Percy tutted, "you better watch your tongue around your boss."

"You're not my boss," Luke seethed, "you're my boss's son, don't forget it."

"I never do," Percy said cooly, his gaze rolling up and down Luke's heated position before the blonde boy stormed off.

"You really shouldn't treat him that way," Jason interrupted Percy as he watched Luke angrily swing open the door to Thalia's office and step inside.

"And what way would that be?" Percy questioned, his eyes averting when the vanished figure, "the way he deserves to be treated?"

"Percy," Jason sighed, putting back on his glasses and peering at his computer screen for a second before returning his gaze to his dark haired friend, "you need to let it go."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Percy lied, picking at his cuticles casually.

"We both know you do," Jason rolled his eyes and retired his fingers to his keyboard to resume working.

"Did you need me for something?" Percy inquired, "or did you just interrupt me and Rachel to criticize my actions?"

"Oh yeah," Jason realized, "I almost forgot. I was going to ask what time we were meeting for dinner tonight but it appears you have _other plans_." His blue eyes followed a rapidly advancing figure behind Percy.

Rachel jumped on Percy's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and almost choking him in the process. "It would appear so," Percy observed, prying Rachel's stubby fingers from his collar, "wouldn't it?" His friend nodded and he felt momentarily guilty. He knew his friend was still recovering from his breakup, even if it had been over two weeks ago. "I'll text you later," he offered, "we can reschedule dinner for this weekend."

"Sounds good," Jason grinned, arching an eyebrow as Rachel covered Percy's neck in kisses, apparently unaware that if Human Resources saw them Percy would be forced to fill out a plethora of paperwork.

"Great," Percy smiled and subsequently led his redheaded secretary out of the room.

"I'm all packed up," Rachel slid off Percy's body once they were alone, "where are we going?"

"Late lunch," Percy figured it would be more suitable than the reality: 'to fuck'. He had no idea why she was 'all packed' or what on earth she had managed to 'pack' in the first place.

"Oh," Rachel said, sounding mildly disappointed.

"You can pick the place," Percy uttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh goody!" Rachel squealed rather unattractively and tugged him towards the elevator.

"Rachel," Percy stopped her, "I need to get my coat."

"Go ahead," she let go of his wrist and leaned forward, one hand pushing the elevator button the other pulling up at her skirt so he might just catch a glance of her ass, "I'll be waiting right here."

Percy nodded and treaded into his office. He grabbed his jacket and as he slipped it on he spared a second to look out his window. He really hoped Rachel wouldn't choose some disgusting restaurant. It didn't matter anyway, he couldn't wait to get her home and bend her over his counter. He needed to clear his head before he thought up 101 ways to horribly humiliate Annabeth tomorrow.

-00000000000000000000-

Rachel laughed shrilly and gripped his thigh tightly across the table. Percy nodded, trying to look appealed when he was actually widely repulsed by the thought of eating raw fish. His eyes traveled guilty across the room to the tank of fish swimming peacefully, completely unaware of the atrocities occurring around them.

"Don't you think so?" Rachel continued speaking on the subject he was paying no attention to.

"Absolutely," Percy forced a grin, wondering if it might have been better to answer negatively. At least that way this awful date would be over. He wrenched his eyes from the fish and attempted to focus solely on Rachel, blocking out everything else around him.

"I told him I wasn't interested, of course," Rachel assured him with a sly smile, "I have you."

 _Ahh_ , Percy realized, _so that's what she's going on about. Trying to impress me by showing that she's desirable_. He knew the move too well. He'd pulled it countless times himself.

"Mm," Rachel sounded as she munched on the slippery fish she had just crammed into her mouth, "you should totally try this."

"No, thanks," Percy declined, "I'll just stick to my pot stickers."

"No," Rachel pressed, "it's like seriously _so_ good."

"I don't doubt it," Percy explained, "but truthfully I'm not a huge fan of the texture." _or of the taste, or of the visual, or of the thought, or of fish in general_ he added in his head.

"Trust me," Rachel giggled, "I love it and so will you." Her voice was forceful and demanding and when Percy opened his mouth to refuse the offer a third time she shoved the fish into his mouth.

"Mm," Percy sounded as he struggled to swallowed. _Don't chew, don't chew_ , he repeated over and over again mentally, _it will only make it worse_.

"See," Rachel grinned, mistaking the noise as pleasant, "I told you you'd like it."

"Yep," Percy breathed once he had finally swallowed the sashimi whole. He began to desperately gulp down water, hoping it would provide him some relief of the abhorrent taste still lingering on both his tongue and his conscience.

"That reminds me," Rachel held up her chopsticks, menacingly pointing them at Percy, "isn't your annual company ball coming up soon?"

"In a few weeks, yes," Percy put down his glass and brought a potsticker to his mouth, eternally grateful when he tasted pork inside and not any type of seafood.

"Are you looking for a date?" she inquired, pursing her lips and watching him expectantly.

"No," Percy eyes darted down to his food awkwardly, "I usually go stag."

"Now that's not exactly true, is it babe?" Above the table Rachel put down her chopsticks and under the table her shoes were slowly moving up Percy's leg, stroking in a manner he assumed was meant to be seductively convincing.

"What are you referring to?" Percy questioned, choosing not to fix the nickname.

"Four years ago you attended with Calypso, did you not?" She insisted, the heel of her shoe scratching his calf.

"I did," Percy agreed cautiously. He knew where this was going but was still holding onto a sliver of hope he was imagining it, "But that was different. Calypso and I were seriously dating."

"Are you calling me a whore?" Rachel's eyes flashed hysterically and her voice jumped eight octaves higher.

"No," Percy shook his head quickly, trying o shut her up, "but I thought we agreed earlier this week that _this_ ," he gestured to Rachel and himself, "was just casual."

"It is, baby," Percy cringed when he heard the pet name a second time, "but I thought you might want to have a hot piece of ass like me on your arm for the ball. I might make a good accessory… you know, apart from your thousand dollar watch."

"Okay," Percy stated quietly, confused by her constantly fluctuating demeanor, "I'll think about it."

"I'm glad we had that discussion," Rachel leaned across the table and took Percy's hand in hers, "you must realize how difficult it is to be me."

"Sure," Percy mumbled, not sure how the two were at all related.

-00000000000000000000-

By the time they had exited the restaurant Percy was ready to collapse into bed. Spending time with Rachel was exhausting. She constantly wanted reassurance of her actions and fished for a compliment every other sentence.

"Mine or yours?" she asked as she hailed a cab, her bright hair violently jerking in the wind.

"I don't know, Rachel," Percy shrugged on his coat, "I'm not really in the mood."

"Yes," she assured him as a taxi pulled up to the curb, "you are."

"No," Percy shook his head, stepping out onto the street to call another car, "I don't think I am."

"Why not?" Rachel pouted, stamping her foot like a four year old throwing a tantrum. When Percy didn't reply she pulled on his jacket and brought him sharply back to her, "I asked you a question, Percy!"

"I don't control my dick," Percy shrugged, "I'm not in the mood."

"Is this because of her?" Rachel demanded.

"Who?" Percy chuckled with wide eyes, finding her wildly accusatory tone almost comical.

"The blonde bitch who struts into your office every morning looking like the fucking queen of England," Rachel spit.

"Annabeth?" Percy laughed incredulously, his amusement drowned out by the loud gusts of cold wind around them.

"Hey!" the cabbie hollered through the passenger window, "do you need a ride or a counselor?

Rachel turned to hurl a nasty comment in his direction but Percy beat her too it. "We'll be right there," he called then added in a quieter voice to Rachel, "we'll talk in the cab."

"Fine," she huffed, obviously pleased with herself. Percy rolled his eyes at her antics and opened the door for her. She climbed into the cab at an annoyingly slow pace and Percy closely followed.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked once Percy had closed the door, successfully muffling the whirling sounds of the wind.

"My place or yours?" Rachel repeated the question to Percy innocently, as if she hadn't just yelled at him less than minute ago.

"Yours," Percy decided. He figured it would be much more difficult to force her out of his apartment than to simply slip out of hers. He leaned back against the duct taped seat as Rachel recited her address and subsequently began playing with his zipper.

"Not in the mood, huh?" Rachel taunted, feeling the hardening bulge through his trousers.

"As I said before," Percy reiterated, "I can't control my dick."

"But it appear I can," Rachel smile turned mischievous and she reached into his pants and grip him through his boxers. The cab driver, obviously uncomfortable, began racing to the indicated address, running a few red light in the process.

Percy managed to marginally hold Rachel off until they were past her door and in her apartment. He had dismissed many attempts to open mouth kiss him but he couldn't ignore the painful tightness in his pants and wasn't willing to pass up the opportunity that was standing before him, rapidly discarding of it's clothes.

Percy threw his coat on one of her nearby tables and undid the first few buttons of his dress shirt before tugging it over his head. By the time it had passed his tousled hair Rachel was standing directly in front of him, running her long nails down his bare chest.

"Uhhh, Percy," she moaned as he pushed her back against an awkward little couch in her kitchen of all places. She opened her mouth and let out series of silent whimpers when their sexes touched briefly.

Percy found the image most unappealing and consequently flipped her over so her stomach was over the edge of the couch. He lowered his pants to his knees before diving into her without much consideration. Rachel let out a loud scream of pleasure as he repeatedly thrust into her, reaching around her large hips to pull on her nipples.

"Yes, Percy!" Rachel cried out in a way that made him want to stop his ministrations rather than continue them. He soon drowned out the sound of Rachel's loud moaning and monotonously rocked into her. As he continue his tedious seeming task his mind began to wander. He thought of his encounter this morning.

Zeus had tasked him and Annabeth with an impossible workload. There was no way they could build something close to The Sacred Family. He momentarily imagined Annabeth chastising him for saying it wrong, 'It's La Sagrada Familia', he could almost hear her saying.

Why was she so easily bothered? It wasn't her business if he was fucking his secretary, just like it wasn't his business if she was fucking Luke Castellan. The mere thought of them together reignited a flame of anger within him, causing him to aggressively plow into Rachel from behind.

Annabeth needed to let loose. She needed to learn to have fun. He decided he would teach her tomorrow. Tomorrow he would take her know-it-all attitude and shove it up her ass. A thought that led Percy to think of another thing he wouldn't mind shoving up her ass. He shook his head tightly, continuously propelling forward.

Luke was right, she was a remarkable impressive specific. It was impossible for her not to be somewhat aware of her visual appeal. Why then, did she insist on her lengthy skirts and annoyingly conservative tops. Why did she cover up her-

Percy was jolted back to reality as he unexpectedly found his release. He slowly ceased the repetitive roll of his hips and was reminded why he never spent more than one night with a girl. He could never _truly_ unwind when nothing felt new.

Percy pulled out of Rachel and she sighed contently. He quickly tucked his diminishing erection into his boxers before stepping back and wriggling back into his trousers.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Rachel asked, sounding sleepy. He glanced at his phone and saw it was barely four o'clock.

"No," he answered quickly and without another glance at the truly atrocious decor he found his shirt and strode out the door. Maybe going _there_ wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

a/n: for all those waiting on Hotel Escape. Sorry it might be a few days before I get the next chapter out. I got caught up planning my school's debate tournament and still only have two pages written.

Ahh the next lemon will be percabeth and it will be such a relief to write a lemon I actually enjoy.


	8. Final Decisions

Final Decisions

disclaimer: Surprise! I now own Percy Jackson.

lol jk, please don't sue me I'm broke as fuck.

a/n: sorry I'm getting super lazy in terms of editing so I only read through half of this but I promise I will later.

* * *

Annabeth walked into Percy's building the following morning with dark dread boiling in the pit of her stomach. Given the prior knowledge of her business partner she could only assume she'd spend all day being forced to perform dark and demeaning tasks.

She quietly rode up in the elevator, sipping at her dark coffee, looking forward to the end of the day. It would all be over at five o'clock. Then, at 5:30 pm, after escaping Percy's ghastly clutch she'd rush to her favorite coffee shop to watch Leo quit his job in a stunt he had described as 'a disaster of epic proportions.'

She strode past the receptionists desk, noting the absence of a small red head, and into Percy's office just as the clock ticked past 8:59 am. Annabeth mentally scolded the girl who was seconds from being late.

"Right on time," Percy remarked as she boldly opened the door and stepped inside.

"I always am," she answered simply as she hung up her blue coat. She smoothed out her skirt and faced him, sitting in one of his seats and crossing her legs primly, one over the other. Her gray eyes peered at him expectantly and he replied with a mischievous smile.

"Let's take a walk," he advised, pushing his chair back and standing up.

"But I just sat down-" Annabeth began to protest as he advanced towards the coat hook.

"Don't argue," he instructed, handing her her jacket before slipping on his own. Annabeth rolled her eyes and quickly pulled the wool over her body. "Don't bring your briefcase," he added as he sauntered out his office doors. Annabeth sniffed in disdain and, in an act of insubordination, picked up her briefcase before following him out the doors.

"Your secretary is late," Annabeth commented, her eyes lingering on the empty chair.

"She called me this morning to inform me she'd be taking a brief vacation," Percy explained shortly, a smile plastered on his face. He glanced over at her and noticed her baggage. "Not a very obedient slave, are you, Ms. Chase?"

"Well- wait!" Annabeth shouted out as he rapidly pried the case from her hands and walked it back into his office.

"You won't be needing it anyway," Percy educated as he reentered the waiting area.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth inquired, ignoring his comment as he leaned forward and pressed the elevator button.

"That's for me to know," he turned to her as the lift sounded, "and you to find out." Annabeth huffed at his dismissal and pushed past him into the elevator.

"Are we gonna get _any_ work done today?" Annabeth questioned as the doors closed behind him and he slipped an arm around her, his hand sliding to the small of her back."Don't touch me!" She snapped at his actions though she couldn't say the warmth radiating off of him felt entirely unpleasant.

"Tsk, tsk," Percy scolded, keeping his hand in place, "today I don't want to hear the words 'don't' or 'no' come out of your mouth."

"What purpose could that task serve?" Annabeth pursed her lips as his hand barely skimmed her ass.

"It makes you more pleasant company," Percy shrugged, checking the floor indicator to see why the elevator was moving so slowly.

"You- Shit!" exclaimed Annabeth as the metal machine lurched forward, throwing her into Percy arms. She jumped back quickly, withdrawing from his grasp and unevenly stumbling away.

"What the hell was that?" Percy asked frantically, his eyes darting around their enclosure for some kind of clue.

"Hello!" Annabeth voiced cautiously, hoping someone would hear her distressed call, "help!" She leaped forward and began banging on the metal doors, imagining someone might pick up the desperate bangs.

Percy, for the first time being the more rational one, calmly pressed the emergency button and spoke, "Hello? This is Percy Jackson, my colleague and I are stuck in this elevator."

Annabeth held her breath, waiting for an answer. She let out a relieved sigh when a man's voice appeared on the other end.

"Mr. Jackson?" the voice breathed in seeming disbelief.

"That's me," Percy chuckled and arched an eyebrow cockily, though the gesture looked more strained than he'd meant it to.

"We'll call for help," the man informed and the receiving end went dead.

Percy turned to Annabeth, a sly smile. "You didn't plan this, did you?" he asked, his bright eyes narrowing suspiciously. The male security guard returned to the line before Annabeth had a chance to answer.

"Help is on its way," he told them in a breathless voice that was nowhere near reassuring.

"How long will they be?" Annabeth demanded, elbowing Percy aside to speak through the intercom.

"Probably an hour or two... maybe more"

"What?" Annabeth gasped, her eyes widening at the ghastly prospect of spending over an hour trapped in an enclosed space with Percy Jackson, the arrogant man she positively detested.

Percy slumped down the wall, sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched before him.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth questioned, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Sitting," Percy shrugged but Annabeth's look warranted more than the one worded explanation, "he said it's going to be a while before they can get the elevator working again so why wouldn't I get settled?"

"This is ridiculous," She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and pacing angrily in the small space.

"I thought you'd be pleased," Percy reasoned, peering curiously up at her.

"What exactly about this situation could appear _pleasing_?" Annabeth quipped, wishing she'd brought her briefcase so they could get some margin of work done.

"It seems we'll be spending the majority of the morning here," he gestured to the elevator, "therefore my great plans of humiliation have been temporarily thwarted."

Annabeth refused to see any validity in his statement and retorted, "you should fire your elevator… people." Her eyes desperately raked the series of dim buttons for anything that might assist her.

"Stop overreacting," Percy rolled his eyes, leaning leisurely back against the elevator wall, "countless women would be dying to be in your position."

"That's the problem isn't it," Annabeth snapped, turning around swiftly to face him, "I'm not one of your crazed admirers."

"No," Percy replied thoughtfully, "I suppose you're not… but you will be." Annabeth sighed, also falling onto the floor to sit with her legs crossed daintily over each other. "Don't you want me to elaborate?" Percy asked.

"I didn't think I had a choice," Annabeth breathed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the cold metal wall.

"You're right," Percy nodded in agreement and tilted his head as to join hers against the elevator's interior, "you don't. A small portion of our day was to consist of you posing in front of _several_ magazines, billboards and buildings, all while affirming how great I am both as a lover and an architect." Percy's eyes fluttered shut as all fantasies of Annabeth horribly publically embarrassing herself seemed to fade.

Annabeth snorted loudly as she considered his suggestion. He certainly knew how to hit her where it hurt. She was suddenly grateful the elevator had malfunctioned, even if it meant she was forced to spend time with Percy. At least then he would be able to damage her pride

"Do you doubt my skills, Ms. Chase?" Percy inquired in response to the noise she had released, whether it origin was disbelief or distaste he wasn't sure.

"What you've shown me had come nowhere near skillful," Annabeth replied, letting her body relax against the hard surface behind her.

"If I have no skills how do you explain the pitch meeting?" Percy challenged, peeking an eye open only to see hers remained shut.

"I cannot attempt to explain Zeus's diluted thought process," Annabeth retorted, "but I can only assume the daft CEO was caught in your clever web of sales tactics."

"Did you call me clever, Ms. Chase?" Percy closed his eyes again but raised his eyebrows in amusement, "because I believe _that_ in itself qualifies as a talent."

"You're right," Annabeth agreed leaving Percy momentarily stunned, "I retract my earlier statement." Annabeth eyes slanted open as she looked to her partner's face for an answer to the follow stream of consciousness. "You possess _one_ single skill, you can sell. And despite your lack of expertise in all other sectors you have done incredibly well by relying on that _one_ skill. You sold your idea to Zeus even though we _both_ know my blueprint was more thorough, prepared and, simply put, better." Percy scoffed quietly but refrained from further commenting, letting her finish. "Everyday you manage to sell yourself to women as a prized specimen, the greatest man alive. How do you do it? What's _so_ special about Percy Jackson that you've successfully conned your way through life?"

"I'm not a con man, Ms. Chase," Percy rejected, "I-"

"But you don't deny your sales tactics have been extremely fruitful?" Annabeth interrupted, truly interested in how he'd managed to so quickly reach the top of the socioeconomic sphere. Even if, as she suspected, nepotism had played a large part in his rise to power the sheer velocity by which it occurred was certainly... interesting.

"I supposed I've never thought of it that way," he pondered, eyes still closed, head tipped back.

"Oh, please," Annabeth exhaled sharply through her nose, mimicking his position, "your attitude is as much a conscious decision as putting on socks." _I know first hand what that's like_ , she thought to herself, a grim smile sliding across her lips.

"Why are you suddenly so desperate to get to know me, Chase?" Percy mouth quirked into an amused expression, "finally noticed the Jackson appeal?"

"Dropping the Ms. now, are we?" Annabeth dismissed his question with a distant wave of her hand that he didn't see.

"I prefer to reserve the honorary title for ladies," Percy quipped, "and, from what I've seen, you're no lady."

"Tone down your ego, Jackson," Annabeth recommended, "don't be a fool. I'm not _desperate_ to get to know you. I'm simply curious to how someone as incompetent as yourself has managed to prosper in this business."

"Incompetent? Really?" Percy repeated back, "I've had people say godly, gorgeous, irresistible even, but never incompetent. Are you quite sure you don't mean confident?" Annabeth rolled her eyes forcefully behind her closed eyelids, "opulent perhaps?"

"I'm waiting," Annabeth drawled, "What makes _you_ so exceptional, Percy Jackson? Why do women throw themselves at you? Why do business deals seemingly fall effortlessly into your lap?"

"The answer to the first and second question is easily visible before you," Percy gestured to his handsome face. "As for your final inquiry… well," Percy chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day Annabeth Chase begged me for business advice."

"I never beg-"

"Sh," Percy placed a finger to her lips, briefly silencing her, "if I am to reveal Percy patented secrets of the trade I think I'll need some sort of compensation."

"My slavery isn't enough?" Annabeth questioned pointedly, the gray of her irises reappearing as she peered intensely at his face.

"Your submission, though certainly pleasant, is of little use to me within this enclosed space." Percy, as if sensing her gaze, opened his own eyes to face her. "What else would you willing to exchange?"

"I've already given you my freedom," Annabeth smiled tightly, eyes flashing coldly, "what else do you suggest I part with?"

Percy thought for a moment. Millions of naughty possibilities running through his head but he knew she'd never agree to any of them so he went with a lighter request.

"A kiss," he stated simply.

"A kiss," Annabeth mocked then broke into a brief chuckle as a patronizing smile crossed her face, "could you be more cliche?"

"It's what I want," Percy shrugged nonchalantly. Their faces were a little less than a foot apart when he leaned forward a bit, hoping to tempt her, "is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," Annabeth cruel dubious smile remained but Percy swore he saw something dark flitter across the gray of her irises, "because I seriously doubt all Percy Jackson wants is a simple innocent kiss from rival Annabeth Chase."

"What do you say, Chase?" Percy sighed, unable to keep his eyes from straying to her lips at the close proximity, "You keep rambling on and I think I've found a much better use for your lips." He placed a finger below her chin, tilting her face so the seam of her lips were perfectly aligned to his, "not to mention you'll most likely enjoy it more than I will." Annabeth scoffed quietly. Her breath washed over his lips, igniting his sensing the way a new conquest always did. "It's a win win."

"What do I say?" Annabeth repeated back to him, roughly yanking herself out of his grasp. She let out a loud arrogant laugh, "simply put, no."

"No?" Percy asked, his eyes narrowed in a lazy expression."

"No," Annabeth confirmed, "I will never kiss you, Percy Jackson. Not here, not there," she pointed to another corner of the elevator, "not anywhere."

"Who are you?" Percy laughed, crossing his arms across his chest and once again relaxing against the elevator, "Sam-I-am?"

"What?" Annabeth shot him a severe glare, "Who's that?"

"Green Eggs and Ham…" Annabeth shook her head, indicating her cluelessness. "Dr. Suess." Percy offered then chuckled when she still looked confused, "Hades, didn't your parents ever read you bedtime stories?"

"As a matter of fact they did," Annabeth snapped, "but they didn't read me silly tales about oddly colored food instead they raised me reading smart savings books," she continued to lie, wondering how realistic it needed to sound for Percy to eat it up, "and nonfiction novels surrounding the great depression."

"Mm," Percy mused, "I didn't know boringness was genetic."

"Shut up, Jackson." Annabeth snarled, "like your sleaziness wasn't passed down to you from your father."

"I never said it wasn't," Percy answered simply. Annabeth, eye still shut tightly, clenched her fist besides her, frustrated that he got the last word. _No_ , she decided abruptly, _I will not allow it_!  
"... Gods, you're such an ass!" Annabeth barked. Reflecting on the statement she realized it may not have been her most eloquent moment.

"And you're a conceited bitch," Percy conceded calmly, "I'm sure it's not new information."

"You're right," Annabeth grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest, "it's not." She felt a weight settle into her heart at her own words but refused to acknowledge the added pressure in her chest. She merely breathed in deeply, laxed her pursed lips and enjoyed the well earned silence, relieved to have a break, even if it was against her will.

-0000000000000000000-

Annabeth's eyelids fluttered open. She attempted to raise her hands to rub her eyes only to note one of her limbs was pinned down by a dark haired man. Annabeth, still slightly delirious from sleep, raked her surroundings, trying to identify her location despite her fuzzy vision. She crushed her eyelids shut then opened them again, her slightly improved eyesight allowing her to remember where she was and why she was there.

Annabeth sighed and rest her head back against the metal wall, reminiscing on the perfectly dreamless nap. She, being Annabeth Chase and all, knew fully well she hadn't _actually_ not dreamed, she simply was unable to recall the reviere.

Annabeth was second from discovering the contents of her dream when something wet lapped at her shoulder. Confused, she turned to see the source was no other than Percy Jackson. He'd fallen asleep on her shoulder as was consequently drooling all over her.

"Ahh," Annabeth was jerked back into reality and roughly shoved him away, more because it was him rather than the drool. Percy jolted forward, his eyes shooting open as his slumber was interrupted.

"What happened?" he inquired groggily, subconsciously wiping at the damp corner of his mouth.

"You drool in your sleep," Annabeth answered, a frown etched into her features as she rubbed the slobber off the shoulder of her coat and onto the elevator wall.

"Oh," Percy nodded, obviously still sleep dazed, "cool." As Percy slowly regained full consciousness Annabeth continued attempting to clean her coat, 'attempting' being the key work. She huffed in frustration at the wetness that seemed to permeate the wool clothing no matter how hard she tried to brush it off. She huffed and threw the jacket off, folding it neatly so the drool covered shoulder was not exposed to her skin.

"Mr. Jackson?" A voice appeared over the intercom. Annabeth's eyes widened as did Percy and they both leapt towards the buttons.

"Yes," Percy answered, his voice still slightly husky from sleep.

"It will only be a few minutes now," the man informed, "the fire department is working on with the mechanics as we speak."

"Great," Percy intoned, "in the future the mechanics of the building should be trained to handle this type of situation without the assistance of a dozen firefighters."

"Y-yes sir," the man finished. Percy and Annabeth, both now standing upright, sighed, stepping to opposite sides of the lift.

"It's almost noon," Annabeth informed, checking her phone. She still had no service. Damn elevators and their surrounding thick metal structure.

"At least your day of servitude won't be completely wasted," Percy remarked, glancing at his watch to confirm the hour. She rolled her eyes, did he seriously think she'd lie to him about something he could so easily disprove.

Annabeth didn't respond, instead, she stared up at their distorted reflection in the ceiling. She looked strangely pale, maybe a little sickly, and Annabeth was forced to wonder whether it was truly the surface's effect or the way she actually looked.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" Percy questioned smoothly, his voice a soft blow to her heart as she blinked slowly and slanted her eyes to look at him.

"Excuse me?" she clarified in a quiet tone, attempting to match note.

"Have you reconsider my _offer_?" Percy restated the question. Had it been anybody but Annabeth they would have continued to misunderstand.

"I've informed you of my position," Annabeth answered diplomatically as her eyes darted to the elevator doors, willing them to open, "and my decision is fin-"

The floor gave out beneath Annabeth as the elevator dropped what seemed like several floors. She let out a squeal of terror and dropped the coat she was holding to her chest as she was thrown onto the floor. Annabeth tried to regain her balance and gasped when a body landed on top of hers.

The elevator swiftly came to a stop, allowing Annabeth to catch her breath. She heard a loud groan escape Percy's lips which had conveniently landed directly above hers. Annabeth felt a wave of heat repeatedly wash over her body and adrenaline rush through her. She accounted it to the fall and closed her eyes, attempting to steady her heartbeat.

"Are you hurt?" Percy questioned, lifting so his elbows were balanced on either side of her body.

"No," Annabeth breathed, suddenly aware of every spot where his body touched hers.

"Let me help you up," Percy swallowed tightly and stood up, reaching out a hand to pull her up with him.

"Thank you," Annabeth acknowledged, accepting his assistance. She steadied herself on her, still slightly unstable, legs.

"What were you saying?" Percy asked, a hand helpfully gripping her waist to keep her upright.

"Oh," Annabeth recalled breathily, "that my decision was fin-." Once again the elevator jolted back to life only to subsequently die. Even with the brevity of the movement it, nevertheless, shoved the pair across the enclosed space.

Annabeth felt Percy's breath, hot against her skin, and opened her eyes to find they'd been pushed against the elevator doors. His hands were splayed on either side of her head and he was leaning into her. She knew she should feel disgusted, violated even but despite her better judge hemt she felt strangely… safe.

"It sounds like the universe doesn't like your decision," Percy teased, humor laced through his strained voice.

"I don't think it's the universe," Annabeth remarked, "it's your mechanic."

"Hugo?" Percy chuckled lightly and the sound was surprisingly pleasant to Annabeth's ears, "maybe I should fire him, after all." His words tickled her lips as he spoke.

"Maybe you should," Annabeth agreed, trying not to get lost in blue green of his eyes. Up close she could not deny his handsome features. His sharp cheekbones and chiseled jawline were certainly _appealing_. His lips were full and his eyes, veiled by a thick layer of dark lashes, were near perfection.

"Either way," Percy husked and Annabeth gasped silently as he dipped his head, his mouth ghosting past the column of her neck and along her collarbone, "your decision doesn't appear so _final_ anymore, does it?" He questioned, nipping lightly at the smooth curve of her neck for emphasis.

"I suppose not," Annabeth eyes fluttered shut as she involuntarily tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

Percy growled at her admission and just as he roared to life...

so did the elevator.

* * *

a/n: okay so I know a lot of you were expecting a lemon but 1. their day is not over and 2. I've already written the scene of their first lemon and its like 10 pages (there's story in there too, I didn't write ten straight pages of smut) and it's too much work to change it at this point.

spoiler: Percy fires his mechanic


	9. Ulterior Motives

Ulterior Motives

disclaimer: I own nothing

a/n: again, sorry about any errors. I don't have the time or brain power to read through this, school has left me about as close to dead as you can get without actually being dead.

* * *

The doors rapidly slid open and Annabeth, who was completely reliant on the structure, stumbled back into the new open space. A pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the white lobby floor. Annabeth plastered a relieved smile on her face and straightened up, turning around to thank her savior.

"Thank you," she managed through uneven breaths laced with anxiety.

"Just doing my job, ma'am," a firefighter with a warm smile answered, hesitantly letting go of her. Annabeth nodded gratefully and faced Percy to see him recovering from a scowl.

"Where are we off to?" Annabeth asked, silently thanking the security guard who brought her her coat that had been so carelessly thrown when the elevator lurched.

"Lunch, I suppose," Percy responded with a shrug, "I wasn't expecting to be this hungry."

"Did you have a place in mind?" Annabeth questioned as she slipped on her coat, pleased to see the shoulder was no longer damp with drool.

"I'm sure I'll find something," Percy decided and, not liking the way the firefighter was eyeing his partner, wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her near.

"Thank you again," Annabeth called over her shoulder as Percy propelled them towards the front doors, "for helping us." Percy shook his head and squeezed her side, hoping to shut her up.

-00000000000000000000-

They had only been seated in the small restaurant for a few minutes when Percy decided to break the silence.

"Are we going to talk about it?" he asked vaguely but they both knew exactly what incident he was referring to.

"I hadn't planned on it, no," Annabeth replied indifferently, ducking her head to thoughtfully read the thin lunch menu.

"Perhaps we should discuss it," Percy disregarded her prior statement, "to solidify our working relationship." His menu was still flat against the table as he attempted to convince her.

"Why would we?" Annabeth questioned, "there is no relationship to speak of," she arched her brow as she peered at him curiously over the brim of her menu, "is there?"

"No," Percy laughed, "I would never focus my attentions on someone such as yourself."

"I'm glad it's settled then," Annabeth eyes swiftly skidded past the selection of salads and traveled to the pasta. "I would hate for you to get confused."

Percy snorted but decided the comment deemed no further response. Time passed surprisingly quickly as they both ordered, neither addressing the other as they spoke.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Percy chuckled sincerely. He would usually spout off some nonsense in order to start a suggestive conversation but had a nagging feeling any lies he might claim Annabeth would only prove him wrong.

"That's up to you," Annabeth took a small sip of her water and faced him with lazy eyes, "I am, after all, your slave, am I not?"

"Yes," Percy agreed, nodding to himself as his lips curled into a smile, "you are." His eyes glinting mischievously, he gave the restaurant a quick once over to ensure they were among anonymous figures. "And as my slave," he continued, "you will answer any and all of my questions."

Annabeth bored smile was distorted by the glass in her hands.

"And you'll answer them honestly." Percy added, knowing full well her mother was skilled at lying. He could only assume Annabeth was the same way.

Annabeth bit her lip, her mouth curving into an expression of amusement as she lowered her drink. "What are you curious about, Mr. Jackson?" She asked, the soft rhythmic clinking of ice cubes in her glass a subtle accentuation of his name.

"Many things," Percy chuckled, settling easily into the game she was playing, "many many things, Ms. Chase."

"Might I suggest a trade?" She considered before Percy could voice his first question.

"Always," Percy replied, eager to see if she'd reconsidered his proposal from earlier, "I'm a fair man, Ms. Chase."

"Sure," Annabeth eyed him sarcastically, "a question for a question."

"Why would I agree to that?" Percy wondered out loud, "you're already my slave. I could force you to answer any question regardless."

"I have a feeling there are some questions you'd like to answer, rather than ask." She reasoned, tilting her head to the side slightly as she analyzed his body language. He was relaxed, _too_ relaxed it seemed.

"Why not?" Percy shrugged, "if you have such pressing questions I would be a monster to deny your request."

"Indeed." Annabeth blinked slowly, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards as the game began.

"Shall I begin?" Percy asked the first question. Annabeth nodded and gestured for him to go ahead. "Do you have any tattoos?" He asked simply, choosing to begin lightly.

"No," Annabeth said easily, "what did you make last year?"

"Enough," Percy answered and took a sip from his drink, his eye never leaving hers. _So that's her strategy_ , Percy considered.

"That's not an answer," Annabeth protested.

"That's not for you to decide," Percy informed her matter of factly before asking his question. "How many guys have you been with?"

"Enough," She mimicked his answer and her smile turned challenging. Percy pursed his lips at her vague answer but was silent nonetheless, "how many project have you managed?"

"Seventeen," Percy answered without clarifying what entailed a project. "Favorite pastime?"

"Work," Annabeth said quickly.

Percy chuckled, "that's-"

"How many meeting have you had with Zeus up until now?" Annabeth knew Percy knew exactly what she was alluding to but she didn't care. If he was going to push her she would push right back.

"Six," Percy answered honestly, electing to change his course of questioning, "do you have any strange fetishes?"

"No," Annabeth shifted her legs underneath the table, crossing her ankles primly, "does your father know you're fucking your secretary?"

"No," Percy brows lifted at her use of language and his words matched her speed without considering the repercussions of that little piece of truth. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Last month," the words spilled out of Annabeth's mouth without consulting her brain, "were you with her last night?" Her mind was strangely hooked on the issue but she didn't have time to analyze as he answered.

"Yes," the game had become a match of speed, the opponents rapidly spitting secrets across the table. "Do you hate me?"

"Yes, do you hate me?"

"Of course, have you imagined kissing me?"

"No," Annabeth let out, a little more forcefully than she probably should have, "have you imagined fucking me?"

"Perhaps," Percy answered, wondering if his last encounter with Rachel counted, "did you want me to kiss you?"

"What?" Annabeth breathed harshly, an interruption to their pattern.

"In the elevator," Percy specified, "did you want me to kiss you?" Annabeth parted her lips but never got a chance to answer as the waiter arrived with their food.

"How's your day been, Mr. Jackson?" Annabeth asked as she reached for her utensils. Percy smirked, noting the way she avoiding the final question.

"Perfectly fine," Percy leaned forward in his seat, tempting her to say something out of place, "I've been kept very entertained, Ms. Chase." He drew out the pause between the statement and her name with a long inhale.

"I'm pleased my presence is so… _entertaining_."

-0000000000000000000-

It was almost 2:30 pm by the time they had exited the restaurant. Annabeth had insisted she pay the check as she had no desire to be 'indebted' to Percy Jackson.

Percy glanced down at his phone eyes widened when he noticed the time was surprised how easily the time had passed with her. He supposed that was the upside to their forced time spent together, at least he'd have a partner who could keep up with him.

Percy hailed a cab and they both slipped inside. He spouted off an address he'd read off his computer monitor earlier that morning. Annabeth sat calmly, only marginally oblivious to his plans.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, peering out the window as they drove past rows of skyscrapers.

"You'll see," Percy replied casually, snaking an arm around her waist for no reason other than to bother her.

"Nothing in our servitude agreement stated I was to be kept in the dark about our activities," Annabeth snapped, brushing away his hand. The cab driver furrowed his brows, utterly confused by the conversation transpiring in his back seat. Percy took no notice, facing Annabeth with a lazy expression.

"I didn't know we'd agreed to a formal contract, Ms. Chase," Percy teased, "I should alert my lawyers at once."

"You know what I mean," Annabeth narrowed her eyes, turning her head to face him as the vehicle skirted around a corner.

"I most certainly do not," Percy said, his tone laced with sarcasm, "perhaps my incompetence is to blame."

"Perhaps it is," Annabeth muttered then, fully prepared to throw his words back into his face, the cab came to an abrupt stop. Percy payed the meter as she examined their surroundings.

They were still in the middle of city. The car had stopped in front of an enormous sleek styled building in the upper west side. She stepped out of the cab and gazed past the street signs to spot Central Park only a few blocks away. An involuntary smile creeped onto her lips as she turned back to the high rise before them. She silently admired the sharp design and polished finish of the endless panel of windows that wrapped around the entire structure.

"I'm glad you like it," Percy observed her expression as he exited cab. Annabeth was quiet, even though the building wasn't her typical style she still appreciated the perfectly sharp edges and straight lines.

Sharp edges and straight lines, she swore she'd heard the phrase before.

Percy's voice, 'a modern castle full of sharp edges and straight lines,' pulled itself from her memory. Rapidly realizing this building was inevitably part of his scheme to humiliate her she morphed her aspect that of distaste.

"I never said I did," Annabeth quipped shortly, tilting her head slightly to meet his eyes.

Percy shook his head and let a soft chuckle escape his lips, the sound getting lost in the wind. "All the better," he remarked, amusement dancing in the green of his eyes. He reached into his coat pocket and took out his phone. Annabeth watched as he tapped several times and scrolled through something on his screen.

"We don't have all day, Jackson." she criticized exasperated.

"Actually we do," Percy countered and before she could argue he had pointed his phone camera at her, "well, go on then."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips, "what am I doing? Why are we here?"

"Tell me how much you love my building," Percy explained, "tell me how you admire my architectural talents."

"You were serious in the elevator?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Of course," Percy looked taken aback, "I said my plans had been postponed, not foiled."

"If I remember correctly, and I do," Annabeth differed, "you said your plans had been 'thwarted.'"

"Same difference-"

"No," Annabeth began to wiggle her finger menacingly as she disclosed the exact oxford definition of 'thwart'. Percy felt the corner of his mouth tug upward into a smirk as he watched the blonde struggle to keep her wild curls out of her face in the furious wind and continue to gesture fiercely at him. He found the image terrifying with a twinge of… cute? No, Percy almost laughed at his internal monologue. Annabeth Chase was nowhere near cute.

"Chase," Percy broke her rant, "my arm is getting tired. I don't care what I said in the elevator, you're going to do this whether I indicated it or not."

"Fine," she huffed in defiance and squared her shoulders as she turned directly to address the camera, "I like this building. It looks very nice." Her eyes darted to Percy's looking for an inch of approval.

"C'mon," Percy barked out a sharp bout of amusement at the laughable attempt, "that was barely believable, try again."

"Anything positive I say about your atrocious building isn't going to be believable, Jackson," Annabeth snapped. Percy stayed silent, watching her expectantly. Annabeth sighed and half heartedly tried again, "this building is wonderful. It has great… windows," she added a bit sarcastically as her eyes traced the tower's silhouette.

"If you keep up the pitiful attempts we'll be here all day." Percy informed, shifting his weight onto one leg.

"Better for me," Annabeth laughed and immediately wished she hadn't revealed the tid bit as she saw the gears in Percy's head slowly working.

"Give me your jacket," Percy instructed with a knowing smirk.

"No," Annabeth wrapped her arms around her body defensively, taking a step back away from him.

"Ms. Chase," Percy chastised, "you promised me you'd be compliant, now take off your coat and hand it over."

"But-" Annabeth protested but removed the warm layer of clothing nonetheless.

"Now," Percy said once he had her jacket folded neatly in his arms, "I'm sure a rational human being such as yourself wouldn't want to freeze-"

"A rational human wouldn't be in this situation," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

"The floor is yours, Chase," he nodded towards the camera, "go on, preform."

Annabeth painted her face with a pained smile and recited the lines similar to her last, "this building is amazing and I'm sure it's very structurally sound."

"Don't be that way," Percy rolled his eyes at her lack of enthusiasm, "just one good take and I'll return your jacket." Annabeth still looked dubious, "Hades, woman!" Percy laughed, "are you really willing to freeze rather than compliment my building?"

"Fine," Annabeth agree in spite of herself, "what do you want me to say?"  
"I'm not going to feed you lines, Chase," Percy used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation, "I want it to come from the heart."

"The heart," Annabeth echoed with a patronizing smile, "of course." She still for a moment, altering her expression to that of an awestruck teeneager after seeing their favorite artist walk out onto stage for the first time. "This building," Annabeth words were sweet yet sour, laced with a challenge, "is the most amazing structure I've ever seen in my life. The architect who designed it must be immensely proud of himself for creating such a masterpiece. The skyscraper is incredibly sleek and modern and exudes dominance."

"That was a great," Percy grinned after the second of silence that followed her false admission, "now, tell the camera how skilled I am as a lover."

"Jackson!" Annabeth flushed and stormed towards Percy, backing him into the parked car behind him and attempting to slap the phone out of his grasp.

"Chase," Percy mimicked her tone, "you're my slave hence you must do as I say." He pointed her back to her original spot on the sidewalk in front of him.

"But-" Annabeth argued,

"I thought you were a fair business woman," Percy taunted, knowing how to push her buttons.

"I am," Annabeth huffed, "but I just-"

Percy phone began to ring loudly, interrupting the argument. Both their gazes shot down to the device, watching it vibrate in his hands. He sighed when his eyes read the name flashing across the small screen and held up a finger to Annabeth, indicating it would only be a minute.

"Dad," he answered in a bored sounding voice. Annabeth tilted her head to the side slightly, intently listening to his interaction with his father. "No," Percy continued, "outside… ten minutes… yes," he scowled and turned away from Annabeth, "… no… is it urgent?... fine… yeah yeah." He hung up the phone and faced Annabeth, narrowing his eyes as if deciding what to do with her.

"What?" Annabeth questioned, tired of the silent staring.

"We're heading back to my office," Percy informed, giving her back her coat. Annabeth's lips split into a haughty smile, pleased to have escaped the 'lover' situation. "But," Percy added when he saw her face, "don't get too smug. I fully plan to finish this task after my meeting."

"I would never," Annabeth replied sweetly, raising her arm and flicking her wrist to hail a cab, the task Percy had been attempting and failing at for the last five minutes.

-00000000000000000000-

"I'll be out in a minute, you just… wait here," Percy instructed Annabeth, gesturing towards the general vicinity.

"And do what?" Annabeth asked pointedly, eyes shifting to the empty secretary's desk, "pretend to be your receptionist?"

"I don't care what you do," Percy hissed, rolling his eyes at her constantly challenging nature, "just stay here."

"I'll try," Annabeth responded casually, her eyes raking her surroundings.

"No- I-" Percy sighed exasperated, "fine." He shot her one last suspicious look before stepping into his office. Through the shrinking gap in the door Annabeth managed to catch a glimpse of his father, Poseidon, looking entirely displeased.

"Perseus," she heard an unfamiliar deep voice she could only assume belonged to his father greet.

"Father," Percy voice answered sharply, "I've asked you countless times not to call me that."

"What I am I supposed to call you?" Poseidon snapped, "it's your given name!"

"Why did you call me here?" Percy ignored his question, opting for a few of his own, "why were you being so vague on the phone?"

"I thought I was clear with you, Perseus," Poseidon voice grew quieter, more serious, "I wanted her-"

"Hey," a voice creeped up behind Annabeth, making her jump a bit, "Ms. Chase, right?" The blue eyed, blonde haired, sweet coffee drinking, phone number carrying guy appeared behind her.

"That's me," Annabeth smiled charmingly, trying to distance herself from the crack in the door. It would not bode well for her if Percy found out she was spying on his meeting.

"Don't you remember me?" he questioned, looking at her with a dubious smirk.

Annabeth was silent, offering only a pitying smile.

"I'm Luke. We met a few days ago."

"Oh, of course, Luke," Annabeth feigned familiarity, "I remember now. Your name must have slipped my mind."

"Just like my number?" Luke inquired boldly, raising an eyebrow.

"Number?" Annabeth mocked confusion, furrowing her brows to appear more convincing, "I never received your number."

"You didn't?" Luke looked genuinely puzzled for a minute before his features slid into a sly expression.

"Nope," Annabeth lied, hoping he'd leave her so she could resume her surveillance of Percy's meeting.

"Come with me," Luke directed, pressing a hand flat against the small of her back.

"Actually," Annabeth tried to push against his force, "Mr. Jackson asked me to stay here."

"I'm sure, _Mr. Jackson_ , won't mind," Luke derided.

"Well-" Annabeth began to protest but he was already propelling her forward into the office space.

"I'm guessing you didn't Percy you weren't attracted to me either, did you?" Luke asked as he guided her through the maze of cubicles.

"What?" Annabeth recalled, noting to tease her partner about it later.

"Enough said," Luke nodded, leading her into the break room, "I knew the notion was preposterous."

"I didn't-"

"Wait a second," Luke cut her off yet again, "there's the coffee pot. Prepare us something to drink."

"I-" Annabeth didn't get a chance to finish her thought as Luke had already pushed past and was strolling out the break room doors. She breathed in deeply, resting her elbows on the table as she considered the coffee before her. Truthfully the dark liquid looked cold and deeply unappetizing. She glanced down at her phone.

4:00 pm.

She only had an hour and a half until she was supposed to meet Leo at the coffee shop. She could survive that long without another dose of caffeine, right?

From afar Luke watched Annabeth through the clear windows of the breakroom.

"See," he told Jason, "I told you she liked me. I'm gonna make Percy eat his words."

"How do I even know that's her?" Jason asked, arching an eyebrow in the direction of the figure with curly blonde hair who had her back turned to them.

"Look at her ass," Luke gestured, "I told you it was great."

"Doesn't answer my question," Jason quipped, returning to work.

"Trust me," Luke pressed, "that's her and I'll have reeled her in by the end of the week."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jason answered and dismissed him with a quick wave of his hand. Luke strode back towards the break room with a cheshire grin, prepared to prove his point.

-00000000000000000000-

"I don't like here hanging around the office like this," Poseidon grumbled, shifting in Percy's black chair, "if she's anything like her mother she's probably snooping through out finances as we speak."

"She's not snooping through our finances," Percy rolled his eyes at his father ridiculous suspicions and held in a comment about how she wouldn't be around the office if he hadn't called Percy back in the first place, choosing to say instead, "besides our accountants are more than capable of fending for themselves."

"But what if it's not enough," Poseidon insisted, "a Chase can be extremely manipulative."

"Dad," Percy crossed his arms across his chest and stopped his pacing to lean back against the door to his office, "even if she did manage to infiltrate our security there's not to find."

"Right," Poseidon nodded vigorously, "of course."

"Is that all you called me in for?" Percy drawled, "a warning and a slight cautionary tale?"

"No," Poseidon rejected, perhaps a bit too quickly, "there are also business matter we need to discuss."

"Business matters that couldn't wait?" Percy skeptically wondered out loud.

"Why does it matter?" Poseidon countered, squinting at his son warily, "I _know_ you aren't truly enjoying your time spent with Chase."

"Obviously," Percy pushed off the wall and sat down in one of his client chairs, settling in for a long lecture, "but we had already made plans for the day."  
"I care very little for you and Ms. Chase's plans," Poseidon sneered sarcastically, "Jackson Industries is far more important than your little playdate."

"I'm fully aware of the importance of the business," Percy snapped, "I simply voiced a question-"

"Complaint," Poseidon muttered under his breath. Percy ignored him.

"'Were these business matters that couldn't wait?' all you had to say was yes."

-00000000000000000000-

"-and she told me I sailed as well as a professional."

"Mhm," Annabeth nodded and snuck a glance at the time on her phone. 4:48 pm.

"So I decided to race in the big leagues but they told me I could only register at the beginning of the year-"

"No," Annabeth feigned interested and Luke droned on and on about his accomplishments.

"Yeah! So they forced my hand and I had to speak with the club director and she, can you believe that a woman director, anyway, she told me that-"

"What are you doing out here?" Annabeth heard the door swing open behind her and felt a wave of ease wash over her when Percy's smooth voice reached her ears, "I thought I told you to you stay outside my office." His tone was sharp but to Annabeth it was the sweet music of relief.

"C'mon Percy," Luke argued, looping an arm around around Annabeth's stiff shoulders and attempting to pull her into an awkward side hug, "you gotta give the girl a little freedom. Besides, it wasn't her choice. I kidnapped her." Percy directed a questioning gaze towards Annabeth.

"I said I'd try," she shrugged half heartedly, seriously contemplating how much pointless yacht talk she could have been spared had she resisted.

"Luke, in the future please don't _kidnap_ my associates," Percy educated with a tired sigh.

"I won't" Luke agreed then added with a mischievous grin, "as long as the rest your business associates don't look like _that_." He nodded his head towards Annabeth and gave her a knowing smile.

"C'mon, Ms. Chase," Percy detangled Annabeth from Luke's grasp and transferred her to his. Ordinarily, Annabeth would have protested but she was too grateful to be argumentative, "let's head back to my office. We have work to attend to."

Annabeth nodded, slowly regaining her energy.

"I'll see you soon, Ms. Chase," Luke waved as Percy pulled her away, not that he needed too, she was eager enough to escape the encounter, "Next time we meet I'll wrangle that first name out of you."

"Good luck," Annabeth called over her shoulder, meaning the gesture as more of a deterrent than an actual wish of good fortune. "Well," Annabeth let out a little chuckle as Percy led her back through the cubicles towards his office, "he's quite the charmer."

Percy let out an indecisive grunt, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. By the time they had stepped back into his office Annabeth had shaken off the slight slump and was back to her usual coffee addled mind.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked as they entered the room and he shut the door behind her.

"For what?" Annabeth inquired even though she already knew the answer.

"Your admission," Percy clarified, "regarding my reputation as a sex god." Annabeth thought for a second and stole a glimpse at the time. 4:52 pm.

 _I can distract him for 8 minutes_ , Annabeth decided as she peered at Percy's oblivious grin while he took out his phone. "Did you tell him I didn't find him attractive?"

"Who?" Percy arched a brow, still searching blindly through his pockets.

"Luke," Annabeth resolved, "did you tell him I didn't find him attractive?" She took a step towards him, marginally registering a soft buzz that filled her ears at their close distance.

"I may have said something of the sort," Percy confessed, abandoning his pursuit to give her his full attention, "But it was only to protect you, trust me."

"Trust you?" Annabeth scoffed, "why would I."

"Because," Percy matched her, taking a step closer as a comfortable smirk illuminating his features, "as much as you hate to admit it, there a certain subject on which I am more knowledge than even you. Luke being one of those I feel it's my duty to warn you, if you give him an inch, he'll take a mile."

"Really?" Annabeth challenged, tipping her head up to face him at their new interval.

"Absolutely," Percy assured in a low voice.

"No other ulterior motives?" Annabeth asked, squaring her shoulders to his, "Other reasons?"

"Of course, not," Percy's eyes flicked to her lips and Annabeth knew he was caught. "why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Annabeth own gray orbs darted to the time lit up on screen, 4:56 pm, "it simply appears to me that there might be something _else_ going on"

"Something else?" Percy smile only grew, clearly enjoying the game, "please, elaborate, Ms. Chase."

"Yesterday, you got grabby," Annabeth explained, lifting a hand to lightly trace the seams of his suit jacket with her fingertip, "this morning you tried to force me to kiss you, at lunch you interrogated me in regard to my sexual encounters," Percy gaze followed her fingers but she tugged on the lapels of his suit to bring it back to hers, "then, just a few hours ago, you attempted to coerce me into declaring you a skilled lover-"

"Ms. Chase, I assure you I have no interest in your…" Percy eyes roamed her body, "situation."

"Situation seems an awfully harsh word," Annabeth hardened slightly as she realized he was playing right back, "especially when Luke told me you called me attractive."  
"Did he say that?" the sliver of air between them buzzed with tension as they both took the extra miniscule step to break it, "I merely mentioned you were okay looking."

"Okay is better than nothing," Annabeth shrugged, lips hovering dangerously close to his. She knew she should stop, she was going too far but something deep within her propelled her forward in spite of her better judgment.

"What game are you playing at, Chase?" Percy slanted his eyes at her in fascination, wholly intrigued by the strange sensations starting at his toes and reaching up to his nose.

"No game, Jackson," Annabeth shook her head as well as she could in the small area, "simply stating my findings."  
"It appears your findings are _wildly_ incorrect," Percy countered, his breath tickling her lips, his presence invading her senses.

"I thought you liked wild, Percy." Annabeth saw his eyes light up as his given name escaped her lips and knew they were moments from acting on impulse, something she'd been taught never to trust, but, still, she didn't stop herself.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Chase?" Percy raised a hand, pushing a rogue curl back behind her ear, "a confession, perhaps?"

"What did you have in mind?" Annabeth asked, running a finger delicately across her collarbone as she spoke. She gasped as Percy growled and gripped her by the back of her thighs, lifting her onto the desk and settling between her legs.

"Or have you reconsidered my proposition?" he considered, relishing in the small noises she made as he pressed his body to hers.

"Maybe I have," Annabeth sighed softly as his fingers dug into her thighs, gripping her tightly. She had forgotten about the time, about her plans to distract him, about everything really as his lips ghosted over hers.

"In that case, Ms. Chase," Percy husked, his nose sliding along hers, "I think-" Annabeth didn't give him the opportunity to finish his thought, grabbing the back of his neck and crashing his lips down onto hers.

Percy responded with an aggressive rumble deep in his throat as his hands hungrily ran up and down the length of her body, memorizing the curve of her hip, the delicate dip at her waist. Annabeth's hands, in turn, yanked desperately on his lush hair, knotting her fingers in the dark locks. He sucked her bottom lip, teasing out a choked moan, and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, requesting entry.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Annabeth opened her eyes, realizing exactly what the sound meant and roughly shoved Percy away from her. He stumbled back, looking confused and breathing unevenly.

"It's five o'clock," Annabeth announced, also breathless.

"Okay," Percy replied, staring at her like he didn't know what that meant.

"B-bye," Annabeth stuttered, her mind still reeling. She quickly hopped off the desk, fixed her skirt and reached for her briefcase which had somehow ended up on the floor. Normally she would have checked to make sure no one looked through her stuff but at the moment she only wanted to get out of Percy's office as soon as possible.

"Wait, Chase," Percy called after her, catching her as she attempted to escape into the elevator. "Where are you going?" he questioned with alarmed eyes.

"Home," Annabeth adjusted coat and showed him the time, "it's past five."

"You set an alarm for five?" Percy drawled, taking on his usual bored arrogance.

"Yes," Annabeth answered matter a factly, "now if you don't mind." She tried to push him out of the elevator door space but he only further entered. The doors closed behind him, effectively trapping them in the small confined space for the second time in one day.

"Are you that desperate to get away from me?" he inquired, cornering her.

"Yes," Annabeth snapped, "I don't like you one bit."

"Really?" Percy barked after a rather loud arrogant laugh, "what was that in my office then?"

" _That_ ," Annabeth said, reaching around him to press the lobby button on the panel, "was my way of distracting you."  
"For what purpose?" Percy asked, staying uncomfortably close to her.

"To circumvent your silly plan of humiliating me," Annabeth laughed as if it were obvious because, to her, it was.

"It didn't work very well, did it?" Percy remained an endless stream of questions.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth allowed as the elevator sounded.

"In the end I got what I untimely wanted, didn't I?" Annabeth still looked confused, "a kiss from the petty rival Annabeth Chase." She was silent for a moment, wondering how she'd gotten herself into this predicament all on her own.

"I-I'm going," The doors slid open and Annabeth pushed past Percy and into the lobby. He caught up to her yet again, walking beside her.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked innocently, "I'll escort you."

"There's really no need," Annabeth assured, picking up the pace as well as she could in her slight heels, "I can handle myself perfectly well."

"I don't doubt it," Percy agreed, "but I'd like to accompany you nonetheless."

"No," Annabeth refused as she stepped out the doors of the enormous building onto the chilly sidewalk and raised an arm to hail a cab.

"Yes," Percy countered as two taxis pulled up to the curve.

"No," Annabeth swinging open the door to the first vehicle.

"Yes," Percy repeated, blocking her entrance.

"Are you kidding me?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "stop acting like a child."

"Fine," Percy said after a second of thought and stepped out of her way, allowing her to enter the car. The minute she closed the door he got the attention of the taxi behind hers. As she was spouting off the address of her destination to the cab driver Percy climbed into the other.

"Follow that cab," he instructed simply and sat back, enjoying the ride, the taste of her lips still dancing on his.

* * *

a/n: I know, I know but at least you got a kiss. I'm rethinking some plot points so smut will have to wait. But don't worry. It'll only a chapter or two now.

a/n pt. 2 for hotel escapers: idk bruh, I guess I just love alarms breaking up percabeth. Also next chapter will be out soon but its kind of long so it's taking me a while.

SapphireTrafficker: lol it was a joke but your review brightened my day nonetheless.

ShinichiKudo7: I mean idk what bleach is but I looked at the fanfiction you mentioned. Like I didn't actually read it but I glanced at the summary and I think this one will begin to differ in the next few chapters.


	10. Not Enough

Not Enough

a/n: okay so look y'all, this story is turning out a lot less smutty and a lot more lovey than I had initially planned. The smut is coming soon, I promise. And after it begins it will only continue at great lengths but until then there will be one or two more chapters of build up. What can I say? I like to think I'm a realistic person but who knows, maybe I _am_ more of a romantic slow burn gal at heart.

a/n 2.o: okay so I was typing this second note where I profusely apologized for becoming so lazy with my editing and only reading through the first half of this when I accidentally clicked on one of my bookmarks and all my edits disappeared into the unknown depths of the internet. So, again, sorry. I didn't edit this one bit after that happened.

* * *

Annabeth slammed the door of the cab and checked the time on her phone as she strode towards the coffee shop, 5:12 pm. She was a few minutes early. _Maybe I can get something before Leo quit_ s, Annabeth thought. She heard another car door shut behind and glanced back to see Percy exiting a taxi behind her.

"Did you follow me?" Annabeth demanded storming in his direction while he sauntered towards her.

"No," he shook his head, dropping his device into his coat pocket.

"What the hell are you doing here then?" Annabeth interrogated, her curls flowing wildly in the breeze.

"I'm here to get some..." he raised his eyes to the sign above the store, "coffee." He finished with an innocent smile.

"Hades, Jackson!" Annabeth laughed without humor, a sound of pure exasperation, "my servitude ended at five. This is against our agreement!"

"I've never been good at following the rules," Percy shrugged, "besides, our deal said nothing about coincidentally arriving together at a coffee shop." He attempted to push past her and into the coffee shop but she held her ground, blocking his passage.

"You're not going in there," Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest in defiance.

"Yes," Percy grinned as her face grew red. He didn't know if it was a result of the cold wind whipping through the city or her elevated demeanor, "I am."

"No," Annabeth insisted, moving with him as he tried to circumvent her.

"Really, Chase?" Percy narrow his eyes at her in a lazy expression, "Who's acting childish now? I just want a cup of coffee."

"Just want a cup of coffee," Annabeth repeated back to him in disbelief. She parted her lip to further deter him when she was suddenly struck with a marvelous idea, a way to make up for the demeaning tasks he'd had her perform all day. Well, they really hadn't been _all_ that bad but Annabeth would avenge her pride nonetheless. "Fine," Annabeth allowed him to pass, pursing her lips into a tight line in order to hide her mischievous grin.

Percy walked towards the glass door with a triumphant grin and held it open for Annabeth, "Ladies first."

"Thought you said I wasn't a 'lady,'" Annabeth sneered but accepted the gesture.

"Change of heart, I suppose." Percy muttered even though he wasn't sure Annabeth was listening to him. He entered the small coffee shop was immediately absorbed by the un-Annabeth like atmosphere. "Doesn't seem like your kind of place," he remarked loud enough that she couldn't not hear him.

"Why not?" Annabeth inquired as she searched her bag for her wallet.

"You're all… worky," he scanned the room with it's faint yellow lighting and laid back feel, "this place is a little to relaxed for you."

"I can relax," Annabeth stepped forward in line, "it just doesn't happen while you're around."

"I seriously doubt it," Percy responded vehemently and Annabeth felt a sudden urge to smack him across the face. Instead of indulging the impulse she bit the side of her cheek, reminding herself revenge would be hers soon enough.

Percy watched as Annabeth ordered a drink from the Hispanic cashier. He noted a strange familiarity between them but assumed it was only because she probably came here everyday, Annabeth, after all, was a woman to routines. He was surprised by both the action and his response when she leaned in close and whispered something into his ear that apparently pleasantly surprised the barista.

"Are you girls going to sit down a for a chat?" Percy quipped, a tendril of heat entering his chest, "or can I finally order?"

"Simmer down, Jackson," Annabeth snapped unable to hide a small smile.

Percy tapped his foot impatiently as she finished her order and payed with cash. When she was done he approached the register and watched out of the corner of his eyes as she stepped back and settled into one of the comfy looking couches.

"Can I get a small coffee," Percy ordered. He wasn't actually thirsty but he figured he couldn't go back on his earlier statement. The cashier nodded, wearing a smug smile and rang him up.

"That's all?" he asked, lifting his eyes to brown eyes.

"Yes," Percy said quickly, marginally shifting his eyes to glance at Annabeth. He was eager to tease her relentlessly and perhaps find a reason to press his lips to hers once again. It had certainly been pleasurable, _not any different than an ordinary girl, of course_ , Percy fixed.

"That'll be 2.95," Leo announced as the numbers light up across the minuscule screen of the register. Percy impatiently handed him his debit card. He finished his transaction and rushed to the seat next to Annabeth, keeping a cool demeanor the entire way.

"So," he wondered, taking a seat, "why were you so desperate to arrive to this coffee shop on time?"

"You'll see," Annabeth said mysteriously, letting a sly smile slid onto her lips.

"Annabeth!" her name sounded through the shop and she stood up to receive her drink. As she approached the counter let the name roll off his lips.

 _Annabeth_

The name itself was really quite attractive, too bad the woman to whom it belonged was an insufferable know-it-all.

"Small coffee," his order rang amongst the chatter and he momentarily pondered why they had called his name rather than his order. He rose and took the coffee from the barista's hands only to realize he'd never given them his name… and he didn't remember Annabeth doing so either. He turned to ask something along the lines of 'do you come here often' when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hello!" A male voice boomed, easily seizing the room's attentions, "I have a grand announcement." Percy tilted his head up and saw the Hispanic barista from earlier standing up on the counter, waving around the cream spritzer in one hand as he gestured avidly. Percy arched an eyebrow and regarded the young boy with an amused expression, sipping at his coffee and preparing himself for a show.

"I need everyone's attention," he demanded, not satisfied by the one or two people who hadn't turned to give him their full consideration. He grinned, white teeth peeking out from behind full lips, once he was sure everyone was watching him. "I want everyone to know that I, Leo Valdez, also known as bad boy supreme, am quitting!"

"Leo!" the female barista who had handed Percy his order earlier tugged on the boy's pants, looking incredibly shocked, "get down before Deborah comes back!" she hissed.

Her statement seemed to remind him something as his eyes grew brighter and he yelled, "where is that Deborah?" His eyes scanned the room, "I have a few choice words for her."

"Leo-" his fellow employee attempted to plead with him again.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A middle aged woman burst out of the kitchen looking irritated. Percy could only assume from the satisfied smirk that fell across the young Latino's lips that this was Deborah.

"Deborah, baby," Leo grinned a cheek splitting grin, "I was just looking for you."

"Leo," the woman snarled, her eyes flitting across the dozen or so surprised faces around the room, "get down from there this instant or you're fired."

"Sweet cheeks," Leo said smoothly and Percy thought he heard Annabeth stifle a snicker behind him, "haven't you heard? I quit."

"I-" Deborah tried to argue, moving towards him, but Leo cut her off and pointed the creamer at her to halt her movements.

"All those weeks of fixing shit coffee and lying to the customers about just how sanitary our kitchen really is have finally come to an end." Percy stole a glance at Deborah, who looked positively livid. "I'm sick and tired of being treated like shit and getting payed barely minimum wage because the shop 'can't afford any extra expenditures' while you're off in Europe with your white trash boyfriend. I'm proud to say that today I hand in my ratty apron and tell our customers the truth."

"Leo I swear to god-" the angry woman threatened, shaking where she stood.

"Listen up people," Leo grew louder, as if he didn't already have everyone's ears and eyes on him, "we only clean our equipment once a month and sometimes we serve rotten milk and call it cream, matter of fact, the only reason we received a passing grade from the health inspector last year is because _she_ ," he used his free hand to point at Deborah, whose face was a bright crimson, "payed him off."

"You son of a bitch," Deborah sneered, resuming her aggressive pace towards him in disregard to the foam gun pointed at her figure.

"And," Leo yelled, "yesterday I saw a rat in the kitchen!"

"Ahh!" Deborah yelled, clawing towards him. He quickly defended himself by turning the nozzle on the device in his hands and spraying her in cream. Well, Percy hoped it was cream. After Leo's admission he couldn't be sure. And with thought in mind he quickly lowered his cup of coffee from his lips.

"Fuck you, Deborah!" Leo cackled as he blocked her vision with an abundance of foam, "you suck! I can't believe I put up with you for so long."

"You little shit!" Deborah growled, scraping the white scuds off her face. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Ha ha!" he goaded her on, hopping over a coffee machine to distance himself from his furious boss, "no one can catch Super-sized Mcshizzle." His boss subsequently slipped on the massive amounts of liquid on the floor and Leo used the opportunity to face the crowd of customers, some looking stunned, others amused and a small portion utterly confused.

"Percy Jackson?" his eyes zeroed in on Percy who raised his brows, falling for the first time into the latter category of onlookers. "You suck too!" he proclaimed then pointed his foam gun and without giving Percy a second to protest he was spraying the businessman from head to toe while Annabeth laughed madly behind him.

"Leo!" Percy heard Annabeth squeak behind him and wiped away some of the cream to see Deborah lunging for the barista from behind. He turned, finger still on the nozzle of the creamer and began to fend her off with the coffee admission.

The nonsense continued for several minutes before Leo ran out the front doors of the coffee shop, yelling something along the lines of 'suck my dick, Deborah!' Annabeth followed quickly behind him, innocently sipping at her coffee. Percy gaped at her, how could she still drink hat knowing what she knew about the preparation.

"Was it great?" Leo asked, laughing before, after, and during the question.

"Absolutely," Annabeth grinned, "you managed to make both Percy and Deborah look ridiculous."

"You planned that?" Percy demanded, appearing behind her.

"No," Annabeth turned swiftly and replied primly but the glint in her eyes told him otherwise.

"Don't lie to me," Percy spit, raking the white substance from his clothes, "I hope you plan to reimburse me for my suit."

"Hmm, no," Annabeth shrugged after a moment of feigned thought, "consider this revenge for how you treated me today."

"Treated you?" Percy repeated back to her, "are you kidding? What we did barely scratched the surface of what I want." Annabeth blushed slightly, avoiding his eyes and Percy realized his own involuntary innuendo.

"That's what you get for trapping me in an elevator all morning-"

"That wasn't me, that was Hugo's fault," Percy muttered.

"-and for repeatedly propositioning me-"

"I simply offered you a fair trade," he continued to interrupt and Annabeth continued to ignore him.

"-and for filming me while I made preposterous and unbelievable claims and for-"

"For what?" Percy questioned, taking a bold step towards her, successfully silencing her, "kissing you because from what I remember, you kissed me, Ms. Chase."

"That," Annabeth tilted her head upwards, meeting his gaze bravely, "was nothing more than a mere distraction, manipulation really?"

"Honest businesswoman my ass," Percy barked, "you're _just_ like your mother."

"I guess so," Annabeth replied and Percy thought he saw her frown but before he could further examine her expression she was gone. He watched her as she strut angrily to the corner of the block and held her hand out.

"She kissed you?" Percy heard Leo's voice interrupt the deafening silence of her departure, "holy shit man."

"Why?" Percy asked, observing as she got into a cab, "do you like her or something?" Hades, how he'd pity a man who liked Annabeth Chase.

"Oh no," Leo laughed loudly, "she's much too intense for my tastes, scary even." Percy nodded silently, it was not new information. "So I take it you and Annabeth don't like each other, huh?"

"No," Percy turned towards him, "we don't like each other, you might even say we hate each other."

"Sorry about the whole cream incident in there," Leo held out a hand, still grinning like crazy, "I don't know if you heard but I'm Leo and I'm newly unemployed and it appears you may be searching for a reliable mechanic."

"Percy," he answered, taking the hand and shaking it.

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth swung open the door to her apartment and threw her bag onto the kitchen counter. She slipped off her shoes and took her hair out of it's tight ponytail, allowing herself a brief moment of relaxing.

"Yo!" Annabeth heard Piper called her from the living room, "is that you, Annabeth?"

"No," Annabeth rolled her eyes and strolled through the doorway, into the room where the sound originated, "I am our third nonexistent roommate." Annabeth quipped, "what do you think?"

"I don't know," Piper shrugged, turning her attentions back to the television.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth inquired, her eyes raking the scene. Piper was seated on their white couch, eating from an enormous tub of ice cream with a spoon. Her hair was tied back in a messy braid that she had somehow managed to make look glamorous and she wore her checkered blue pajamas.

"Um," Piper paused her movements, a spoonful of chocolate ice cream an inch away from her mouth. She glanced at Annabeth, "I think it's pretty self explanatory."

"Okay," Annabeth sighed, "why are you sitting on the couch eating ice cream on a Friday night?"

"I recorded the bachelor and still haven't watched it," Piper replied with a shrug, avoiding Annabeth's eyes.

"Piper," Annabeth pushed, leaning against the wall, "c'mon."

"I could ask you the same question," Piper said defensively, "why are you here? It is a Friday night after all."

"Because I know nothing but work," Annabeth answered honestly as Piper shoveled another mound of ice cream into her mouth, "what's wrong Piper?"  
"Ugh," Piper rolled her eyes and shifted on the couch at Annabeth insistence, "me and Eric broke up."

"I thought his name was Ethan," Annabeth frowned, walking forward and tugging the ice cream out of her friend's hands only to take a bite herself.

"No," Piper pouted, "his name was Ethan." She was quiet, watching annabeth with wide expectant eyes.

"Fine," Annabeth laughed at her obvious mechanisms and took a seat next to her, "I'll bite. Why did you two break up?" then she added, "And when did you start dating?" as an afterthought.

"We became official like two days ago," Piper reached for the remote and paused the show which had just returned after a succession of commercials. "I really liked him but I we just didn't connect on that deeper level. It simply wasn't enough, you know?"

"Sorry," Annabeth shook her head, reaching for another mouthful of ice cream, "but you and I both know I'm completely hopeless at dating."

"But you had boyfriends in high school, didn't you?" Piper searched her eyes, looking for something Annabeth couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I suppose," Annabeth nodded.

"Don't you long for a connection with someone?" Annabeth was about to say, 'I have that with you' but Piper continued. "Don't you miss the rush when they complicate you? Don't you miss really meaningful sex? When you know you're connecting on something deeper, reaching a realm that's no longer superficial?-"

"Piper," Annabeth interjected, "that stuff doesn't exist and, even if it does, I sure as hell have never felt that way before."

"I want that," Piper threw herself back against the couch, gazing yearningly up at the ceiling, "I want to feel that connection again. I want to feel real love again."

"So," Annabeth chuckled at the irony, "because you're looking for real love you've decided to watch a public display of fabricated affection?"

"I like to think it's not fake," Piper sat back up and faced the tv, staring at the still frame of the one on one date, "Rachel and him really have a connection."

"It's all behind the scenes work, Pipes," Annabeth handed her back the ice cream with a pitying look, "the twinkle in his eye, her beautiful skin, his charming smile, the knowing looks they keep sharing, it's the power of classic editing techniques, trying to fool our hearts in believing it might be true."

"They might really love each other, Annabeth," Piper huffed, "there's no need to be so cynical."

"Also," Annabeth added as she stood up, "I heard he eliminates her at the end of the episode."

"What?!" Piper screamed, whipping her head around to address her traitorous roommate, "why would you tell me that- wait," her eyes grew wide as she processed the statement, "what?! HE ELIMINATES HER?! Why? They are really connecting and her home visit went by far the best!"

"I guess it's not true love after all" Annabeth shrugged as she exited the room.

"Annabeth!" Piper called her again and she begrudgingly returned, peeking her head into the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Annabeth questioned.

"Come watch with me," Piper patted the empty space on the couch next to her, "just for a little bit."

"I don't even know the girls," Annabeth objected as Piper jumped up and dragged her back to the couch, "besides, I haven't eaten yet."

"There are only three left," Piper quickly filled her in, "that's Rachel." she pointed to the screen, "she's a lawyer and she and Nick have a great connection. Then there's Raven. She's a super sweet simple southern small (a/n: wow alliteration) town girl who runs a boutique or something. Lastly there's Vanessa. She's a special needs teacher, lives in Canada, has a huge family and, I suspect, she has a lot more baggage than she's letting on."

"But…" Annabeth protested, only slightly mollified by her explanation, "food."

"You can eat ice cream for dinner!" Piper announced with hopeful eyes, "it's every kid's dream."

"I'm not five, Piper." Annabeth reasoned.

"Please," Piper pleaded with a look that made Annabeth roll her eyes because she knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine," she agreed and Piper burst out into loud cheers, "pass me the spoon."

"Yes, ma'am," Piper grinned as she resumed the tv show with one hand and handed over the utensil with the other.

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth woke up the next morning with a mascara coated under her eyes and her hair in a wild tangle. She had slept surprisingly well considering she'd fallen asleep on the couch. She glanced over at Piper who was still sleeping soundly. She envied her friend for her ignorance more than anything.

Ignorance is bliss, she thought. It was ignorance that allowed Piper to sleep soundly when there were millions of billions matters Annabeth knew she should be attended to. It was ignorance that allowed her to hope for a true love in a world of leis and manipulation. It was her ignorance at allowed her to believe.

Annabeth groaned as she stretched out, careful not to wake Piper. She spotted her phone on the floor and reached for it to check the time. 8:30 am. Well, at least she'd slept more than usual.

Annabeth scrolled through the notifications she'd received through the night. They were mostly business emails, none of which were from important clients. Then she noticed a text from her mother. Annabeth sighed, letting her head rest against the armrest of the couch, and opening the message.

 _10 am brunch at Cheryl's_

Annabeth closed her phone and got up from the couch, making her way towards her bedroom. Once inside she continued her morning stroll into the bathroom, discarding her stiff business clothes as she walked.

Her eyes still fuzzy from sleep, Annabeth turned to hot water on in her shower and stole a glance at her appearance in the mirror as waited for it to heat up. Just as she had suspected there were black rings under her eyes and she honestly didn't know if they were from sleep with makeup last night or her lack of sleep the previous nights. Her hair was a knot of curls atop her head and her eyes swollen from having just woken up.

Annabeth dipped her foot into the shower cautiously, checking the temperature. She decided it was satisfactory and stepped into the water. She could only imagine what Athena would say if she saw her right now.

Not appropriate… No daughter of mine… Embarrassing… A disgrace…

Annabeth harshly scrubbed her skin with a loofah. In the mildly scalding water she managed to clean the sweat and dirt of her body, hoping to wash away the criticism away.

 _Then again_ , she thought, _maybe hoping that much makes me just as ignorant as Piper_.

-0000000000000000000-

Knock... knock... knock KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"What?!" Percy demanded as he swung the door open to greet the source of the increasingly aggressive knocking.

"Hey babe," Rachel answered, not deterred by his irritated demeanor, "I brought you coffee."

"I didn't ask for coff-" Percy started to say but she had already pushed past him and entered his apartment. He sighed and shut the door behind her, wondering if it was pure fantasy to hope she might leave him alone to finish the slumber he never seemed to get enough of.

"What are your plans for the day?" she asked brightly, shoving a cup of steaming hot coffee into his hands.

"Jason and I were-"

"Cancel them," Rachel cut him off by jumping into his arms, spilling the coffee he hadn't really wanted onto the floor of his entry way, "because you have the opportunity to spend it with me!"

"I already cancelled on Jason for you once," Percy reasoned, his eyes darting to the new mess, "I can't again."

"Why not?" she pouted, pulling back to examine him.

"Because," he shrugged, pushing her away and retrieving a rag to clean the spilled coffee.

"Fine," Rachel complied, "you need boy time, I understand." Percy rolled his eyes. He sincerely doubted she truly understood, otherwise she would not have come to his apartment sorely uninvited. "What time are you meeting him?"

"Six," Percy replied then scowled at his own mistake. There were still several hours until then during which she could torment him.

"Great," Rachel grinned and he dropped the rag onto the floor, rubbing away the mess with his non dominant foot as slowly as possible. He wondered how much time he'd be able to waste on mundane tasks such as this one. _Not enough_ , he sighed and stared down at the almost spotless floor, _not nearly enough_.

* * *

a/n: anyone actually watch the finale of the bachelor tonight? If so, whatcha thinkin about Nick's choice?


	11. Unexpected Encounters

Unexpected Encounters

a/n: yeah, yeah, I know the writing is sub par but I wrote the chapter super fast because I'm procrastinating and doing basically anything to avoid doing the rough draft of my math IA which is due tomorrow.

p.s. didn't read over it. Sorry for any and all mistakes. I will edit all my chapters at an easier time.

p.p.s. not very percabeth chap but plot oriented and a quick update tho yo

disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

"Chase," Annabeth told the waitress who promptly directed her to her mother's table.

She rolled her eyes and fought to remain civil when she spotted two seated figures instead of one. They had their backs turned to her but Annabeth could easily make out the identity of the male silhouette.

"Mother," Annabeth deadpanned as she came into view.

"Annabeth," her mother greeted with similar enthusiasm. Had it not been for Zeus's eager hand she would have simply sat down but alas, she was forced to be somewhat pleasant to her mother's fiance.

"Zeus," she plastered a smile on her face and shook his hand, allowing him to pull her down for uncomfortable hug.

"It's great to see you, Annabeth," he spilled as he retreated and she sat down, "I was so pleased when your mother mentioned you wanted me to join your brunch."

"Yes," Annabeth shot her mother a discrete look, "I was _extremely_ excited to see you."

"I'm just so happy you two are getting along so well," Athena leaned over and planted a wet kiss on Zeus's mouth, her piercing eyes never leaving her daughters, "we will all be family soon."

"It sounds splendid," Annabeth spit, her words venomous as they rolled off her tongue, "I can't wait for our first family vacation."

"Darling," Athena turned to Zeus, "would you mind finding the waitress? I'm suddenly quite hungry."

"Of course, honey," he chortled obviously, leaning back in his chair to catch the employees attention.

"No," Athena clarified, pushing his chair back for him, "go _find_ her." Zeus gave her a funny look but nodded and complied nonetheless. "Drop the attitude, Annabeth," she snapped the minute he was out of earshot, "I have enough on my plate as is. I don't need you messing up this deal."

"I'm not the one who invited him to bunch," Annabeth pointed out.

"I need to make it look somewhat believable," Athena lips curled indifferently as she explained, taking a sip of her drink.

"So it's true then," Annabeth arched a brow, her gray eyes raking her mother's demeanor, "your relationship is business."

"Yes," Athena informed, "but he doesn't know that."

"Really, mother?" Annabeth shook her head, "you didn't trust me enough to manage the deal on my own? You had to sleep with him too?"

"I've asked you countless times, Annabeth," Athena took a deep breath, her gaze flitting across her daughter with an air of disapproval, "don't call me mother."

"What else would I call you?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "you _are_ my mother. It's about time you accept it."

"I don't have a problem with the world itself," Athena said sharply, "what I don't appreciate is your patronizing tone."

"Fine," Annabeth sighed, "you never answered my question, _ma'am_."

"It was a simply precautionary measure," Athena shrugged, "you would have done the same."  
"I surely would-" Annabeth's response was cut off by Zeus's return.

"Zeusy," Athena greeted, pressing a sloppy kiss to his mouth even though she'd just seen him barely two minutes ago, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Zeus grinned before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in for a severe public display of affection. Annabeth almost laughed. How could men be so stupid as to fall for her mother's dirty tricks every time? It was hardly the first time this had occurred and Annabeth doubted it would be the last.

"Should I give you guys a minute?" the waitress Zeus had dragged over cut in politely, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I'll have the eggs Benedict," Annabeth told the waitress who nodded and wrote down the order.

"Are you sure?" were Athena's first words as she pulled back away from Zeus, "that's quite fattening."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Annabeth dismissed, "Didn't you say you were starved? Why don't you order?"

"Yes," Athena's eyes skimmed over the menu one last time before announcing, "I'll have the goat cheese salad."

"Huevos Rancheros," Zeus said, completely butchering the pronunciation as he sat back down.

"So honey," Athena faced Annabeth, watching her with a cold composure her daughter knew far too well, "tell me about this Jackson boy. I hear he's a bit of a trouble maker."

"He's certainly mischievous," Annabeth smiled, eyeing Zeus's reaction, "but it's nothing I can't handle." It was obvious her mother wanted her to speak badly about Percy. It was probably the purpose behind this 'family' brunch in the first place. _So much for mending the bad blood._

"Are you sure?" Athena pressed, "I heard terrible things from a dear friend of mine."

"I'm sure," Annabeth reassured, "I can keep him in check."

The conversation continued this way for the majority of their meal. When the waitress returned to refill their drinks Athena was prodding Annabeth to elaborate on her 'awe inspiring' design. When their food was brought out, the arrival was overshadowed by Athena's instance that Zeus explain Poseidon's business plan. The waitress came back around and picked up their empty plates only to hear Athena retelling the story of her failed business deal with Jackson Industries. Annabeth couldn't _not_ roll her eyes as tears brimmed at her mother's eyes. Around noon Annabeth was looking for an escape from the dreadful discussion consisting of mostly back handed compliments from Athena and Zeus eating them all up.

"Annabeth," Zeus said excitedly. It was the first time he'd initiated a new topic all meal and the opening surprised her. Her eyes darted to her mother once before she lowered the glass which had been hovering near her lips for the past half an hour and smiled amicably.

"Yes?"

"I just remembered," he continued eagerly, "yesterday I had the most brilliant idea!"

"Mm," Annabeth offered an expression she hoped looked half interested.

"The annual Jackson charity ball is coming up in a week and I have my own table reserved. I figured it might be fun if you came. You could even bring a date if you wanted, I have extra seats.

"No," Athena cut in with a nervous sounding laugh, "Annabeth doesn't like parties. Besides, she doesn't have a date."

"I'm sure she could find one by then," Zeus frowned, somehow just now noting the tension, "she's certainly an attractive girl."

"Thanks," Annabeth muttered, "I-"

"Annabeth," her mother spoke up before she was able to finish her thought, "powder room?"

"Sure," Annabeth rolled her eyes at her mother's antics but stood up and followed her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" She interrogated once they had reached the secluded hal outside the restrooms.

"Hades, mom," Annabeth widened her eyes incredulously at her mother's behavior, "I hadn't even answered yet."

"You're going to say no," Athena told her in a stern voice.

"It might be beneficial," Annabeth considered, furrowing her brows as she thought it through, "business wise it could provide some insight into their company and their company expenditures."

"No," Athena shook her head, "I won't allow it."

"I'm an adult," Annabeth hissed, "It's well within my rights to agree."

"I will not have _you_ making a fool of _me_ just to prove a point," Athena insisted harshly.

"We both know that won't happen," Annabeth said, pausing briefly to allow a woman to pass in front of them. "I can handle a night of pleasantries. It's half my job."

"Fine," Athena seethed when she realized Annabeth had already made up her mind, "but you'll wear the dress I pick out and attend with the date I assign."

"I have perfectly good tastes, mother," Annabeth leaned back against the door, quickly growing bored of this constant argument that seemed to never subside between them, "there's no need for you to choose my attire."

"You'll run it by then," Athena conceded, "but I won't budge on the date. I have to make sure your escort is suitable."

"I couldn't care less about my date," Annabeth laughed but the sound held no humor, "you have a deal." She held out a hand to shake even though she knew her mother would most likely be unfaithful despite the gesture.

"Good," Athena nodded and ignored the hand, strutting back to their table.

"Fuck me," Annabeth whispered to herself and ran her fingers through her hair before following. "Zeus," she smiled as she arrived. She was about to tell him of her acceptance when she spotted a raven haired someone she _really_ didn't want to see right now.

"Ms. Chase," Percy nodded politely, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards.

 _Damn it_ , Annabeth thought. It wasn't exactly supporting her 'honest business woman' claim by getting brunch with a client off hours.

"Jackson," Annabeth answered curtly. She let her eyes roam over him and noticed he had company. Behind him stood his secretary, Rachel, dressed in a truly atrocious red sundress. It really wouldn't have been that bad but 1. It was highly impractical as it was incredibly cold out and 2. It was covered in frills. She was glaring at Annabeth.

"AH!" Zeus let out a sound that sounded near the bleating of a goat. Everyone turned toward him with alarmed eyes. "I just had an even grander idea. Why don't you and Perseus attend together?"

"Oh," Annabeth's eyes shot to her mother, looking for guidance as she had been so adamant about choosing her date just a few minutes earlier but Athena offered nothing but a deep scowl.

"I would be honored," Percy began, not believing for a second Annabeth might accept the offer, "to escort someone as…" his eyes scanned her body, making her involuntarily warm, "impressive as Ms. Chase but I'm sure she would never approve. She's quite stubborn this one-"

"Mr. Jackson," Annabeth interjected before he could get too far, "it would serve you well not to be so presumptuous." Percy raised his eyebrows and his eyes visibly brightened with amusement. "I would love you join you for the ball, that is, if you are able to act as a gentleman for the night." She threw him a challenging expression.

"This is wonderful," Zeus clapped loudly, drawing Annabeth's attention as he was acting like a four year old.

"Yes," Percy nodded, shooting Annabeth a look of pure frustration which she easily returned with one of innocent amusement, " _wonderful_."

-00000000000000000000-

"Was that really necessary?" Rachel snapped when Percy returned to the table.

"He's my biggest client," Percy replied, speaking softly enough that he wouldn't hear him, "I'm at his beck and call for the remainder of the deal."

"Really, Percy," Rachel quipped, "you couldn't come up with a believable excuse?"

"Like what?" Percy asked with an exasperated sigh as he waved over the waitress to order a drink.

"Like you hate her," Rachel offered, "or you already have a date."

"But I don't," Percy closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. He really needed this quasi relationship to end soon. Maybe his father was right, it wasn't smart to involve himself with his secretary.

"But you could have," Rachel huffed before crossing her arms and settling angrily into her chair.

"A gin n tonic," Percy told the waitress then turned back to his disgruntled receptionist, "Rachel. Let's move past this and have a pleasant lunch please."

"Fine," Rachel sniffed, "but I want to hear you say you hate her."

"Who?"

"Chase," Rachel spit as if it were obvious, "the horrid blonde woman with long legs."

"I hate Annabeth Chase," Percy rolled his eyes, "was that enough? or should I scream it from the cathedral windows."

"I suppose," Rachel let a grin slip onto her lips and leaned across the table to take his hands in hers. Percy groaned internally but allowed it to happen.

-00000000000000000000-

The rest of the afternoon had gone relatively smoothly for Annabeth. She had survived her mother's incessant meddling and manipulations only to be forced to attend the ball on Percy's arm.

 _No_ , she decided, _he'll be on my arm_. She wasn't sure how it would work but it sounded great in theory.

After leaving the restaurant Annabeth returned to her office to generally supervise and go over a few sample designs. It really was the average day for Annabeth.

Wake up. Eat. Work. Eat. Work. Go home.

Percy on the other hand had a perfectly dreadful day. Apart from the fact that he would no longer be arriving stag to his own company's ball he would now also be forced to put up with Annabeth all night. Surely she would insist on an evening consisting of purely business and other boring matters.

Additionally his delusional secretary had managed to drag him to brunch, the movies and not one, not two, but four different clothing stores. Percy wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to withstand her demands. And when they stopped at their fifth store and Rachel was rude to the salesman, claiming her 'boyfriend could ruin his life.' Percy hauled her out of the building, facing her with blazing eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?" Rachel inquired, looking slightly miffed that he'd yanked he away before she'd been able to purchase the new pair of boots she'd been eyeing.

"I can't do this," Percy shook his head, " _this_ ," he indicated between the two of them, "isn't working."

"What do you mean?" Rachel frowned and stuck out her bottom lips in an exaggerated pout.

"What I mean is that I am not attracted to you anymore," Percy told her bluntly.

"Don't make jokes like that, Percy," Rachel laughed but it was clear from her tone she didn't really believe his words were meant a joke, "you're scaring me."

"I'm not joking," Percy sighed. He should have long ago realized she would be especially difficult to pry off.

"You don't want to do this, Percy," Rachel's voice grew shrill and threatening, "I can make your life hell. I'm your assistant remember."

"You're my secretary," Percy quipped, "let's not sugar coat this."

"I'm not sugarcoating anything," Rachel hissed, "you're going to regret this."

"I'm sure I'll manage," Percy dismissed and side stepped her, walking away down the street.

"I'll see you monday, dear," Rachel snarled from behind him but he ignored her. He'd had enough of her shrill voice and agreeable attitude. Any and every opinion he seems to have she magically agreed with, it wasn't until he had something she wanted though that she became

Percy picked up his phone and dialed Jason's number, looking for his first pleasant encounter of the day. By the time he hung up he was set to meet his friend for dinner at his favorite Italian place. Percy hopped into a cab and head home, having an hour or two to kill before he had to be anywhere.

-00000000000000000000-

"Jason," Percy grinned as the waiter led him to a table by the window, "you would not believe the day I've had."

"Really?" Jason considered, sipping at his drink with a bitter expression.

"What happened to you?" Percy questioned, his smile rapidly vanishing as he sat down at the other side of the table

"I saw her again today," Jason stared down the clear drink in his glass and passively swirled it around as he continued, "she was at the park… with him."

"Jason," Percy shook his head, "you have to let it go."

"I have let it go," Jason hissed, "I just don't enjoy seeing her with him, especially so soon after we broke up. I always knew there was something fishy going on there. She would never admit to it though. She claimed they were just _friends_."

"She was horrible to you," Percy let out a tired sigh, "where's the palate cleanser we discussed?"

"I don't know," Jason shrugged, "it's just hard getting back out there."

"Let's make it easy then," Percy decided, "tomorrow night, let's go out."

"Out?" Jason clarified with a weary gaze.

"To a club!" Percy exclaimed excitedly, "like old times."

"I don't know, Percy," Jason bit his lip, mulling it over in his head, "I-"

"Jason," Percy got his attention and waited for his eyes to raise and meet his, "remember when Calypso broke up with me? You helped me through it. It's my duty to offer you the same service."

"Your duty?" Jason repeated in a joking manner.

"Yes," Percy nodded, "my government approved duty as your broseph supreme."

"Gods," Jason grinned, "you're an idiot."

"So?" Percy inquired, "what do you say? Tomorrow we hit the town."

"Sure," Jason shrugged, "if you think it'll help."

"I do," Percy informed but Jason wasn't finished.

"Besides, if I don't you'll just pester me until I do." Percy met his comment with a noncommittal grunt because, although he didn't approve of the tone, he the statement was probably true.

"Now," Percy took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, picking up the menu and looking it over, "let's move past such trivial topics and on to more important matters, _pasta_."

Jason snorted at his friend but obliged.

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth returned to the apartment only to find Piper sitting in the exact spot on their couch, in the same position, wearing the same clothes. She _was_ , however, eating from a new tub of ice cream.

"Did you even leave the apartment today?" Annabeth sighed, dropping her keys on the kitchen counter with a clatter.

"Yes," Piper held up the new tub of ice cream as if it were some grand accomplishment.

"New groceries won't fool me," Annabeth crossed her arms and stood in front of the tv, blocking Piper's view, "I know you probably just talked Grady into doing it." Grady was the downstairs neighbor who, after repeatedly complaining to Piper about their apartment being too noisy, now just looked for random excuses to talk to her.

"I may have suggested I was long on Chocolate Mudslide but that's hardly my fault," Piper sniffed, "if you hadn't devoured it last night I might not have needed to ask."

"And I might not have devoured it last night if you hadn't forced me to watch your trashy tv show," Annabeth retorted though not unkindly, "is there anything to eat?" she called over her shoulder as she sauntered into the kitchen.

"Ye-"

"Other than ice cream," Annabeth fixed and opened the refrigerator to scan its contents.

"I figured you hadn't eaten so I ordered Chinese for the both of us," Piper told her, pausing her show to join her, "it should be getting here any minute."

"You need to get out of this apartment," Annabeth told her friend who was still happily eating away at the ice cream, "if you don't see the sun you'll develop a vitamin D deficiency and die."

"A bit pessimistic," Piper scoffed, "don't you think?"

"Maybe," Annabeth shrugged, "but after the day I've had I'd say it's well within my rights to be a drag."

"Oo," Piper sat on one of the stools, "Annabeth Chase admitting she's in a bad mood. What atrocity could have occurred today to bring on such a realization?"

"Oh," she laughed but the sound lacked any and all humor, "didn't you hear? I am now attending the Jackson Industries ball with none other than Percy Jackson."

"Really?" Piper squealed, "how exciting. I've always wondered how he was in the sack."

"Piper," Annabeth groaned, not wanting to picture it. She dropped her head onto the cold marble of the counter top and just let it rest there for a few moments.

"It really won't be that bad," Piper dismissed, "you'll only have dinner and dance once or twice. Furthermore, you can use the event to meet potential clients and impress them with your genius architectural abilities."

"I suppose," Annabeth sighed, flicking her eyes up at her roommate who could always see the good in every situation, "but I can't imagine putting up with that dick all night. He's just… ugh."

"Don't worry," Piper brightened, "I'm sure he'll be perfectly civil in front of his father."

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded, "and I guess Zeus's presence will force him to be polite."

"See," Piper grinned, "look at how happy you can be by looking at life the Piper way."

"The Piper way?" Annabeth repeated back, eyeing the ice cream in her hands, "what does that mean? Shoveling ice cream into my mouth and lying around my apartment all because I don't have a boyfriend."

"It's not because I don't have a boyfriend," Piper frowned, "I just need a break from the constant stream of guys. I keep over thinking all my relationships, doubting the men because of little ticks or pet peeves."

"Sounds perfectly fine to me," Annabeth remarked.

"And how long has your longest relationship lasted?" Piper questioned.

"Point taken," Annabeth heard the doorbell ring and stepped back from the kitchen counter.

She took a handful of cash out of the jar labeled _you break it, you buy it_. The container had initially served as a sort of piggy bank for any fixtures they needed around the apartment but it had soon become a source of money whenever they were making a joint expenditure such as a trip to the grocery store or buying dinner. If it were labeled honestly it would be called the _helpful money_ jar.

"Thank you," Annabeth said to the deliveryman and carried the bag of food back into the kitchen. She spread the contents neatly onto the table as she and Piper carefully picked and chose the different food items they preferred. "All I'm saying," Annabeth resumed the conversation once they had both had their first few bites of Chinese food, "is that there are dozens of things that are 100 times more fun to do without a boyfriend."

"Really?" Piper arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"Yes, really," Annabeth quipped, "and tell you what. Tomorrow you and I are going to go out and do every one of them."

"Don't you have to work?" Piper asked.

"I can take the day off if it means you'll feel better and finally see the benefits of the unattached life."

"If you _really_ wanted to make me feel better," Piper started cautiously, rearranging the noodle at the bottom of the takeout container, "we could always go dancing."

"Piper," Annabeth groaned, "that will do the opposite of teaching you an independent lifestyle. Knowing you, you'll probably meet some guy there and end up dating for a week or two before this happens all over again."

"You're probably right," Piper sighed, "but it was worth a try anyways."

"Anyway," Annabeth added, "I hate clubs."

"No," Piper corrected, "you hate clubs when you're sober."

"I'm always sober," Annabeth lied.

"Yeah," Piper barked out in laughter, "sure."

"I am," she insisted, taking an enormous bite of chicken.

"Let's make a deal, Annabeth," Piper put down her food and folded her hands neatly one of the other in front of her, "I'll spend the day with you, living the independent Annabeth life, but then, later, you have to spend the night with me, living the fun exciting Piper life."

"I'm normally all for a fair deal," Annabeth said, "but I've seemed to have terrible luck with them lately. So I better not."

"So I'm forced to live the boring Annabeth life for a day without any reward?" Piper questioned loudly.

"Hey!" Annabeth pushed Piper's arm, "don't discredit my lifestyle. I live a perfectly healthy life."

"Yes," Piper rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it's healthy to work all day and night."

"That's not all I do!" Annabeth objected, "tomorrow we'll do something not boring, okay?"

"Fine," Piper agreed and picked back up her food to finish her noodles, "but only because I'm a very understanding friend."

* * *

a/n: yeah, so y'all can probably guess where this is going but if you want to guess by all means guess. If you get it right maybe I'll even pm you a little snippet of what's to come.


	12. To Forget

To Forget

a/n: yep, so kind of an intense chapter ahead.

p.s. no, I didn't read through it. Honestly, from this point forward just assume I haven't read through any of my chapters and that I will fix them later. It will save me a ton of trouble.

disclaimer: no, sadly PJO isn't for sale.

* * *

"See," Annabeth insisted, directing Piper's gaze towards the muscled shirtless men running along the path, "you couldn't ogle at hot runners if you were in a relationship."

"I don't know who _you've_ been dating but my boyfriends always manage to look better than _these_ guys." Piper shrugged, pulling the straw of her ice tea into her mouth for a sip and leaning farther back into the wooden bench.

"Really?" Annabeth drawled, briefly glancing away from the sweating men to shoot a dubious look at her friend, "Ethan looked better than _that_."

"Eric!" Piper snapped, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly, "and in my opinion yes, he was more attractive than all of those men."

"You're delusional," Annabeth laughed, her eyes straying back to the convoy of good looking guys.

"What can I say," Piper let out a dreamy sigh and her head fell back, "the heart works in mysterious ways."

Annabeth snorted loudly at the ridiculous sentiment. "You knew Eric for two week tops. I'm pretty sure it's not your heart speaking."

"Pff," Piper dismissed, her gazing steering back to the running men and they slowly stopped and began to stretch, "love, lust, it's all the same in the end."

"No," Annabeth rejected forcefully, "it absolutely is _not_. I can feel lust for someone attractive while also absolutely hating his insufferable personality."

"Hmm," Piper considered, arching a brow suspiciously, "anyone specific in mind?"

"No one," she shook her head, "a figure of my imagination."

"If you say so," Piper sang.

Annabeth directed a pointed look towards her friend but otherwise ignored her tone. "So," she turned towards the pretty brunette, "did this cheer you up?"

"If you mean, did this convince me I don't want a boyfriend," Piper fixed, "then no, it didn't."

"Well then," Annabeth decided, straightening to a standing position and pulling Piper up with her, "let's continue our day as independent women."

"Annabeth-" Piper giggled as her friend tugged her through Central Park, retracing the route they'd initially taken, "there's a fatal flaw in your theory."

"No, there's not," she disagreed as her analytical eyes took in the strategic dips and mounds of the park landscape.

"Yes," Piper asserted, "you assume I can't remain independent with a boyfriend but that's where you're wrong."

"Really?" Annabeth questioned doubtfully, loosening her grip on her friend's wrist as they resumed a normal walking pace.

"I'm certain," Piper continued, "I would never date someone who doesn't let me ogle hot men in the park or eat burritos like a pig or-"

"Would you be able to flirt with cute guys and receive free drinks from said guys?" Annabeth countered.

"I wouldn't need to," Piper grinned, "besides, you're single and I don't see you flirting with guys left and right or taking advantage of the drinks you're offered."

"One," Annabeth reasoned, "the guys would have to flirt with me first." That statement received a scoff from Piper. " _and_ , two," the blonde continued, disregarding her friend's interruption, "those drinks could be roofied for all I know."

"You need to stop being so pessimistic," Piper chuckled, "hot guys don't need to roofie females."

"-why not?" Annabeth bit out as they neared the exit to the park and approached a busy road.

"Because woman fall at their knees without any type of drug."

"That's exactly the type of attitude that gets you roofied," Annabeth muttered, "that's precisely why I always buy my own drinks."

"It doesn't matter," Piper shook her head, "it goes against your point anyway. If being single means I will be propositioned and offered more drinks that I can't even accept because they might be roofied then what possible benefit could being single hold?"

"There are plenty of benefits," Annabeth almost screamed then took a few breaths to calm her frustrated outburst.

"Elaborate then," Piper pressed, "because you're single but I never see you going out and having fun. All you do is work all day."

"Work _is_ my fun," Annabeth maintained, "everyone deserves to have fun in their own ways."

"I fully agree," Piper smiled softly, "and my idea of fun is spending time with a guy I love."

"But-" Annabeth started to protest, not really sure where she was going, when her phone rang. "One sec." She held up a finger to Piper and answered the call. "Hello?"

"I need you to come to my office," her mother answered right away.

"But it's Sunday," Annabeth argued.

"That's never stopped you before," Athena snapped and her daughter could hear movement in the background.

"But I have plans," Annabeth disputed, "I'm out with Piper."

"I don't care about your plans," her mother sneered. "You'll be at my office in ten minutes or you'll be sorry."

"Ten minutes seems awfully tight." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What about traffic?"

"Twenty then." And just like that the call went silent and all Annabeth could hear was the noncommittal buzz of phone. The blonde took a deep breath and turned to her friend who wore a knowing expression.

"I can catch a cab home," Piper smiled, "don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, her bottom lips caught between her teeth.

"Yes," Piper nodded. "I'll be fine. I might even stop for lunch on my way back," she added with light hearted shrug that for some reason tugged at Annabeth's heartstrings.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she offered.

"Maybe you could try out _my_ version of fun for once?" Piper suggested, "clubbing? Later tonight?"

"Piper-" Annabeth glanced at her friend with a bored look.

"Yeah, I know." Piper started backing away from her, "it's not your scene."

"It's not-" Annabeth tried to explain.

"You should get going," Piper dismissed her comments, "your mom is waiting."

She nodded as her friend turned towards the street, holding her hand out to hail a taxi. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Annabeth called out, "we'll get dinner."

"Sure." She heard Piper sweet voice agree.

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth knocked soundly on the door to her mother's office before hearing a firm, "come in." She stepped through the doorway and stood by the open door. "Annabeth," her mother smiled but the expression didn't reach her eyes, "why don't you have a seat?"

"Why am I here, mother?" Annabeth questioned without moving.

"Don't speak to me in that tone," Athena snapped. "I wanted to discuss a job offer."

"For who?" Annabeth sighed, walked forward and sat down before her desk.

"You," Athena said with a swift roll of her eyes that told Annabeth it was obvious.

"I already have a job," Annabeth furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Fine," Athena fixed, "think of it as a promotion then."

"A promotion?" Annabeth repeated, eyeing her mother suspiciously, "what exactly would it entail?"

"Let's say it's... _critical relations management_ ," her mother said easily.

"And why would I accept it?" Annabeth inquired, pursing her lips, "what benefits would it bring me?" She shot Athena a questioning look, "a pay raise, perhaps?

"You really are my daughter," the dark haired woman wore a Cheshire grin that chilled Annabeth's very bones, "and I apologize if my words implied accepting the position was a choice. You _will_ be taking this promotion."

"What's the promotion?" Annabeth asked, the vague terms setting off alarms in her head.

"It's simple really," Athena said, folding her hands on the desk, "I need you to look into the Jackson finances."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth frowned. That definitely hadn't been what she had been expecting.

"Ugh," Athena groaned, "stop acting so naive. There's a reason you're heading this project-"

"Yes," Annabeth interrupted much to her mother's irritation, "I'm the best."

"Don't dilute yourself into thinking that." Athena scoffed."I chose you because you're my daughter and I knew you would do what was necessary to ensure our family's success."

"And to do that I have to ask around the Jackson accounting department?"

"The job will require a bit more than that," her mother stood up, facing the windows instead of her daughter. "I'll need you to go through their records and write a few if I deem it necessary-"

"Mother!" Annabeth protested, standing up to meet her mother across the room.

"- and this would all need to remain secret, of course."

"That would constitute fraud!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Are you trying to get me sent to prison?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," her mother bit out, "it would never come to that."

" _I'm_ being ridiculous!?" the blonde practically screamed. "You're the one who is suggested corporate espionage!"

"Quiet!" her mother hissed, turning and taking several angry steps towards Annabeth until they were almost nose to nose. "You have no idea what that man's done."

"Who?" Annabeth questioned, trying to maintain an unaffected front under her mother's terrifying glare.

"Poseidon," she snarled. "Who do you think?"

"What-"

"You _will_ do as I say," Athena seethed, "if you aren't willing to sacrifice some degree of innocence for this company then you're not fit to run it."

"I will and _have_ sacrificed my every day- my every _minute_ for this company. I have put blood, sweat and tears into every one of my designs and my work is always flawless." Annabeth argued. "You have no right to take that all away because I won't break the law."

"I have _every_ right," Athena laughed, "I'm your mother. Without me, you're nothing."

"No, I-"

"Without me," her mother continued with a cruel smile, "you would still be stuck at that low income school. You would have attended community college and wasted away your talent designing one or two building a year for the middle class. You would be withering away in poverty. I made you what you are today! I gave you the world! I did what I needed to do to raise your the _right_ way and now _you_ will repay me by doing what you need to do to secure this company's future."

"You might be CEO but you still have to answer to the board," Annabeth insisted, fear filling the cavities of her chest; acting as a black liquid seeping through the gaps between her ribs, "they won't let you get rid of me."

"The board?" Athena barked, "you're a fool if you think the board holds any power in this business. I tell them what to think and they write the checks."

"They can-"

"Besides," her mother cut her off with a sharp sneer, "it's not like you are in good standings with the members. They'd have no problem letting you go."

"That's not true," Annabeth shook her head, refusing to believe all her work up to this point might be washed away based on a simple moral decision. "They know how talented I am."

"Why don't you ask them then?" Athena grinned mercilessly, "see what they say."

"I will," Annabeth breathed, backing away from her mother and into the door. She pushed past it and bounded into the hallway lined with offices, looking for any words that might console her from the bile of despair rising in her throat.

Through a pair of clear glass doors she spotted two members of the board in a meeting and without thinking it through swung the door open and entered the small office. They both looked up at the disturbance.

"I-" Annabeth was at a loss for words. She should have planned something to say. "I apologize for the interruption," she hastened. "I wanted your opinion on an issue."

"An issue?" Jerry, the board member sitting behind the desk, reiterated in an annoyed tone.

"Yes," Annabeth confirmed, trying to keep the condescending out of her voice. "I- my mother has brought it to my attention that I might not be a favorite in the eyes of the board."

"Hmph," the other board member, Harry, snorted.

"I was hoping you might provide me some insight into the topic." Annabeth finished eloquently, ignoring the stifled chuckle she received.

"Ah," Jerry sighed, leaning back in this chair, "Ms. Chase, you're mother is correct. The board isn't especially fond of you."

"But why-"

"Don't interrupt," he scolded, "it's rude. As a was saying, your mother is correct. We don't like you and before you ask, there are several reasons why but I'll only explain the few most prominent arguments. First of all, you speak with an air of superiority which is quite annoying to us executives who are of higher standing than you."

 _What_? Annabeth screamed in her head. That was a ridiculous reason to dislike someone. They couldn't fire her just because she was smarter than all of them.

"Second, you don't work nearly enough for the praise you receive.

If the previous notion had been ridiculous the idea of Annabeth Chase not working enough was outrageous, preposterous, out of this world. _In what universe do I not work enough_? Annabeth wondered furiously, clenching her jaw as Jerry continued.

"Third, you're no fun."

Annabeth huffed, that complained was in no way business related.

"I like to enjoy the company of my fellow employees," he explained. "And the fourth and most troublesome of your characteristic is your similarity to your mother."

"My mother?" Annabeth repeated, thinking she'd heard wrong.

"Yes," Jerry snapped, "your mother. She's a menace. She's a manipulative backstabbing bitch and we all know it. We also all know she's trained you in the art of conversion and control and we would never make the mistake of allowing you to move farther in this company."

"I'm not like my mother," Annabeth retorted in quiet assertion.. Her voice had lost all it's edge."She's horrible. I may have picked up a few business tricks here and there but I could never match her inhumanity."

"That's exactly what she would tell you to say," Harry remarked from his seat. "Be grateful she's the CEO because if we were running the ship around here you'd be out in a heartbeat."

"But your objection are hardly fair," Annabeth protested. "Firing me because of my lack of merriment and uppity attitude would be domain for a lawsuit against the company."

"Are you threatening us?" Jerry piped up.

"I-"

"See," Harry shook his head, turning back to the work on the desk, "that's why you'll never be promoted. Threatening a lawsuit is precisely what Athena would do."

"But I-"

"I think I've heard enough," Jerry concluded, moving his seat back, "you may go."

"But I'm not done!" Annabeth said angrily.

"It doesn't matter," Jerry told her with a smirk. "I am." Annabeth took a deep breath and, in her furious state, decided it would better not to give him another reason to hate her and walked out. She stopped a few feet left of the door and leaned back against the wall, pounding her head back against the hollow sounding dry wall.

She couldn't lose this company. She couldn't lose the years of work she'd put in. Owning a company was her dream. It was the reason she'd declined all the parties in high school and through college. The reason she'd come to New York City. The reason she'd left her life behind. It was all she'd ever wanted. She couldn't lose this. It might be her only shot.

Annabeth took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. She straightened and strode into her mother's office to accept her offer.

"Annabeth," her mother said when she came into the room and sat down. "You've seen the error of your ways I presume."  
"Yes, mother," Annabeth replied submissively. "What is expected of me as I rise to this new position?" _Or rather, lower myself_ , she added in her head.

"I already told you." Athena stood up from behind her desk and walked around it to face her daughter head on.

"Remind me," Annabeth stated, hoping she didn't look like she felt; like a dark mass was slowly consuming her body. "I wasn't paying attention the first time."

"Oh, honey," Athena chuckled but the sound held no trace of humor or good nature, just cold hard condescension, "we'll discuss it another time. You appear oddly distressed at the moment." The dark haired woman smirked as she towered over her Annabeth. "Tell me, what could possibly be the source of such an emotion?"

"There's no distress in my expression," Annabeth disagreed, lifting her chin, "I'm simply preoccupied planning my next meeting with Mr. Jackson."

"Don't lie to me." Athena's sharp facial features formed a look of slight disgust as she roughly gripped her daughter's chin, pulling it impossibly higher. "I can always tell when you deceive me. It's in both of our best interests for you to go home and sleep off this mood of yours. I will _not_ tolerate weakness from you. Not now, not ever. As I said before, this position is critical to the future of Chase Enterprises and if you fuck it up…" the woman shook her head, lips still parted, "you won't like what happens."

"Of course, mother." Annabeth breathed, feeling her eyes fog over with dozens of bottled up emotions.

"You may go." Athena dismissed her, dropping her chin. She rounded her desk and sat down behind it once again, looking completely unphased. "Make sure you close the door on the way out."

Annabeth nodded. She had barely made it out the lobby when she felt the first heated tear roll down her cheek. She blinked her eyes several times as she waited out on the busy sidewalk, waiting for the tears to subside. Once they had passed so had her wave of sadness, leaving her with a much more volatile emotion.

Anger.

Annabeth gritted her teeth and glanced at her distorted reflection in the building's glass exterior. She tightened her grip on her bag and entered the coffee shop next to her mother's office building, hoping some tea might calm her down.

Annabeth got in line and tried to get her wallet out of her bag only to be deterred by her shaking hands. She stiffened her fingers, willing them to be still. She got the counter and ordered an iced green tea. She needed a cool drink to calm her boiling insides. She barely managed to pay in her furious state and was waiting by the window when a horrible name sounded.

"Athena!" the barista called brightly, holding up a clear cup with green liquid Annabeth could only assume was her tea.

"Annabeth?" she questioned, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Oh." the woman glanced at the name she'd written on the cup and grinned. "I'm sorry. I service your mother so often the name is engrained in my mind."

"But why did you call her name?" Annabeth interrogated, struggling not to sound desperate.

"You're her daugher aren't you?" the woman looked at her funny. "I suppose you look alike."

"But she has straight black hair and I have curly blonde-"

"Must have been something about your attitude." The barista shrugged. "You two share similar mannerisms. You both have gray eyes and tend to intimidate my customer and also- Oh my gosh!" the woman exclaimed as Annabeth's cup broke from the blonde too tight grip around it's body and the tea sloshed onto the floor.

"Oops," Annabeth remarked absolutely, still digesting the information. If she were listening to public opinion she'd be inclined to believe she and her mother were the same person give or take a feature.

"Would you like me to fix you another one?" the barista asked, grabbing a rag from behind the counter to clean the mess.

"No," Annabeth shook her head, "thank you though." She let go of the crumbled glass, ignoring a 'are you certain you're alright, miss?' from behind her and steered her body in the direction of the nearest enclosed space. Right now, that was the bathroom.

Thankfully there was no one inside because Annabeth might have kicked the door down otherwise. She locked the door and threw her back into the sink, bracing herself against the lid. She stole a glance at the mirror and examined her appearance. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed. The dim yellow lighting darkened her hair and cast an unwelcome shadow over her features. Annabeth barely registered how much she looked like her mother before she had picked up her back and thrown it at the mirror.

"Fuck!" She roughly raked her hands up and down her face, searching for any kind of solution. Her finger curled into her hairline, her nails scratching her scalp, and the heels of her trembling hands pushed into her eyes until she saw small dots among the canvas of black behind her eyelids.

"Fuck," she repeated, quieter this time. She let her hands fall to the side of the sink, gripping the edges with desolation. "What have you done?" She asked herself as her head dipped down, her whole body languidly following the example of her sagging neck. "What did you get yourself into?"

 _Fuck_

Annabeth's eyes burned with unshed tears until slowly, one by one, they fell directly into the sink. And, as they didn't brush her warm skin at her head's angle, she chose to believe they weren't real. She picked herself up one last time and stared at herself in the mirror. The image was warped and disfigured through her tear stained eyes but she didn't mind, in fact, it made her happy. Seeing the image before her look less and less like her mother offered a sliver of relief, an escape.

 _That's what I need_ , she decided with a pitiful grin, _an escape_.

-00000000000000000000-

"Piper!" Annabeth hollered when she got home. She dropped every next to the door and rushed into the living room where her friend was waiting, yet again gnawing at a giant thing of ice cream. The blonde briefly noted it was Cookies n Cream this time. "You wanted to go out right?"

"Yes," Piper responded. Her suspicious gaze ran up and down Annabeth's body, lingering at her eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"What?" Annabeth laughed harshly. "Of course, not. Now you said you wanted to go clubbing. To prove I wasn't boring, that I wasn't my mother's child, right?"

"I may have said something along those lines."

"Let's go then." Annabeth yanked the ice cream out of her arms and half hazardly shoved it into the freezer. "Clubbing with Annabeth Chase is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Do you really want to show up in pajamas."

"No," Piper muttered. "I'll be ready in an hour. You should eat something in the meantime."

"I will." Annabeth ushered her friend into her room. "Now go, go, get pretty so we can leave!"

"We're gonna talk about your peppy attitude in the cab." Piper yelled through the door and Annabeth heart plummeted at the silence that followed. She paced aimlessly around the room for a few seconds before turning around and heading into hers.

Annabeth stood in front of her bathroom mirror for what felt like days. She knew she only had an hour to prepare. She knew she should be picking out a dress. She knew she should be covering her face in makeup but within minutes all her anger had faded and left a hole in her chest. There was a dark feeling deep inside her and it made her feel disgusting.

Annabeth stared at her face and her face stared back. She flicked her eyes over the makeup she bought just to make her mom happy. With a swift swipe of her arm she swept all the items off the counter and into the sink. She wouldn't be wearing them tonight. Tonight she'd do everything her mother wouldn't. She would find a way to differentiate herself.

Athena would have worn makeup… so Annabeth wore none.

Athena would have worn red… so Annabeth wore blue.

Athena would have been stoic… so Annabeth danced

Athena would have remained sober… so Annabeth drank.

.

.

.

Athena would have remember the night… so Annabeth forgot.

a/n: I was originally gonna end the chapter here but I'd really like to tell the entire 13th chapter from Percy's perspective so... here's my sort of gift to yall

-00000000000000000000-

The first thing Annabeth noticed when she woke up the next morning was the wretched taste on her tongue and the pounding in her head. She groaned and pushed her head back into the soft pillow, trying to smother away the constant pain. With her eyes still closed to protect from the sobering sun she sat up and felt too soft sheets slide smoothly down her bare torso.

The second thing Annabeth noticed was her naked body, the dull ache between her legs and the dark haired male curled up in the sheets beside her. She took a second to appreciate his lean body before carefully sneaking out of bed. She was tempted to reach out a hand and run her fingers along his flawless tanned skin but he shifted in his sleep, letting out a soft groan, and Annabeth instantly recoiled.

Without looking back she tiptoed out of the sleek looking room and grabbed her dress and bra from where they were discarded on the ground. Annabeth only searched a minute or two but was unfortunately unable to find her panties. She was second away from lowering herself to check under the bed when another unintelligible mumbled slipped out of her lover's lips and she decided the lacy pair wasn't worth it.

Annabeth escaped the room and tugged on her dress in record time and before she knew it she was in a cab heading back to her apartment. She checked her cell phone and saw it was barely half past eight. It was a little longer than she usually slept on weekdays but it still gave her a decent amount of time to get home and change before heading to Percy's.

It was truly impressive that it only took her twenty minute to thoroughly wash her hair and eat breakfast, especially if you factored in the fact that she was fighting sporadic waves of nausea. Roughly an hour later she was ready. She dabbed at the swollen skin under her eyes, trying to erase some of the bags. She soon realized it was no use and subsequently threw on some mascara and grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses before exiting her apartment.

Annabeth breathed back a bout of revulsion as she climbed into a cab and the muggy smell triggered something. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat, trying to think of better times, worse times, really anything to take her mind off the churning in her stomach.

Annabeth mind logically chose first to linger on the source of her horrible morning, her exquisite night. Well, she wasn't really sure if it had been exquisite. She only remember faint images, a few words and a deeply satisfying feeling that rounded the end.

Annabeth remember walking into the club and, trying to alienate her mother, drinking far past her limit. She remember dancing. She remembered doing something immensely stupid, though she wasn't sure if it had been just one occurrence or her overall of her actions that night. She was able to scarcely recall someone's lips on hers, his lips on hers. And a pair of gorgeous sea green eyes.

Annabeth sighed and tightened her thighs as they neared Percy's office building. She could just barely remember the way the handsome man repeatedly pounding into her, reaching deep inside her until she sputtering in orgasm.

"Here." The cab driver cut Annabeth's fantasy short. She quickly payed him and began her descend into the depths of hell, or, as others might call it, Jackson Industries' uptown offices. As she rode up in the elevator she tried to shake all non business thoughts out of her head. Yesterday she had accepted a promotion from her mother and despite her rebellious antics last night she knew it was in her best interests to follow the CEO's orders until she was guaranteed an executive position.

Then, she thought, then I'll be able to go against my mother.

The elevator sounded and Annabeth stepped out. She strode past the receptionist's desk without sparing the girl a second glance and into Percy's office.

"Annabeth Chase." she heard him draw in a smooth voice that sent shivers down her spine. Annabeth quietly shut the door behind her, grateful he handns't spoken loud enough to irritate her head and that his lights were appropriately dimmed.

"Jackson." Annabeth nodded. She sat down in one of the chairs facing him and peered up at him, not bothering to remove her sunglasses as she was perfectly aware just how hungover she looked behind them. As she stared up at him through the dark tint of the lenses she was hit with a fuzzy sense of deja vu, a strange feeling of recollection, but she couldn't quite put her finger on the source.

"It seems I've underestimated you once again," he chuckled, coming around from behind his desk and gazing down at her with a sly smile and mischievous eyes.

"How so?" Annabeth questioned, furrowing her brows at the eery feeling of familiarity. He seemed to find her expression funny as he found himself longing to see more of it and consequently snatched the glasses away from her.

"You really can relax." Then, as Annabeth gazed into his eyes without obstruction this time, it hit her. The beautiful pair of sea green eyes that had repeatedly resurfaced after the liters of alcohol she'd consumed, they belonged to none of than Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson.

The notion that she had had sex with Percy Jackson, hot passionate fucking amazing sex, was enough to send her head reeling for the umpteenth time that morning. She felt herself growing pale and calmly and knew what was coming but this time made no efforts to prevent it, at this point she thought it was unstoppable.

Annabeth, much to Percy's amusement and surprise, leapt forward, reaching desperately for the trashcan and roughly taking hold of it's edges before emptying her stomach into it.

* * *

a/n: that ending tho...

anyway, how do you think Annabeth with react to the realization. Ya know, other than puking her guts out.

also sorry if I'm making Athena super unlikable but that's just how I always envisioned her. She's a woman who's an expert strategist and will win the war, not matter the costs.

ah it's 3:03 am and I still have to finish an anthro paper. yay for procrastination.


	13. Not Boring

Not Boring

a/n: sorry for error. didn't read through it. Also, the ... that space out stuff are lapses in Percy's memory if that's not clear.

disclaimer: wait, lemme check... nope, still don't own pjo.

* * *

"You look like shit," Percy noted, leaning back casually against his desk.

"You don't look so great yourself," Annabeth muttered, the words bouncing off the edges of the trash bin at her lips.

"Actually," Percy leaned back casually against his desk, offering her no assistance as she dry heaved helplessly, "I do. You told me so yourself."

"Oh Gods," the blonde muttered. "We didn't." She briefly lifted her head from the trashcan only to bring it right back down.

"We did." Percy grinned, eyeing her curiously. He wasn't opposed to trying it again. He'd honestly quite enjoyed the experience. Who was he kidding? He'd loved it. He was dying to give it another go.

"Let's pretend we didn't then," the blonde instructed firmly. Percy frowned above her as she dry heaved again. Her horrible state was an indication that Percy's had wildly underestimated just how drunk she'd been the last night. He allowed himself to think back to the night. It wasn't a complete memory but the essential parts were there.

-00000000000000000000-

The bartender handed the pair their drinks and they turned towards the dance floor.

"What's up with you?" Jason asked, taking a quick sip of his gin as he surveyed the bustling room.

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned, his eyes lazily scanning from left to right, reading the room like one might read a book.

"You're acting weird," Jason replied, "something on your mind?"

"Not at all," Percy answered tightly and threw back his whiskey. He breathed in deeply as the liquid burned the back of his throat. "Hey," he turned back around and caught the bartender's attention, "another." He instructed, tapping the edge of his glass with his index finger.

"See," Jason pressed, " _that_ 's weird Percy. What's going on?"

 _My receptionist sent me some innocent hate mail this morning. Ms. Chase is obnoxious and frustrating and yesterday, when I took myself in my hands, I couldn't get a pair of haunting gray eyes out of my head_.

"Nothing," Percy expressed cooly.

"It's not healthy to internalize anger," Jason scolded, his eyes lingering on a brunette swaying her hips to the music smack dab in the middle of the dance floor. He watched as the strobe lights hit dark tanned skin, illuminating it with a golden glow. She turned his way and he averted his eyes, facing his dark haired friend who was looking extremely tense.

"Cut your psychobabble bullshit," Percy hissed, taking his new drink from the bartender's hands. He took a long sip, trying to clear his mind.

"No." Jason shook his head. "Tell me whats going on."

"What do you want me to say, Jason?" Percy snapped. "I'm being forced to work with an hot uptight bitch who makes me hate my job. She's driving me up a wall and my assistant is slightly insane which my dick conveniently chose not to notice hence she cannot attend to my _needs_?"

"Yes," Jason answered simply. "It seems your work is cut out for you tonight then." Percy nodded in response.

"As is yours," he glanced at his friend, "this is your night to get over Reyna."

"I suppose," Jason shrugged, his eyes darting down to the floor.

"C'mon, man," Percy encouraged, "it's been over a month since you guys broke up."

"I know." Jason sighed. "I think I might need a rebound."

"That's the spirit!" Percy clapped his friend on the back. "Anyone catch your eye tonight?" He asked and saw Jason's gaze shift. Percy followed the blonde man's attentions to a beautiful brunette. "Nice choice." Percy grinned, his eyes raking her body. "At least you still have taste."

"No." Jason shook his head, eyes returning to Percy. "She's way out of my league."  
"No, she's not!" Percy exclaimed but the longer he observed her the more certain he was of the contrary, "you just need to… charm her."

"Percy," Jason whined, "let's go home."

"Jason you can't spend your whole life hung up on Reyna."

Jason's looked said, _why not?_

"You know what you need?" Percy decided, "some liquid courage."

"No, Percy," Jason protested, "I don't like shots."

"I don't care," Percy silenced him. He narrowed his eyes as he peered at his friend, sizing him up then began to yell his order to the bartender, attempting to overpower the blaring music.

"Seven fireballs," he bellowed. The bartender nodded and got to work, setting shot glances out onto the wooden. A second or two later the bartender spread eleven shot glasses out onto the bar.

"Wait!" Jason eyes ran over the small glasses. "You have us too many!" It was clear the bartender didn't car. He was going to charge Percy's tab no matter what.

"It's fine." Percy waved the mistake off. "We can split them."

"That's five shots!" Jason realized, an expression of horror washing over his face.

"And a half." Percy grinned. "Oh please, stop being such a baby. I bet Reyna's new boyfriend would be able to drink them." And that's all it took for Jason to down five shots. Percy raised his brows at his friend and decided to take the odd shot, not convinced his friend would last the night otherwise.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to her," Jason said, swaying slightly on his feet.

"Good!" Percy clapped him on the back. "Go get her!"

"I will." Jason nodded, looking more confident by the minute."

Percy eye's followed his friend as he approached the dance floor and began to push past people to reach the gorgeous brunette dancing in the center of a mob of hopeful men.

"Hey," an attractive blonde took the spot recently vacated by Jason, effectively blocking his view. "I'm Courtney." She stretched out a hand, smiling flirtatiously.

Percy figured a new conquest would be best to take his mind off the several issues plaguing his mind but as he peered at her he couldn't help but compare this new _Courtney_ to Annabeth. It was the curly blonde hair, it caused him to draw unfair contrasts. Her hair was closer to white than honey and her curls looked almost _too_ perfect, artificially manufactured. Despite the longer length of her legs they didn't look as impressive in heels. Her skin veered closer to orange than Annabeth's natural golden bronze.

"Percy," Percy shook her hand, lingering an extra second, "looking for company?"  
"Always," she giggled, her smile widening.

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked with a charismatic grin, trying to rid his mind of anything and any _one_ else.

"I'm a paralegal," she informed delighted, extremely proud of her job.

"Hm," Percy mused, "I've always wondered what exactly paralegal does?"

"Well, I work at…" Percy eyes washed over his surroundings, inspecting them as her voice became a monotone hum in the back of his mind. He leaned forward, feigning interest as he flashed her a charming smile. He noticed the slight frizz at the top of her bleach blonde hair, the movement of a bottle to his right as the bartender prepared someone a martini, the slight reverberation of music through the floorboards.

His attention shot back to the woman when the faint background noise stopped and he realized she was silent. "Why did you decided to go into law?" Percy questioned. His words successfully preoccupied her for the next minutes as his eyes skimmed the room, searching for an adequate sofa in the back.

Just as the girl shifted forward to shoot him a seductive grin his eyes caught on something, or rather _someone_ , behind her. In the middle of the crowded dancefloor there was a beautiful blonde, moving rhythmically to the music. She had her back turned to Percy and he was unable to see past a curtain of luscious curls. Percy's eyes raked down her body and he noted her tight blue dress fit her perfectly. It clung to all the right placed, accentuating the slight dip of her waist and the curve of her hips.

Courtney, completely oblivious to his lack of attention, continued to speak on the subject. As she did, Percy's eyes darted between the constantly moving bodies trying to get a better glimpse of her. He found himself completely enthralled by the swing of her hips and melodic bobbing of her hair.

"-It might sound stupid but-" Jealousy surged through Percy, heating the blood running rapidly through his veins as he watched several men around her pushing themselves against her rolling body in a way that was nowhere near subtle.

"I have to go," Percy interjected Courtney, attempting to push past her.

"Wait!" she caught him by his wrist, pulling him back. "Can I come with you?" she offered in a sultry voice. Under different circumstances Percy would have easily agreed but tonight he could sense there was something beyond the horizon.

"No," he answered harshly, tugging his arm from her stiff grip and ignoring her stunned face as he began to make his way through the crowd towards the dance floor.

Percy stopped just before reaching her, observing the vision in blue from a close distance. The new proximity allowed him to see the muscled lines of her legs, the glow of her skin in the alternating lights and the elegant manner with which her body moved.

He saw yet another man bravely try to dance directly behind her and sneered. Percy rushed forward, roughly shoving the man away from her. Without thinking and alcohol still fresh on his lips, he tentatively hovered behind her, admiring her round ass, before reaching for her hips to pull her body against his.

To Percy's surprise she barely seemed to notice his intrusion. He aligned their bodies perfectly and paralleled her movements. He bent forward, nuzzling his smirk past her curls into her neck and letting a sweet strangely familiar smell overtake him. The lady's head tilted to the side, allowing him to run his lips along the exposed skin behind her ear, and lifted an arm to clutch his soft hair.

The room seemed to slip away as they danced. The floor bounced under the couple, the music sped up and changed yet the pair remained the same, dancing for minutes, hours, days neither could tell. Percy could no longer focus on anything but her sweet aroma and the way her slender body fit like a puzzle piece into his, heightening his growing arousal.

Suddenly someone bulldozed into pair, shattering the perfect image. The interruption barrelled past them in a drunken stupor, throwing them apart. Percy head was still spinning when their bodies touched again, shooting a wave of electricity through his nervous system.

He blinked several times as he processed what had just happened: the woman before him had let out a frightened squeak as she'd been launched into the crowd behind her, teetering uncertainly on her heels, and he'd instinctively bolted forward, catching before she hit the floor.

Now they were chest to chest and Percy could feel her heart beat fast against his. He couldn't tell if it was from the dancing or the intrusion and was about to ask when she spoke.

"Jackson?" the woman questioned alarmed and Percy wondered how they knew each other. Then lights flared and he recognized her face.

"Chase?" he asked, struck with immense confusion.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth looked like she might throw up for number of reasons. She shoved Percy's body away from hers, successfully unclasping his hands from the small of her back. "Oh my gods," she repeated in barely more than a whisper. Her eyes desperately darting around the room as though she were searching for someone.

"Chase?" Percy echoed, unable to believe his eyes.

"I need another drink," Annabeth uttered before racing off towards the bar, a complete disregard for the people around her.

"Chase!" Percy called after her, following behind her. He caught up to her at the bar, where she was ordering a shot of tequila.

"Quickly please," she added as she leaned over the counter, speaking to the bartender.

"What are you doing here?" Percy demanded, his mind still reeling with disbelief.

"Dancing," Annabeth snapped back, slurring her words a bit, "I thought that was obvious."

"It was," Percy quipped, hoping he didn't sound as affected as her (he did), "I meant _why_ are you here? Dancing?"

"Thank you," Annabeth breathed, a grateful smile coloring her face as the bartender pushed her shot in her direction. She picked it up, careful not to spill and was about to bring the glass to her lips when Percy savagely pulled her arm, drinking the tequila himself.

The alcohol easily slipped down his throat, leaving no trace of the usual foul taste. The lack of distaste was testament to just how intoxicated he was.

"What the fuck?" Annabeth exclaimed angrily, her eyes shooting towards the empty glass in her hands.

"Can't say I especially enjoy tequila," he remarked, sliding his tongue over his front teeth.

"Can't say I especially enjoy _you_ ," Annabeth retorted sharply. She turned back towards the bartender who was gazing at her with a cheesy smile that Percy didn't like one bit.

"Give me another," she ordered then glanced back at Percy and muttered, "I want to forget this ever happened." The bartender nodded and Percy took great offense to her suggestion.

"There's absolutely no way you want to forget this," he argued. "Who would want to forget dancing with Percy Jackson?" he questioned loudly, throwing his arms up in the air as if to signal to the club instead of himself.

Annabeth sighed, carding her fingers through her hair and pulling slightly. The bartender brought her the second drink and despite Percy's attempt she downed it in one, not so swift, movement.

"Chase," Percy laughed, "you're so drunk." He shook his head, he had never imagined seeing her this way. He had to admit, it was refreshing to see the ice queen had a soft side.

"And you're not?" Annabeth scoffed, sarcastic even if her state.

.

.

.

Percy wasn't sure how he'd managed it but his next memory was of him and Annabeth seated side by side at a couch in the back of the club. There were so many gaps in his memory of the night he could only piece together what had happened.

"No," Percy protested and Annabeth threw her head back, a delightfully warm laughter escaping her. He felt a fuzzy feeling at the sound and glanced at oddly at his drink, wondering if someone had put something in it.

"You're unbelievable." She laughed. "I can't believe you actually told him that."

"It's the polite thing to do," Percy reasoned, unable to straighten the grin forming. "If a party doesn't have pigs in a blanket it's not a party."

"Pigs in a blanket are hardly the height of elegance, Jackson" Annabeth retorted.

"Don't call me Jackson," Percy instructed, "Percy." He held his hand out as if to shake hers.

"Percy," Annabeth repeated back to him and the way her lips curled around the name sent shivers through his body. She shifted forward, shaking his hand, "I suppose you can call me Annabeth." Annabeth replied tentatively, turning her head to peer out onto the dance floor.

"Who are you looking for?" Percy asked, sipping at the drink in his head.

"What?" Annabeth bit her lip, looking back at him.

"You're eyes have been doing that _thing_ all night," he incoherently drew out shapes with his free hand, attempting to communicate the path her eyes had been darting, "you're looking for someone."

"Oh," Annabeth eyes on his rapidly moving fingers, genuinely confused by his movements. "I came with a friend."

"Ah," Percy nodded. "Just as I suspected, you would never come here on your own."

"No," Annabeth agreed. "I wouldn't."

"Your friend sounds like more fun." Percy stood up to assist her in her search.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth demanded, pulling him back down by the wrist.

"To help you find your friend," Percy teased, only stumbling a little in his drunken state, "I'd rather hang out with her. She knows how to have fun.."

"I'm fun!" Annabeth yelled but it didn't sound all that loud in comparison to the blaring music.

"No, you're not," Percy shook his head, "you're Annabeth Chase. You're boring and predictable just like your mother. It's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"Of course it's something to be ashamed off!" Annabeth screamed, the jeer hitting a little too close to home, "you just called me boring! _And_ you-"

"Don't hate the messenger," Percy raised his hands in surrender. "I'm merely stating the truth."

"I'm nothing like my mother. I am not boring!" Annabeth assured him, her face inching towards his. "I'm _very_ fun."

"Really?" Percy sneered, his eyes involuntarily flicking to her partially parted lips, "prove it."

"How?" Annabeth pressed, her alcohol tinged breath washing over him.

"Surprise me," he stated simply.

"Fine," Annabeth hissed and he closed his eyes, waiting for the soft press of her lips against his. Instead he was met with a mouthful of hair as she swiftly turned around and stormed out of the sitting area, heading straight towards the dance floor.

Percy chuckled as he leaned forward on his knees, awaiting her display of 'fun.' He watched with baited breath as she approached the edge of the floor and tugged on a large man's sleeves. She stood up onto her tiptoes and whispered something into his ear. Percy wasn't sure what she'd said but the man reddened nevertheless. Percy grinned, shaking his head slightly at her triumphant smile when the man granted her her request, whatever it was.

Annabeth flashed Percy one last smile, before following the large man into the crowd, leaving Percy's sights. He stood up, searching for her amongst the bobbing heads. He finally spotted her golden curls shaking to the music, slowing weaving between people as she made her way towards the DJ.

Amusement playing at both his heart and his head, Percy felt himself wanting to retrieve her, to stop Annabeth from horribly embarrassing herself. But, then again, he wasn't totally convinced she wasn't bluffing so he chose not to interfere, instead watching from afar. He observed silently amazed as she strode up onto the dj's small platform and, by the looks of it, forcefully shouted an order at him.

Annabeth grinned as the DJ addressed her with a stunned gaze. He nodded, saying no words, and took a step back from his stand. She made no efforts to thank him and boldly pulled the microphone towards her.

"What up, New York?!" Annabeth yelled into the mic. She only felt slightly silly trying to impersonate the DJs she'd seen on TV which probably had something to do with the massive amounts of alcohol she'd intaken.

Percy couldn't have wiped the smile off his face if his life depended on it. He met Annabeth's eyes across the room and saw a playful fire burning in them that ignited a hunger within him. He waited as she was forced to repeat herself twice before she had the attention of the room.

"I have a very _special_ announcement!" Annabeth continued, a devilish smirk coloring her face as she turned back to the crowd. "Percy Jackson is a wonderful and generous man and has agreed to gift the first ten woman to hand him their panties 1,000 dollars."

Percy expression hardened at her announcement. _Fuck_.He wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of all the women in the club throwing themselves and their underwear at him but it wasn't like he carried 10,000 dollars around in his wallet. _That little minx_.

"Spotlight." Annabeth commanded, not bothering to glance over at the dj. She already knew he was taking care of it. "Back right corner. He's wearing a white t shirt and a stupid smile."

Percy was temporarily blinded as a beam of light shot straight towards him. He heard several screams and cheers around him and was suddenly incredibly aware of the number of women rapidly moving towards him. He tried to glare through the light to it's origin where Annabeth no doubt stood but found it impossible.

.

.

.

After fending off a series of women demanded payment he spotted Annabeth. She was smiling slyly, sipping at a drink through a skinny straw. The minute he laid eyes on her and her infuriating smirk he shook off the remainder of the women and stormed towards her. He was angry but most of all he was intrigued. If she could surprise him so, in what other ways could she surprise him as well.

As he made his way towards her she promptly slid off the stood where she sat, placing her drink on a napkin behind her. He stopped a few inches before her, his chest heavily rising and falling. "Surprising enough for you?" Annabeth breathed, grinning smugly at his bested expression.

"Not quite," Percy hissed, his hand whipping forward to grab the back of her neck and pull her lips to his.

* * *

a/n: I know, I'm super mean but it's spring break so I'm on vacation and I still haven't written the end of the scene.

also, for those who are waiting on hotel escape, expect to wait a little longer because I'm on vacation so there's less time for me to procrastinate and write instead of my homework. Normally I wouldn't have gotten any chapters out for either story but I already had this one prewritten so that helped.


	14. Tantalizing Sensations

Tantalizing Sensations

disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Also, this chapter consists almost 3/4's of pure lemon so enjoy, be warned, do whatever you want just be aware.

* * *

Percy was surprised how soft Annabeth lips were despite the harsh nature of the kiss and barely registered their instant parting beneath the pressure of his own. She was still for a second, stunned by his bold act, but soon her lips were moving in unison with his and her body was pressed across every inch of his.

Her arms looped around his neck, tugging coarsely at his raven hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth, desperate to taste her again. His own hands were moving downwards, one kneading her ass in her tight dress, the other securely at the small of her back, holding her flush to him.

Percy nibbled at her bottom lip eliciting a breathless moan as they both roughly stumbled back onto or into, depending on how an onlooker was positioned, the bar stool behind Annabeth. She gasped as the back of her legs bumped against the leather surface and used the leverage to ground her core into him. Percy hungrily gripped her hips at the movement, digging his fingers into the fabric of her dress, wanting so much more, _needing_ so much more.

Annabeth fisted her fingers in his shirt and roughly pulled his body impossibly closer. Percy could taste the alcohol that lined both of their breaths and smell the sweat mixed with sweet berries radiating off her skin but it all flew past him in the presence of her wondrous body, grinding, rolling, sighing against his. All mattered in that moment was the burning urgency of her hard kisses and her soft skin..

"Get a room!" Percy heard someone shout behind them and felt a slight shove but ignored it as it only pushed him farther into Annabeth. She squeaked at the disturbance and the sound somehow turned Percy on even more.

.

.

.

'Let's get out of here' was par for the course with Percy but this felt different; it wasn't a given, nothing was certain with Annabeth. He felt in inherent need to _ask_ if he might enjoy the privilege so he voiced the sentiment.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he questioned between uneven breaths, pulling back to gaze into her dazed eyes for a millisecond. Annabeth mouth desperately seeked his, finding his lips against hers once again when she spoke a muffled answer.

"No."

Percy frowned. "No?" he repeated, his tongue dragging across her own. If she had no intention of coming home with him then why was she working him up this way? Was it all part of her evil plan embarrass him? Or maybe she was-

Maybe she was-

His train of thought trailed off as he was unable to maintain a coherent thought with Annabeth's ground her heat into him. Percy's lips dropped down to the skin of her neck, trailing fire to her pulse point where he nibbled and sucked, licking delicately.

"Jackson," Annabeth moaned, her finger knotting tightly in his hair. Her eyes fluttered shut as a shudder shot up her spine and she tipped her head back to heighten the feeling.

"I told you not to call me that," Percy growled, scraping his teeth along the dip of her neck.

"Perseus," Annabeth uttered, her lip curving into a knowing smirk as his fingers dug into her waist, trapping her between his body and the wall they'd pushed themselves against after receiving several more complaints at their previous location.

"Not that one either," Percy snarled dangerously into her ear, pausing his assault of her neck. Annabeth stayed silent except for the small gasp that escaped her when his grip tightened and his hips bucked forward, hitting her just right.

"Percy," Annabeth breathed and, to his surprise, shoved him back a second later.

"What?" Percy questioned through his heaving breath. "Did I hurt you?" His eyes frantically raked Annabeth's body, his fingers twitching to feel her smooth skin under his calloused tips.

"No," Annabeth answered quickly, her body feeling entirely bare without his pressed against it. "I-" she started to say. "Let's-" It appeared she couldn't find the words so instead she reached forward to grip his shirt with a terrifying strength and roughly drag his lips back to hers.

.

.

.

"Shh!" Annabeth hissed as Percy threw her back against the white porcelain of the bathroom. "They'll hear us."

"I don't give a fuck." His fingers raced hungrily up and down her body, pressing himself to her center. Annabeth groaned, letting her head fall back as her legs lifted to hooked around his hips. His lips connected to alluring skin of her clavicle, briefly ghosting over the curve of her breasts, causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

Percy hands settled along the back of her thighs, hiking up her skirt with every movement. His relentless sucking was sure to leave a mark, visible evidence of their activities, but Annabeth couldn't find it within herself to care. Meanwhile, her hands were hard at work, blindly tugging open the zipper of his trousers. Percy groaned through gritted as his erection sprung free from the constraints of his suddenly extremely tights pants.

Percy pulled ardently at the neck of her dress, only stopping once her breasts were visible. He groaned at the sight and bent down, caressing one with his lips and tongue while his hands gently fondled and pinched the other. She convulsed beneath his with a gasp a the soft tugging, arching her back, pushing her chest forward into him. He smirked as he pulled back and switched his attentions. If he kept this up she would climax long before it was time.

Annabeth palmed this length, running a finger along the underside to push her to a point of no return, to make him feel as she was. To both her great pleasure and frustration, it caused him to press his body against hers, fitting every piece of her perfectly into him and vice versa. She tightened her grip and watched with utter curiosity at the power she held as his jaw tensed and his eyes snapped shut.

Annabeth yanked up his shirt, running her fingers along the hard flesh underneath. She could feel every smooth muscle and it's connecting tendon. Percy returned his mouth to hers and kissed her mercilessly. The kiss was heated, rough and incredibly selfish. They both fought for the better part of the deal, for dominance, just as they had at the office for the past week.

"Are you sure?" he asked in barely more than a whisper, his eyes still closed.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have dragged you into this bathroom." Annabeth roughly pulled at his pants, shrugging them over his admiral backside and down his legs. She smoothed the pearl of precum that had formed over his tip over his head and pumped his length a few times before positioning him at her entrance.

Percy didn't waste anytime. He entered her in one smooth stroke then retreated. Annabeth let out a loud gasp which he took advantage of and covered her mouth with his as he repeated the movements. Pushing in, pulling out. Pushing in, pulling out.

"Harder." Annabeth demanded and he shifted underneath her, changing the angle to reach deeper. Percy growled at her request and obliged, his fingers digging deeply into her waist, leaving bruises she would discovered the following morning.

.

.

.

"Bad idea." Annabeth shook her head profusely at the suggestion but Percy recognized the mischievous gleam dancing in the, no longer guarded, gray of her eyes.

"No. Transformers 4, that was and is a bad idea." Percy grinned. " _This_ is a great one."

"We are not going swimming at -" Annabeth checked her phone, "- 1:30 in the morning!"  
"C'mon." Percy sauntered towards the entrance. "Just a few minutes."

"We'll get caught." Annabeth protested but followed him into the building nonetheless. "Why do you have keys?" she asked him, carefully stepping quietly in her shoes.

"I was captain of the swim team," he told her, peering around the room. "There's never anyone here on Sunday."

"I thought you were 23!" Annabeth hissed, allowing him to slowly strip her of her dress. "High School was five years ago. Why do you still have the keys?"

"They never explicitly requested I return them." He shrugged, stepping back to admire her body with a sly smile. She had indeed been hiding a beauteous arrangement of curves under her conservative outfits. He eyed the way her long muscular legs smoothly curved into her hips then sloped perfectly to the dip of her waist but didn't make it any higher because Annabeth had been overcome by a childish impulse and thrown herself into the pool, leaving behind her dress and her shoes.

Annabeth created an enormous splash that reverberated around the otherwise silent room. Percy chuckled, watching her come up for air with an amused grin. She wiped water from her face and returned the expression.

"Get in." She called, curls both darkened and smoothed by the water. Percy kept his eyes on her as he pulled his shirt over his head and left his jeans in a heap on the ground. He kicked off his shoes and followed her, jumping into the water in an exaggerated cannon ball. While under water, he opened his eyes for a delicious view and, in a couple of strokes, he was next to her, resurfacing.

Annabeth let out a noise somewhere between a shriek and a giggle and began to frantically swim towards the edge of the pool. Just as she reached it he reached for her and before she could hoist herself up, he had turned her and caught her scantily clad body between his strong arms. She swallowed past a lump in her throat at the lust that darkened his eyes as he peered down at her and tilted her chin up to meet their lips.

The kiss that resulted began to gentle but rapidly turned rough. In a matter of seconds their bodies were pushed up against each others, touching at every point possible. He felt her hands on his shoulders and her legs intertwine with his, working against the water. A low moan escaped her lips an she dug her nails into his muscle, sending a jolt of pulsating need through him. Was she doing this to him? Could he really blame it on the alcohol? Every touch flung his nerves into a frenzy.

.

.

.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, officer," Percy assured the man in blue. "I'll take good care of her."

"Get her home," the policeman instructed, eyeing Percy suspiciously. The green eyed man nodded and turned to his companion, silently ushering her down the sidewalk with a firm hand on her lower back.

"Goddammit, Chase." Percy shook his head. "That could have ended horribly," he muttered, keeping a straight face in case the officer was still watching.

"I know." Annabeth smirked, turning her head slightly to catch his eye. "But it didn't."

"You couldn't have known that though," Percy insisted as the turned to corner, successfully evading the police officer's attentions.

"Yet I did." She nudged away his hand and walked confidently down the street, towards Grand Central Park. "I know everything."

"And people call _me_ arrogant," Percy scoffed, loudly enough that she heard it from a distance.

"Are you coming?" the blonde questioned, turning on her head and continuing her walk, backwards this time so she could face him. "Or are you gonna be a baby again?"

"I told you I-" Percy started but Annabeth cut him off.

"Catch me if you can," she called and took off running into the park, heels clicking on the pavement. Percy shook his head, chuckling, half in amusement, half in astonishment, before drunkenly sprinting after her.

.

.

.

Percy paid the cab driver and eagerly strode into his building, excited to get upstairs. Especially after all he's been promised as a reward.

"- that's exactly what I've been telling him -" He sauntered through the sliding doors to heard Annabeth speaking to his doorman.

"Mhm," Arthur humored her, or at least Percy _hoped_ he was humoring her. He couldn't stand to think his doorman might actually like such a wretched woman. Was she wretched though? She was definitely still an arrogant know it all but perhaps not as… insufferable as before. He didn't like her. No, he would never _like_ her, but he could tolerate her, especially if aforementioned rewards were granted so generously as they'd been offered.

"Chase," Percy called across the lobby. "Let's go. We have business to attend to upstairs."

"Of course, yes." Annabeth nodded a polite goodbye to Arthur. "Farewell, good sir." Percy rolled his eyes at her ridiculous dismissal and ignoring the knowing smile from his doorman.

.

.

.

"That reminds me," Percy considered, pulling away for a second.

"What?" Annabeth asked impatiently, her eyes straying hungrily to the newly revealed taut muscles of his tan shoulders.

"How did you convince the DJ to let you make that announcement?" Percy inquired, dipping his head to nibble at her neck.

"Secret," she decided breathlessly as his mouth latched onto her pulse point. Her head fell back against the elevator wall.

"Tell me," he insisted, lips ghosting over the column of her throat. "Tell me or I'll stop."

The blonde huffed but when he removed his lips she began to speak. "I told him-" she sighed as his tongue flicked over her collarbone, carefully tracing pattern into her skin, "that I knew about him and Michelle and I was going to tell her father."

"Who's Michelle?" Percy questioned, retreating slightly to peer at her with a confused expression.

"She's the daughter of the owner of the club and he's been fucking her since February." Annabeth answered simply as if it were no big deal, fingers tightening in his hair as she tried to pull his lips back to hers.

"You told him that?" Percy lips were a tight line and his brows were still knitted together.

"Yes!" Annabeth said exasperated. "Are you gonna-"

"Gods." Percy growled. "That's so fucking manipulative…" Annabeth frowned under the belief he was going to move away when he added, "but for some reason I find it so _fucking_ hot right now."

"Well-" Annabeth started but Percy had already captured her lips in a searing kiss, completely erasing any ethical discussion from her mind. Her urge to argue was subdued by the alcohol and his tongue. His hands roughly grabbed at the back of her thighs, effortlessly wrapping her legs around his hips, repeating their prior motions. She could feel his prominent erection grinding shamelessly against her core and encouraged the movement with a swift roll of her hips.

The elevator opened behind them and they stumbled out into his foyer. They ran into a table and separated for a moment. During the brief period of a few seconds Percy's shirt was discarded carelessly onto the floor and his shoes were shed. Annabeth was in the process of doing the same when he suddenly pulled her back against his chest.

"Stop," he commanded, his hands hard on her hips and his breath hot on her neck. "Leave it on," he told her as he hastily undid the buckle of his pants and belt in one movement. Annabeth nodded but didn't say anything, just hiked up her skirt over her hips, extremely pleased when she felt his cock spring out of his pants and his large hands cup her mound through the thin fabric of her already soaked panties.

He slipped past the small strip of cloth and pumped his digits in and out of her quickly. Annabeth felt her knees buckling beneath her and desperately reached forward for something to stabilize herself. Her hands found the kitchen counter and she leaned forward, pushing her backside into his groin in a groan inducing motion.

She felt him shove her wet panties off her hips and down her legs before swiftly sliding into her. They both let out a combined breathy moan at the feeling of relief and pleasure and the need for _more_. Annabeth bit her lip, strangling a cry as he forcefully pounded into her. Percy heard her whimper and reached forward, yanking her head back by her glorious blonde curls and skimming his nose over the back of her neck.

"Do you have something to say?" he growled against the hollow of her throat, never stopping his movements.

"No." Annabeth shook her head, eyes shut tightly. Her hip bone bumped the counter with each thrust, inducing a soft thud that was immediately drowned out by the sound of her arousal sliding against his. Her back arched in pleasure and a familiar pressure began to build but she remained silently, no intention to give him the satisfaction of knowing she hadn't felt this good in months.

"Are you certain?" Percy gruffed. She registered the sharp slap that rang through the air before she felt the sting of her bottom. In her surprise, an inadvertent sound of pleasure escaped her. "Thought so." He smirked, his pace quickening as he administered another smack across her cheek, leaving a heated burn tingling her skin.

He curled his other arm around her lower body, his hand reaching to attend to her throbbing clit. Annabeth let out another uncontrollable moan as he rubbed her bundle of nerves. She went dizzy as her climax drew near, the room seemed to spin around her as her vision grew hazy.

Percy slapped her ass one last time, leaving it a delightful pink hue, then she crumbled, falling forward as her powerful orgasm ripped through her body, releasing the tension in her lower abdomen that had ballooned to a point beyond control. The walls of her pussy clenched around Percy and sent him over just as she finished.

Percy's hips moved erratically, jerking sporadically as he emptied himself into her with a guttural groan before collapsing forward, lying limply with his chest resting against her curved back. They both fought to catch their breath, unable to recover from the bombardment of tantalizing sensations.

"Again?" Percy asked once his chest had stopped heaving. Annabeth only nodded, considering it unwise to show him the state he'd left her in.

* * *

a/n: yeah so basically all the ellipses are holes in Percy's memory. You'll find out later what happened with the pool, the park and the police.

p.s. sorry this took so long. I was touring colleges and then got home and my teachers threw 8 tons of homework at me so I'm gonna go finish that now. I'd say it'll probably be about five or six days until the next chapter.


	15. A Memorable Morning

A Memorable Morning

disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"This is stupid," Annabeth declared, avoiding Percy's knowing eyes. "Let's just forget last night ever happened."

"That could be rather difficult," Percy considered with a sly smile. "I've been told I'm very memorable."

"Couldn't have been," Annabeth countered. "Considering I don't remember."

"You might not remember me." he stepped towards and ran a finger up the curve of her shoulder, tracing her collarbone before she could protest. At the act goosebumps erupted around the affected area, as if her skin were asking for his touch, as if _she_ were asking for his touch. Could you imagine? "But your body certainly does."

"No, it doesn't." Annabeth jerked away from his finger. "That's simply my body's natural reaction to sleaziness."

"Whatever you say." Percy shrugged, pretending to be completely unaffected as she made to exit the room. She hastily put back on her coat and sunglasses. He sighed at her necessity to exaggerate her every movement, as if he didn't already understand what she intended to leave."Where are you going?" he questioned lazily when she reached for the door handle, briefcase in hand. "We have work to do."

"No." Annabeth shook her head. " _I_ have work to do, all of which I can attend to from my office… alone," she added, turning back to glare at Percy, daring him to object.

"And if I need to contact you?" Percy asked, leaning back against his dark desk. He didn't really want her to leave. He rather enjoyed arguing with her, especially when it ended in her feveriously flushed cheeks and wild undone curls.

"I'm sure you have my email." Annabeth turned the handle and opened the door, stopping to comment before she left. "And if not, well, I'm sure you're clever enough to find it on your own."

"Be careful, Chase." Percy called after her as the door slid shut and she slipped out through the crack. "Wouldn't want to say something you might regret," murmured to himself. A soft chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head slightly, turning to peer out the long window behind his desk. He gazed at the beautiful morning skyline as he thought over his next move.

-00000000000000000000-

"This is stupid." Annabeth repeated to herself as she rode up the elevator of her building. She pursed her lips and tipped her head upwards, watching her reflection in the ceiling of the lift. Staring up at the marginally distorted image she got the feeling she'd seen it before. The image of Percy curled around her body, kissing her neck as she watching his taut muscles move through the reflective ceiling flashed across her mind.

"Fuck." Annabeth really _really_ hoped they hadn't done anything stupid like come to her office building. She groaned, she would never hear the end of it if her coworkers found out. And as the thought settled another one surfaced. "Fuck," she hissed, her stomach plummeting to the ground. If her _mother_ found out her career would be over.

 _No, not necessarily_ , Annabeth tried to comfort herself. _I could convince her it was part of the job. It was my way to earn his trust_. Her words soothed nerves about as well as the coffee had helped her hangover, the effect was minimal at best.

The elevator sounded and Annabeth stepped out s the doors slid open, not wanting to spend another second thinking about Percy, about the way he'd made her feel and the places his body had been.

"Welcome back," her receptionist, Nico, greeted in a somber sounding voice, his eyes flicking up to acknowledge her presence then back down to his computer screen. "How was the attractive dick?"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth went rigid. How did he know? If he knew how many other knew as well?

"Hades." Nico raised a brow, observing her stiff posture. "What did Jackson do this time?" Annabeth sighed, so he didn't know. Percy's nickname had almost given her a heart attack.

"Nothing special." She shook her head hurriedly and winced when the move reactivated her splitting headache. "Just the usual unbearable arrogance."

"Ah." Nico nodded, still watching her with a suspicious curve to his lips. "Did something else happen?"

"No." Annabeth answered quickly. "I have horrible headache. Could you find me some aspirin?" She hoped the task would distract him from drawing any conclusion from her behavior.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Annabeth Chase walked into work hungover" Nico chuckled, realizing what her shifty practice and irritated demeanor meant.

"I'm not hungover," the blonde snapped.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses if not to hide the bags under your eyes?" he questioned.

"I- I don't have to answer to you." Annabeth shrugged off her jacket and handed it to him. "Besides, your interrogative questioning style is only making my headache worse."

"Fine." Nico allowed, taking her garment and hanging it throwing it onto a rack behind him. "I won't ask you anymore questions."

"Thank you." Annabeth turned to her office and headed towards the familiar doors. "And please bring me the financials faxed over from Zeus's office."

"Yes, ma'am." She heard Nico resume typing behind her and swung the white doors open to her office, stepping inside the room.

Annabeth sat down behind her painted desk and opened her computer. She sighed as she scrolled through the countless emails she had yet to reply to. She sighed and started with the flagged ones, answering to each and everyone with a polite and respectful response.

Annabeth had just gotten past her sixth email when a new one appeared at the top of her inbox. The email alluded to Percy's name and she audibly groaned. He'd acted quicker than she thought, hoped perhaps. She clicked on the email and scoffed as she read the few lines.

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Ms. Chase,_

 _As I'm sure you've heard, Olympus Industries has finalized their financial statement and building budget. I had planned on discussing it with you today but since you so cowardly scurried out of my office this morning I suppose we'll have to converse through email._

 _Handsomely yours,_

 _Percy Jackson._

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nerve. Writing to her as if _she_ were the one creating the difficult work environment. _Mr. Jackson_ , she began, nubly running her fingers over keys as she typed her reply.

 _To: Percy Jackson._

 _From: Annabeth Chase_

 _Mr. Jackson,_

 _I did indeed hear about the budget and, as you've decided to make yourself so available, I am willing to tolerate your presence as long as we speak only of business. My office is uptown. I'm sure you'll be able to locate it on your own._

 _In full professionalism,_

 _Annabeth Chase._

Percy registered the small change in lighting over his screen as a new email appeared in his inbox. He grinned when he saw who it was from. He put down the pen he'd been using to mark up the financial document before him and opened the message.

Percy's grin only widened as he read her response. He knew he'd be able to goad her into inviting him to her office. All it took was a well placed subtle insult to her professionalism and a paper trail to record it. He probably would have gone even if she hadn't allowed it but it helped that she had.

 _To: Annabeth Chase._

 _From: Percy Jackson._

 _Ms. Chase,_

 _Whatever do you mean? There is nothing un business related to discuss._

 _But if you'd like to form something I'm game._

 _Yours,_

 _Percy Jackson._

"Oh, fuck off," Annabeth muttered angrily and rolled her eyes as she read his email. He was leading her on, purposely making her look bad. If anyone saw these emails they might misconstrue the situation and think it was _she_ who wanted more than a strictly business relationship with the heir of Jackson Industries.

 _To: Percy Jackson._

 _From: Annabeth Chase._

 _Jackson,_

 _Don't make me report you to HR. Be at my office within the hour._

 _Chase._

She took a deep breath and sent the minimalist email. She hoped keeping her response brief would shed some guilt. And, even if it didn't, it would get HR off her case if the department ever saw the string of messages.

Annabeth rolled her shoulder back, trying to tease the tension out of her back. She recognized the not unpleasant soreness between her legs as she stretched her back and tired to think about anything but Percy between her legs.

-00000000000000000000-

Percy sauntered out of his office, a smug smirk curving at his lips as he imagined his partner, running her fingers through her blonde hair in frustration. He strolled into the cubicle filled space down the hall and stopped in front of Jason's desk.

"Lunch?" he asked, glancing around the large room.

"It's not even noon," Jason remarked, glancing at his computer monitor, but put down the pen he'd been holding nonetheless.

"I'm bored." Percy shrugged. _And I want to torture Ms. Chase_ , he added in his head.

"You work surprisingly little to be regional manager." Jason laughed and stood up, reaching behind him for his jacket.

"I work just as much as everyone else" Percy assured. "I just do it so effortlessly you don't notice."

"Mhm." Jason hummed in warm agreement, rolling his eyes. "Where to?" He questioned, walking away from his work space, leaving Percy trailing behind him with an amused expression.

"I was thinking Pizza."

"Sounds good."

"If I'm being honest," Percy disclosed as the both reached the elevator, "I expected you to put up more of a fight."

"I suppose I'm in a good mood." The doors sounded and the both slipped inside.

"How good?" Percy couldn't hide the haughty smirk from his words. Jason recognized the tone and turned towards him as the doors slid closed.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, pressing the button to the lobby.

"I'm wondering how good your mood is," Percy clarified innocently, fighting a knowing smile.

"Really good." Jason replied suspiciously and Percy wondered how he was so daft. Did he really believe he couldn't work out what had happened the night before?

"I guess my plan worked then." Percy commented as they reached the first floor and the doors opened slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jason blushed slightly, quickly striding out the building's front doors in an attempt to avoid the topic.

"It appears a one night stand is exactly what you needed." Percy had decided not to push the subject any farther but the sentiment went out the window when Jason almost choked.

"Yeah," he agreed. "One night stand." He hailed a cab and they both climbed in.

"How many years have I known you, Jason?" Percy questioned after a minute or two of silence in the car.

"A few years," Jason answered, clearly not seeing the direction the conversation was about to turn.

"Six years to be exact," Percy fixed. "And, after all those years, I can perfectly translate your mannerisms and behavior."

"Really?" Jason replied flatly, no disbelief coloring his words.

"Yes," Percy stated matter a factly and briefly noted how similar to he sounded to Annabeth. "And your behavior right now tells me you're hiding something."

"I'm not." Percy threw him a bored look. "Okay, fine. I didn't sleep with that girl last night."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Percy chuckled, awkwardly patting his friend on the back in the back seat of the cab. "Did you go home with someone else?"

"No." Jason sighed, his icy blue eyes straying to the buildings dashing by in the window.

"Did she… blow you?" Percy guessed, furrowing his brows.

"No." Jason shook his head, purposely not meeting his friend's eyes.

"Did you go home with anyone?"

"Yes." Percy was more confused than ever and was tired to playing games.

"Well, then tell me." The raven haired man waved his hands around as if it were the obvious next step.

"We danced at the club and then we-"

"You and _who_ danced at the club?" Percy demanded, blinking at his friend's vague terms.

"Me and Piper, _the_ girl." Jason filled him in.

"Oh, okay." Percy allowed. "Continue." He watched his friend curiously as the rest of the prior night spilled from his lips.

"We danced and then we sat down and I we got along really well so I asked her to come back to my place. She agreed and we left the club but when we got to my house it turns out I had forgotten my keys. It was pouring out and I apologized profusely, thinking the mood was completely dead and she was going to sober up any minute-"

"Did she?"

"But then she just laughed at our situation and leaned forward and kissed me."

"Sounds magical." Percy eyed his moony friend dubiously.

"It kind of was." Jason continued to stare off into space, as if trying to relive the moment itself. Percy was worried for a second he might even try to kiss him if he didn't interrupt.

"Not to be indelicate but did you fuck her?" Percy finally voiced the question that was plaguing him.

"We went back to her apartment." Jason resumed his story and Percy fought a groan. Why couldn't he get a straight answer? "And we were making out on the couch when she reached down to tug my zipper down and I stopped her."

"You stopped her?" Percy repeated, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "Why?"

"Because I'm still hung up on Reyna and, I don't know, I guess I wasn't ready." He shrugged. "I explained what I was feeling and she was very understanding. We stayed up most of the night talking. It turns out she recently went through a breakup as well. In the morning we exchanged numbers and- "

"I'm so confused." Percy shook his head, carding his calloused fingers though his hair. "Why are you in such a good mood if you didn't get laid?"

"Not everything is about sex, Percy." Jason sighed as the taxi came to a halt. "Where did you take us, anyway?"

"My favorite pizzeria." Percy payed the driver and they stepped out of the cab.

"No." Jason protested, frowning at his boss. "Remember, I've known you for six years as well. I know you don't care for quality pizza, as long as it's cheap you'll eat anything." Percy opened his mouth to argue but Jason cut him off, providing evidence to support his claim. "Last week I watched you eat not one but two slices of mushroom pineapple pizza just because it was half the price."

"That pizza was delicious," Percy informed, remembering the meal quite clearly. "I'm not a huge fan of mushrooms but the pinnable made up for it."

"Further proves my point. That pizza was a trash yet your taste buds loved it." Jason gestured towards the restaurant in front of them. "So why bring us to even a moderately expensive location?"

"The view is nice." Percy said simply. Jason rolled his eyes again. He flashed his friend a pointed stare. "I have a meeting in the area in about an hour."

"A meeting?" Jason scoffed doubtfully. "With who?" Percy smiled cooly, letting the blonde broil in his curiosity. He wasn't going to say a word.

-000000000000000000000-

Annabeth's gray eyes flicked towards the doors of her office. She, having commit the trip many times herself, knew it was only a 10 minute cab ride from Percy's building to hers. Calculating in a ten minutes for him to find the address and exit his office and adding a generous five minute grace period, Percy was over fifteen minutes late.

Annabeth rested her head on her desk, allowing the tension to seep out of her body. Her brain was still pounding inside her skull, trying to forcefully break out. She had no idea what was taking Nico so long to bring her aspirin. She was sure there was a bottle lying around the office somewhere.

"Nico." She said, pressing the intercom button on her phone. "Aspirin."

"Sorry," his voice answered. "I forgot." She heard the faint swivel of his chair and knew he'd stood up to bring her the pain killer. She set her head back down, her forehead pressing against the cool surface of her desk. She let her eyelids flutter shut as she waited for the pain to subdue.

After a few minutes, the sound of the door swinging open woke Annabeth from her brief lapse in consciousness. "Thank gods," she muttered.

"If I'd known you'd missed me that much I would have been more prompt, Chase."

Annabeth groaned and picked up her head, catching sight of the large man standing in her doorway. "You're late," she remarked, straightening up. She fixed her posture and sat normally, trying to remove all signs of weakness from her appearance.

"I was busy." Percy slipped off his coat and sat down in one of the seats in front of her desk. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an intruder, one Annabeth welcomed this time.

Nico stepped into her office with a bottle of water in one hand and a container of aspirin in the other. He kept his eyes on Annabeth the entire time, completely oblivious to Percy's presence.

"Here." He handed her the pain killers. "I also brought you a bottle of water because I thought you might be… dehydrated after last night." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and Annabeth was absolutely mortified. He was implying she'd gone out drinking but to an outside, or an insider rather, it very much sounded like an insinuation. She swallowed with some difficult. He had no idea just how close to the truth he was.

Percy cleared his throat from across the room, directing a pair of wide blue green eyes and a entertained smile her way. Nico brows knitted together as he turned to see the business associate she despised behind him.

"Thank you, Nico." Annabeth dismissed him. He gritted his teeth apologetically but otherwise left the room.

"You told him?" Percy arched an eyebrow in both amusement and immense surprise. He hadn't told anyone and definitely hadn't expected _her_ to be announcing their rendezvous from the mountain top after the way she'd run out of his office this morning.

"No." Annabeth scowled. "I'm not telling _anyone_ and I suggest- no," she fixed, "I keep it a secret as well."

"Demand?" Percy repeated back to her. "A strong word coming from the woman who I is about to take baby aspirin to get over a hangover."

"They're not baby-" she looked at the container, "oh."

"Don't worry" Percy allowed, a false tenderness warming his voice. "I get it. You're taking them to get rid of a soreness between your legs, right? The one that reminds you of me every time you make the slightest movement?"

"No!" Annabeth commanded. "Stop." He grinned, obviously pleased to have elicited such a rash reaction. "Don't say that stuff," she instructed.

"Why not?" Percy tilted his head to the side, running his eyes up and down her body from his marginal angle. "Surely you, a mature adult, can control yourself." Annabeth huffed at his ridiculous assumptions. "Or are you admitting my presence overpowers you?"

"No." Annabeth snorted. "Of course, not."

"Really because I swear I remember you-"

"Shut up" Annabeth snapped. She didn't want him to resurface any other incriminating images that might haunt her. "I will not discuss the issue again. Either you focus on the new financial statement or you leave."

"So boring, Chase." Percy tsked. "Fine." Annabeth smiled. She settled into the chair behind her desk and handed him the paper copy of the new budget documents.

"It appears the structural elements are all within budget but were a little over when you factor in the external attractions." She ran her finger over her notes, dictating to Percy.

"You mean the pools?" She looked up to see his bored look.

"Yes." She smiled sourly. "A pool would categorize as an external attraction."

Percy sighed as she continued. She was deliberately making it difficult for him but he was stubborn. He wouldn't give up. He would sit through her rambling for hours if he had to. He knew the longer he stayed the more irritated she would become and besides, even if he could imagine a dozen better things for her to do with her mouth, architecture wasn't really all that boring when she explained it.

* * *

a/n: I said 5 to 6 days yet here I am. I actually finished this Monday night but I figured I should probably wait a day or two before posting. I should probably start my homework now. It's 12:53 am.

a/n of Wednesday night: so I have officially made it through 48% of my makeup work (yes I calculated) and am ready to write write write.

p.s. who's ready for some dirty email exchanges? because I know I am.

I'm kind of having fun with these 'points' that you can't even redeem for anything so points if you recognize this quote: "Oh, Wall Street thinks you're great. You'll always be adored by the things you create but upstate people think you're crooked. The Schuyler seat was up for grabs so I took it."

lol I'm sorry, you guys don't actually have to guess where that's from but I'll leave it there just in case there are some _ fans out there.


	16. Paper Trail

Paper Trail

disclaimer: I own nada but the plota

a/n: I am aware the emails can be kind of hard to read but they're italicized.

blah blah, haven't edited yet.

* * *

Annabeth took a deep breath, tipping her head back to rest it against the elevator wall as the machine spurred to life, carrying her upwards. It had been a long day. The financial documents they'd been sent had a surprising number of holes to come from a major cooperation and, though Percy had, for all she could tell, given up on his attempt to bed her, he was still irritating as ever. Whenever she asked a ligament constructive question he would simply respond with a snarky comment or sly remark, all while never actually answering her question.

The elevator doors opened and Annabeth picked herself up, quickly making her way down the hallway to her apartment. She wanted to avoid the men who lived on the floor as well as collapse into her bed as soon as she could. _And shower_ , she added in her head, _I have to get these Jackson germs off of me_ … she reached a revelation as she reached her door, _and out of me_. She groaned at the thought and opened her door.

"Piper!" Annabeth called when she entered, still reeling from the image of Percy plowing her. "I'm home."

"Annabeth." She heard Piper voice followed by some whispers and shuffling from the sitting room. The blonde ignored the obvious guest Piper had brought over and slipped off her shoes, kicking them into a neat pile left of the door. Next she shrugged off her coat, placing it on a hanger inside the nearby closet. "Hey."

Annabeth looked up, surprised by the proximity of the voice. Piper was standing in front of her, her hair in two braids that perfectly framed her face. "Who's in the living room?" She inquired coolly.

"A friend." Piper's grin was unmistakably familiar and caused Annabeth to direct a pointed look her way. "Fine," she conceded, not looking all that defeated as she disclosed. "He's this guy I met at the club and he's really nice and his name is Jason."

"Okay." Annabeth nodded. "I'm going to bed."

"Don't you want to meet him?" Piper looked taken aback and slightly hurt. Annabeth eyed her friend and figured an honest 'no' wouldn't be the best answer right now.

"Why not?" Annabeth smiled, trying not to make the display too forced. "I have to make sure he's good enough for my best friend."

"Okay." Piper visible brightened at her words so Annabeth allowed herself to be led into the living room despite her exhaustion. She really was glad her friend was happy but felt no need to rejoice over another guy who she'd dump in two days.

"Annabeth," Piper guided, "this is Jason." She gestured towards a tall blonde man with a crew cut and icy blue eyes who was looking nervous on the couch. "Jason this is my roommate and bestest friend, Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you." The man stood up from where he'd been seated on the couch and stretched out a hand which Annabeth easily took. "Piper's told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope," Annabeth joked amicable, stepping back as they handshake ended.

"Of course." Piper rolled her eyes, grinning, and ushered Jason back onto the sofa, taking a seat next to him. Annabeth nodded, a smile still plastered on her face as she watched the intimate position they so easily took.

"I'm going to head to bed," she announced after a few seconds of silence.

"No!" Piper shouted, as if the very suggestion were a disgrace. "Sit with us." Annabeth bit her lip, her gray eyes flicking over the couple with a bit of… disgust. "Please," Piper's eyes softened. "I want to hear about your day."

"Okay," Annabeth granted, "but only a minute or two. I really need to sleep."

"Psh." Piper dismissed her statement with a wave of her hand. "You never sleep. You just want to get away from us."

"Piper-" Annabeth warned.

"Fine." The brunette snuggled into the Jason's shoulder. "How was your day?"  
"It was good," she answered politely. "How was yours?"

"Annabeth don't be that way." Piper sighed. "What are you worried about?" she asked, exasperated, "Jason isn't going to tell anyone, right?"

"No." He shook his head, tightening his grip around her.

"See?" Piper smiled. "You're free to speak your mind." Annabeth clenched her jaw.

"What do you want me to say, Piper?" Annabeth hissed. Her friend knew she wasn't used to disclosing personal information to strangers. It wasn't how she'd been raised. _Trust no one_ , her mother had always said, _everyone has a motive_.

"The truth," frowned Piper, "I don't see what that's so hard."

"Today was great," Annabeth muttered, trying to put her worries out of her mind. "I was sexually harassed by my partner and when I left his office he practically threatened me into returning."

"Sounds like a dick," Jason remarked under his breath.

"He is," Annabeth agreed. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Piper rolled her eyes. "Good night," she told her as the blonde stood up and made her way back into the hallway that led to her bedroom. "Sleep tight!" she yelled so loudly her roommate was able to hear her through the walls.

Annabeth clambered into her room and shut the door loudly behind her. She blinked several times, attempting to ease the weight of her eyelids, but eventually gave in and squeezed her eyes shut. She inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly and prying her eyes open again.

Annabeth walked to her mirror and examined her reflection as she stripped herself of her business attire. She took another deep breath and allowed her eyes to stray to the pile of paperwork waiting on her desk.

Annabeth picked up the clothing that had pooled at her ankles and carried it to her closet. She opened the large white doors and saw the mess inside and was immediately struck with a wave of anxiety, the tension rolled through her in waves, each only dying down to give way to the next.

She threw her clothes in the small space and slammed the door, unwilling and unable to address the issues that lay behind. Annabeth eyes darted across the room towards her pile of work again. She strode into the bathroom and quickly showered, knowing when she returned it would still be waiting for her.

-0000000000000000000000-

Percy irritatedly paced around the room the next morning. It was late enough that sun had begun seeping through the cracks in the skyline, drizzling light into his office. It was truly a beautiful morning, especially when you considered it was mid march, but Percy couldn't find it within himself to admire the weather as a certain someone was almost two hours late.

 _It's almost noon_ , he thought, frustratedly flexing his fingers. He glanced at the clock. _She always shows up at ten_. He sat down, huffing in defiance. He wasn't going to worry about it. She was probably doing it on purpose to bother him, playing hard to get to make him want her more, as if.

Percy settled into his chair and began to analyzing his company's last quarter expenses but found himself unable to dedicate his full opinion to the work at hand when a blonde was so very very late. He watched his watch tick past noon and angrily composed an email.

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Subject: Office Ethics_

 _My dearest Annabeth,_

 _Somehow you have managed to make yourself incredibly late to my office this morning. I hope you have not been caught in an accident of some sort as that would seem your only reasonable excuse. Please reply with haste; I'm desperate to know the state of your well being._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Percy Jackson._

-00000000000000000000-

Hours earlier…

The door slid shut just as Annabeth stepped out, yet again her mind had been plagued by the images of Percy holding her against the wall. She hastily handed her bag to her receptionist, offering a morning greeting and a request for coffee.

 _It's truly tragic Leo quit_ , Annabeth considered as she pushed aside her office doors. She discarded her outerwear and bag beside the door and proceeded forward to her desk where she sat down. _He was the only one who could make me truly magnificently caffeinated coffee_. She sighed. She'd miss him. She had no idea when she'd see him again.

Annabeth unbuckled her briefcase and laid out the documents she'd finished last night across her desk. Her mother had emailed her, asking her to transfer them to her. An hour or two later she opened her inbox to review the specifics her mother had requested. She would be eaten alive if it were anywhere near less than perfect, not that Annabeth was worried; perfect was her middle name, after all.

Her gray eyes flitted across the many emails and as she was about to scroll to find her mother's they caught on an unrelated message.

 _Subject: Office Ethics_.

She snorted loudly. The email would hold no such discussion, she was sure. She read the email, a lazy grin forming on her face as she interpreted a hint of frustration in his words.

She sent an email in return feeling extremely smug. _Good_ , she thought, _now he knows how I feel_.

-0000000000000000000-

Percy glanced up from his work as he registered the incoming email. He grinned then read the first line and his lips tightened into a trying thin line.

 _To: Percy Jackson_

 _From: Annabeth Chase_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _Jackson,_

 _Your questionable words set aside, I am working at my own office today. Sorry to disappoint but I am perfectly fine I simply have better things to do than argue with you all morning._

 _Your_ business _partner,_

Ms. _Chase._

Percy shook his head, dropping the pen balanced between his index finger and middle to pull the keyboard forward. He began to type his response, promising they would only talk of business, but quickly deleted the text. He didn't like to break promises and besides, he had a better idea.

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

Ms _. Chase,_

 _We don't_ have _to argue. There are much more entertaining activities we could partake in, if you agree, of course._

 _Your_ partner _,_

 _Percy Jackson._

Annabeth chuckled at his speedy reply and decided to make him wait. She stood up and stacked her documents neatly into the crook of her elbow. She exited her office and, after sending a warm smile her receptionists way, strode towards the printing room. One by one she printed the copies she required and spent an excruciatingly long time just supervising the small offices, looking for anything that might be out of order.

Finally, when she could stall no more, Annabeth returned to her office. She organized her desk then sat down to read the email. While she did, the blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes. Would he ever stop propositioning her?

 _To: Percy Jackson_

 _From: Annabeth Chase_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _Get to work, Jackson._

Annabeth attached two pdfs to the message. They consisted of her notes on the financial statement and suggestions for their next meeting with Zeus. It was in five days. She sighed, she and Percy really needed to get to work. _But how can I be expected to work with someone so incompetent?_ She questioned mentally, running her fingers through her unkempt curls.

Annabeth head lulled back and she gazed up at the ceiling, praying to whatever might be up there, to the singular God, to pure science, even to the numerous greek gods that had always interested her. Whatever force controlled the universe, she hoped it would give her strength; she would surely need it to survive Percy's ego.

Annabeth took a second to reign in her thoughts then reached for the mouse of her computer. She was looking to check her company's regional profit when an email appeared at easily distracted her.

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _No._

Annabeth let out a loud bark of incredulous laughter and was immediately grateful no one was in the room to witness it. Did he really think it was that simple? He could just say no? He was acting like a child and Annabeth found it almost funny, or at least her mind had for a brief second.

 _To: Percy Jackson_

 _From: Annabeth Chase_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _What do you mean, no?_

Percy grinned. She'd taken the bait and dropped the formalities. Even if he couldn't sleep with her again, arguing was surprisingly satisfying. Her quick wit provided him an intellectual stimulant he hadn't experienced in a while and definitely hadn't _encouraged_ before.

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _No. I won't get to work. I'd much rather argue with you._

Annabeth shook her head, biting back a laugh. It was ridiculous, laughing _with_ Percy Jackson instead of _at_ him. She set down the pencil she'd been using to annotate the paperwork before her and turned her attention completely to the emails. She didn't want to applaud his actions as they might embolden him but she was beginning to enjoy the sparring. No, enjoy wasn't the right word. She didn't enjoy arguing but it did entertain her. It was a source of amusement as she juggled dozens of documents, whether it was pleasant or unpleasant was still to be determined.

 _To: Percy Jackson_

 _From: Annabeth Chase_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _Don't start._

Annabeth sent the email wasn't sure if she really meant it. _I need to work_ , she decided, _so I must_. Across the city, Percy read what she'd written and came to the same conclusion. It was playful, she really didn't want him. Luckily for him, he didn't care.

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _Fortunately, you can't shut me up over email, Chase. I can say whatever I'd like and your curiosity would kill you before you'd ignore it._

Annabeth hid the smile that illuminated her face as a reply arrived in her inbox. His deduction has no doubt been correct; She would never have been able to _not_ open a mysterious email just sitting in her inbox, no matter the unpleasantness it might contain.

 _To: Percy Jackson_

 _From: Annabeth Chase_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _You know me so well._

She meant the line to be sarcastic but couldn't ignore the small sliver of truth that existed within the statement. Percy licked his lips at her words; they'd granted him the perfect opening.

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _You're right, I do know you very well. I know you've paused your work to read this email. I know you are annotating legal papers with a red pen and that I can make you picture my head between your thighs._

Annabeth's smile vanished as she read the turn the chain was taking. At least he wasn't blaming it on her this time but it still brought up unpleasant or rather _too_ pleasant memories. She wasn't sure how he'd known the color of her pen or her current occupation but chose not to dwell on it as it was not important… okay, maybe she dwelled on it a little. _That's creepy_ , Annabeth thought then had a darker hunch, _what if he has spies around the office?_ _What if he heard what my mother and I were discussing on Sunday?_ No, she decided, it couldn't be. Her employees were loyal to her. While the execs didn't like her, she was a fair and communicative boss. Her employees liked her, or at least she was told they did.

 _To: Percy Jackson_

 _From: Annabeth Chase_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _Shut Up._

She clicked the send button a bit impulsively then, as she stared at her inbox, waiting for a response, realized he'd gotten what he'd wanted. He had tried to bother her, to annoy her. He had done it and her email was confirmation of it.

Percy could only imagine how she was reacting as he read through her very short response. She was probably getting all hot and bothered. They had all been a careful set of guesses established by basic calculations. The scan she's sent him held todays date and reflected relatively the same amount of light out at the moment. He had taken a leap and guessed she hadn't changed tasks. The color of the pen came from a memory and was confirmed by the pdf in his inbox.

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _It's email, remember? You can't shut me up._

 _How much do you remember? I'm genuinely curious. Do you remember screaming? Do you remember begging for more? For harder? Deeper?_

Annabeth reddened as the read and she worked incredibly hard to disregard the growing heat between her legs. She couldn't believe him. He was being so irresponsible. Anyone could read these emails. He was leaving an extensive paper trail that described their relationship or lack thereof.

 _To: Percy Jackson_

 _From: Annabeth Chase_

 _Subject: (re) Office Ethics_

 _Stop. Anyone could find these emails. You could be jeopardizing both of our jobs!_

Percy frowned and cocked a brow at her message. _Chase Enterprises must_ really _suck if you can lose your job just by sleeping with someone_ , he thought. He shrugged, if she didn't want him to ask over email he would have to see her in person. It was her own doing really and he explained just that to her when he showed up at her office ten minutes later.

* * *

a/n: so I like to finish my chapters at about 3000 words and I know I hella cheated today with all the to: percy jackson and from: annabeth chase but hey, I gots to do what I gots to do. Sometimes I have to not edit and cheat a little to get a chapter out. Oh well. They're gonna hook up soon guys, don't worry. But not quite yet, I have to set some stuff up first.

bbye I gots to do my spanish now.


	17. Decisions

Decisions

disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Can I help you?" the dark eyed boy asked him. Percy narrowed his eyes in return. He couldn't help but dwell on her receptionist. He jet black hair to match his eyes and wore a generally indifferent demeanor. _He's not_ not _attractive_ , Percy determined and felt a cold rush of jealousy surged through his veins but ignored it for the most part.

"I'm here to speak to Ms. Chase." Her name sounded warm coming from his lips. He hadn't spoken it out loud all morning, only written it.

"She's in her office." The secretary squinted his eyes at the businessman before him, considering his appearance. "Who are you?" he inquired, tilting his head curiously.

"Percy Jackson." He grinned and strode forward, entering the office without another word to the boy.

He slid the door open and was delighted by the sight before him. Annabeth was leaning back in her chair, gnawing intently at her lip as she focused on the paperwork in her hands. She was just as he'd imagined her: lips plump, cheeks flushed, golden ringlets pulled into a messy pile atop her head.

Annabeth raised her gray eyes as he stepped across the threshold, shutting the door quietly behind him. She closely examined him in the split second of silence before he spoke, the only indication of her actions the slight flick of her analytical eyes.

"Does paperwork always get you so hot and bothered?" Percy questioned, discarding his coat and briefcase on a nearby couch. He sat beside his belongings and took the second while she rearranged her papers to take in her working space.

The decor was just as he'd expected. She sat at a gray chair, writing on a shiny white desk. Behind her, the windows were half covered by blinds. His eyes shifted as he examined the decor that sporadically filled the walls. It was minimalist, clean. Everything was clean now that he considered it.

Clean but messy.

Her desk, though impeccably clean, was almost completely covered; documents were littered over the majority of the painted wood and her computer occupied the rest of the space. Right and left of her legs, books were neatly stacked, high as skyscrapers. The titles ranged from architecture (of course) to Greek mythology and even epigenetics. Percy had no idea what biology had to do with their current project but he was intrigued nonetheless.

"No," Annabeth snapped in response to his earlier question, directing his attention back to her. Without taking her eyes off him, she bent down and clicked the intercom button on her office phone. "Nico?"

"Yes," replied her receptionists voice.

"In the future, please alert me to the presence of any business associates _before_ you send them into my office."

"Sure," the male voice half heartedly replied, causing Percy to snort. Annabeth glared at him, removing her finger from the button.

"Why are you here, Mr. Jackson?" Annabeth inquired, sitting back in her chair. She tilted her head to the side and blinked slowly, deliberately appearing calm and composed. She didn't want her behavior to, in any way, hint that the documents she had just, moments ago, been examining were his company's private finances from a few year back. Her mother had somehow connived them into her her hands.

"You didn't want a paper trail," Percy explained. "So I figured we should speak face to face, do business the old fashion way." He matched her demeanor, keeping his posture relaxed.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Jackson," Annabeth repeated his name, enjoying the way it seemingly effortlessly slid off her tongue, "that we will _have_ no business to discuss if you continue to proposition me."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean?" Percy drawled, his expression innocent but his eyes glinting mischievously. "I have simply acted as a welcoming host."

"Hm," Annabeth hummed with a lazy sarcastic tone. "I'm sure questionable emails are the beginning of every Jackson partnership."

"I've always said," Percy smiled, "a bloody nose is the _only_ way to start a healthy business relationship." Annabeth felt a urge to laugh, the joke wasn't half bad, but shoved it back.

"I'd almost forgotten." Annabeth turned her eyes back to her computer, scrolling through the plethora of documents waiting to be reviewed. She probably could have and _should_ have delegated but she didn't trust anyone else to do the work. "How _is_ your precious nose?"

"Handsome." Percy turned to his left and Annabeth wasn't sure if he was purposely giving her a view of his aristocratic profile or simply thoroughly interested in her coat rack. "You didn't break it."

"Pity," Annabeth commented, eyes raking her mother's most recent email. She wanted information, _soon_.

"You look stressed," Percy remarked. "Let's go out to lunch." She watched him peer into her eyes, looking for an answer. It would be so easy to take the bait. She could use it to get close to him. She could use _him_.

"No." Annabeth shook her head for more than one reason. "I'm not particularly hungry. Besides, I tend to lose my appetite while staring at something repugnant." Percy chuckled softly a strange spark shot through Annabeth's limbs at the unexpectedly gentle sound.

"We both know that's not true." Percy stood up and held out a hand. "C'mon, let's go."

"No," she repeated, resisting an itch to take his hand. It would make things so much easier. He wouldn't even know she was using him until the end. He would live in blissful ignorance. _No_ , Annabeth said internally then sighed externally. She couldn't do that. She was supposed to be different, better.

"Suit yourself." Percy shrugged, pulling back his outstretched limb and reaching for his jacket and briefcase. "I'm going to get tacos. I'll bring you something back."

Then he was gone. She tried to shake off a dirty feeling as she reopened Jackson Inc.'s financials and clear her mind of Percy but his kind offer and easy retreat echoed across the wide expanse of her mind. His actions seemed out of character for him.

A whiny sigh escaped her lips as her head fell forward. She closed her eyes and rest her head against the stack of papers before her as reminded herself this was just the means to an end. _The world isn't black and white_ , she reassured herself, _just shades of gray_. And that's where she acted.

Stuck in shades of gray.

-0000000000000000000-

Annabeth rode back to her apartment in a dusty cab that afternoon, Percy's contrasting demeanor still plaguing her mind. She frowned as she thought about it. He had been entirely pleasant to her for the rest of the day. Perhaps her prayer to the great unknown had been successful despite her doubt.

Annabeth arrived at her street and paid the cabbie. She stepped out the of the vehicle and quickly strode into the lobby of her building, avoiding the rain pouring down outside. She sighed and, after a quick wave to the concierge, began to wait for the elevator before thinking better of it and deciding to climb up the many stairs. _The exercise will help clear my mind_ , she theorized and started her trek.

By the time she'd reached her floor the only thing that was _clear_ was that she was more confused than ever. Percy had seemingly dropped the attitude and she was… unhappy? _No_ , she shook her head, chuckling to herself as she blindly rummaged around her bag for her keys, _I do_ not _miss Percy Jackson's arrogant attitude_.

A few seconds later, once she had finally found her keys, she opened the front door. The apartment was dark and quiet. _A little_ too _quiet_ , Annabeth remarked to herself and flipped on the light.

Suddenly, as if reading her mind, Piper jumped towards her. Annabeth was barely able register the wild smile that brightened the brunette's face as she yelled, "SURPRISE!" Annabeth stumbled back at the unexpected explosion. "Did I surprise you?" Piper questioned through a grin, still coming down from her exaggerated excitement.

"Indeed you did." Annabeth allowed, blinking several times in order to adjust to the light. "I'm not normally attacked the minute I enter my apartment."

" _Our_ apartment," Piper fixed with a swift rolled of her eyes. "And I did _not_ attack you." Annabeth snorted loudly. "I merely shocked you."

" _I_ felt attacked," the blonde joked, setting down her brief case and slipping off her jacket.

"Relax." Piper leaned back against the wall, watching Annabeth discard her belongings. "It's just a small surprise party."

"Where's the party?" Annabeth asked. Her eyes raked the empty room then turned back to Piper with an arched brow.

"Excuse me?" Piper inquired quietly, taking a seat at a stool at the kitchen counter.

"You mentioned this was a surprise party," she clarified, "so where is the party? You seem to be the only one in attendance."

"Says a lot about your social skills," the brunette commented lightly and continued explaining before Annabeth could interject with an argument. "I know you don't like big parties. This is a small celebration."

"May I ask what we're celebrating?" Annabeth reached into the cupboard behind her and retrieved a glass.

"Of course." Piper smiled knowingly as Annabeth filled her cup with water from the sink. "We're celebrating you acquiring a date with the handsome Percy Jackson." Her roommate, who had just taken the first sip from her glass, abruptly choked.

"What?" Annabeth sputtered inelegantly, her eyes widening.

"I meant the company ball," Piper rephrased.

"Oh." Annabeth's eyes reverted back to their normal size. "Why are we celebrating _that_?"

"It's not a celebration as much as an excuse to help you pick out your dress," Piper explained. She hopped off the stool and rounded Annabeth, running her eyes up and down her body. "I've already set several dresses aside at a store nearby but I wanted _you_ to make the final decision."

"How generous." Annabeth scoffed, lazily throwing her friend a glare. "I'd rather wear something I already own."

"No." Piper shook her head, scrunching up her face as if the sole idea were preposterous in itself. "Absolutely not. You will pick from the dresses I've selected and wear it happily while presenting a convincing smile to the cameras and businessmen."

"But the store-"

"Already took care of it." A giddy grin appeared across Piper's face as she guessed the question before it had fully come out of her roommate's mouth. "I pleaded with the owner and she agreed to keep her doors open until ten, just for me... and you... but mostly me."

"There's no getting out of this?" Annabeth asked, knowing full well Piper would not offer an alternative.

"Nope," Piper laughed, loudly popping the 'p'.

-00000000000000000000-

"It looks… scandalous." Annabeth's muffled voice came from one of the changing rooms.

"Come out here and show me!" Piper demanded. She'd been comfortably sitting on a nearby couch, sipping at the complimentary champagne as she waited for Annabeth to finish.

Annabeth took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the slim white door. She wore a narrow dress that mostly matched her skin color. It looked like she was completely naked except for the small flower decorations that covers the majority of her breast and her gradually encased lower body.

"It looks stunning," Piper remarked, tilting her head slightly to the side. "But I'm not sure it's _your_ style." The blonde nodded. She couldn't imagine wearing the dress _anywhere_ outside the house much less a business party. "Go try on the next one," Piper instructed, pointing her back towards the changing room.

Annabeth carefully slipped out of the skin tight dress, worried she might tear the expensive dress. She hung up the discarded clothing and reached for the second to last dress on the rack. She let the material of the gown slip through her fingers. It was rough yet somehow incredibly soft.

A few minutes later, Annabeth walked out in a glamorous light gold, off the shoulder gown. The fabric was dressed with delicate metallic brocade and, as she turned, she noted the dramatic back.

"Is it too much?" she inquired softly. She's never been one of those people who constantly gazed at their reflections but she couldn't _stop_ looking at herself in the dress. She looked like a different person. She looks intimidating. She radiated poise, elegance, and most of all _power_.

"Not at all." Piper's hushed comment came from behind her. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," Annabeth answered incisively. She was only half listening. She _did_ look gorgeous, but then, why did something feel wrong? Her brows furrowed as she peered at her reflection. It was exactly what she was looking for, exactly the image she was promoting. Then it hit her, she looked like her mother in the dress. She was looking more and more like her mother everyday and it terrified her.

 _This is what I want_ , she told herself, unsure what _this_ really was anymore. _This is what I've always wanted._

"This is the one," Annabeth told Piper, and the decision felt strangely eventful, as if she were deciding her fate. She ignored the feeling and hoped she'd made the right choice.

-0000000000000000000-

Percy walked into the bar that night with his usual roaming eyes. He scanned the room and quickly saw the object of his trip sitting in the back. He dismissed the several heads that had turned his way when he'd entered and made his way back to the young Hispanic man.

"Hey!" Leo greeted brightly when he saw him. He stood up to shake the hand of his new employer.

"Nice to see you again." Percy nodded, shaking his outstretched hand. They both took a seat on opposite sides of a thin booth. "So you start tomorrow." Percy got right to the point. "Here's your security clearance card. It will allows you to gain access to the mechanics and technology of almost every floor."

"I can't believe this is happening." Leo laughed while taking the items from the dark haired man. "I can't thank you enough!"  
"You don't need to," Percy told him with a smile. "You've already proven your superior abilities."

"I know." Leo bit his lip. "But this is just a great opportunity… I mean if I hadn't met you last week, I'd be unemployed and broke."

"You give me too much credit." Percy waved over the waitress to order a drink. "If you can handle it, your acceptance of the position will be more a favor to me than a burden. And trust me, I'm not a man to burden myself."

They took a second to order from the red headed waitress then resumed their conversation.

"I promise I'll work hard," Leo assured him. "I'll be the best mechanic in Jackson Industries' history."

"I don't need you to be the best," Percy chuckled. "I just need you to promise me you won't fuck up as bad as Hugo."

"Never," Leo replied with a sarcastic guffaw. Percy grinned at his humor, knowing his decision had been correct.

* * *

a/n: I know it's short but I had like a TON of sat stuff to do and I also had state for debate. I have a game tomorrow but HE will be out before the end of the week for sure! (probably around Wednesday to be more precise tho)


	18. Three Days

Three Days

a/n: didn't edit it. Will do it later.

disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

"Our meeting with Zeus is in four days," Annabeth sternly told Percy.

He had walked into her office no less than five minutes ago with two cups of coffee; one for her, one for him. She was initially suspicious he was poisoning her. He denied any ulterior, of course. Then, when she took a sip of the drink she was suspicious again. Why did he know how she took her coffee? 'Lucky guess,' he'd answered with a smirk when she'd asked.

"Which means we should get to work immediately. We still need to modify our design to the new price point and we'll need to analyze the numbers and see how much we'll be able to negotiate."

"I'm inclined to agree," Percy replied with no argument. He reached for his briefcase and Annabeth directed _yet another_ suspicious glance his way.

"Good." She carefully kept an eye on him throughout his movements but decided to otherwise ignore his apparent submission.

"Last night I looked over our expenses and I think we can cut down on the beam support on every other floor." Percy glanced up at her, as if for her approval. Annabeth snorted at the gesture, like he'd _ever_ need her approval. He raised a brow, causing Annabeth to voice her opinion.

"I never thought I'd see the day Percy Jackson would voluntarily run his ideas by me," she remarked, eyeing him warily. "In regard to your suggestion," her gray analytical eyes flicked over the early blueprint on her desk, "it might work. We still need to ensure maximum stability due to the building due to the recurring earthquakes."

"I checked the math and we only _really_ need that many columns per floor if we're expecting several 8.0 earthquakes." He ran his finger along the building plans before her, showing her the columns he proposed they remove. "Last I checked, the highest the area has ever had was about a 6.9."

"Yes, I'm well aware of the number. I was simply being cautious when I drew the initial measurements." She crossed her arm and leaned back in her chair. "It doesn't matter anyway," she said with a swift shake of her head. "That would only marginally reduce our costs. Simply eliminating a few columns isn't nearly enough to make up for the budget disparity."

"Let me make a call," Percy advised, standing up. "I'll see what I can do." He took his phone out of his briefcase and began to walk towards the doors of her office but she stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth questioned.

"Outside," Percy said as if it were obvious, "to make a call; a fact I just informed you less than a minute ago."

"I know that," the blonde snapped. "I'm not daft. _Why_ are you going outside? Why not take your phone call in my office? Is there something you're hiding, Jackson?"

"Only my secrets of the trade," he answered with a small curve to his full lips, clearly amused. He presented a playful smile and stalked back towards her. Annabeth waited for him to make the call when he held out the phone. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Annabeth thought through two responses; the first consisted of a snarky comment while the second was a simple compliant statement. Although she preferred the prior, she ultimately chose the latter, eager to observe his 'superior' sales skills. Annabeth smirked, _a challenge_ , then reached over the desk standing between them and took the device.

"Who am I calling?" she inquired, her eyes darting between her partner and the phone.

"The CFO of Olympus," he replied crisply, a relaxed expression coloring his face.

Annabeth hid a dubious roll of her eyes and dialed the number. Hades, the chief financial officer for Zeus's company, was known for being incredibly stubborn and difficult to work with. Without another word, Annabeth handed Percy the phone. He raised it to his ear and but only managed to keep it there one dial tone before she snatched it from his fingers.

"Wha-" he managed to mouth before she had pressed the speakerphone button and set the device on the table. She raised her gray eyes to meet his gaze and once again fixed him with that challenging smirk that always succeeded in sparking his competitive edge.

"Hello," a deep voice answered the phone. The man on the other side sounded gruff, bored and slightly annoyed to have to speak to anyone at the moment. All in all, the tone perfectly matched Annabeth's preconceived notions of the man from the small communication they had shared.

"Hades, my man!" Percy greeted brightly and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was how he planned to convince the CFO to give them more money, by acting like a frat boy.

"Percy," Hades recognized and Annabeth swore she noticed a small uptake in his general demeanor. "I haven't heard from you in a while. How have you been?"

"I've been great! I finished school last spring and have since begun working at my father's firm as you well know. I've been really enjoying myself so far. I had no idea I was so passionate about architecture. Annabeth rolled her eyes again, seriously doubting the statement.

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you after last summer, I always figured you'd-"

"If I can be direct with you, sir," Percy cut off the executive, putting an end to the clearly touchy subject that was seconds from being introduced. The forced change captured Annabeth's attention, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "I'm calling because I need a favor."

"Go on."

"I've spent the past few days examining this budget statement and looking for cuts within our proposed design. So far we've managed to reduce the cost by approximately 15% but I'm worried we won't make the full 50%. Is there anyway you could modify the plans to meet us somewhere in the middle?"

"I suppose we could afford to spend a bit more," Hades said hesitantly. "What do you propose?"

Percy grinned, glancing over at Annabeth who was looking entirely confused. She had vastly underestimated his abilities and he was going to prove it to her.

Annabeth could barely contain her surprise as she watched Percy propose a simple three step plan which would significantly lessen the burden their companies would need to carry. She watched with pursed lips as he closed the deal in a matter of minutes, miraculously leaving both parties pleased. She noted the slight variation he spoke with, outgoing but not unprofessional, friendly but not desperate. She also observed the way he carefully balanced the intonation of his voice, warming at his plan, stiffening at criticism.

"I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement that is beneficial to the both of us," Percy chortled. "Ms. Chase will be very pleased." His eyes flicked up at the blonde before him. "Can you believe- " he began, his gaze slanted towards Annabeth as he spoke, "- that she doubted me?"

"If she's anything like her mother," Hades barked out in laughter but there was a edge of animosity to his words. "Then I don't doubt it." Annabeth involuntarily tensed at the comparison. "how are you two working together? I always heard she was a little bitch."

"She's really not so bad," Percy informed his uncle, his eyes still glued to Annabeth. "She's surprisingly quick witted. I enjoy our banter, even if she can be extremely stubborn and infuriating irritating at times."

"I'm sure your looks don't hurt either," the CFO chuckled. "I bet no one would dare fuck her with threat of social, economic and perhaps literal death by Athena. She must appreciate the male attention."

"She's got surprisingly high standards," Percy remarked lazily.

"Remind me, what's the bugger's name?"

"Annabeth." Percy noticed the look in his partner's eyes that said _hang up the phone, now_ and complied with a devious smirk. "Thank you for your time, Hades. I have to go, said daughter is nagging me." Annabeth shot him a seething glare.

"Call me if you need anything else." The executive ended the call without waiting for a response.

"What did I say?" Percy grinned once he'd put away his phone. "Am I amazing or what?"

"You're not amazing," Annabeth said stiffly. "Just manipulative."

"You'd know," Percy quipped, leaning back in his chair. He scanned her body with his blue green eyes, detecting a slight change in her behavior. He could only assume the crass comments his uncle had made were the source of her discomfort. It wasn't like her to be so easily bothered.

"You're right," Annabeth agreed after a second of contemplative silence. "I _do_ know." She thought back to her mother and the agreement she'd made. If she didn't accept her nature it seemed she'd never advance within the company. She remembered the dress she'd bought and the decision she'd involuntarily made alongside the purchase. "But I'm not the one who claims moral high ground whenever we argue," she said, knowing it was a complete lie.

"It doesn't matter," he decided with a small shake of his head. "I got what I wanted." Annabeth nodded, staring down at her black heels and wondering if that was how she sounded. "Let's get to work. Hades said he'd fax the new financial information over within the next few hours. Until then, we know the basics."

Annabeth settled back into her seat, avoiding Percy's eyes. She didn't want to ask herself anymore hard hitting questions, she might not like the answers. She picked up a pencil and began to outline the changes that needed to be made to the blueprint.

They sat there, for the most part in silence, as the examined documents and edited blueprints. It was surprisingly pleasant. They weren't arguing but they weren't talking either. They only shared a few words, one of them indicating a specific piece of information highlighted or asking for a file on the other side of the table.

It really had _felt_ that long to Annabeth, but, when she glanced up, she saw it was almost 7:30 pm, meaning they'd managed to go over five hours without arguing. It sounded imaginable and, in all honesty, Annabeth wasn't sure she'd liked it. There banter had become almost… enjoyable, a bright spot in her otherwise dull day. Granted he initiated most of the augments simply to get a rise out of her, she found herself scarcely missing his quick quips and snarky comments that bordered on funny and mean.

"It's 7:30," she announced, chalking her internal monologue a delusional caused by lack of sleep.

"Oh." Percy looked up from the papers he'd been annotating. "I guess we should get going then."

"Probably," Annabeth agreed with a sigh. She rubbed her temples lightly, bringing her fingers to the edge of her hairline to further massage the tension away.

"Are you hungry?" Percy asked, packing up his bag. "We could get dinner."

"I suppose." Annabeth yawned loudly and the sound barely masked the noise her stomach made. He reached for their jackets and handed her hers before shrugging on his own. The gesture, though minute, sparked a realization in the blonde.

"Are you ready?" Percy questioned, walking towards the door.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Annabeth demanded, voicing the question that had been plaguing her mind all morning. She stepped in front of her desk, presenting a determined stance. "Are you planning something absolutely horrendous?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, brow arched in question.

"You've _never_ been this nice to me before," Annabeth explained. "This morning you brought me coffee, yesterday you brought me lunch, you're not making provocative comments anymore. Hell!" she exclaimed, a skeptical laugh echoing across the other empty building. "You even defended me to your uncle!"

"Have I really been so kind and compassionate?" Percy laughed, setting down his suitcase, as if he knew this discussion would last a while… or maybe he wasn't riding his arms of the weight for time sake, maybe he predicted he'd need full use of his limbs. "I hadn't noticed."

"Cut the shit, Jackson," Annabeth accused sharply. "Is this a ploy to horribly embarrass me? To silence me for good?"

Percy chuckled, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Not at all, Ms. Chase." Annabeth hated that the warmth of his laugh was able to fractionally neutralize her suspicion. "I have simply given up."

" _You_ have given up?" Annabeth repeated, arching a brow dubiously. It sounded too good to be true, or was it too _true_ to be _good_? She was trying to resolve it when he took an unexpected step closer to her and the issue consequently vanished from her mind.

"We had sex; plain and simple. And it appears you are not eager to relive that glorious night again so, I give up."

"You're observation is quite astute." Annabeth breathed calmly, determined to maintain a cool and collected exterior throughout their interaction. This time, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he could rile her up with a single well placed comment.

"Then my retreat is validated." She watched his eyes narrow slightly, considering her in a way that seemed much too personal. She licked her lips and noted the way his body rolled back, as if he were about to step away.

"You misunderstood my… confusion." She wasn't sure why she'd felt the sudden urge to carry on the conversation but it halted his withdrawal nonetheless. "I'm not questioning your motives. As a matter a fact, I see merit behind your retreat. I only wonder why _you_ , Percy Jackson, the man who chased a celebrity until she agreed to a date, is giving up so easily."

"I'm flattered you've done your research, Chase, but if you think you're _easy_ then you must be just as ditsy as I initially perceived you." Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but he continued without a pause for her to interject. "We both know that those are two _very_ different situations. And, anyway, I have a formula to follow."

"A formula?" Annabeth inquired, unable to wipe the challenging look on her face. It inched him closer, that look, the slow fire that burned behind those gray irises.

"Perhaps _formula_ is misleading, _rule_ is more like it," Percy fixed, stepping closer. She, in turn, stepped back and felt her lower back bump against the cold edge of her desk, an indication that there was nowhere else to go, that she should push him away but she stayed. The position felt eerily familiar but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"A rule then," Annabeth revised, meeting his eyes expectantly.

"A rule." Percy smirked and it was clear she would have to ask in order to obtain any answers.

"What is it?" Annabeth questioned through gritted teeth, frustrated that she was playing into his hands, doing exactly what he wanted. But what was she supposed to do? She was curious? In her childhood, adults had constantly reprimanded her. 'Curiosity killed the cat,' they'd say. 'Exactly!' she'd reply critically. 'The cat died because he was so curious!' They always looked at her funny after that.

"There's a rule," Percy began and Annabeth rolled her eyes, preparing for a long convoluted explanation, "for when you drop your food: the three second rule."

"It's _five_ seconds," the blonde hissed, apparently it was physically impossible for her _not_ to correct him. She bit her tongue immediately after the remark but caught his smirk nevertheless. He was making fun of her, when _he_ didn't even know the blasted _five_ seconds rule was _five_ seconds.

"I abide by a similar philosophy." Percy tilted his head thoughtfully, peering down at her. She was slightly shorter than him, even in heels.

"I'll chase a girl for three days. When the three days are up, I give up."

"That's disgusting, treating girls like meat. Throwing them away because they don't return your affections after three days."

"I-"

"And!" Annabeth continued angrily, feeling her cheeks get hot. "The entire precedent is ridiculous because it's the _five_ second rule, not the _three_ second rule.-"

"I'm not throwing them away." Percy protested. "I've been perfectly pleasant, simply ceased my comments on your appearance. And what? You really want me to continue pursuing you for two more days? Aren't you glad it's _only_ the three day rule?"

"I suppose," Annabeth replied tight lipped. "But you're still _wrong_. It's the five second rule."

"It's nice to know you'll miss my efforts, -" he took another step, leaving only a sliver of space between their bodies,"- Chase." She watched him blink excruciatingly slow as he drew out the sound of her name.

Annabeth fought a broken gasp at his proximity. She could feel his breath, manifesting itself in the small feverish puffs she actively attempted to ignore as they sweetly skimmed her lips. She was silent for one, two, _three_ seconds, regaining her composure.

"You wish," Annabeth breathed with a cool smirk.

"You're right." Percy smiled softly, raising a finger to tuck a rogue curl behind her ear then lightly tracing a path from her temple, down her jaw line and across her collarbone. He was quiet, only sensation of his touch to rack her brain. "I do wish." He match her earlier smug expression, seamlessly lifting his digit, oblivious to the trail of fire he'd left.

"Alas." Annabeth swallowed back a sigh and tried to rid her voice of its hoarse edge. "If only I wished the same," she finished in a slightly patronizing tone. Not _too_ much of a shift but just enough to discourage him.

"If only," he agreed and waited one, two, three, four, _five_ seconds before he stepped back. She kept her unaffected demeanor though she felt a strange energy buzzing through her body, stimulating every nerve ending. It lessened with his retreat. Annabeth fought the urge to find that fire again.

"We should go home," Annabeth told him. Percy nodded, a small smirk still dancing on his lips. He retrieved his briefcase and exited her office. Annabeth quickly followed, pausing to exhale a ragged breath and calm her heart rate before trailing behind him.

They both stepped into the elevator. He leaned over her and pressed the lobby button, brushing her arm when he pulled back. She couldn't tell if it was an intentional touch but it sent her nerves jumping nonetheless.

They reached the first floor of her building and strode out the front door, pausing to politely nod to security guard. Annabeth went out first, rolling her eyes when he held the door for her. Percy followed, fighting a smile. She shivered as the chilling air hit her, the cool washing over her in waves.

"Let me hail you a cab," Percy offered and Annabeth could hear the curve of his lips through his words. "Wouldn't want you to freeze." He stepped out onto the curb of the busy street and waved, alerting the nearest available taxi.

"I'm perfectly capable of calling a cab on my own!" Annabeth bit. She tightened her jacket around her body and pushed away his hand, taking his place on the curb.

"Of course," Percy snickered. A car stopped within minutes and Annabeth carefully climbed into the back, watching her partner politely wait for her. She tried to pull the door shut once she was fully situations but he held it open. "See you tomorrow, Annabeth." The door slid shut and the cab began driving before she could fully register his words.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Um," Annabeth lickedd her lips, turning moemrantily to glance back at a retreating Percy. She shook her head and, simultaneously, the feeling fogging over her common sense and told the man her address, refusing to spare another glance the handsome man's way.

Percy grinned as her cab drove away. He was really truly skilled. _Three second rule instead of the five second rule_ , the dark haired man chuckled inwardly, she must really think him daft to believe his lie.

* * *

a/n: a lot of you many be asking, what? He knew her for more than three days tho! Don't fret my pet, it will all be explained next chapter. I know the wait was a little long on this, sorry I had ib testing.

bbye, see y'all next week's installment: _five_ _days_.


	19. Alternating Tactics

Alternating Tactics

a/n: I know it's late. I read through it a little bit tho.

disclaimer: I do not own PJO

* * *

"Coffee?" Percy offered as he stood up to retrieve some himself.

"Yes, please." Annabeth replied, glancing up momentarily from her blueprint. He nodded in acknowledgment and exited the conference room.

Annabeth had finally agreed to come back to his building as long as they conducted their meeting in a conference room, 'neutral territory,' she'd called it.

A single day had passed since his shift in tactics and it was already proving excruciatingly difficult to be even remotely pleasant to Annabeth. No, pleasant was the wrong word. It was surprisingly easy to be pleasant to Annabeth, the issue lay in the way he expressed the sentiment. He was constantly biting back sarcastic comments and rude remarks. It also didn't help that she seemed to be testing his resolve him with every word that escaped her neatly lined lips.

'How's your girlfriend? I noticed Rachel isn't awkwardly lingering outside the door anymore. Do you think its the glass? Too openly humiliating for her?' She'd remarked just this morning.

'How very astute of you, Ms. Chase,' Percy had smoothly replied, his grip around his pencil tightening. "She's on _vacation_. A concept I'm sure is foreign to you."

 _Maybe it_ was _hard to be pleasant to Annabeth_ , Percy fixed as he reconsidered the morning. He shook his head and sauntered down the hallway. He passed the dozens of cubicles, stopping to nudge Jason.

The blonde turned at the disturbance, shooting his boss a grin. Percy silently gestured towards the break room then strode in that direction. The green eyed man took out two mugs from the cabinet and had just finished filling them with coffee when the break room door opened behind him and in stepped his friend.

"How's it going?" Jason questioned amicably, leaning back against the counter to address Percy face to face.

"Good," the dark haired man replied absently then amended, "fine… terrible." Jason laughed full heartedly at his friend's drastic change in reply.

"Why so indecisive?" the blonde inquired, curiously observing the two coffee mugs in Percy's hands. "And why are you holding _two_ coffees? Surely one isn't for me, your friend of many years."

"Of course, not." Percy shook his head and set down the two cups. "You hate coffee."

"Correct," Jason agreed, crossing his arms across his chest. "But it's really the thought that counts." The tug at the corner of Percy's was only marginally pleasing. "That small insight, however, does not explain your… demeanor," he said, finally landing on the right word.

"Annabeth _fucking_ Chase." Percy rolled his eyes at her name despite the only semi enjoyable quality it entailed as it rolled off his tongue despite its length.

"I should have guessed," Jason mumbled but was silent for the most part, allowing his friend to vent.

"She's so stubborn, and she doesn't listen to me, and she _always_ has the right answer, and she's deceivingly intelligent, especially when you factor in her looks."

Jason was again tempted to interrupt but knew it was pointless, Percy would just talk over him. Still, it was amusing to see his friend so frustrated. He'd never met Annabeth but, from what he'd heard, Percy had finally met his match. It was nice to know there were women, or _a_ woman in this case, that didn't swoon at his every word.

"- _And_ ," Percy continued, completely oblivious of Jason's lack of attention. "She's so uptight and acts like she always has the moral high ground even though her mother is the biggest snake in New York and-"

"Percy," Jason decided to interject for two reasons: one, he was tired of listening to his friend talk about a girl he had never met and two, however irritating this girl was, she deserved a fair review. "Should you really compare her to her mother? You don't like being compared to your father, do you?"

"What?" Percy asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend, as though he were sincerely confused by the words coming out of his mouth.

"Annabeth might be a - a bitch," Jason stumbled on the word, never really liking it, "but that doesn't necessarily mean she's as conniving as her mother. You're no where near as daft as your father but people glob you two together anyway." Percy was silent and Jason couldn't tell if he was mulling it over or just tuning him out. "Maybe you two could bond over it."

"Um," Percy eyes skirted around the room before landing back on his friend. "I think I'll pass on the Chase Jackson family bonding. Friendship is nowhere in the cards for us. Besides, I'm already employing a different tactic."

"And what tactic would that be?"

"Five day rule," Percy told him with a broad grin.

"Seriously?" Jason groaned.

"Don't bitch and moan," Percy tutted. "The five day rule among the most successful Jackson."

"And you think it will work?" Jason questioned, presenting an indifferent demeanor. He really _was_ quite bored of his friend's games but it wasn't _not_ entertaining. He almost always sided with the women and, if he _knew_ them, he might have interfered, but alas, Percy kept the majority of his conquests out of the public eyes and those who he _was_ able to warn were completely delusional so he'd just about given up.

"Why wouldn't it?" Percy shrugged. "It's worked every other time."

"You implied," Jason explained, "in your earlier speech regarding her unattractive attributes that she has denied you numerous times before."

"The attributes aren't _unattractive_ , per say," Percy remarked, he slid his tongue across the front edge of his teeth, something close to a smile emerging. "They can actually be quite arousing. They're more annoying. _She's_ annoying."

"Not answering my question," Jason pointed out. His icy eyes flicked to the coffee still sitting on the table and briefly wondered if it had grown cold.

"While you are correct in assuming she is _different_ , I have no doubts it'll work. She might be incredibly difficult but so was Calypso-"

Jason burst out laughing at his friend's completely ridiculous comment. "You're kidding right?"

"No." Percy frowned and ran his hands through his hair, eyeing Jason oddly. "Why?"

"Calypso might have been more _difficult_ than your average horny college girl but she's nothing compared to the girl you're describing."

"How do you know?" Percy accused. "You've never even met Chase."

"You're right." Jason nodded. "I haven't, but, from what I've heard, you're in for a hell of a challenge."

"Well, duh," Percy rolled his eyes. "That's what I meant by _difficult_."

"No." Jason shook his head. "You still don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, Jason," Percy demanded, quickly becoming impatient. "I don't see what's so complicated about it. She's playing hard to get, like every other _difficult_ girl I've been with."

"It's not the same." The blonde sighed and pursed his lips, wondering how to clarify the situation to his friend who was used to getting every girl he wanted since he was 16. "You might need to entertain the notion that she's just no that _in_ to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she's _really_ not interested." Jason shrugged, avoiding his friend's suspicious gaze. "She might truly be interested in only your business not your… funny business."

"I seriously doubt it," Percy rejected. "I'd be amazed if she wasn't all over me by the end of the five days."

"We'll see," Jason said casually before changing the subject. "Remember that girl I told you about? Piper?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded, reaching for his mug of coffee. "What about her?" He took a small sip of the bitter beverage only to find it lukewarm and frown in distaste.

"We've started dating, officially," the blonde informed him.

"Seems a tad fast," Percy remarked quietly, pouring out both his coffee and filling it back up. His eyes flicked to Annabeth's mug and he contemplated whether or not to fully commit to his five day rule character and pour it out as well.

"It's strange." Jason chuckled, staring almost wistfully up at the ceiling. "It feels like I've known each other much longer, my whole life really."

"I always knew you were a romantic," Percy sneered. "But I never realized you were hopelessly delusional too."

"I know it sounds crazy," Jason grinned, a warm feeling overcoming him as he pictured her. "But I'd really like you to meet her."

"When?" Percy asked, allowing his friend his romantic pipe dreams. Jason smiled like a child on christmas morning.

"Soon, I- I don't know." He laughed loudly, small crinkles appearing besides his eyes. "I didn't think you'd say yes, honestly."

"You're my best friend." Percy felt a pang at his friend's light hearted comment. "I would follow you into battle, a date is childsplay compared to that."

"Thanks, Percy." Jason couldn't seem to wipe the expression of joy off his face as he offered a wave and left the small room.

The dark haired man dropped his eyes to the two mugs of coffee before him, one hot and the other cold. It was hard not to dwell on his friend's lack of faith. And maybe it was that thought that caused him to pour out Annabeth's mug and refill it with hot coffee from the thermos.

-00000000000000000000-

"That wouldn't work," Percy said matter of factly with a swift shake of his head. "That support beam would conflict with the feng shui of the room." He smirked, waiting for a heated response. It was really very difficult not to provoke her.

"Jackson!" Annabeth snapped, irritated by the repeated suggestion. "I could care less about the zen aesthetic Zeus supposedly wants. This method is fiscally sensible."

"Fine." Percy shrugged, trying to diminish the amused curve of his lips. "I trust judgement."

"No," Annabeth mumbled. "You don't."

She knew there was something else going on here. Percy couldn't _actually_ be this nice. He was being a complete and utter pushover and, while she was perfectly happy plowing over him, she knew he must have ulterior motives. There was no other explanation. He had a secret plan, and she was determined to unmask it. In her search for the truth, she only knew two methods: snark and sex.

Annabeth wasn't entirely sure sex would work on Percy. It would only give him what he wanted, after all. _Snark it shall be_ , the blonde decided silently. Then again though, she reconsidered, sex never work after snark had already been utilized. _Sex then_ , she concluded.

"Jackson," Annabeth hummed. It was generally more efficient to refer to her target by their given name, _Percy_ , when using this tactic, but she figured that might too obvious of a change.

"Chase," Percy returned in a similar manner, closely examining the long blueprint laid out across the table in front of them.

"Let's not talk about about business for a second," she advised, placing her hand over the blueprint, obstructing his view. His eyes flicked up to meet hers at the interruption. "What time are you picking me up on Saturday?"

"Gala starts at six," Percy answered, surprised by the sudden change in subject. He didn't know she was _able_ to speak of anything other than business. "I thought I'd pick you up at that hour, thus arriving fashionably late." Annabeth laughed lightly at the notion, despite no joke having been made, and the sound was unpleasantly familiar to Percy.

"That sounds perfect." Annabeth leaned back in her chair and ruffled out her hair. "What are you wearing?"

"A simple tux." Percy mimicked her movements, rather enjoying the new Annabeth. She was _much_ easier to deal with. "You?"

"I'm wearing a gold and white dress," the blonde informed. Percy nodded, narrowing his blue green eyes at her as he attempted to read her. "I've obviously never attending the Jackson Institute Gala before so, tell me, what should I expect?"

"You should expect dozens of old people constantly inquiring our relationship status as well as dozens of business associates questing our motives."

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle," Annabeth told him, standing up from her chair in the process. In the moment of silence that followed her statement, she took a small step towards Percy, nearly closing the gap between them. "And when the _old people_ , as you have so kindly decided to call them, inquiry in regards to our relationship status," she ran a finger along the wooden seam of the table, "what will we tell them?"

"What do you think you're doing, Ms. Chase?" Percy remained visibly unaffected by her brazen despite the heated blood rushing through his veins.

"What are you referring to?" She replied innocently, gray eyes raising to meet his. "I'm only exploring the status of our relationship." Percy smirked, she was so easily giving him what he wanted. Under different circumstances, he truly might have believed that she was shedding her inhibitions and allowing her true desires to shine through, but the dangerous glint in her analytical eyes told him otherwise, they gave away a covert intention behind her actions.

"Yesterday you reported you weren't interested anything _but_ business. What has changed?" He allowed, feeding her delusion.

"Nothing." She denied "I'm _newly_ interested in you."

"Really?" Percy grinned.

"Yes." The blonde took another step forward. "Now, enlighten me to our relationship, _Percy_." His groin twitched at his name but he kept a cool exterior demeanor. "If I let you, what would you do to me?" She whispered sensually into his ear.

Percy felt his throat go dry and licked his lips in an attempt alleviate the building pressure in his loins. _Two can play at this game_ , he thought as he noticed the lust that had only slightly darkened Annabeth's gray irises. He would make her want it just as much as he did. He would leave her begging.

"I would slowly strip off your clothes, garment by garment. First this god forsaken blazer, then this silly little dress." Percy's fingers ghosted up down the curve of her waist, landing on her hips. "I would leave your shoes on though," he kept his eyes looking up at her as he pulled her body tightly to his so their knees were sliding together, "I like a girl in heels."

Annabeth bit her cheek, trying not to gasp or groan or whimper or make any noise at all validating what he was doing or the effect it was having on her. "Then," he continued, his voice a tad husky, "I'd bend you over the table and feel your panties; they'd be soaking wet." Annabeth held back a shiver as he stood up from his chair and dragged his hands down her thighs, sending her nerves into a frenzy.

Maybe sex wasn't such a good tactic. Maybe snark would have been better.

"I'd slowly slide your dripping panties down your legs and spank you, once, twice, three times. I'd spank you until you're just about to cum." Annabeth past a lump in her throat and advised the area just below her navel to _stop_. "Then I'd fuck you, hard, rough, just like you want it, just like the little slut you are. I'd fuck you on this conference table, in front of my entire office, and you'd have no option but to take it, to take my cock."

A groan escaped Annabeth's mouth at the delicious prospect and Percy grinned when he heard it. The blonde bit her tongue immediately after the sound, reprimanding herself for allowing him any degree of control over her. She felt Percy's hot breath against neck, trailing upwards to her pulse point where he latched on.

"Mm," he hummed when he pulled back slightly, just enough to easily speak into her ear. "Tastes like desperation."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth breathed, thinking she'd heard wrong.

"Desperation," Percy repeated. The blonde frowned, quickly realizing this had all been another game on his part. Annabeth curled her fingers into fists and shoved him away, his hands falling easily from her body.

"We'll you smell like a sleazy old drunk but I refrained from revealing that information to you." Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest defensively, attempting to cover the light flush that had crept onto her chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't have," Percy said casually, hiding his excitement but not his grin.

"Forgive me," Annabeth snarked, quickly changing tactics. "I thought we were being _nice_."

" _I_ was," Percy quipped, settled back into his seat and retrieving his pencil from where it had rolled away. " _You_ , on the other hand, chose to be a little _too_ nice, a little… dishonest, perhaps?"

"I only did it to find out why _you_ are being dishonest!" Annabeth hissed then briefly wondered whether or not it was wise to disclose that information. Percy only smirked at her revelation.

"I'm simply being cordial," he reasoned, and, though he spoke innocently, his eyes glittered with mischief. It send her blood racing and her mind speeding along behind it. "Business-like if you will, the way _you_ have _insisted_ I act." Annabeth rolled her eyes and huffed loudly at his words. "Are you rethinking your words now?"

"No!" Annabeth snapped. "But it seems you're hiding something from me and I _will_ find out what it is."

"Good luck, Ms. Chase." Percy licked his lips, directing a challenging stare her way.

"Let's get back to work, _Jackson_ ," the blonde instructed harshly. He shook his head softly, marveling at her audacity, and lowered his eyes, resuming his work.

* * *

a/n: I know, I know. It's late. I said one day, it was three. I have to catch up on some school work before finals but I promise this holiday weekend will allow me to write some more.

p.s. the plot will be moving along faster now that we have the majority of the set up in place.


	20. A Wonderful Day

a/n: yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I suck. I keep promising y'all sooner updates but that never really happens. I'll explain the more realistic expected schedule at the end.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A Wonderful Day

The second Annabeth entered her apartment, she let her bag slide off her arm and onto the floor. It landed with a thud, the soft noise invading the silence of the room. Without flipping on the lights, she slipped off her shoes and let her head fall back. Staring up at the ceiling, she took a deep breath and the cold rushed into her lungs, spreading relief across her body. There was something about the dark that made the air feel purer as if the serene setting could affect the chemical quality. She chuckled softly at her own fantasies.

Annabeth took another deep breath, hoping to prolong her moment of peace, but it was abruptly ended by a loud banging from one of their neighboring apartments. The blonde sighed and allowed her worries to once again infiltrated her mind.

Annabeth needed to work, to finalize the blueprint for Zeus, to email her mother, to finish examining the Jackson financials, to sleep.

Annabeth rubbed her eyes harshly, fully aware of the dark mascara she was most likely smearing all over her face. The heels of her hands dug into her eye sockets and she watched white spots appear on the black canvas behind her eyelids.

She reached for the briefcase she'd just dropped off next to the door and carried it to the dining room table. She clicked open the baggage and spread the contents on the wooden table. The papers, scattered across the dark wood, seemed to whisper, to criticize her. It was daunting, the task sitting before her, but she sat down nonetheless and got to work, interrupting her concentration only to grab a quick cup of coffee.

Annabeth barely glanced at the time for the next two hours. She was hard at work, forcing her brain to focus on the work laid out before her, on nothing, no one, else. As the night progressed, the world began to spin, numbers, names, words, they all flashed before her eyes, hissing at her in a menacing manner. She glanced up and noticed the comforting dark quality of the night sky outside.

I like the night, she realized, it's peaceful, it doesn't judge. Then swiftly shook her head, simultaneously reprimanding herself and allowing springy curls to escape from the bun she didn't remember constructing. I can't get distracted, she reminded herself, I have to work.

The night droned on, Annabeth continued her relentless work, not stopping for a second. She long ago exhausted her second wind and was hoping her body could still run on a seventh or eighth wind. Apparently, it could as Annabeth wasn't halted from her endeavors for several hours, in fact, she would argue that she actually gained energy as the night went on, that was until it went to complete shit.

Annabeth was just finished writing her mother when she felt her heart began beating irregularly, a slight pain in her chest. She set down her pencil and pressed a palm to her chest, hoping to alleviate the pressure. Unfortunately, the movement did nothing.

Annabeth stood up to retrieve a glass of water but was suddenly hit with a powerful spout of vertigo. She gasped, her chest heaving heavily and sat back down. She remained impossibly still, trying to calm her breathing, as she considered what to do next.

She needed help, that much she had determined. She wondered if Piper was home. She'd been so engrossed in her work she might not have noticed she arrival. It was late. She was probably sleeping, Annabeth reasoned.

"Piper!" Annabeth yelled, surprised by the wave of exhaustion that slammed into her at the simple action. "Piper!" The blonde repeated, feeling the blood drain out of her face and her voice grow faint. "Fuck," she breathed, barely capable of making a sound.

I'm dehydrated, Annabeth thought. I have to get water. She swallowed past an impressive lump in her throat and took a deep breath before mustering all her strength and throwing herself on the kitchen counter. She had hoped to reach the sink.

Where or not she'd be able to manage from there she never found out as the minute she left her seat she felt her feet hit the floor, followed by her knees. She winced at the pain but it was quickly superseded by the crack of her chin hitting the floor then, the second after Annabeth heard the sound, everything went black.

-0000000000000000000-

"Are you sure?" Piper laughed, the sound significantly brightening Jason's day.

"Absolutely." He nodded as the elevator door dinged and slid open, clearing to the hallway. "It's late, besides, we're serious, right?"

"I like to think so," the brunette grinned and they both slowly made their way to her apartment.

"I was thinking next week," Jason suggested, returning to their previous topic of conversation. "Monday, maybe?" Piper finished digging through her bag and reached forward to unlock her door.

"I'm free Monday," she agreed. Jason grinned. She swung open the door to her apartment. "Annabeth!" Piper called when she entered and noticed the lights were on. She dropped off her bag and helped Jason with his jacket before striding into the kitchen.

There, at the counter, was Annabeth, sitting alone on one of the stools. She turned towards Piper when she entered the room, pausing from her fidgeting on the cool marble. She smiled softly, relief ballooning in her chest at her friend's familiar face, but the feeling dropped at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hey," Piper greeted with a funny little expression. "Why didn't you answer when I called your name?"

Annabeth shrugged, hiding the blossoming bruise on her chin with a hand. "I was tired," she muttered.

"Have you eaten?" Piper inquired, reaching into the cupboard to retrieve a glass. She quickly filled it up with water, oblivious to Annabeth's earlier struggles.

Annabeth nodded mutely.

"It's really late," Piper noted, glancing at the digital clock above their oven. "You should go to bed."

The blonde repeated the movement.

"Are you okay?" her roommate questioned gently, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I'm fine," Annabeth assured her and forced a smile to make the statement more convincing. Piper narrowed her eyes dubiously and the blonde's eyes involuntarily flicked to the figure waiting by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Jason," Piper arched a brow and turned to her boyfriend, "you are free to go to my room and make yourself at home. I'll join you in a second."

"Okay," Jason agreed. "G'night, Annabeth," he offered with a smile in his departure. Annabeth's gray eyes followed his out of the room and into the bedroom hallway.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked the second her bedroom door had shut.

"I…" she sighed. "Nothing, I just missed you."

"No," Piper decided, "that's not it." She shook her head. "The Annabeth I know would never admit to missing someone."

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do," Annabeth said with a shrug.

"My guess is that you're lying." Piper came around to sit beside her roommate, examining the blonde as she rounded the stool where she was seated. "And that is something you do, a lot, mind you."

"Go to Jason," Annabeth directed, her hand still on her chin. "Don't let your boyfriend get lonely. I'm fine."

"But-" Annabeth stood up and swiftly turned away, putting an end to Piper's objection. She felt a small hand on her wrist but refused to turn around.

"Let me go," she hissed through clenched teeth, pain running up her arm at the nails digging into her previous injuries.

"No!" Piper snapped. "Look at me right now!"

"No, thanks," Annabeth returned, attempting to tug away her arm.

"Talk to me, Annabeth," Piper's voice broke. "Please," she pleaded. "Don't do this again."

"I'm fine," Annabeth assured her but turned around nonetheless. Piper frowned at the sight. She tried covertly cover up her gasp but the blonde noticed despite her efforts.

"What happened?" Piper questioned gently, raising a finger to lightly trace the line of Annabeth's jaw.

"I fell," Annabeth replied. "I tripped in my heels and fell on my chin."

"I'm sorry," the brunette glanced up from the bruise, meeting her roommate's gray eyes. "Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I thought you'd worry," Annabeth lied. "You always worry."

"It's late. You should go to bed. You need to rest" Piper recommended, pulling away. "Goodnight."

"Night," Annabeth smiled and, for her roommate's sake, she returned to her room. She laid back on the bed and counted to 100, prepared to return to her work after she was sure Piper wasn't waiting in the hallway to catch her.

She barely made it to nine.

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth fluffed her unruly curls and turned towards the door, a cup of coffee in hand; She'd been forced to begin preparing her morning beverage herself after Nico's firing. She didn't trust anyone else to do her drink justice, even if the coffee Percy had brought her yesterday was… admirable.

Annabeth tightened her jacket and had just reached for the doorknob when the sharp ringing of her cell phone caught her attention. She dropped her hand into her bag and carted around for the duration of the second ring before finding her device. Her eyes scanned the number as she raised it to her ears, noting it to be unnamed, and answered professionally.

"Annabeth Chase."

She balanced the phone on her shoulder, tilting her head to an uncomfortable angle, and using her free hands to close the door behind her.

"Chase," a familiar deep voice answered. She sighed, a slight smiling slipping onto her lips despite the exasperation in her tone as she replied.

"How did you get my number?" The blonde leaned forward and pressed the button for the elevator.

"You gave it to me," he explained. "Don't you remember?"

"No." The lift doors slid open and Annabeth stepped into the enclosed space, allowing the doors to slowly shut behind her. "Which leads me to believe you're lying. I'll ask again, how did you get my number?"

"It appears your memory is going, Ms. Chase," Percy quipped smoothly and Annabeth couldn't help picturing his infuriating smirk. "You put it into my phone yourself."

"When?" she demanded, furrowing her brow as she reviewed her memory of the week.

"Sunday night," the crease in Annabeth's forehead disappeared as she realized what she'd done Sunday night, "- or perhaps Monday morning is a more accurate."

"Shut up, Jackson," the blonde snapped, hoping to deter him from sharing any additional information that might plague her for nights on end. She was already facing a difficult predicament as her morning alarm that broke her from a dream of Percy's plowing her on the conference table, exactly the way he'd described the day prior. "Why are you up so early?" Annabeth questioned, changing the subject. "I thought rich playboys didn't have to wake up until after ten," she sneered.

"So presumptuous, Ms. Chase. I'm sitting in my office, waiting for _you_. I can't begin working without my _partner_." Annabeth rolled her eyes at his patronizing tone and stepped out of the elevator as it finally reached the lobby. The whole reason she'd overslept was that she'd been tirelessly working with their design last night.

"I'll be there soon, ten minutes tops," she informed him, taking a sip of her steaming hot coffee. "Don't move. I wouldn't want you to hurt that perfect pompous face of yours."

"I always knew you appreciated my handsome features, Chase." Percy grinned on the other side of the line, leaning back in his swivel chair. "See you soon," he said and quickly hung up the phone, denying her an opportunity to respond.

Percy set down his phone and sighed. He turned towards the early morning New York City skyline and ran his fingers through his hair, slightly tousling the inky strands. He groaned at the thought of being nice to Annabeth for the rest of the day. There was a silver lining as, of course, today was his fifth day running his play. Tonight she'd be his and, if not, well, there was no _what if_ , the five-day rule was unconquerable.

Percy stood up and exited his office, entering the cubicle-filled room in order to find Jason. He'd been dying to tell him what had transpired between himself and his blonde business partner yesterday. The dark haired man easily spotted his tall friend, sporting his glasses as he intently scanned a stack of documents before him.

Percy tapped him on the shoulder and strode towards the break room, indicating for Jason to follow.

-00000000000000000000-

"... thinks he can do whatever he wants… doesn't understand… cocky… infuriating…"

"Did you say something ma'am?" the cab driver called back to Annabeth, referring to her ill-tempered mutterings.

"No." The blonde smiled and shook her head, allowing the quiet insults to continue in her mind.

 _Percy Jackson_.

The man was a grade A jackass and always seemed to be plotting against her. Everything he said held an edge of snark and sarcasm. She could never seem to get a straight answer. She couldn't believe her mother was forcing her to work with the idiot. She didn't know why Chase Enterprises was working with Jackson Industries in the first place.

 _Oh_ , Annabeth remembered, letting out a minute sigh. She licked her lips, quickly putting the thought out of her mind. She found it rather unpleasant to ponder her moral standing at the moment.

 _Still_ , she brushed the troubling attitude off, _it doesn't excuse what he's doing_.

The claim left her with yet another question. What _was_ Percy doing? He had continually acted suspiciously polite. His comments had been nice, _restrained_ even. It was obvious to Annabeth, who currently was acting under similar covert circumstances, that he had hidden motives and she was absolutely determined to squeeze them out of him.

Annabeth leaned her head against the headrest of the car seat, allowing her curls to splay out onto the dark faux leather. She wouldn't let him get away with… whatever he wanted to get away with. Today, a new tactic would be employed, one that came effortlessly around him.

Today she would use _snark_.

Annabeth was sure it would be almost _too_ easy to break him. Today she would be the infuriating little swot his father had first described her as. It was going to be a truly _wonderful_ day. She grinned.

By the time Annabeth stepped out of the cab and into the building, she had already come up with a dozen not so nice comments regarding Percy's intelligence, his annoying girlfriend, and the state of his company. She had really tried to find a way to disparage his looks, for a long time too, but, though Annabeth would never admit to it, it proved too difficult a task; Percy was hot. There was not getting past that. It only served to add to her exasperation, however, fueling her fire as she confidently walked through the Jackson Industries lobby.

Annabeth was positively humming with excitement, preparing to fire a long line of cutting cynicisms his way, as she pushed the elevator button. The doors opened almost immediately, and the blonde was about the saunter in when a familiar laugh caught her attention.

Annabeth turned towards the warm sound, her brows knitting together as she attempted to pinpoint the origin. Her analytical gray eyes scanned the room and landed on a head of curly dark brown hair.

"Leo?" she wondered under her breath. She abandoned the open lift and approached the Latino boy's figure. "Leo?" she repeated louder this time. The boy turned, his chocolate eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"Annabeth!" he greeted brightly, wrapping her in a hug. She stiffly returned the gesture, never quite a fan of unnecessary human contact.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth questioned, her brows still furrowed as he unclasped his hands from behind her back.

"I finally got an engineering job!" he told her excitedly.

"Here?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Leo affirmed. "Remember that guy I sprayed foam at at the coffee shop, Percy Jackson?"

"Yes," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I remember him very well."

"Well, he mentioned that he had just fired his mechanic and I explained to him my set of skills. I told him I wasn't out of school just yet but he didn't care. He hired me on right away."

"Exciting!" Annabeth feigned a smile, wondering what horrible things Percy had planned for a friend of hers.

"I know! I can _still_ barely believe it." He grinned and shook his head lightly. "What are _you_ doing here?" he inquired, a tug forever engrained at the corner of his lips.

"I work here," Annabeth said then realized her mistake. "Well, I am currently working here but I don't work here."

"Okay," Leo smiled. It was obvious he didn't understand but it appeared not to bother him much. He simply accepted her explanation, no questions asked.

"It's complicated," she supplied, glancing at the time on her phone. "I have to go. I'll see you soon I hope!"  
"You will!" Leo called after Annabeth as she walked back to the elevator and pressed the button once again. She _did_ have to wait this time.

As she rode up to Percy's floor she felt her anger boiling over. What right did Percy have to get involved with her friends? He could have been manipulating her this whole time without her realizing. She shouldn't trust people. She _didn't_ trust people.

When Annabeth reached his floor, she stormed out of the elevator significantly more angry than when she'd entered. I seemed to be a trend this morning, entering places in a much better mood than when she exited them.

Annabeth ignored Percy's red-headed secretary who had _finally_ returned from her vacation. Rachel didn't object when Annabeth the blonde dismissed her, she knew even if she did it would have little effect on the apparently irritated woman.

Annabeth swung open the opaque doors to Percy's office and was forced to close her mouth with an audible clap when she noticed the vacant seat behind the desk. The blonde threw down her briefcase and hung up her jacket, her brash movements deterring from the heat running through her veins just the slightest bit.

"Where is he?" Annabeth demanded when she finished, exiting the large office.

"Who?" Rachel clarified dumbly, a cold glint dancing in her darkly lined eyes.

"Jackson," Annabeth answered with a slow blink, biting the side of her cheek in order to restrain herself.

"Oh," Rachel ran her eyes up and down the blonde's body, examining her conservative outfit. "He's in the break room, I believe."

"Great," Annabeth offered with a refit roll of her eyes and boldly strode towards the directed area, ready to give Percy a piece of her mind.

* * *

a/n: alright, look, I just took the SAT yesterday so I haven't been able to write much. I have finals coming up in a week so I have to study for those but I think this week I might have just enough homework that I am able to procrastinate myself into writing another two or three chapters of funny business and hotel escape. We'll see but I would advise ya'll to only expect one update for the next week and then expect regular updates after the 16th, becuase I'm out of school after that.

p.s. I don't love the name of this chapter. If anyone has any ideas let me know. I like them to be short.


	21. Consequences of Fatigue

Consquences of Fatigue

a/n: idk guys I guess I'm crazy unpredictable with my updating schedule.

disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riodran

* * *

Annabeth stormed down the aisle, weaving through cubicles in her search for Percy. Luke, having seen her, tried to catch her eye but alas, his efforts were entirely unsuccessful; she continued forward, pausing a split second before the door. Nevertheless, she angrily the small door open and didn't wait to begin her reaming.

Percy's eyes widened for a moment but he easily recovered, his lips curving into a lazy smile as he greeted. "Hello, Ms. Chase,"

"Don't _Ms. Chase_ me, Jackson!" Annabeth demanded, taking several steps towards him, trapping him against the kitchenette counter. "What game are you playing?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, Ms. Chase," he replied calmly and took a slow sip of his coffee.

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth snapped for no reason particularly. "Why did-"

"What should I call you then?" Percy questioned, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Would Annabeth suffice?" He left his mug on the counter behind him and leaned into her, meeting her fierce eyes with his own.

"Why did you hire-"

"No." He softly shook his head, licking his lips, never breaking eye contact. "Probably not. It has too much of an effect on you." Annabeth scoffed loudly, allowing him to take her mind temporarily off the issue at hand. "Let's not forget the state it left you in yesterday," he whispered, maneuvering her body back so she was the one trapped by their surroundings.

"No!" Annabeth commanded, directing the comment both at herself and Percy. She placed her hands on his chest and shoved back. "Why did you hire Leo, a friend of mine?"

Percy opened his mouth to reply, a slight smirk dancing on his lips, but Annabeth beat him to it.

"Don't try to deny it, Jackson." She pressed her palms against his hard chest, staring him down with her gray eyes that Percy had determined to be entirely intimidating in their nature. "I just saw him downstairs. He told me you hired him, without a college degree, mind you. So I'll repeat, what game are you playing?"

"No game," Percy informed with a smile, his eyes flitting to her hands on his chest. "I simply support young men attempting to finish their education. He's quite the little spitfire."

"If you do anything to him as her eyes bore into him but didn't otherwise show the extent of her effect. "And I will end you, Jackson. You think I'm bad now, imagine what it's like when I'm trying."

"Strong words coming from you, Chase." Percy chuckled, reaching up to grip her wrist, keeping them tight against him. "Wasn't it just last week you agreed to sleep with me? Yet here I stand, un fucked."

"Fuck you, Jackson!" Annabeth seethed. "I didn't agree to anything of the sort."

"My bad." He shrugged non-committedly, keeping an iron grip on her wrists. "You know," he remarked, "I'm surprised you find yourself so enamored by the boy, he has quite a mouth on him. Almost as funny as I am."

"Don't flatter yourself, you're nowhere _near_ funny," Annabeth sneered. "And I'm not enamored with him. Besides, what do you know!"

"I know you well enough," Percy said, his voice dropping slightly. "I know what you like, what you want, what you _need_." He punctuated the statement by holding her entire body close to his, restricting her movement by keeping her wrists crossed and trapped against his chest.

"You don't know anything, Jackson," Annabeth returned, her voice dripping with disdain. "If you did, you'd stop acting like a complete and utter barbarian."

"You seemed to like me well enough last Sunday."

"Fuck you, Jackson." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, wriggling out of his grasp.

"I'm game." He grinned and let go of her hands, allowing the blonde to snatch them back. "You just name the time and the place."

"In your dreams," Annabeth laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes. She strode towards the door and yanked it open. She was about to leave when she turned around to deliver one last retort. As she whipped her head around she was surprised to see a blonde man standing awkwardly in the corner. "Jason?!" she asked, not believing her own eyes.

"Hey," he greeted with a half-hearted smile.

"What the hell?" Annabeth turned towards Percy. "Did you hire him just to spite me?"

"What are you talking about?" Percy questioned, his eyes darting between his friend and his business associate, genuinely confused. "Jason is an old friend. I had no idea you two knew each other. How do you two know each other?"

"Fuck this," Annabeth muttered under her breath, barely registering the high frequency with which obscenities were escaping her in her frustrated state. "I'll see you soon Jason," the blonde used a polite amicable tone when addressing the man. "Tell your friend that I'll be waiting in the conference room to get some _real_ work done before our big meeting." She promptly left, slamming the door shut on her way out.

"That's Annabeth Chase?" Jason breathed, letting out a sharp exhale of disbelief at her exit.

"Yes." Percy leaned back against the counter, picking up his coffee to take a sip. "How do you know her?"

"That's the bossy, hot, hard working screw you've been going on about for days?!" Jason rephrased, unable to wrap his head around the situation that had unfolded before him.

"That's what I just said." Percy's blue-green eyes raked his friend's demeanor, feeling out his reaction. "You haven't answered my question though, how do you know her?"

"She's my girlfriend's roommate," Jason explained softly, taking a seat at the small table in the far corner of the room and rubbing his temples.

"Oh," Percy's eyes flicked to the ceiling, recalling the coincidental circumstances Sunday that must have led up to this moment. "Weird." He took another sip of his hot bitter beverage.

"Percy, you have to stop." Jason raised his icy eyes to meet Percy and show his severity. "I've only spoken with her a few times but there's no way Annabeth is going to sleep with you."

"We'll see," Percy shrugged, restraining a 'she already did' comment.

"No, Percy," Jason shook his head, "you don't understand. She cares about this job."

"So do I," Percy pursed his lips as she watched his friend respond his comment with a grimace.

"No, like she really really cares." Jason sighed at Percy's expression, it was obvious the green eyed man didn't understand. "Piper told me she works herself half to death and that last year her mother blew a lid when she didn't have the heart to screw over some California company."

"Nothing I don't know," Percy lied, taking in the information with a small arch to his brow.

"Her mom is dangerous, dude. She's done some horrible shit. You should stay away. Drop this five-day rule nonsense, finish the project and let her be."

"Again," Percy shrugged, sounding bored despite the heat rushing through his veins, "this is all information I know. Athena is crazy but my father's company, and soon to be my company can't avoid her forever, especially if she's trying to move into our market."

"That doesn't mean you have to sleep with her daughter!" Jason exclaimed exasperated, pulling at his razor short hair. "What are you even gaining? If all you want is a quick fuck there are dozens of other less complicated girls who would love to entertain you."

"Maybe I don't want a quick fuck then," Percy replied, purposefully pushing his friend's buttons. Jason's jaw went slack and his friend felt an obligation to end the charade. "Look, okay. Today is the fifth day. I'm going to finish the day and if she doesn't jump me at the end then I'll really truly give up. Happy?"

"Marginally," Jason grumbled but nodded. He stiffly waved to his friend and exited the small break room, returning to his cubicle in order to focus on his work and hopefully get the current situation off his mind.

Percy took a few deep breaths, running his fingers through his hair before following Jason's actions and leaving the small room behind in search for the attractive blonde. He figured he was going to have to apologize to some extent. It was the last day, after all. He didn't want to compromise all work up until this point.

-00000000000000000000-

"We only have two days until our meeting," Annabeth began explaining from her standing position the minute Percy walked into the room. "Therefore our focus should be primarily on the revised blueprint but we also cannot neglect the-"

"Are you going to ignore what just happened?" Percy questioned in a light-hearted curious tone.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, her lips pursed, "that was my plan."

"Have you considered that your day might just improve the slightest amount if you were cordial to me?" Percy questioned thoughtfully, taking a seat beside hers.

"I haven't." Annabeth sat back down, next to him. "I always figured you acting at all _pleasant_ was a fantasy I'd never achieve."

"Say what you will, Chase," Percy remarked carefully, picking up one of her pens and getting to work on the blueprint. "But I'm not the one who keeps purposefully antagonizing me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the _clear_ lie. "No pens," the blonde snapped and snatched the writing utensil from his fingers, quickly replacing it with a perfectly sharpened pencil.

"Of course," Percy remarked sarcastically. "Gods forbid I use a pen."

"It's a big deal!" Annabeth quipped. "If you don't use a pencil you can't erase the mistakes you will inevitably make."

"I don't make mistakes," Percy grinned, resuming his work. Annabeth left out a sharp exhale that sounded suspiciously like a sneer but otherwise didn't comment. The rest of the day continued as such, the little conversation they shared was riddled with small meaningless arguments that Annabeth inevitably won.

The day slowly came to an end but Annabeth continued to work and Percy, one-upping her, worked as well. He continued to make small comments which she either ignored or easily dismissed.

Percy had just entered his office retrieve a document Annabeth had printed. He growled as he picked up the paper and felt a burning desire to rip it to shreds. She was treating him like her own little pet, ordering him to retrieve her paperwork and do her 'dumb' work. He fell back into the black swivel chair behind his bed and decided he would make her wait. Despite the animosity, he felt towards the blonde, he lingered on Jason's words.

Despite the animosity, he felt towards the blonde, he lingered on Jason's words.

 _She cares about this job._

Well, of course, she cared, he cared too. He found himself examining the document Annabeth had printed. It was a model.

 _Like she really really cares_.

Percy clenched his jaw at the memory but otherwise restrained from openly displaying his reaction. His fingers gripped the paper a little tighter. It was just a model, a simple model; anyone could do that!

Well, Percy did note several small details that other lesser architects might have forgotten.

 _She works herself half to death_.

This was ridiculous! She had the whole world fooled. She was less a diligent hard worker than she was just a bossy bitch. She presented a hardworking facade while underneath all she ever did was argue. Percy threw down the paper, but then picked it back up the minute it hit the floor. It was like he _cared_ or something.

 _I_ do _care_ , he reminded himself. _I care about sleeping with her_. And so Percy returned to the conference and took a seat next to Annabeth. He felt the fatigue setting into his bones and worried what it might due to his mind.

-00000000000000000000-

Percy peered into the window - it was nearly 10 pm and he'd just come from a rather hostile phone call with his father - and saw her sitting at the head of the long table. Her ankles were crossed, neatly as they had the previous morning, her posture still rigid and her pencil moving at 100 mph. Despite her outside appearance, however, Percy noted the flame in her gray eyes had been extinguished and her face looked tired, her lips slightly downturned.

Percy used his back to open the glass doors, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. She raised her head when he entered the room. Her eyes widened marginally at his entrance but slagged as she recognized the intruder.

"Coffee?" he asked gently, holding out a cup. She narrowed her eyes, the gray darting between the dark haired man and the steaming mug.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded. "Thank you," she added after he handing it to her, feeling the warmth seeping through the ceramics into both of their hands.

"No problem." Percy nodded, bringing his own cup to his lips. "What are you working on?"

"I don't understand how to integrate the outdoor water attractions and the structural elements of the faux volcano while also keeping the slide outside and fulfill Zeus's wishes."

"Well," Percy sat down and gave her a kind smile, "first you need to start calling them water slides, not outdoor water attractions. It makes you sound pretentious."

"Fine." Annabeth rolled her eyes, a small tug to the corner of her lips. Percy smirked, the hot coffee must have just kicked in because it sent his blood rushing. "How do I design four exposed _water slides_ while keeping the current structure sound?"

Percy nodded as he took in the information, examining the grand blueprint below her. He noted the delicate curves of the lines and the several erased lines below the entire design as if it had been revised to perfection.

"It's not possible," he concluded softly with a slight tilt of his head. Annabeth laughed but the sound held no warm humor, only a cool detached demeanor. Percy ran his finger along the man-made volcano. "But it could be if you move this beam ten feet to the left and this one to the right in order to make up for the weight. Then you could wrap one slide around this beam," he indicated with his fingers. "The rest would fall below it, staggering in height but all still beginning at the base."

Annabeth furrowed her brow, staring intently at the paper. "But - " she attempted but finished with a sigh. "The structure is weight is perfectly distributed as it is."

"Apparently it isn't," Percy remarked with a shrug, leaning back in his chair. "The change would allow for an outdoor waterslide. We're going to have to modify the original design, there appears to be no alternative."

"But - " Annabeth bit her lip. She had worked so hard. She thought her design was perfect and it hurt to hear it was anything but. "Fine," she finally agreed, begrudgingly reaching for her big white eraser. She set her head down on the table and watched as she erased her work, leaving only a blank blueprint and eraser shavings behind.

"You should go home," Percy said softly as she began to redraw the design.

"No." Annabeth shook her head, barely glancing up. "I'm not even tired." Percy chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion or the sheer power of exposure but her opposition was suddenly endearing rather than annoying. He frowned through the chuckle as he came to the realization.

He really hoped it was the exhaustion.

Percy watched as she bent back down and resumed elegant arches and beams. She really had a talent for architecture. She seemed to love it too. Why else would she work non-stop? Percy was momentarily jealous, jealous that she was so well suited for her family business, jealous that she would genuinely be content to inherit her mother's industry.

Percy reached for his cup and dipped his eyes, absently observing the movement of the dark liquid. He didn't _really_ need it. He wasn't planning on staying up all night, despite what his pesky secretary had offered him before she left at the end of the work day. Annabeth, on the other hand, had every intention to work into the morning, probably until the sun shone through the wide windows that bordered the conference room and the bird in Central Park started chirping obnoxiously loud.

"Thanks," he blurted out randomly, not quite thinking the declaration through. _Fuck_. The word sounded strange coming from his lips. Strange but not unpleasant.

She straightened, pausing her work to address him. "What?" the blonde questioned, her furrowed brows knitting together and lining her tired eyes.

"Thanks," Percy repeated, trying to rationalize his prior outburst.

"For what?" she questioned timidly, her droopy eyes blinking slowly.

"For…" _Fuck_. "For working so hard, for putting up with… this." _Fuck_.

"I'm just doing my job," Annabeth muttered through a slight smile.

"I-"

"We should really get to work," she interrupted, shifting her attention back to the documents laying before her. "The meeting is two days."

Percy nodded, strands of his jet black hair falling into his eyes. He picked back up the pencil she'd given him and went over the financials, disregarding the blueprint for now. After a while of the dull paperwork, however, his eyes started to flutter shut, his mind leaning dangerously towards sleep. He exerted all his force to keep his eyelids up and his eyes open but the exhaustion persevered. He blinked hard, trying to spring his eyes open and quickly realized he was going to need a better distraction from the tempting warmth of sleep.

"Have you ever seen Zeus's cat?" Annabeth asked him, her voice jerking him out of his daze.

"What?" he clarified, blinking rapidly.

"You look tired, exhausted. I've been there before, many times," she chuckled but it didn't seem to hold any humor. "It helps to have someone keep you company, engage you in a conversation so that you're forced to think on your feet."

"Okay," Percy nodded, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palm. "No," he responded to her earlier query. "I have never seen Zeus's cat."

"A few days ago," she explained, her eyes never leaving her paper, "I have brunch with him. He spoke for ten minutes straight about his Bengal cat, Hercules. He went on and on about the animal, describing him as the, and I quote, 'strongest cat he'd ever seen, stronger than even some tigers.'"

"Sounds like Zeus is delusional" Percy grinned. "Not that that's any grand surprise."

"He showed me pictures," Annabeth continued, her voice growing warmer as she gained confidence. "He proudly informed me he dresses him up as a Greek demigod and walks him in Central Park."

Percy let out a loud bark of laughter at the new information and the sound had Annabeth inadvertently smiling.

"Does he really?" Percy recovered, chuckling through his question.

"Indeed he does." She put down her pencil and allowed her gaze to meet his, feeling less tired by the minute. "He even invited me to join him next week."

"You have to go!" Percy insisted, grinning so wide she thought it might split his cheeks.

"No," Annabeth smiled. "I don't think I want to put myself through that, besides, it would be unethical to see him outside of work." At her words the tone of the room changed, a tense silence filled the room.

"Look - " Percy said finally but was abruptly interrupted when his phone rang. Worried it might be important he reached into his back pocket and retrieved it. The caller ID read _Leo_. He slid his tongue across the flat front of his teeth, debating whether or not to answer.

"Take it," Annabeth told him, turning back to her work.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, his finger lingering over the screen.

"Yes," Annabeth maintained and from her tone, it was clear their moment of amicable conversation was over.

Percy quickly pulled the phone to his ear and answered. "Leo, what's up?" He opened the conference room door and exited, turning his back to Annabeth to talk.

"Sorry it's late but I was looking over some of the prior plans and there's this recurring device that seems out of place. I don't know what it is but I think it might be some kind of recording device."

"hat?" Percy hissed into the phone, his eyes widening in alarm.

"I'm not totally sure or anything," Leo filled him in quickly. "I'll send over pictures later this week to make sure you didn't place them there for some other reason and just forget about them. Cool?"

"Yeah," Percy spoke through gritted teeth, his jaw informatively tight. "I guess that's cool."

"Okay boss, catch ya later."

"Bye."

-00000000000000000000-

Inside the conference room, Annabeth had been fighting a losing battle with exhaustion. She tried to keep her eyes on the paper in front of her but found herself having to reread the first sentence eight times because she kept losing her focus.

Working this late, she had expected a rush similar to the prior night to speed her up and give her the energy to push through the last of her work but alas, she had not even encountered a second wind, much less a fourth or fifth one. The coffee she'd been sipping at all day had stopped affected her and now it was solely her mind fighting against the sleep.

Annabeth sighed and rested her head on the table, figuring it couldn't hurt to rest her neck and back muscles. They had to be incredibly tired, after all. So she endured, continuously writing, not taking notice as her handwriting went from neat to messy to illegible and finally settled on nonexistent as she fell into a deep sleep, her head resting on the long conference table.

-00000000000000000000-

Once Percy had finally marginally calmed down, he swung open the door of the conference room and stormed back in, preparing to interrogate Annabeth in regards to these suspicious devices hidden around his building. He had no doubts that Athena had placed them there, to spy on him and his company.

When he entered the room his eyes immediately darted to the disorderly ball of golden curls sitting at the end of the conference table before realizing with an amused arch of his brow that she was sound asleep, her mouth slightly open. Percy shook his head at the sight and approached her sleeping body. He'd never seen her face look so relaxed before, he figured it was rare for anyone at all to see her this way. Without thinking he reached out and brushed a blonde curl out of her eye, lingering unnecessarily long as his fingertips grazed her silken skin. He frowned, slightly mystified when he felt soft tingles slip up his fingers, the feeling dissipating around his wrist.

She let out a moan in her sleep and Percy felt something twitch in his groin at the sound so similar to one he'd witness in very inebriated. The intimacy of his action suddenly hit him and Percy jumped back, snatching his hand away as if burnt.

"Chase," Percy grunted, keeping a safe distance between them, in case any other parts of his body decided to act on their own accord, as his hand _obviously_ had. There was no way he, Percy Jackson, had just caressed a woman's face without any ulterior motive. "Chase!" he repeated, roughly shaking her away with his hand, the _obedient_ one.

"Wha - where - " Annabeth began to question groggily, her eyes darting around the room, trying to put together her surroundings. "Percy?"

The green eyed man felt another lusty twitch just below his navel at the use of his Christian name.

"You fell asleep," Percy told her quickly, his voice coming out huskier than he'd meant it. "It's late. You're going home."

"No," Annabeth frantically shook her head, looking for the pencil that had rolled off the table when she'd fallen asleep. "I'm fine-"

"No," Percy told her firmly. "You're going home."

"But-"

"Chase!" he snapped, hooking his shoe around the leg of her chair and pulling, hard. Her body jerked backward at his movement and she glared in response.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let me just get my things."

"Fine." Percy was silent as she gathered her belongings and desperately attempted to stuff paperwork into her briefcase. "No" he commanded harshly, "leave the documents here."

"But-"

"Stop arguing and just do it," he bit out. She, still dazed by sleep, though she saw something close to concern in the sea green of his eyes and nodded, taking out the paperwork and laying them back on the table.

Percy escorted Annabeth out of the room and out of the building in silence, barely waving to the security guard on the way out. He put her in a cab and sent her home. Then he did the same. His ride home was short, as always. He arrived home and took the elevator up to his penthouse. Once there, he stripped himself of his work clothes and fell onto his bed, hoping, _begging_ , his subconscious not to dwell on his confusing night.

* * *

a/n: They're probably like pseudo getting together next chapter. Also, hotel escape will be out soon, I promise. I just already had this

Also, hotel escape will be out soon, I promise. I just already had this one half done.


	22. A Lunch Date

a/n: alright, I know. I always say I'm back and I'm never actually reliable about updating but I've been on vacation for two weeks and I didn't realize I wasn't going to have any wifi for that time. I'm actually back now, probably, all I have to do is study for the SAT so other than that I'm free to write.

disclaimer: I don't own pjo.

* * *

A Lunch Date

Annabeth stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly. Her back cracked pleasantly, spreading a warm tingling pain through her strained muscles. She sighed and sat up in bed. She'd slept much better than usual last night, albeit not perfectly, sleep still seemed to elude her as she lay in bed late at night. She kept herself up, worries swarming her mind. When she finally dozed off it was only for a few hours, finding herself being woken by the same worries.

Annabeth, without documents to occupy her mind, took a moment to look around her room. It was white, gray, and so very clean: scarily clean really. Her gray eyes ghosted over her desk, flicking to the drawers, as a knot began to develop deep in Annabeth's gut. She ignored the feeling, averting her eyes. She turned to gaze at her dresser but was once again met with the same feeling, a growing beat of stress, rapidly consuming the blonde where she sat.

Annabeth took a deep breath and jumped up from her bed, determined to ignore the hidden mess that lay behind the closed doors. She slipped on her work clothes and stole a glance at herself in the mirror. Her eyes lacked the usual dark circles that she was forced to cover up with makeup, and her skin looked rosier than normal, perhaps more healthy. Her hair was wrapped in rambunctious golden curls, all curving around her face. Annabeth shook out her hair and pulled it into a loose bun on top of her head.

Annabeth glanced at the time on her phone and walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Piper was cooking an egg. The brunette looked up and smiled brightly when her roommate entered the room.

"You look well rested," she noted kindly, scraping the pan with a plastic spatula. Annabeth smiled but said nothing, instead reaching for a banana.

"What are you doing tonight?" Annabeth questioned, peeling the yellow fruit.

"Not sure," Piper shrugged. "Why? Do you need something?"

"No." She shook her head. "I wanted to take you out to dinner." The brunette tilted her head thoughtfully, curious as to the sudden change in her friend's behavior. She normally couldn't put off work to do more than a 30-minute lunch.

"I think I have to work." Piper bit her lip, recalling her schedule. "I'm free Saturday."  
"I'm not. Jackson Industry Ball," Annabeth reminded her, taking a bite of her banana.

"Oh," Piper nodded. "Good thing I'm free then." The blonde raised an inquisitive brow. "So I can help you get ready. You'll need to look gorgeous to charm the socks off those businessmen and one very exquisite looking date."

"Ew, Piper." Annabeth rolled her eyes and feigned a small gagging noise. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" Piper opened her mouth to spit out a sassy retort but was cut off by the line of questioning that followed. "Speaking of," Annabeth continued, "did you know your boyfriend knows Percy Jackson."

"No," Piper frowned. "We'd never discussed it, I guess."

"Well, you should." Annabeth finished her banana and threw away the peel. "Because from what it looked like they're very good friends and he happens to work 20 or so feet away from me."

"We're having lunch today," Piper informed her roommate. "I'll ask him about it then."

"And you'll tell me what he says?" Annabeth asked, readying her briefcase and bag.

"Of course" Piper laughed then inquired with a knowing smirk. "Why are you suddenly interested in Percy Jackson?"

"Ugh, as if, Piper!" Annabeth dismissed and slipped on her black work heels. "I need to know in case he's planning anything at all suspicious. He is my business rival after all."

"You worry over nothing," Piper told her, watching with an amused expression as she slipped on her wool coat. "Not everyone is conspiring against you."

"Just call me after your date," Annabeth said with a wave. "I'll see you later."

-00000000000000000000-

"No," Percy insisted sharply. "I don't care how you did it. I want to know _why_ you would put cameras in everyone's offices."

"Well," Poseidon replied over the phone. "With the Chases constantly coming into our offices I wanted to make sure there was somewhere we could look in case something went missing."

"Father!" Percy sighed, extremely exasperated. "When I took on the responsibility of manager I expected you to teach me as an adult." Silence followed his statement. "That includes not invading my privacy."

"Percy," his father objected. "That's not-"

"No," Percy cut him off. "I already got rid of the one in my office. Do not place another one in here or anywhere without my knowledge or there will be consequences."

"Don't threaten me!"

"Bye, Dad." Percy hung up the phone and sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. He roughly ran his hands through his hair in frustration before dragging them down his face. Just then, someone strut into his office. He picked up his head and rolled his eyes at the woman's frizzly straightened red hair.

"Percy," Rachel began explaining immediately. "I've been asked out by two incredibly attractive bachelors, but I have been unable to say yes as my heart lies with someone else entirely."

"Can I help you with something, Ms. Dare," Percy questioned lazily, his eyes following her quick pacing around the room.

"Oh," she sniffed. "So I'm Ms. Dare now."

"You're my secretary," Percy shrugged. "It's only proper."

"I'm your _secretary_ ," Rachel imitated in a nasal voice. "Not your girlfriend, not your lover." Percy sighed once more, waiting for her to get to the point. "That wasn't what you used to call me when you came." She put both her hands on the edge of his desk and leaned forward, showing off the generous amount of cleavage her top allowed. "I wasn't just your secretary when you made love to me, ramming your rock hard cock deep inside me."

Percy slid his tongue over the flat surface of his teeth and grimaced. He had definitely made a mistake sleeping with her. It was clear she was not going to get over it. He could not, however, fire another secretary for that reason alone. Cringing, he replied. "You are free to date whoever you'd like, Ms. Dare. Now get back to work, I have no desire to continue this conversation."

"But-"

"Jackson," Annabeth burst into the room at that exact moment and Percy felt a thread of relief. "Your receptionist is missing… again" The blonde neglected to glance his way and instead made her way over to the coat rack, where she hung up her outerwear. "You should really - oh," she stopped dead in her tracks, her gray eyes widening slightly as he took in the sight before her. "I guess you're not missing after all."

"We're in the middle of something," Rachel told Annabeth with a bitter glare. "If you could give a minute alone, that would be greatly appreciated."

"No, no," Percy said quickly, essentially pushing Rachel off his desk. "Ms. Chase is an important business partner. But this discussion is over, regardless." Rachel's green eyes darted to Percy's, a gravely offended look flashing across her powdered face. "As I said before, please get back to work, Ms. Dare."

"Of course, Mr. Jackson," Rachel answered sourly, shooting Annabeth a glare on her way out.

" _That_ ," Annabeth nodded in the direction of the now closed door, "is why you don't sleep with your employees."

"Shut up, Chase." Percy reached into his drawers and took out three thick folders filled with the documents she'd left at his office last night. He dropped them on the desk in front of him, and they landed with a loud thud. "You write an excessive amount," Percy said. He'd been forced to sort the massive amount of papers just this morning.

"So I've been told," Annabeth replied, keeping her tone light after he'd been almost amicable the night prior.

"Let's get to work," Percy ordered in a sharp voice, his posture stiffened at her relaxed attitude. Under different circumstances, it would have meant nothing, but last night Percy had let the fifth day pass without a second thought.

"Okay," Annabeth nodded, noting the change in intonation. "Conference room?"

Percy didn't say anything, just nodded and subsequently stood up to lead the way. Annabeth eyed him oddly and sighed, it was clear he had reverted back to the asshole she knew and detested. She took a deep breath, preparing for the snark and sass, and followed.

-00000000000000000000-

The day ticked by and Annabeth found she had been correct in her prediction of Percy's behavior; it had indeed shifted back to his cocky arrogant demeanor. Annabeth chose to ignore him, keeping her comments light and friendly. They had caused him to be kinder last night, why couldn't they do the same now? If she had been able to peer into Percy's mind, however, she would have known they had the exact opposite effect.

Every time Annabeth complemented an idea of his, or wordlessly dismissed one of his many quips, he found himself incredibly uncomfortable. As a result, he lashed out, hoping if that if he were mean enough, she would match his immature comments with remarks of a similar nature.

Lunch time came and went and Annabeth received no call from Piper, a fact that annoyed her to no end. At one point she left the conference room to call her friend, but the brunette did not answer. So Annabeth put all her frustration into her work, hitting the keys almost aggressively, digging her pencil into the blueprint as she drew.

By eight o'clock that night, despite Percy's animosity and Annabeth's irritation, the team's presentation was mostly finished. Together, they had developed a slideshow displaying the various architectural structures that would form the Olympus Ocean Resort. They had also drawn up several blueprints to present to Zeus tomorrow morning. All in all, it was done, there was only one problem. They hadn't figure out who was saying what yet.

"No," Annabeth shook her head and tapped her pencil against her lips. "That doesn't fit."

"What are you talking about?" Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "Of course, it does."

"No," the blonde denied. "We need to keep it professional and simple."

"Look, Chase," Percy chuckled, a mocking timbre edging its ways into his voice. "I'll give you a break because I know you don't completely understand human social interaction, but we have to break up this endless stream of four syllable words and unnecessary details."

"It's not needed," Annabeth hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Percy shrugged, falling back into the swivel chair at the head of the long table. Annabeth sighed, realizing his easy retreat only meant he was going to do it without her approval when the time came.

"Really, Jackson," Annabeth insisted. "We don't need a stupid joke breaking up the presentation, especially when it has nothing to do with the topic."

"I said fine," Percy ground out, his arms crossed across his chest in a cold manner.

" _Fine_ ," Annabeth repeated. "I'm going home. I've had enough of your shit!" she exclaimed, cracking. Percy brows raised at the abrupt change in tone.

"Good to know the vindictive bitch I know is still in there somewhere," Percy remarked with a smirk.

"What happened last night?" Annabeth demanded. "Why can't you be at least minimally cordial to me? Is it _that_ difficult? I've tried my hardest to be nice. Last night you were nice. What happened?"

"A consequence of fatigue, I suppose." Percy shrugged. He thought he'd feel triumphant and pleased with himself at having cracked her overly amicable demeanor, but instead, he felt unexpectedly disappointed at the sudden change in mood.

"Gods," Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut, trying to forget the way his touch had made her pulse race just last night. "You're such a dick." And with those last words, she left Percy there, sitting alone in the conference room, staring after her as a confusing feeling settled into the pit of his stomach.

-00000000000000000000-

Piper was sitting in the living room, watching a game show while she ate her dinner when she heard the front door swing open and heel click on the hardwood floor. "Hello!" she sang her greeting through a mouthful of Greek salad.

"Hi," Annabeth answered a minute later, her lips pressed into a straight line.

"I assume you haven't eaten?" Piper inquired, turning to the blonde.

"No," she bit out shortly, waiting for her friend to address the obvious.

"Great," Piper grinned, pointing to the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Because I made you some salad." Annabeth was seconds from retorting when her stomach grumbled, reminding her just how hungry she really was. She had skipped lunch, choosing to finish replying to dozens of emails instead.

Annabeth trudged out of the room and into the kitchen, where she took out a plate and shoveled salad onto it. After adding a bit of dressing, she returned to the living room.

"What are you watching?" she asked innocently, her eyes flitting to the tv screen.

"The Wall," Piper explained, not averting her eyes as she disclosed. "It's a show where good people win money."

Annabeth scoffed loudly. "How do you know they're 'good people'?"

"Because," Piper furrowed her brow and turned to her friend, "the show checks beforehand." Annabeth watched her friend return her attention to the show with dubious eyes. "See, Annabeth," she pointed out as the ball landed in the 250k slot. "I _told_ you karma was real. Good things happen to good people."

"Guess I've got a shit storm coming my way then," Annabeth commented, half sarcastically, half bitterly serious.

"You exaggerate," Piper rolled her eyes. "Really, I mean - "

"Why didn't you call me today?" Annabeth interjected her friend, tired of beating around the bush.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, taking a suspiciously large bite of her salad.

"Today," Annabeth watched as her friend avoided her gaze, "you went on a lunch date with your boyfriend and I instructed you to ask him about his ass of a friend, Percy Jackson. Ringing any bells?"

"Um…" Piper paused, and, for Annabeth, the brief silence was deafening. "I talked to Jason at lunch today," the brunette reviewed the agreed upon information, trying to draw out the story. "He told me Percy isn't as bad as he seems on the surface. He wants me to meet him and - "

"Please get to the point, Piper," Annabeth requested, her voice tight and tense.

"He also told me," she used her fork to pick at her salad, keeping her eyes on the leafy green, "that Percy has this five-day rule."

"I already knew that," Annabeth sighed, letting out a sigh of relief, but the feeling was quickly cut short as she noted an inconsistency in the stories. "Wait, did you say _five_ days."

"Mhm," Piper nodded, stealing a glance at her friend who was moments from fuming. "The first three days he's cocky and arrogant, then the last two days he's kind and caring. He says it works every time." Annabeth grip around her stainless steel fork tightened until her knuckles were ivory.

"Is that all?" Annabeth questioned, her voice dangerous calm.

"Yes," Piper barely squeaked out.

"And why didn't you call me after hearing all this?" Annabeth asked, slowly licking her lips.

"Because," Piper met the blonde's gray eyes for the first time during her story, "I was worried you'd explode and yell at him."

"So you chose the alternative," Annabeth observed, "having me _implode_." She stood suddenly, no longer hungry or in the mood for any kind of conversation. She turned to exit the room but felt a hand on her forearm, stopping her movements.

"I'm sorry," Piper apologized, the sincerity abundantly clear in her voice. Annabeth nodded, accepting the apology but still feeling incredibly frustrated. The brunette let go of her arm and Annabeth stormed into her room, roughly throwing her salad into the sink along the way.

Once the door closed behind her, she began to aggressively strip herself of her clothing. A lump had formed in her throat despite her assurance that she did, in fact, _not_ care about a stupid child's ploy to get her into bed. Sure, it was a little disheartening to hear the kindness she had perceived from him the night prior was all a farce, but again, what did she care?

Annabeth grabbed her robe and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the water and raised the temperature until it was scorching, then she stepped in. Her back curved as the hot water hit her and she began to scrub her body clean, a hurricane forming in her mind as she pictured yelling at Percy tomorrow. If he wanted to play games, she could play games.

He had no idea who he had just wronged.

* * *

a/n: ooo what's Annabeth gonna do? I know, this chapter is kind of short but the next one will definitely be longer as well as more... _interesting_.

Hotel Escape will probably be out tomorrow btw.

p.s. points to all those who got the _ugh, as if_ reference.


	23. Distractions

a/n: Did I say I was back or what?

As always, thank you cRawr for being the best beta ever.

disclaimer: do I even need to disclaim? I obviously don't own pjo.

* * *

Distractions

Annabeth strode into Percy's building the next morning, fully prepared to give him a piece of her mind. As she rode up in the elevator, she recited a few burns she may or may not have practiced in the cab on the way to work this was only after the lift sounded and the reflective door slid open, that the blonde realized what she had forgotten. She momentarily felt like she'd been slapped across the face. In the midst of her anger, she and Percy's final concept meeting with Zeus had completely slipped her mind.

Annabeth inwardly reprimanded herself and attempted to hide her surprise as she walked towards a very smug looking Percy. He was standing outside his office with the flash drive and blueprints in hand.

"Did you forget?" he teased, though not playfully, twirling the small flash drive between two of his digits.

"No," Annabeth snapped, taking the blueprints from him and storming back into the elevator. It appeared the screaming match she had planned would have to wait.

Percy followed her into the enclosed space, an infuriating swagger in his step as he sauntered towards her. He didn't hold a shred of guilt over what he'd done, what he had _planned_ to do.

For the most part, the pair rode to Zeus's office in silence; Percy made a few irritating remarks, but Annabeth ignored him. They managed to reach their client's office just in time. Before exiting the elevator, the blonde turned towards her partner with hardened eyes.

"Do _not_ ," she advised in a deadly voice, "tell that stupid ocean joke."

Percy didn't respond, and though Annabeth would have found his lack of response unusual, there were suddenly more pressing matters standing directly in front of her.

"Mom," Annabeth said in a voice of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad?" she heard Percy call out beside her before her mother could reply. "What the hell - "

"Perseus," Poseidon Jackson quickly came into the blonde's line of sight. "Please choose a more appropriate word to translate your thoughts. We are in a place of business, after all."

"I've been telling him that for the past three weeks," Annabeth snorted, though the comment was barely noted amidst the newly formed chaos.

"I've come here as moral support for your important meeting with Zeus," Athena explained and Annabeth barely contained an additional snort at the thought of her mother serving as 'moral support' for _anyone_ , much less than for her. "But then Poseidon here heard about my plans and decided he would show up himself. I guess his son really is a _boy_ , not yet a _man_."

"Hardly, Athena!" Poseidon seethed, watching the woman with contempt shining in his blue eyes. "I have full confidence in my son and his business expertise. I simply came to ensure he was walking onto a fair playing field."

"Your lack of confidence is disheartening, Poseidon," Athena quipped sarcastically. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her mother's obvious tactics just to shift Zeus's perception of her. Annabeth could care less what some fat, divorced, jolly middle-aged man had to say about her, but alas, when her mother put her mind to something, it was not easily swayed.

"Mother," Annabeth tried to keep her voice blank despite the disdain bubbling beneath the surface. "Perhaps you should wait out here while we present."

"With the _secretary_ ," Athena asked incredulously, her brow raised in question. "Please," she rolled her gray eyes, so similar to those of her daughters, "I'm coming in."

"Then I'm coming too," Poseidon declared loudly, and Athena glared at the man.

"Dad," Percy sighed, clearly exasperated. "I really don't think - "

"Fine," Annabeth cut him with a sour smile that didn't meet her eyes. "I guess it'll be one enormous family reunion." She ignored Percy's protests and strode into Zeus's office with a complete disregard for any office personnel.

"Annie!" Zeus greeted with open arms as she swung open the door. She accepted her client's hug and grimaced when his hands veered south.

Percy watched as his father immaturely bickered with Athena. They were both acting like children who didn't know how to share. He rolled his blue-green eyes at them and followed his partner into Zeus's office. As he entered he saw the blonde being tightly embraced by their client. She had her back to him so Percy was able to observe the perfect ass on display. The pleasant moment, however, was quickly ruined as two stubby hands came into view, deliberately sweeping across her bottom.

Under different circumstances, Percy would have smirked, maybe even let out a soft chuckle. He wasn't sure what made _this_ encounter different than the usual, but something was definitely off as dark thoughts swarmed his brain the second Zeus's hands crept into view. Percy forcefully unclamped his fingers from where they were digging into the handle of his briefcase and stepped forward to shake the hand of the man he was currently imagining be dismembered.

"Perseus!" the older man chortled happily, dislodging himself from atop Annabeth. He shook the green eyed man's hand, frowning slightly at the tight grip with which Percy's hands wrapped around his. "Athena?" he questioned, catching sight of his fiancee as he shook hands with Percy.

"Hello, sweetheart," Athena sang, gracelessly pushing Poseidon aside to greet Zeus. "How are you?"

"Good…" he answered and hugged her, a confused look still plastered on his face. "What are you doing here, babe?" Annabeth fought the immediate urge to gag at the disgusting pet name.

"I wanted to see you," Athena told him, her eyes displaying a facade of innocence. "And I wanted to see my little girl in action." Annabeth dismissed the pointed stare sent her way by Percy and looked towards the window, pretending to be preoccupied with the view.

"Okay." Zeus nodded but still looked mildly bewildered. Then Poseidon stepped through the doors and his eyes began moving so quickly, trying to decipher the situation, that Annabeth was sure he would pass out from the immense effort.

"I'm here to watch my son," Poseidon informed Zeus before he could ask. "But I also wanted to see _you_ , take you out to lunch perhaps. We are brothers after all."

"Brothers?" Annabeth repeated, confused. "Like… of the same blood?" She felt her ears heating up and her eyes darted to Percy, who had taken a strange interest in his shoe laces.

"Yes," Poseidon said to her in a patronizing tone. "That's what the word _brothers_ means." The blonde looked at her mother who rolled her eyes, showing no shock, indicating she'd known this information and negated to tell her daughter.

"Not to be curt," Percy interrupted. "But Ms. Chase and I should begin the presentation? I have an appointment later today that I need to make."

"Yes," Zeus looked slightly taken aback but agreed. "Right this way." The slightly overweight man led them out of his office and through the building to a large conference room. When they arrived, Annabeth immediately began to set up the presentation, desperate to leave the details of their last interaction behind, at least for the moment.

Percy helped Annabeth, stealing glances her way when she wasn't looking. He hadn't lied about his father and Zeus being related. Not really anyway. They were brothers, but only in blood. When their parents died under mysterious circumstances, Poseidon was sent to Miami at a young age. There, he lived with his mother's sister. Zeus was shipped off to some small town in Columbia with another aunt, and their youngest brother Hades had been forced to move all the way across the country, to Los Angeles, where he stayed with a family friend. It had all occurred while they were still children, they couldn't even remember their parents, much less each other.

It wasn't until two years ago that Poseidon had contacted Zeus. They weren't _really_ brothers. Brothers cared for each other, they hung out outside of the workplace, they confided in each other… or at least that's what Percy imagined having a brother was like.

"Are we ready to start?" Annabeth asked Zeus. Percy tried not to be frustrated with the fact that she hadn't asked _him_ before asking the group and dismissed it as a consequence of his demi lie.

Zeus gave Annabeth a distracted nod, and the blonde bit her lip to keep from screaming. Athena was sitting on his lap, whispering into his ear, of course, he was distracted. Poseidon was seating next to him, watching them with an unnatural fascination.

Annabeth clicked the remote she was holding and hoped their attention spans were long enough to absorb the presentation she had poured her heart into.

Percy watched the first slide light up, and he noted that the bright light momentarily pulled the audience out of their stupor. Annabeth began to explain the technical side of the designs they'd finished, and he found himself captivated by the manner in which her eyes lit up at the subject. When she turned her attention directly to the audience, however, he saw the light extinguish and was unreasonably angry with his father for playing a part in snuffing out the flame.

Annabeth continued to speak, knowing it was an obligation, but the enthusiasm with which she had previously been presenting had all but disappeared from her words. She bit her lip as their eyes all glazed over, even her mother's. She snuck a desperate look at Percy, her eyes telling him something she never thought she'd utter, _help me_.

Percy wanted to grin, he _should_ have grinned, but the distress in Annabeth's silent plea played with a conscious he didn't even know existed and prevented the expression from appearing. He stepped forward and took a deep breath, his eyes flitting over the disinterested group in front of him.

"Zeus," he said loudly, getting the attention of their client. "Have you ever read any of Plato's work?"

"No," Zeus replied, eyeing him oddly. Annabeth watched Percy intently, interesting in where he would take this as she _had_ read the Greek philosophers work.

"In two of his stories, plays - whatever you want to call them - " Percy continued

"Dialogues," Annabeth squeaked. Percy smirked, finding the outburst unreasonably endearing.

" _Dialogues_ ," Percy fixed. "He refers to a state called Atlantis. Of course, the actuality of the kingdom has been questioned. Annabeth and I would like to create our own Atlantis, _your_ own Atlantis."

"Go on," Zeus instructed with a wave of his hand, obviously interested. Percy tilted his head, making eye contact with Annabeth. The blonde nodded faintly and smiled; the movement was so small he was the only one who caught it.

"Sir," Annabeth began to explain. Percy interjected every once in awhile with joke or anecdote to keep the audience entertained. It struck him that perhaps he and Annabeth made a good team, but as soon as the meeting ended and his father and Athena began squabbling again, he knew why their friendship wasn't possible.

"I like it," Zeus informed Percy and Annabeth as they walked back to his office with him. "Continue the good work."

"You don't have any notes for us?" Annabeth questioned. "Nothing you'd like us to pay more or less attention to, nothing you want us to change?"

"No," Zeus shook his head. "It looks perfect." Percy smiled warmly as he accepted the praise and snuck a peek at Annabeth, who was biting her lip in order to suppress what he was sure was a cheek splitting grin. He wished she wouldn't.

He wished she wouldn't.

-00000000000000000000-

Once they were in the elevator, out of the reach of their parents, Percy turned to Annabeth with a grin. The blonde returned the expression, her body twitching from the rush of pure victory. Without thinking it through and her nerves jumping, she threw her arms around her partner's neck and pulled him into a hug.

Percy instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her body. The movement felt strangely natural. Annabeth completely forgot how furious she was with him about attempting to play her, about how he'd lied to her about his father's relation to Zeus. It all left her mind in the midst of bliss.

"I always said you would throw yourself at me eventually," Percy teased. His voice was playful but the words were jarring to Annabeth, immediately snapping her mind out of whatever endorphin high daze she must have been in to ever _hug_ Percy Jackson.

"Fuck you, Jackson," Annabeth muttered just before the elevator sounded and they both stepped out. She stormed forward, her heels clicking on the hard floor. She exited the building, called a cab and climbed into it all in the time it took Percy to saunter outside.

"You're awfully sensitive, aren't you?" he asked, sounding amused as he stepped into the cab and closed the door behind him.

"You'd be surprised," Annabeth replied, curling her lips sourly at every word. Percy studied her closely for a moment then shrugged, apparently giving up. He turned towards the window and watched as the scenery rushed by. He noted the cabbie seemed to be taking a strange route but didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until the taxi stopped in front of the central park that he realized something was wrong.

"Uh…" Percy started. "This is not - "

"Get out of the car, Mr. Jackson," Annabeth instructed him in an authoritative voice.

"But this isn't - " he protested.

"I know," Annabeth cut him off again. "I have a little surprise for you." He eyed her suspiciously. "For being _such_ a dedicated partner."

"Look -" Percy chuckled nervously, the deadly gray of her eyes beginning to scare him.

"Get out of the _fucking_ car, Jackson," Annabeth bit out sharply, and Percy did exactly what she said; even the cab driver looked terrified as she handed him payment before stepping out herself.

Once out of the car, Annabeth began to walk down the street, towards the food carts stationed near the corner.

"C'mon," she instructed, her voice back to suspiciously sweet. "I want ice cream."

"Okay," Percy agreed softly and followed her, seriously worried he was about to be poisoned. They approached the carts and Annabeth confidently walked up the first one and asked for a large ice cream cone. She paid the man and watched as the employee scooped the chocolate she had requested.

"Thanks," Annabeth smiled at the man when he handed her the cone. "Let's take a walk," she suggested though her tone made it sound more like a command. Percy nodded hastily and walked beside her as she strut into the park, a destination in mind.

Annabeth waited until they were in a secluded area, between the trees and away from people before turning to him. Percy was having trouble maintaining a carefree demeanor when she was watching him with a smile that was much too sweet to what he was used to. He braced himself for the worst.

"Sit down," she instructed. He followed, albeit cautiously. In one swift movement, Annabeth licked the chocolate ice cream then brought the cone down onto Percy's head, smothering him in the dessert.

"What the fuck?" Percy exclaimed, jumping up and pulling clumps of chocolate ice cream out of his hair.

"You deserved it," Annabeth shrugged, looking extremely smug.

"For what?" Percy asked loudly, practically yelling now. "For not telling you that Zeus is technically my uncle?!" The blonde crossed her arms and leaned back, balancing her weight on her back foot as she examined the situation haughtily. "It doesn't even matter. They just met two years ago and it's completely irrelevant as they don't even communicate with each other!"

"You think _that's_ why I'm angry?" Annabeth questioned in a soft patronizing tone, treating him like a hurt puppy. "Oh, Jackson. I don't give a fuck if your dad and Zeus are related because, soon enough, I'll be his step daughter." Annabeth didn't find it necessary to delve into the details; she knew her mother would never _actually_ marry the man, and, even if she did, they wouldn't be a family, not really anyway.

"Then why did you - "

"Percy," Annabeth used his first name as she took a step closer to him. "I'm not angry. I'm fucking _furious_ ," she breathed, so softly had he not been standing so close he would not have heard. "Because three days ago, you informed me of your 'three-day rule'. Now, imagine my surprise, when yesterday, my roommate told me that I had been lied to. It really was a 'five-day rule' and you've been playing me for the last two days. Imagine my… _disappointment_ when I discovered all the hard work and amicable conversation we had those two days were all part of a ploy to _fuck_ me."

Percy took a deep breath, unsure how to respond. Everything she was saying was correct. He couldn't deny it. "What do you want from me?" he snarked, pursing his lips. "An apology?"

"Oh, no." Annabeth laughed, but the sound was cold, unnatural, nothing like the warm tinkling sound he'd learned to love.

 _Tolerate_ , he fixed.

"I simply want you to suffer," Annabeth told him, making the request sound almost innocent. "I just want you to feel as embarrassed as I did when I found out about your little five-day rule."

"And _this_ is how you planned on doing that?" Percy inquired, surprised by the lack of effort she put into this punishment. He really had been expecting much worse for much less. "By smearing chocolate ice cream on my head?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, smiling proudly. "Now let's go back to your office. We have work to do."

"Fine," Percy agreed. He ran his fingers through his hair and cringed at the sticky mess the now melted ice cream had created. He looked down at his hands as he removed them from the sticky composition. They were covered in chocolate ice cream.

"Are you going - " Annabeth snapped from somewhere in front of him. Percy raised his eyes and opened his mouth to protest but he was quickly silenced when he saw Annabeth standing in the middle of the bike path and worst, four dozen bikes rushing towards her.

"Fuck!" Percy yelled and reached out and grabbed her, pulling t he blonde off the road and into his chest. He sighed in relief as the bikes whizzed away.

"Get your _fucking_ hands off of me, Jackson!" Annabeth spat and pushed him off. He was momentarily taken aback.

"These _fucking hands_ just saved your life," Percy told her. "It wouldn't hurt you to be the tiniest bit grateful."

"Actually," Annabeth yelled back at him, trying to match his cold tone with voice. "It _would_ hurt me!"

"Gods," Percy exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of several people around them. "You're infuriating! Can't you ever be nice?"

"Oh!" Annabeth laughed and the sound was so similar to her mother's that under different circumstances she would have gagged. "That's awfully rich coming from you. _You_ were only nice to me because you wanted to sleep with me!"

"Fuck off, Chase," Percy shouted, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. "Who would want to sleep with your boring ass anyways?"

"Obviously you!" Annabeth said, her voice dangerously soft once again. It sent a shiver of fear up his spine and when he turned to respond, a snarl painted on his face, she was gone. His expression quickly disappeared as he caught sight of her striding down the sidewalk and out of the park.

He ran after her, continuing to argue with her as she called a cab. "My dad was right. You're just like your mother." Annabeth tried not to show how much that statement affected her. "No, you're worse. At least your mother would fuck the guy she's screwing over. You'd just leave me high dry."

"Get over yourself, Jackson," Annabeth hissed. "I'd never fuck you anyway. It was all a delusional fantasy _you_ created. I told you from the beginning that it wasn't happening again. I guess it makes sense your best friend sold you out just to get fucked himself."

Percy's jaw clenched and he was silent after that. Annabeth knew she'd touched a nerve and felt a little bad about speaking that way about her roommate's boyfriend, Jason, after he had been so kind to her during their few interactions. She wasn't about to give up her plan because of a _feeling_ , the mere notion was ridiculous. That was something she'd learned from her mother.

A taxi arrived at the curb a few seconds after Annabeth whistled and they both climbed into the vehicle. They had only driven a few blocks when he saw Annabeth sigh, staring at the black screen of her phone.

A taxi arrived at the curb a few seconds after Annabeth whistled and they both climbed into the vehicle. They had only driven a few blocks when he saw Annabeth sigh, staring at the black screen of her phone.

"My phone's dead," she told him finally. "Can I use yours?"

"Fine," Percy agreed, hoping if he did her a favor without any ulterior motives she might be less of a bitch. He took his out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She replied and took the device. Right after, however, she leaned over him and took hold of the door latch. "Stop the car!" she instructed and the cab came to a screeching halt. She swung the door open and pushed Percy out.

He tumbled onto the street with a surprised yelp. "What the hell?!" Percy yelled for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Awe," Annabeth pouted at him. "Did little baby Jackson fall on his ass?" She bent down next to him and picked something up before pocketing it. It was only too late that Percy realized it was his wallet.

"Chase!" Percy tried to get back into the car but the door was locked. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't really think I was just going to dump ice cream on your head, did you?" Percy was about to retort, but the window began to slowly roll up, and then there was suddenly a much more pressing issue at hand.

"Chase! How the hell am I supposed to get to the office? You have my phone and my wallet!"

"That's your problem!" Annabeth yelled out the crack of the window before rolling it up completely. "Go," he saw her mouth to the driver before turning to him and smiling sweetly as she held her middle finger up the glass. The cab began to drive away and a second later it had completely disappeared around the corner.

"Fuck," Percy declared quietly, more to himself than anyone else. "She's fucking crazy."

* * *

a/n: Yeah, Annabeth really _is_ crazy sometimes. She has the right to be though. The percabeth was supposed to come in this chapter, but it didn't make it. It'll most likely be in the next.

It'll get better for them, I promise.


	24. Lover's Spat

a/n: thanks to my wonderful beta, cRawr

disclaimer: no ownership

* * *

Lover's Spat

Annabeth strode into Percy's building with their presentation supplies in hand. Usually, she would have returned to her own office after the meeting, but the prospect of seeing Percy storm into his office after what she had just done to him was much too tempting to give up.

Annabeth rode the elevator up to his floor and outright ignored any, and all, of his redheaded secretary's snarky comments as she marched forward and into Percy's office. Once inside, she threw her briefcase onto the floor and dropped the blueprints and flash drive onto a chair. She grinned and licked her lips as she approached Percy's chair.

Annabeth fell into the cushioned seat with a sigh; it was half of relief and half of satisfaction. She closed her eyes and allowed her muscles and mind a rare moment of relaxation as she melted back into the black pillowy seat. Her mind was still in that state, quite content, blank and quiet, when her phone rang, breaking the momentary sanctuary she had managed.

"Annabeth Chase," she answered without looking to see who it was calling.

"Annabeth," her mother's voice made her posture stiffen instantly. "You did well at the meeting today. That Jackson boy is an idiot. All _he_ did was tell jokes and stupid anecdotes."

"He's not the idiot as much as Zeus is the idiot for continuing to employ him," Annabeth responded, not realizing she was defending her obtuse partner until after the words had already left her mouth. Her mother didn't seem to notice, lingering more the second part of the statement.

"Watch it," she snapped. "That's my fiance you're talking about." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was calling to ask for an update on your investigation into the Jackson finances since you haven't found it fit to call your mother."

"I haven't found anything yet," Annabeth informed Athena. "I've been focusing on the project."

"Why?" Athena snarled and the blonde's jaw clenched.

"Because," Annabeth exclaimed through gritted teeth, "it's my job and my passion."

"Passion has no place in the workplace," Athena remarked authoritatively. "And as far as I'm concerned, your job is to find information on the Jackson financials, _not_ to impress my fiance with your architectural expertise."

"But - " Annabeth attempted to protest.

"I'll be expecting your call in promptly an hours time," Athena cut her off. "That's how long it should take an _accomplished_ business woman such as yourself to extract the information."

"But that doesn't make any sense, Athena!" Annabeth argued, but she received no reply and quickly realized her mother had hung up the phone.

She sighed and unraveled the bun atop her head so that she could run her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath, suddenly grateful to be alone in Percy's office, and turned on his desktop computer. Just as the blue screen lit up, however, the feeling flew away.

"Ughhh," Annabeth groaned loudly and cradled her head in her hands, digging her fingers into her scalp. She took another deep breath, attempting to rival the earlier attempt at determination and cracked her neck before facing the computer monitor.

 _User: Percy Jackson_

 _Password: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

It seemed the world really had it in for her. Annabeth quickly found a piece of tape and covered the computer's camera, just in case there were extra security measures in place, and began to type in potential passwords.

Normally she wouldn't bother, thinking the individual too intelligent to use something as utterly typical as their mother's maiden name or their dog's birthday. Percy, however, was no intelligent individual, therefore, she was sure she would manage to crack the code in less than 30 seconds.

After a few failed attempts Annabeth huffed loudly and stood up. She had not given up - no, of course, not. This was Annabeth Chase, after all - she had simply decided to shift strategies. She fluffed up her hair and adjusted her dress to her advantage before walking out of Percy's personal office in search for a sucker.

-00000000000000000000-

"Jason Grace," Jason pulled the device to his ear and answered the phone.

"Thank _fucking_ gods you answered, Jason!" he heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"Percy?" he asked, taking the phone from his ear and glancing at the caller ID. "Why are you calling me from a weird number?"

"Because Annabeth Chase is a crazy bitch and she stole my phone and my wallet and left me out here to fucking die."

"Wow," Jason chuckled, his brows lifting almost comically. "You are such a drama queen sometimes."

"Fine," Percy sneered, obviously in a bad mood. "I don't care if you don't believe me, just please pick me up, I have no money. I'm calling from a payphone which was paid for by a kind woman who was coincidentally the 50th person I asked."

"Where are you?" Jason asked, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Aren't you going to ask me why the number 50 was coincidental?" Percy questioned, sounding disappointed.

"You can explain it to me in the cab," Jason supplied as he moved to exit the office space and saw Annabeth striding past his cubicle. He watched as she swung open the door to the break room and flashed Luke - who was, as always, getting coffee and avoiding work - a smile.

Jason tilted his head thoughtfully as he noted a sharp edge to the way she held herself. It was drastically different from the way she'd been when he'd met her at Piper's, and even a change from when he'd encountered her match with Percy in the break room just a few days earlier.

"Where did you say you were?" Jason returned his attention to the issue at hand and repeated his question.

"I'm in a hostel, but I can be on the corner of Columbia and 88th in two minutes."

"Okay," Jason agreed. "Wait for me there. I'm leaving now."

"Bye," Percy bid him in a tone lacking any and all enthusiasm and hung up the large payphone. He glanced around the large hostel and sighed. Everyone was staring at him, watching him with expressions of either bewilderment or disgust.

The dark haired man attempted to brush his fingers through his sticky hair but failed miserably as his fingers were immediately caught in a glob of sugar. He shot the young men and women ogling him a dazzling grin before heading out the door of the hostel.

-0000000000000000000-

"Thanks so much," Annabeth gushed, gripping Luke's bicep as he unlocked his computer for her. "You have no idea the trouble you've just saved me."

"Heh," the blonde man let out a soft chuckle and stepped back when the task was done. The second he retreated from the monitor, Annabeth dropped into his desk chair and took control of the mouse and keyboard. He watched her, narrowing his eyes slightly in confusion.

"Feel free to leave," Annabeth suggested with a smile so sweet it strained her muscles. "I can lock the computer when I'm done."

"Oh," Luke blinked once. Twice. "You actually needed to do work?"

"Mhm," Annabeth hummed. The constant pain in her cheeks was really getting old now. She wished he would just go so she could stop grinning like a lovestruck teenager and call her mother sooner. "I need to finish up some spreadsheets and modify a design pdf."

"Okay," Luke nodded and, still looking bewildered, turned on his heels. Annabeth waited a few seconds after he left to break her character. She let out a relieved sigh once she was able to drop her ridiculous smile.

Annabeth quickly opened the search engine and was pleased to see Luke was still logged into his work email. She glanced around the cubicle before rapidly scouring the emails for any material that could be at all useful to her mother.

Annabeth had to admit, she was quite surprised when she almost immediately landed on something suspicious looking. She had honestly been doubtful she would find anything as Luke didn't seem like the kind of person who would be able to successfully dupe anyone.

What Annabeth noticed was an email directly from Poseidon, addressed to Luke, asking him if the wiring of funds to a Hermes was successful. It was the subject of the email that was all that odd, but instead the post scriptum at the bottom of the message. It read:

 _Perseus is not to know,_

 _Indefinitely, I've decided_.

In itself, the note wasn't so incriminating, however, as she knew Percy was prone to unethical behavior, it seemed odd his father would want to leave him out of something. She searched the company name, Hermes, and found dozens of emails. It became especially suspicious when she read them and found they were written extremely vague, _deliberately_ vague.

Annabeth bit her lips and frowned as she considered where to go next on her search. It was just then her phone rang, snapping her out of her research induced daze. She glanced down at the caller ID and saw it was her mother.

The blonde took a deep breath for strength and answered. "Hello?"

"What did you find?" Athena demanded immediately, not bothering to greet her daughter, not that Annabeth was all that surprised. She glanced at the corner of Luke's workspace and saw it had only been 38 minutes since her mother had called, requiring information.

"Mother," Annabeth drawled, keeping her eyes peeled for any passersby who might notice her. "It's been less than an hour."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to acquire anything of value," her mother seethed, condemnation dripping from her every syllable. "I will have to find someone more capable it seems."

"Mother!" Annabeth tried to protest but, in a moment almost identical as that of 38 minutes ago - well, 39 now - the blonde realized her mother had hung up the phone, and she was suddenly arguing with only herself.

Annabeth exhaled unevenly and barely managed to contain a growl of contempt for her mother. She turned back to the computer, deciding she would only call her mother back once she had something concrete. Athena had apparently already lost faith in Annabeth, the blonde wasn't going to give her another opportunity by coming to premature conclusions.

Annabeth resumed her search but was unable to find much more than a few vague comments here and there. It was strange. The company seemed like a large account, large enough that she should probably know their name.

 _Hermes_ , she repeated to herself. Annabeth shook her head, almost certain she had never run across the name before. Frowning, she googled the company name, but she was unable to find anything on them. It was definitely suspicious as it seemed Jackson Inc. had been shoveling money into the corporation for the last few years.

Annabeth returned to the emails and followed the chain. It led her to the earlier correspondences between Luke and Poseidon. Annabeth slid her tongue across the front teeth as she read the length to which the CEO had gone to hide this business deal from his son.

Annabeth's lips curled in frustration, and her nose scrunched up at the odd wording of every single one of these emails. There was definitely something fishy going on with Jackson Inc. and it was much more than what it seemed. She sighed and, feeling rather exhausted, logged off the computer, not before clearing the last hour of web browsing history, of course.

The blonde took out her phone and began to text a summary of all she had found to her mom, knowing full well there was _something_ sketchy in those emails. She had almost finished her synopsis when she received a text from Piper.

Annabeth opened the message and saw: _You're in deep shit_. Followed by a link. The gray eyed woman tugged a bit anxiously at the lapels on her blazer as the article loaded; it wasn't every day her roommate used such crass language.

Annabeth's heart dropped as the online article's headline finally came into view.

 _New York City's most eligible bachelor no longer single?_

 _\- Percy Jackson caught in lover's spat with business partner, Annabeth Chase -_

"Fuck," she muttered to herself as her eyes desperately raked the article.

 _Percy Jackson has served as New York City's resident playboy since he rose to fame after dating the beloved singer, Calypso. Although, as his reputation provides, he has a seen his fair share of women, none of them have ever been able to tie the young businessman down; that is until Annabeth Chase walked into his life._

 _A close friend of Ms. Chase reports "they detested each other at first, but there is a fine line between love and hate." According to sources on both sides of the relationship, the couple is prone to fights and does not communicate very well. These sources also report, however, that the two have found something in each other that they were previously unable to find in anyone else._

Annabeth's expression was one of gross disgust as she read through the first two paragraph, but it quickly morphed to one of utter fear as her eyes skimmed that final section of the article.

 _Today, several people witnessed one of the couple's infamous fights. According to one of the witnesses, the fight took place in Central Park and didn't last very long. "They screamed for a bit then got in the cab together," a Ms. Green tells. What follows are two of the videos fellow park goers managed to film on their phones._

Annabeth pushed down some of the anxiety clawing its way up her throat and pressed play on the first video. Immediately, at the sight of Percy with ice cream freshly smash on his head, she grinned. It appeared they had just emerged from the secluded area where she had initially yelled at him.

Annabeth watched as she almost walked into the path of two dozen bikers, then, at the last second, Percy reached out and pulled her back. She wondered then if she should have been at least _slightly_ grateful for what he'd done, no matter how sticky his hands were.

The sound quality of the video was horrible which, on one hand, was good because it meant the gossip pages couldn't hear what they were fighting about, but, on the other hand, it meant that the cheap news sites would use the opportunity to speculate wildly as to what they were saying. And the second part of that was exactly what she was watching happen now.

While _Annabeth_ had lived the argument and therefore knew every vile word coming from Percy's lips, as she read through the rapidly increasing amount of comments on the video, it appeared the majority of the public had absolutely no idea what the two were fighting about. Some seemed to think Percy had slept with Annabeth's cousin, others that he had killed her dog. It was really quite ridiculous, but she supposed it was better than the truth.

Annabeth could hardly stand to watch the rest of the video as the fight escalated. The person filming had clearly been standing behind her as she could only see Percy's face. It was for the best probably, as she could only imagine what her face must have looked like, all angry and flushed.

Annabeth continued to observe until Percy's lips curled around the only insult that had actually struck a nerve with her.

 _My dad was right. You're just like your mother_.

The blonde quickly exited out of the article and returned to her text messages.

 _I'll explain later_ , she texted Piper. Annabeth then resumed writing the message to her mother and was about to hit send when an enormous inconceivable wave of guilt hit her. She felt her gray eyes begin to prickle with unwarranted wetness.

 _You're just like your mother_.

The words echoed in her head, ceaselessly bouncing off the sides and torturing her. They were so mediocre, so ordinary, and, yet, they made Annabeth feel like she had just jumped into the ocean with a twenty-pound weight attached to her body. It was ridiculous really, how much a simple phrase could affect her.

Annabeth fumbled with her phone for a second before deleting the text message to her mother and putting the device away. Just as she finished performing the task, she stood up from Luke's cubicle and stiffened as a familiar voice wafted through the air.

"I simply do _not_ understand why it is a completely unreasonable request!" Percy hissed at his friend.

"Because," Jason told him, his voice taking a stern edge, "I'm not in the mood for your shit right now. Don't forget that I almost left you at that falafel stand."

"Well," Percy's drawled. "Forgive me for being _human_ \- "

"You're forgiven," Jason cut him off. "Now, please go apologize to your partner. I don't need my girlfriend pissed at me tonight."

"I am not going to _apologize_ ," Percy scoffed. " _She_ should be the one apologizing to _me_!"

"Hello, Mr. Jackson," Annabeth greeted, rounding the corner and entering his line of sight.

She was more than pleased to see he was still covered in ice cream. The sight sent a wave of pride through her that almost managed to minutely diminish the crushing wave of guilt threatening to topple her.

"You're right. I _am_ sorry." Annabeth put aside the growing anxiety in her chest as she faced the dark haired man. He rolled his eyes at the brevity of her statement, obviously waiting for the sarcastic portion to hit. " - sorry that I didn't get _two_ scoops of chocolate ice cream. It seems like your ego could really use some dampening."

"It really could," Jason muttered and, after receiving a sharp glare from Percy, waved swiftly and returned to his cubicle to finish his work.

"I assume you have not disposed of my valuables," Percy droned lazily.

"Of course, not," Annabeth mocked his tone, replying with the same level of haughtiness.

Together they walked back to his office, passing an empty receptionist desk along the way. The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes at the redhead's apparent incompetence. Once they had returned to his office, Annabeth looked through her bag and acquired her partner's phone and wallet which she handed back to him. A smug lilt never left her lips despite the inner turmoil currently troubling her, bubbling just beneath the surface.

"So," Annabeth sat back on his desk as he pocketed the items. "Do you enjoy looking sticky and disgusting or did you not change in order to prove a point?"

"No," Percy spat. "I don't enjoy it. Unfortunately, my friend decided his job was more important than my attire."

"Hmm," Annabeth hummed, wondering how to break the news that an article had been written about the two of them. "Smart man."

Percy rolled his eyes again. "Excuse me now, Ms. Chase, I have to find some desperate s.o.b. who will drive me back to my place as no cabbie will let me into their car without a generous bribe."

"Okay," Annabeth nodded, still trying to figure out just how big of an effect this article would have on her business. "Wait!" she called out to him when she processed what he'd said.

"Yes, Ms. Chase?" the green eyed man answered, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Let me pay for your ridiculously expensive cab," Annabeth offered, hoping to use the brief time alone together to discuss the ramifications of the rumors.

"Are you kidding?" Percy inquired, a disbelieving look gracing his face. Annabeth shook her head and he let out a loud bark of laughter. "Absolutely not, you'll just leave me on my ass again."

"No, I won't," the blonde quickly object. "I promise. Besides, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"There is no way I am getting in another car with you," Percy told her decidedly and strode out of his office, down the hallway and towards the elevator. Annabeth rolled her eyes at his protests and followed.

"Stop being - " she began but was cut off when they passed Rachel's desk. It appeared the pesky receptionist had managed an impeccably timed returned as she squealed at the sight of Percy.

"What happened to you?" she desperately demanded, her eyes shooting accusingly to the blonde standing next to him. "Did she do this to you?"

"Please reschedule the rest of my appointments today," Percy sighed, obviously tired of her shrill tone. Annabeth rolled her eyes because he had been expected to spend the rest of day with _her_ , rendering the direction completely irrelevant.

"But - " the redhead attempted to argue.

"Drop it," Percy told her. "I'm going home for the day."

"Let me drive you!" Rachel suggested, a wide smile twisting her lips. She went to stand up, but Percy put his hand on her shoulder and kept her seated.

"Ms. Chase is going to drive me," he informed her, and Annabeth almost laughed out loud at the stunned look on his secretary's face.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, a horrified glare darting between the couple before her. "Is it true then? You two really _are_ dating?"

"What?" Percy's brows furrowed together as he stared at the woman before him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The article with - " Rachel exclaimed frantically.

"This is what I needed to discuss with you," Annabeth said through gritted teeth, seriously confused by the speed at which both Piper and Rachel had managed to find this story. At this speed, the entire city would know by the end of the hour.

"An article says we're dating?" Percy inquired, his eyes boring into the blonde

"I'll explain when we get to your place," she told him and, just to annoy the nosy redhead, hooked her arm in Percy's. "Let's go."

The green eyed man nodded, his head still spinning at the new information and allowed Annabeth to drag him into the elevator.

* * *

a/n: the fun is yet to come. Percabeth will occur quickly now, don't worry, and it will develop swiftly afterwards.

I already have the next chap written so hmu with some reviews and I might post it hella soon.

gracias y'all, good night.


	25. Picture Frames

a/n: you guys are all so awesome, for real. Thanks so much for the reviews. Special thanks to percabethalways for leaving me a very kind pm!  
Also, thank you always to my great beta, cRawr.

disclaimer: no ownership.

* * *

Picture Frames

"This is ridiculous," Percy laughed, but the expression didn't meet his eyes. "I would never date you."

"Sure," Annabeth verbally agreed, silently disputing him with a look he didn't notice. "But the fact is rendered null as the press seems to believe we are."

Percy's fingers tore through his dark hair and his head leaned back against the seat of the taxi cab. Since climbing into the cab and driving three-fourths of the way to Percy's apartment, Annabeth had already found four other semi reputable news outlets that had picked up the story.

"Most women would be ecstatic, you know," Percy informed her with a tone bordering less on smug and more on tired, "to date someone like me."

"I think we've established I'm not most women," Annabeth replied sharply, clearly scanning his ice cream covered body with narrowed eyes. "And," she continued as they turned the corner to Percy's apartment, "as a _business_ woman, I would really appreciate it if my name stayed out of the tabloids."

"I'm not sure that's possible," Percy told her honestly. She shot him a glare and he rolled his eyes but formed a response nonetheless. "I'm a public figure," he explained. "If you are seen with me, there is bound to be rumors."

"I simply won't be seen with you then," Annabeth told him matter of factly as the cab came to a halt. Percy took a deep breath, briefly wondering if a car ride with his receptionist really _would_ have been more pleasant.

 _No_ , he decided with a tired shake of his head and watched as Annabeth paid the cabbie and exited the vehicle.

Annabeth stared up at Percy's building and felt an odd wave of recollection faintly wash over her as she took in the tall construction. She continued to gaze at the building for an embarrassing amount of time before realizing exactly why she remembered it. The blonde felt a shudder flutter through her spine at the memory and couldn't decide whether or not the resultant feeling was pleasant.

"Are you gonna stand there like a ditz _all_ day," Percy quipped snidely, breaking Annabeth from her internal musing, "or just for the next few hours because - "

"Shut up, Jackson," Annabeth commanded before forcefully striding through the front doors of his apartment building.

Percy followed, waving and smiling to his doorman as they passed him. Arthur, in return, granted him a smug grin and the coy movement of his eyebrows. Percy's expression vanished at the sight, remembering the night he and his business partner had entered this very building drunk off their asses.

"Jackson!" Annabeth hissed, getting the attention of Percy who had been lingering awkwardly near the entrance, watching the front desk with an odd look in his eye.

"Coming," he scowled, dipping his head down so his dark fringe tangled with his brows.

They both stepped into the elevator as it sounded and Percy attempted to ignore the questioning looks directed his way courtesy of his curious doorman.

"The mere notion is completely laughable as we work together," Percy remarked when the metal doors slide closed.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, eyeing him out of her peripherals as if he'd lost his mind.

"I'm continuing our conversation," Percy informed her. He leaned forward and pressed the pocket of his wallet to the sensor attached to the button panel, permitting them access to the penthouse. "Your solution to the article was to no be seen with me anymore," he recapped with condescension, shooting a spark of unimaginable fury through his companion. "I'm telling you that's not possible as we work together and will be forced to continue to interact for at least a few more months."

Annabeth felt a sneer scratching at her throat but bit her tongue and remained silent for the rest of the elevator ride.

"Wait here," Percy told her when they crossed the threshold into his apartment. He walked off in the direction of his bedroom. "Don't snoop!" he yelled loudly as he went, making Annabeth jump slightly.

The blonde sent a withering look of disdain his way before approaching the kitchen island directly in front of her and sitting down at one of the stools. She tilted her head as she thoughtfully eyed the pictures that lined the small fireplace in his sofa.

"I'm gonna shower," Percy called, his voice muffled by the door. "Don't touch my shit!" Annabeth nodded but remained otherwise silent. Choosing to ignore his direction, she slowly stood up and, covertly glancing towards Percy's bedroom, approached his living space.

Atop the unlit fireplace were several picture frames of a beautiful woman. Her hair was raven like Percy's. Annabeth picked up the frame and carefully ran her fingers along the thin glass separating her from the true photo and lightly traced the woman's wide smile.

The blonde averted her eyes, continuing down the line. The following frame held four photos appeared to have been taken years earlier. In the first still shot, the dark haired woman was standing next to a young looking Percy. They were both wearing bathing suits and were standing at a beach, in front of, what Annabeth assumed was the ocean.

In the second photo of the set, the dark haired woman was hugging Percy tightly. Her eyes were half closed, she appeared to be laughing. Percy's eyes, though narrowed as well, held a mischievous glint she now knew well.

In the third photo, Percy appeared to have just pushed the woman into the ocean. She was wearing a surprised expression and desperately reaching around her for something to hold on to. Percy's sharp jaw was wide as he appeared to be laughing at her expense.

The fourth photo fit perfectly. It looked like the dark haired woman had either pulled Percy in with her or he had jumped voluntarily in after her. They were both in the shallow sandy waters of the ocean and had their heads thrown back laughing. Observing the stream of photos, Annabeth noted, was a bit like watching a movie about Percy's childhood. She felt a funny twinge her chest and decided to carry on, ignoring it like she did most feelings.

Annabeth moved onto the next photo. In it, she observed the same woman with her arm wrapped around Percy who was wearing a red graduation robe. The dark-haired woman, whom she had gathered was his mother, looked slightly older; small crinkles touched the corners of her eyes and lips, forming the ever smiling expression she seemed to wear quite often.

Annabeth found herself smiling involuntarily at the blatant pride swimming in Percy's mother's lovely eyes. She bit her lip as the twinge in her chest grew so strong it was almost painful. She felt a sudden tear roll down her cheek and it surprised her as she couldn't remember her eyes burning. She used her free hand and quickly wiped it away, uncomfortable as she was not quite sure why it had appeared it in the first place.

"I told you not to touch my stuff!" Percy's voice suddenly boomed from behind her. Annabeth jumped at the blaring sound. As she did, she lost her grip on the framed picture of Percy and his mother, and it tumbled onto the floor with a clatter.

Percy rushed forward and carefully picked up the face down photo, almost forgetting to keep hold of the towel at his waist. He flipped it over and assessed the damage, allowing a sigh of relief as he concluded it was not even scratched. He set it back where it belonged and smiled at the memory of the day he graduated high school. He felt his anger slowly bubbling up again at the thought of possibly losing the photo commemorating that special moment.

"What the hell, Chase?!" Percy turned towards her, his face hot as his rage piqued. He fury quickly turned to surprise, however, when he saw her red eyes. "Are… you okay?" he asked, the question was surprisingly difficult to roll off the tongue, but once it was lingering in the air between them, Percy couldn't say the feeling was unpleasant.

"I'm fine," Annabeth told him quickly, too quickly. "Why did you come out?" she inquired, eyeing his attire or lack thereof. "You aren't dressed," she noted, her tone taking a cold edge. "I thought that was the entire reason for coming here."

"I thought you might be going through my stuff," Percy told her honestly. He narrowed his eyes slightly and gave her a once over. "Sit there," he pointed to the couch behind her when his eyes returned to hers. "You can read those if you want," he shifted his index finger to show her the small stack of books beside on the coffee table beside the black sofa. "I'm going to finish changing."

Annabeth nodded silently and followed his instruction, sitting down where he had directed. He eyed her oddly one last time before retreating back to his room.

When the door was shut behind him he walked towards his dresser and thoughtlessly picked out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He dropped his towel and slipped them on as he reflected on his prior interaction.

The expression on Annabeth's face when he'd turned to her was one he'd never come close to seeing. She appeared to have cracked, looking completely and utterly vulnerable - it had surprised him, to say the least - then, a second later, she was back to her normal bitchy self, the only trace of her earlier expression the faint redness bleeding into the white of her eyes.

He shook off the persisting feeling of… he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It felt like something between sympathy and guilt, but that was ridiculous as he had absolutely nothing to feel guilty for and the blonde she-devil had done nothing to deserve his sympathy.

-00000000000000000000-

In the living room, Annabeth was finding herself positively confused by the variety of books on Percy's coffee table. The first of the stack was titled _Complete Puppy & Dog Care_, followed by _The Art of Racing in the Rain_ , then _Form and Beauty on the Ocean_ , next came _Forensic Architecture: Violence at the Threshold of Detectability_ , and finally _Seasick: Ocean Change and the Extinction of Life on Earth_.

Annabeth, having read a few of the books herself, was mystified by the wide selection of works that seemed to hold no relation to one and other. She picked up the first book, about dog care, and flipped through the first few pages, honestly curious. Piper had been pressing her to get a puppy and Annabeth had continuously denied her. The book wasn't making her overturn that decision, it appeared training a puppy was a lot more work than it seemed.

She had just finished the first chapter when Percy stepped out of his room, fully dressed for a change. He eyed the book in her hands with mild interest.

"Interested?" he asked, nodding towards the adorable photo of a golden retriever on the cover.

"No," Annabeth shook her head before closing the book and returning it to its spot on the coffee table. "What are you wearing?" she questioned, her gray analytical eyes scanning his attire with a displeased look.

"Clothing," Percy told her, looking as if he didn't understand what was wrong with his outfit.

"Aren't we going back to work?" Annabeth inquired, standing up from the couch and placing both her hands on her hips.

"No," Percy said and laughed at her obvious disdain. "It's too late." He pointed to the clock on his kitchen counter. "It's almost five."

"So?" Annabeth demanded, a taking a step towards him.

"So the work day will end by the time we get to the office," Percy told her, his lips curling unpleasantly at her apparent lack of understanding.

"Gods, you are such an underachiever!" Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air to illustrate her frustration. "Did you know that?"

"Well, pardon me," Percy countered, "but I'd rather be a happy underachiever than an unhappy, swotty overachiever who overworks herself and doesn't understand balance."

"We have work to do, Jackson!" Annabeth cried; she would never understand her business partner's lack of drive. "Do you even care about your father's company?"

"Of course, I care," Percy returned sharpy, his tone breaking branches. "But I also care about my own well being."

"I'm perfectly healthy, I assure you." Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest and thought for a moment, forming a workable agreement in her head. "What if we don't work on structural architecture?" she offered slowly, cautiously picking her every word. "We can focus on the interior design element."

"Okay, I accept on one condition," Percy said after a long pause. "I'm ordering Chinese food."

"You're incorrigible," Annabeth scoffed, though not unkindly, and rolled her eyes. The green eyed man smiled minutely at the slight change in intonation, but caught himself and quickly put a stop to the irregularity.

"Let's get to work."

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth lowered her head and set her chin down on Percy's dining room table. She gazed out at the stack of papers sitting in front of her and tried not to feel intimidated by how much work there was to do. She rubbed her eyes roughly, pressing until she saw stars.

"You alright?" Percy questioned absently from across the table where he was tackling a pdf document on his computer.

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked up at him, presenting the demeanor expected of her. "I'm fine," she assured him, picking up her pen again and reading through the faxes. She felt a fuzzy weariness muddle her senses, diverting her focus to the empty Chinese food cartons on the kitchen counter.

They were a distractingly bright color. It appeared the originally white containers had been colored blue with a sharpie. When Annabeth had asked why they looked like that, Percy had informed her the owner had a crush on his mother. The blonde, though confused, chose to resume her work instead of inquiring in regards to the odd reasoning.

Now, however, that fatigue was disarranging her mind, the question seemed to permeate. "Why would he do that?" she blurted out without realizing she was thinking out loud.

"Hmm?" Percy hummed from across the table, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Can I make some coffee?" she asked, realizing the mistake her mind had made in her addled state.

"I can make it," Percy told her, and Annabeth was bemused by the casual manner with which he offered the favor.

Annabeth watched with hazy eyes as he finished typing his sentence and stood up to prepare the drink. She was temporarily fascinated by the way he moved, so at ease. She supposed that was how people were meant to feel in their homes. A small dull pain surfaced in her chest at the thought, but it was quickly silenced when her phone began to ring.

Annabeth jumped at the sudden sound and sighed, knowing there were only two people who would call this late, Piper and her mother; the prior had already texted to secure her roommate's location and safety, therefore it could only be the latter.

"I have to take this," Annabeth informed Percy without glancing up.

"You can use my room if you want," he suggested. _That_ made her look up.

 _What_ , she mouthed, stunned at that he would allow her into his private space. _Maybe his head is hazy too_ , she mused.

"It's the only private spot in the house," Percy shrugged. Annabeth nodded and accepted the offer, quickly entering his bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"Hello?" she answered the phone on the fourth ring, barely catching the call.

"Annabeth," her mother's sharp voice came through the device. "Where are you right now?"

"At Per - Jackson's apartment," Annabeth said, hoping her mother hadn't realized her mistake. She'd never made it before. Why now? Why did it have to happen when she was speaking to the most temperamental woman she knew.

"And what are you doing at _Perseus's_ apartment?" her mother inquired, the accusation blatant in her curt tone.

"Working," Annabeth responded honestly.

"Well, I must say I'm very disappointed." The words were a sharp shard of ice to the blonde's heart. "I would have thought my daughter would know how to conduct herself in public."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth desperately questioned.

"The article, you halfwit!" Athena hissed and her daughter felt her hands begin to tremble, her breaths becoming uneven. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I didn't - " Annabeth tried to explain that it was all lies, but her mother was a step in front of her.

"I know you two aren't dating, Annabeth," her mother sneered. "You're not _that_ stupid." Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, but it was only met with increasingly angry Athena. "You're just stupid enough to go to his apartment afterward. Do you know what the tabloids would say if they found out?" The blonde's eyes widened, she hadn't thought of that. "It doesn't matter because I paid off the photographer who had been staked outside Jackson's apartment."

"I didn't realize - " Annabeth attempted to apologize, but her mother cut her off again.

"I won't support this behavior," Athena warned, spitting the spiteful words. "If you continue to act with a complete disregard for my company and my image I will be forced to take away all that I have so generously offered you. Don't forget for one second that it is _I_ who control your future! I pay for your apartment, your utilities, I have funded your life, and I swear to you I will singlehandedly destroy it if you fuck this up."

"Mother," Annabeth managed, the lump in her throat barely allowing her to speak, "please no. I'm sorry. What can I do to fix this?"

"I simply need you to do your job," her mother's voice was suddenly sickly sweet; it sent a cold shudder through her body.

"I'm working as hard as I can," Annabeth sputtered. "Just this morning you told me my presentation was good."

"No," the blonde heard her mother laugh softly on the other line and closed her eyes, suppressing a second chill threatening to break her. "That's not your job. We've been over this, honey, your job is to find information on Jackson's finances."

Annabeth was prepared to tell her mother what she'd found earlier today on Luke's computer, but when she parted her lips, nothing but silence escaped her.

"I'll be at the gala tomorrow night," Athena informed her daughter. "I expect to see the elegant and charming daughter I know, see that she attends." The blonde barely had time to register the statement before her mother hung up, leaving her a shaking mess, sitting on Percy's bed, wishing she could go back in time.

* * *

a/n: percabeth in the next chapter. love is lingering in the air.

c ya in 4ish days


	26. Change

a/n: yep, sorry. I'll update extra fast this week to make up for it

disclaimer: duh

* * *

Change

Percy finished the coffee and sat back down at the table. He had been working on spreadsheets for the past few hours. It was really quite tiring. He was bored out of his mind and intellectually exhausted, so he figured he could use a break.

He quickly glanced in the direction of his room, where Annabeth had gone to take her call; if she saw him distracted she would surely throw a fit. Seeing the coast was clear, Percy opened a separate browser page on his computer and, after casually scrolling through some bouts of nonsense, he came across one of the articles that had been troubling Annabeth.

Percy had yet to read one for himself and he had to say, after reading it, he wasn't missing much. It was shabbily written and filled to the brim with ridiculous speculation. The video did interest him, however. He pressed the play button and noted the camera was located behind him, giving him a clear view of Annabeth's face.

Percy allowed the video to play and relived the fight with a much more level head. The audio was so bad that only a few words could be heard here and there. The green eyed man shook his head; it had been very reckless of them to fight about such private things out in the open like that. Annabeth kept a surprisingly rock hard exterior, only scoffing and snarling in response to his insults. The expressions really only validated the feeling that his harsh words were rightly placed.

Percy's thoughts changed, however, when he watched Annabeth's face suddenly recoil at something he'd said. She then cringed and seemingly forced her expression to morph back to normal, the cold and calculated eyes he was so used to seeing.

Percy rewinded the video, trying to decipher just what phrased had cracked her facade, even if the effect had been temporary. He watched Annabeth's mouth and concentrated on fitting words to her moving words.

'Obviously you!' she had screamed. What had he said back? Percy remembered being especially stumped by her retort and… then he remembered.

'My father was right. You're just like your mother.' Percy frowned, wondering why those words had affected her so much. They way Annabeth carried herself had always been a shadow of her mother. It wasn't exactly the same but definitely developing in that direction, nonetheless.

Percy's frown only deepened when his bedroom door swung open and Annabeth exited in a confident stride. There was something off about her walk, however, he observed. He couldn't put his finger on the change, but it was unquestionably there.

"Who was it?" Percy inquired cautiously, exiting out of the browser with limited movement so that she wouldn't see.

"None of your business," Annabeth snapped and roughly dragged the chair out of the dining room table. She sat down and returned her attention to the paperwork before her, not sparing Percy a single glance.

"Okay," Percy's brows lifted at her tone, but he left it otherwise. He went back to work, reviewing information in the spreadsheets. Despite himself, however, he kept peeking in the blonde's direction. He supposed it was the guilt, of knowing he had truly hurt her. He considered, for a moment, that it shouldn't have bothered him much, as she had thrown similar remarks his way.

 _There's a difference though_ , Percy's subconscious whispered, _she never hurt you_. Percy inwardly reprimanded himself, instructing his mind to think only of the spreadsheet before him. His eyes strayed regardless, and he found himself watching Annabeth as she sat, completely immobile, at the head of the table.

"Did you plan this?" she whispered, so softly had he not been paying an unusual amount of attention to her he would not have heard.

"Plan what?" Percy clarified, tilting his head up to run his eyes up and down her seated figure.

" _This_." Annabeth enthusiastically waved her arms in the space around her. "The article, the pictures, the videos - "

"What?" Percy scoffed loudly. Her gray eyes met his and he noted, with a furrow of his brows, that they were devoid of their usual fire. "How on earth would I have planned the article? I had no idea you planned on taking me to the park, smothering me in chocolate ice cream, and leaving me there helpless."

"I just - " Annabeth cut herself off and directed her gaze back down to the paperwork in front of her. "It's fine, never mind." She picked up a pen and began to write in the margins of the paragraph she was reading.

Percy continued to watch her out of the corner of his eyes and saw her pause, then stop altogether. The pen was still in her hand but she had completely stopped moving, frozen in space. As he covertly examined her closer, he noticed her hands were trembling. The movement was ever so slight, but it was still present nonetheless.

Percy's regard flashed to her eyes, which were inhumanly still, staring at the paper. It was clear she was neither reading nor annotating. Percy bit his lip, the smidge of guilt he'd previously felt rising as he wondered whether he might be at fault for his business partner's current state.

"Coffee?" he blurted out, hoping to break her from her daze. His sudden words, or word, was successful in the task as she was jarred from her blank state.

"What?" she asked, raising her whole head to look up at him.

"Do you want coffee?" Percy rephrased, standing up. He served himself some, so that the gesture would not be perceived as _too_ out of the ordinary.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, her eyes quickly returning to their emotionless condition after her response.

Percy silently poured her a mug full of hot coffee but before he left the kitchen counter he posed another, more meaningful, question. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," Annabeth assured him, closing her eyes with a dip of her head. "Please just give me the coffee."

"You don't look fine," Percy voiced his observation and ignored her request. He crossed his arms across his chest. "You're shaking. You can't concentration. It's clear _something_ is going on, so why don't you - "

"Will you just hand me the fucking coffee?" Annabeth bit out through a tense jaw. Her eyes stayed closed, and Percy remained in place, still refusing to bring her the beverage.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" the green eyed man countered, quickly growing impatient with the frustrating frame of questions.

"Fine," Annabeth exhaled sharply and stood up abruptly. "I'll get it myself." She strode over to where Percy stood and attempted to wrench the mug out of his hands. Her business partner, in return, pulled the mugs upwards, holding them high enough she couldn't reach.

Annabeth, in her current state, couldn't find it in herself to laugh or even sneer at the childish tactic. Instead, she found herself growing more and more frustrated with the series of events. After attempting to reaching for the cups for at least 30 seconds, she decided to take another strategy.

Annabeth's eyes desperately searched the cupboards behind Percy. Having finally concluded on her new plan, she pushed Percy aside and began to hastily pull the small doors open, looking for a cup or a mug or even a bowl, anything she could drink her coffee out of.

Annabeth found a perfectly usable mug and advanced towards the coffee maker. Percy simply watched with curious and worried eyes as she picked up the coffee pot with shaky fingers. As if she could feel his stare, she set it back down and turned sharply.

"You can sit back down," she advised him with bite and, though he was wary of her condition, Percy nodded and moved away from her, back to the table where he followed her instructions and lowered himself into his chair.

Annabeth kept her eyes on him, refusing to move until he resumed his work. So, Percy, much too curious - or perhaps worried, he'd never been good at distinguishing emotions - to work, pretended to type on his keyboard.

Annabeth, seemingly satisfied with the image, took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she told him from the kitchen counter, her voice alarmingly cheery. "I don't know what's come over me." Percy grunted in response, not quite sure what she was expecting from him.

Apparently, it was enough though, as she plastered a smile on her face and picked up the empty mug she had pulled from his cabinet with shaky hands. Percy's jaw clenched at her trembling grip and watched as she then raised the coffee pot.

Annabeth's movements were tentative at first. She cautiously pouring a small amount of coffee into the mug before putting it down and tasting the hot liquid. She took heaving breath as it rolled past her taste buds and down her throat. She downed the rest of it an instant later.

Annabeth then went to refilling her empty mug. She hastily lifted the coffee pot with her severe grip. Percy heard his computer emit a small sound and looked away for a split second only to hear a deafening shatter followed by silence. His eyes darted to Annabeth who was holding nothing but air, staring solemnly at the ground.

"Shit," she barely whispered. "I can pick it up." The blonde dropped to her knees and began to haphazardly dig through the mixture of coffee and glass with her bare hands. "I can clean it."

"Chase!" Percy exclaimed, registering her actions. "Chase!" he called out again, quickly rising from his chair to help her. "Chase!" he yelled a third time as he picked up a towel and attempted to clean the disturbed area only her erratic hands were blocking him. "Annabeth!" he shouted, and she finally looked up.

"I can do it," she choked out. Her gray eyes, once so hard and cold, were again littered with hot tears.

"Let me help," Percy breathed, gently gathering her wrists with one hand. Annabeth nodded and slowly removed her hands from his grip, using them to push her hair out of her face. Percy turned his attention to the tiled floor of his kitchen and ran the rag along the affected surface.

"Sorry," Annabeth whispered as she watched him.

"It's no big deal," Percy said in a quiet voice, still unsure how to treat the blonde.

He stood up and placed the rag in the sink. He took Annabeth's hands and tried to help her stand up only to see her wince. The green eyed man frowned and examined her expression to discover a small smudge of blood along her hairline.

"Are you hurt?" Percy inquired, running his fingers along her head to inspect the damage. He was surprised when he pulled away and noted more blood had appeared. He frowned and turned his hands to scrutinize them. They too displayed small dashes of ruby red.

Percy directed his gaze back to Annabeth, who was observing her own hands with a sort of blank mystification. There was no question where the blood had originated. Her hands were painted in red, a mix of blood and coffee. In her right palm there two large shards of glass, tightly wedged into her soft skin.

Without words, Percy took her hand in his with a level of tenderness Annabeth was entirely unfamiliar with. He stared down at her injured hand, his eyes dark with concentration as the gears shifted in his head. She sucked in a sharp breath when he ran his finger gently over the affected area, jarring his attention.

"I'll do it fast," Percy supplied, feeling his words were rather useless in the situation. Despite his musings, however, the line seemed to have impacted Annabeth as the blonde nodded and swallowed thickly, her eyes never leaving her mangled skin.

Percy carefully reached down and took firm hold of one of the pieces of glass. The glass itself wasn't too thick, but it appeared to be lodged quite deep in her skin. He glanced up at her one last time and, after once again observing a pair of desperate gray eyes, he tugged hard on the shard, pulling it completely out of her hand in one effort.

"Mh," Annabeth whimpered at the quick pain, and her breathing went uneven again. Percy kept his eyes on her wound, knowing if he caught sight of her pained expression, it would only draw harmful memories that might impede his ability to help Annabeth tend to her trauma.

"Just one more," Percy told Annabeth, absently rubbing soothing circles into the soft underside of her wrist. The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. As Percy plucked the second jagged piece of glass from her skin, however, she found the pain was much less than she'd expected.

Annabeth's gray eyes fluttered open after the majority of the pain dissipated. _How_? she mouthed, her eyes darting to Percy's from beneath her tear dewed eyelashes. He didn't seem to notice her question, and so it was left lingering in the cool air as he slipped his fingers off her skin and stood up. Percy's green eyes scanned the kitchen, seemingly searching for something.

Annabeth's fuzzy gaze followed his as it settled on one drawer in particular and narrowed as if deciphering its contents. Percy stepped forward suddenly and pulled it open, carding through its interior. Finally, he retreated, holding a roll of white gauze in one hand and a scotch tape in the other.

"Hold out your hand," he instructed, and Annabeth followed without objection.

She watched with mild fascination as he almost expertly saw to her wound, applying pressure and wrapping the gauze in a manner much too advanced for the average 23-year-old.

When Percy was done, he pulled back slightly and tilted his head, inspecting his work. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly, thin slitted eyes tracing the lines of her palm.

"No," Annabeth lied; the pain had definitely _diminished_ , but it was nowhere near gone. The blonde stood up slowly, unsure whether or not to eradicate the warm feeling pooling in her limbs at his touch. Percy mimicked her movement, standing as well.

"You should sleep," Percy advised, completely detaching from her and awkwardly fitting his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants. Annabeth parted her suddenly parched lips to reply but was caught off guard by the look of concern swelling in the ocean of his eyes.

"I - I'm fine," she answered finally, taking a step away from her business partner. She turned away from him and momentarily shut her eyes. _Business partner_ , she inwardly reminded herself, nothing more. At the thought, she was suddenly swarmed by her mother's requests and her extensive to do list and she felt the familiar crippling anxiety take over her body, directing her limbs one by one.

Percy looked like he wanted to protest her proclamation, but no sooner had he opened his mouth than she was suddenly marching back to her seat at his dining room table. There she sat down, looking stiff, almost robotic in nature. The dark haired man watched as her gray eyes desperately scanned the computer screen before her, returning to their prior monotonous state.

Annabeth gaze flew across the dozens of unanswered emails in her inbox. They all seem to bore into her with eyes of steel, melting her to a defenseless pulp. Her mother's emails stood out especially, every single one flagged as "important".

Annabeth glanced over a recent email she'd missed from Athena and felt black cloud surround her as she opened it. The dark mass consumed her as she read through the details of the Jackson Inc. ball and all the dignitaries she was expected to research before attending. It wrapped around her wrist, the touch so much different than Percy's, and brought her fingers down on the keyboard, disregarding the pained scream her injured hand emitted when she typed her response.

 _I'll get it done_.

Annabeth took a deep breath and hit send. She paused afterward, her fingers hovering over the keyboard, an anxious twitch running through them. She pulled her eyes upwards and felt a shock plummet through her, stroking her spine and constricting her nerves, when she met a pair of blue green ones across the table.

Percy was watching her with a gaze laced with apprehension. Annabeth averted her stare, turning back to her work, the atmosphere around her marginally clearer. She lightly bit her lip, chasing away her thoughts with the act, and resumed her work.

Annabeth opened an email from an important client and began to compose an eloquent yet stern response only to be thwarted by Percy's voice, interrupting her train of thought.

"You're obviously not fine," Percy drawled from across the table, a shadow of his arrogance showing.

"I'm _perfectly_ fine," Annabeth retorted, pressing her lips together primly. "I assure you." She received no reply and thus returned to her email. She had barely finished the following sentence when she was halted once again.

"You know, you wince every time you type anything on the right side of the keyboard," he remarked matter of factly from his chair.

Annabeth clenched her teeth, feeling her bones tighten. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to continue working at Percy's apartment tonight. Athena had made the public ramifications clear over the phone, and Annabeth was nearing her breaking point. She had reached it really, only to barely come back.

"I would have guessed observing my pain amused you, delighted you even," Annabeth shot back coldly, ignoring any and all care thrown her way.

"I see your opinion of me remains epically low," Percy growled. "Even after I helped bandage your cuts."

"I didn't ask for your help," Annabeth hissed, but the retort lacked its usual venom.

"Oh." Percy brows lifted and his features twisted into an ugly sneer. "So I was just supposed to leave you there to suffer?"

Annabeth words were caught in her mouth and she thickly swallowed the urge to warn him; _She would have_. _I would_ \- Annabeth didn't want to finish the thought, terrified of the potential outcome.

"C'mon," Percy decided in her absence of an answer. "You're way too tired to continue working." He stood up from his chair and made his way over to her. "You need to rest."

"No," Annabeth snapped instantly. "I told you." She threw her arms over her keyboard, worried he'd shut off her laptop. "I'm _fine_."

"You're _not_ fine," Percy insisted, sounding tired."Take a break and get some rest." He tried to wrench the computer from her fingers but found the vice grip was near impossible to break.

"I don't want to!" Annabeth cried, thinking of all the work she still had to complete. It was too much. There was no time. She couldn't waste her precious seconds by _resting_. Annabeth felt her eyes burn in the drive of her complete desperation but set it aside, regarding it a problem for another time.

"I don't care!" Percy shouted. He accepted his current plan wasn't working and decided on a different course of action. He lunged forward as if to grab Annabeth's computer, but, at the least minute, he picked her up by the waist and, with a grunt, attempted to throw her over his shoulder.

"Jackson, no!" Annabeth screamed as he pulled her away from her job, from the endless tasks. She struggled against his strong arms, beating his chest mercilessly with her hands drawn in small fists. She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks, burning a path whether they descended. "Percy, I can't! I have to finish!"

"I'm sure you'll survive," Percy assured her, not yet noticing her tear stained cheeks. He pulled her to his chest, trapping her in his warmth and traveling to his sofa. It was only there, that he observed Annabeth's swollen eyes and runny nose.

"You don't get it," she told him, still fighting him - but even Annabeth would admit, her body had given up - as he set her down on the plush comforter.

 _You're right. I don't_ , Percy agreed in his inner musings. He pinned the blonde down and securely wrapped his arms around her shoulders so she was facing his chest, unable to move. He then shimmied a blanket onto them both, ensuring she would not escape without resting at least a teeny tiny bit.

After the blanket fell upon her, Annabeth was silent except for small pairs of sniffles. His arms loosened as he thought she was asleep, falling more comfortably to her waist.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Annabeth soft voice suddenly asked out of the blue.

"I wouldn't call this _nice_ ," Percy chuckled, but even _he_ noted the words held none of their usual humor. He felt a sudden urge to inject the ease back into the pseudo conversation they were sharing. "Besides," he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing directly above Annabeth's head. "I couldn't have had your blood staining my expensive kitchen tiles."

"I abandoned you in the middle of New York today," Annabeth remarked, her voice muffled by his shirt. "No money, no phone, no nothing."

"Not gonna lie. That was a dick move, Chase," Percy commented, again trying to keep the tone relatively light. "Don't think I'm not going to get you back for that."

"You didn't have to help me."

"Yes, I did."

Percy closed his eyes, trying to ignore both the serious undertone of her every word and the intoxicating smell of Annabeth's hair. He felt her sniffles go from frequent to occasional and finally stop altogether.

When Annabeth's breath finally steadied and her heartbeat no longer seems to encourage his, Percy lifted his hand from her fabriced waist, prepared to climb into his own bed, only to find himself lowering it and dozing off, feeling strangely warm and unfamiliarity content holding the once hostile blonde in his arms.

* * *

a/n: again, promise the next chapter will come soon.


	27. Preparations

a/n: I hope this is soon enough.

gracias to cRawr, my amazing beta!

disclaimer: still don't own pjo

* * *

Preparations

Annabeth awoke with a fuzzy warmth spreading throughout her body, relaxing her limbs in a manner that left her wanting to snuggle back into the softness of her covers. Her gray eyes fluttered open, waiting for the zeal to partially dissolve from her limbs. She frowned slightly when it didn't. She opened her eyes, curiosity settling itself into her irises.

The first thing Annabeth saw was an exposed brick wall, perfectly framing the dark wood fireplace near the floor. Her confusion deepened, and a crease appeared between her brows. She attempted to move her arms in order to properly sit up, when she realized the warm feeling around her wasn't a feeling at all; it was a person.

"Shit," Annabeth swallowed as her gaze flickered to Percy's sleeping figure next to her. Suddenly, the events of the prior night came rushing back into her mind, overwhelming her with mixed emotions. She remembered her mother's angry call, her burning tears, and, most of all, her business partner's gentle touches.

Annabeth delicately unwound herself from Percy, careful not to disturb his slumber. She needed time to think before he awakened.

Once out of his grasp, the blonde ignored the chills racking her system, sending goosebumps crawling up the tan of her arms. She softly paced to Percy's kitchen where she spotted the remnants of the mess she'd created last night. She noted her computer still sat, solemnly boring into her with dozens of requests and, more importantly, demands.

Annabeth turned away from the device, choosing to ignore its calls - for the time being, of course. She aimlessly wandered around the apartment for some time, looking for a place to sit and think. She finally landed upon a small bench outside on the balcony.

The blonde sat down and began to prepare a speech, a series of comments; she really wasn't sure what she was exactly preparing, she just needed _something_ to say, _something_ to explain her actions last night.

Annabeth felt another bout of shivers run through her body and wrapped her gray blazer, which she'd retrieved from the dining room table, tighter around herself. The morning air pushed her messy curls out of her face, and also managed to wipe her mind of any effective thoughts. Instead of working on a speech for Percy, she found herself entirely taken by the soft morning light reflecting off the tinted glass of the skyscrapers that adorned her view.

Annabeth was abruptly pulled from her serene escape by a dull, yet startling, tapping on the window behind her. She whipped her head back around and saw Percy staring at her. The blonde felt her heart staccato so sharply it was almost painful.

Percy slid the balcony door open. "What are you doing out here?" he questioned, his sleep trodden eyes still adjusting to the light. Annabeth's gray orbs flashed over his messy dark hair and wrinkled t-shirt.

"I - " Annabeth began, but her mouth was unexpectedly dry as she attempted to respond rationally. "Let's go inside," she advised, trying to buy herself time as she rapidly realized she had prepared no speech.

"Okay." Percy nodded and motioned for her to step inside before him.

Annabeth accepted the gesture and suppressed another shudder as a strong gust of wind accompanying the door hit her. The blonde followed Percy as he led them into the dining room again.

"Sit," he instructed, pointing the same chair she'd occupied the previous night. She did as he directed but was surprised when he didn't do the same himself, instead sheepishly sauntering into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft and cautious.

"Making breakfast," Percy drawled as if it were obvious, eyeing her up and down. "I'm assuming you like scrambled eggs?" he inquired after a quick pause.

"Yes, but - "

"Great," Percy smirked. "Because it's one of the only things I can actually make." He bent down and retrieved an old looking pan from a drawer at his knees.

Annabeth parted her lips to get his attention but was suddenly struck by a pressing question. What was she supposed to call him? Percy or Jackson? Jackson was the norm, but Percy felt slightly more appropriate after what he'd witnessed last night.

"Percy," she called out, having decided. He raised his head as well as his brows, surprised by the use of his given name.

"Yes?" he asked when she didn't follow it up with anything.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth declared softly. She tried to speak as rationally as possible despite not being properly prepared for this topic of conversation. "I've been under a lot of stress at work, and I guess it just… broke me last night." She frowned at her own word choice, her eyes straying to her hands which her nervously clasping and unclasping.

"Stress at work?" Percy repeated back to her, looking innocently confused. "Our deal with Olympus Designs is going spectacularly, unless you know something that I don't." The blonde felt another speck of ice dive deep into her heart.

"It's my other… responsibilities," Annabeth explained, careful with her words this time. "My mother expects a lot."

"I have no doubt about that," Percy scoffed, a grim line presenting itself across his face as he was suddenly reminded of the words he'd spoken to Annabeth in the park. The blonde was surprised by his seemingly extreme reaction to a simple statement.

"I'm sorry," she said again, a sheepish tone painting her voice as she tucked a rogue curl behind her ear. "I didn't really plan for this conversation."

"Why would you?" Percy questioned, his eyes once again veering from the eggs on the pan before him to the blonde sitting at his dark mahogany table. "It's a conversation, not a business meeting."

"I guess," Annabeth supplied with a slight shrug, briefly wondering if they'd crossed the line, _when_ they'd crossed that line.

"So," Percy said casually, returning his attention to their breakfast. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"Tonight?" Annabeth mused, balancing her chin on her folded hands.

"At the gala," the dark haired man clarified. "I need to know how good you'll look. I wouldn't want to outshine you."

"What time is it?" Annabeth breathed desperately, her whole body stiffening at the reminder that there was a real world outside this apartment. She had promised her mother she'd learn the dignitaries' names, interests, and backgrounds by tonight. It would take at least 10 hours to copy those details onto notecards and subsequently memorize them.

"Noon," Percy answered easily after glancing at the digital clock on his oven. "Why - "

"I have to go!" Annabeth squealed, hastily stacking up all the documents that were scattered on the table and stuffing them into her briefcase.

"Oh," Percy pursed his lips as she watched her. "Okay. I guess I'll eat these eggs alone then." It took the blonde a mere 30 seconds to cram all of her possessions into her briefcase.

"Percy," Annabeth said to regain the attention he had never averted in the first place. " _Please_ ," she began as she bent down and wrestled to get her heels on, "don't tell anyone about last night."

"Okay," he agreed, eyeing her clear unease with narrowed eyes.

"I'll see you tonight," Annabeth called out before running out his front door.

Percy's green orbs shifted to the two servings of scrambled eggs, and he slid his tongue across his teeth as he considered his day. He turned off the stove and scraped his breakfast for two onto a single clean plate, placing the other back in the cupboard.

The dark haired man walked to his dining room table and lowered himself into one of the chairs. He was surprised by the smidge of disappointment lingering in his chest at his business partner's departure.

He didn't like her. No, he was sure of it. But there was _something_ about her. It left him completely and utterly fascinated by her state of being, by the flame that flickered in her gray eyes, by the passionate heat he could practically feel radiating off of her when she was near.

It was something. _She_ was something.

Percy switched on his tv to escape his inner musings. It was much too early in the morning to think of such complicated matters. He raised his utensil and began to pick at his still hot breakfast.

-00000000000000000000-

"Piper," Annabeth whined. "Please let me be." her voice was deeper and gravelier than usual as she was laying on her stomach, balancing her chin on her computer as her eyes read over the same dozen facts over and over again.

"Absolutely not," Piper sniffed, pulling back her hair brush and running it through the blonde's messy wet curls again. "I've already allowed you two whole hours to memorize your meaningless facts and faces. Now, it's my time to fix you up."

"I showered like you asked," Annabeth tried. "Isn't that enough?"

"No!" Piper snapped, sharply tugging a knot out of her roommate's springy curls.

"Ow!" Annabeth exclaimed and whipped her head around to glare at her friend. "At least be _delicate_ ," she pleaded, though the sympathy was barely present in her tone.

"I'll try," Piper supplied honestly, flicking her tongue over her bottom lip. "Your hair is awfully tangled though. You should have brushed it _before_ you showered, just like - "

"Yes, yes," Annabeth dismissed the remark with a light wave of her hand. "You're right. You told me so. I get it."

"You should," Piper said, her voice taking a bright edge. "As you say it to me all the time."

"Whatever," Annabeth mumbled and returned her attention to the email her mother had sent her.

 _Edward Webb: 43 years old. Graduated from Michigan then received his MBA at Harvard Business. Owns a large shipping company. Is going through a messy divorce and custody battle with wife, Alisha Webb. Do not mention -_

"How do you feel about big southern curls?" Piper inquired from above and behind her, breaking Annabeth's train of thought.

"Piper!" Annabeth breathed. "I already told you, I don't care. Do whatever you think is best."

"Fine," Piper sighed, sounding almost wistful. The brunette bit her cheek and tilted her head thoughtfully, considering her friend's attributes. "Southern curls it is," she decided softly before jumping off the bed to retrieve the big curlers from their bathroom.

Annabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes, forcing her brain to concentrate on the names illuminating her computer screen.

-00000000000000000000-

"How many cups does it make?" Percy asked the saleswoman trying to sell him an Italian coffee maker.

"It makes one serving, but it has the ability to produce several drinks in quick succession - " A loud ringing interrupted her, and Percy recognized his ringtone.

"Sorry," he apologized and answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey," he heard Jason's voice come across the device. "Where are you?"

"What do you mean?" Percy drawled lazily even though he knew exactly what the blonde was referring to.

"We were supposed to have lunch today," Jason explained, oblivious to his friend's tone. "I've been waiting at Sal's for over 20 minutes."

"You seriously thought I was still going through with that after what you did?" Percy laughed, with one hand he sent away the saleswoman waiting on him before turning away from her.

"What?" Jason questioned, sounding genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you think about it for a minute?" Percy sighed, switching ears and picking up one of basic coffee machines instead of the fancy device the shop lady had been pushing.

"You're mad because I told Piper about the five-day plan?" Jason said finally, his tone taking a guessing aspect.

"Correct!" Percy cheered sarcastically. "Were you expecting a prize?" he inquired after the silence he received from the blonde.

"No," Jason uttered slowly, sounding dejected. "But I thought we were good after I picked you up from that hostel yesterday."

"No, Jason," Percy explained dimly. "We're not good."

"Shit dude," Jason said remorsefully. The dark haired man could almost imagine him scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck and running his fingers over his crew cut blonde hair. "I'm sorry."

"Honestly, those words aren't doing a lot for me." Percy entered the line at Kitchen Kaboodle and waited for a cash register to open up.

"I'm really sorry, dude. I realize I betrayed your trust."

"I really just don't understand why you did it," Percy posed. "Why would you tell a girl you've known for maybe a week about one of my secrets."

"I don't know, bro," Jason attempted to explain. "I guess it just slipped out."

"How did it simply _slip out_ , Jason?" Percy queried in a patronizing tone.

"I just, I think I might love her." The green eyed man scoffed loudly and sauntered forward when a newly free cashier beckoned him forward. "I know - "

"Did you find everything okay today, sir?" the patron asked politely as he scanned and bagged Percy's new coffee maker.

"Yes," Percy assured him before pressing his phone to his ear again. Jason was still going, revealing his apartment troubles, resisting his girlfriend's request. "Jason," the dark haired man interrupted finally. "You're being completely delusional. You realize that, right? You don't _love_ her. It's been a week, man."

"I know but - "

Percy swiped his credit card and quickly signed, before taking his bagged coffee maker in his hands and resuming his conversation outdoors.

"I don't know what it is about her. Every time she speaks I'm hanging on her every word. When she asked I swear her voice was like a Siren's; it brought me to the brink of death. I didn't even realize what I had revealed until afterward."

"Still doesn't make it okay, Jason." Percy stepped out onto a curb and waved his hand, hailing a cab.

"I know," Jason admitted softly.

"I'll see you at work, Monday," Percy decided, unsure what the goal of their conversations when he still wasn't ready to forgive his friend. "We'll talk then."

"Okay," Jason agreed. "See you."

Percy hung up the phone without saying goodbye. A taxi pulled up next to him at that exact moment, and he stepped into the car, feeling the bidding was especially cinematic.

-00000000000000000000-

Percy, dressed in his tuxedo, had an urge to simply call her from the limo. "I'm outside," he would say, and, just like that, they would be perfectly on time to the gala. Despite his logic, however, he had an inexplicable urge to walk up to her apartment and greet her in person. Perhaps he was curious as to what her apartment might look like, perhaps he simply wanted to meet the woman who supposedly had the voice a siren.

"I'll be back," Percy assured his driver before stepping out of the limo. _Punctuality is overrated anyway,_ he shrugged inwardly and strode up the steps of Annabeth's apartment building.

A few minutes later, having received her apartment number from a doorman who was suspiciously eager to disclose the information, Percy found himself standing outside her apartment, his fist hesitantly gliding over the wood of her front door.

He racked the hard wood loudly with his knuckles and leaned back on his heels, taking a deep breath. Percy heard muddled steps echoing across the apartment and someone yell "No, _you_ get it!" before the door swung open and in front of him stood a very pretty brunette.

"Hi," she greeted with a small smile. Percy noted her hair looked a bit disheveled, as if she had just woken up from a nap or been in a fight. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Annabeth," Percy explained, a dent appearing between his brows at her the girl's apparent obliviousness. Surely she had heard about him from Annabeth, and if not Annabeth then Jason.

"Oh," Piper nodded in acknowledgement and stepped to the side, indicated with a delicate hand gesture that he should enter.

Percy followed the brunette into the living room. He noted the apartment decor was drastically different than his. Whereas his appliance and furniture could be described as modern and shape, Annabeth's apartment held an air of elegance and regality. He considered the how their tastes showed so clearly in their clash in terms of the design of Zeus's resort.

"I'll go get her," Piper told him and returned to Annabeth' bedroom where she'd spent the last half an hour fighting with the blonde. "He's here," she announced as she entered the room. Seeing no one in the bedroom, her everything eyes shifted to the bathroom where she saw her friend hovering over the counter ink with a pen in her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, alarm shooting over her face.

"Nothing," Annabeth assured her but kept writing on her wrist regardless. "Okay, finished," she sighed and turned towards Piper.

"What is that?" the brunette inquired, gesturing towards the faint scribbles covering the blonde's skin.

"My notes," Annabeth explained, carefully placing bracelets over the words. "I didn't' memorize them all so I was forced to resort to 8th-grade cheating methods."

"Oh my gods, Annabeth," Piper groaned. "You're being crazy. Just be confident and charismatic and everything will go perfectly as planned." The blonde nodded absently as she unraveled the large pink curlers from her hair.

"How do I look?" she inquired, turning towards her roommate.

"Great," Piper replied with a side grin.

"Is it noticeable?" Annabeth asked, gnawing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Is what noticeable?" Piper questioned, running her eyes up and down her friend's figure and admiring the radiant beauty she displayed on such rare occasions.

"My notes, of course," Annabeth disclosed, sounding anxious.

"No," Piper shook her head and chuckled softly. "Now, c'mon." She grabbed her friend by her surprisingly strong shoulders and led her towards the door. "Percy's waiting."

Annabeth took a deep breath and adjusted the bracelets on her left wrist. She picked up the clutch she'd already packed and prepared on her bed and exhaled.

"Let's go."

* * *

a/n: Next chapter will come soonish. I have to write hotel escape first though, and I'm taking the SAT in 10 days so expect some delays.

p.s. An anon asked how you can support me so I write faster. Firstly, I appreciate the thought, very kind of you. To answer your question, honestly, just reviewing is the best thing you can do bc it makes me want to write more.

Also though, I surprisingly do a lot more writing during the school year as I use it in order to further procrastinate instead of studying. School starts the 30th, but I have the ACT the 9th, so I will definitely be back to my regular schedule on both my fics by early September.


	28. Crucial Conversations

a/n: yes, long wait. But I took the SAT today, and I think I did well!

disclaimer: I don't own PJO

p.s. my beta has not read over this chapter so if there are errors please forgive me as I will edit it l8r

* * *

Crucial Conversations

"You look great," Percy assured Annabeth, scanning over her elegant figure with his green eyes. The blonde nodded but gave no other indication that she had heard the compliment, she was too busy anxiously tapping her finger against her exposed knee and discretely shifting the bracelets around her wrist.

Annabeth's eyes were flicking from her ever moving hands to the tinted window to her right. She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart. Piper had told her to be charismatic and charming, and that was Annabeth's plan. There was an issue with the method, however, as Annabeth had never been charismatic _or_ charming.

The blonde took another deep breath and allowed her long lashes to flutter slightly against her cheek bones, exhaling slowly and thoroughly. When she opened her eyes, the brief calm she'd managed, rapidly vanished as her gray orbs swept over a street sign; they were close.

Suddenly, Annabeth felt a warm hand smooth over hers. She sucked in a sharp breath and whipped her head around to face the man to whom the appendage belonged.

"Relax," Percy advised her before she could get a word out. "It's okay to take a break every once in awhile."

The blonde felt her throat run dry and desperately licked her lips in order to quench the sudden thrust that rushed through her. She parted her lips but couldn't find the right words, then, Percy's thumb was drawing small circles into the bare skin of her knee, and, for some inexplicable reason, she felt her heart beat slowing and her breath normalize.

Just as quickly as the feeling came, however, it was gone. The limo came to a stop and Percy removed his hand. He thanked the driver as Annabeth fixed her posture, adjusted her dress and swept her hair out of her face, exactly the way Piper had instructed.

Percy subsequently turned towards the blonde. "Are you ready?" he asked. His voice was so casual, so easily carefree that Annabeth momentarily longed to understand him.

"Yes," Annabeth said faintly, her gaze shooting in every direction but his, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Here we go," he announced and took a deep breath so similar to hers that Annabeth briefly wondered whether she'd miscalculated. Perhaps he was simply a better _actor_ than she was.

 _No one can be_ that _carefree_ , Annabeth supposed. _Everyone has to_ \- her thought was abruptly cut off, however, as the door open and lights flooded the small opening.

Percy sent Annabeth one final comforting look before completely opening the door. He climbed out of the car and held the door open as he waited for his date who, to his annoyance, never followed.

Ignoring the flashing camera lights, Percy ducked his head back into the limo. "We're you expecting me to carry you out?" he snarled, but his discontent lessened when he remembered his date's wide eyes and quickly rising chest.

"No," Annabeth snapped back at him, and his worries were put to rest as she faced him, her expression one of complete confidence and utter determination.

"Good." Percy stuck out a hand to assist her descent from the vehicle. "Because I'm not _that_ much of a gentleman."

Annabeth roughly slapped away his hand and stepped out of the car on her own, trying not to freeze at the monstrosity of media attention she was receiving. It was unlike anything she was used to having only attended minor benefits and, moreover, never having been on the arm of a socialite.

Percy shut the door behind Annabeth and discretely rolled his eyes before turning to the press. He wrapped an around across Annabeth's waist, resting his hand completely on the curve of her hip, and pulling her figure against his.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth hissed through her teeth as they were stuck in a crowd pleasing smile.

Percy leaned into Annabeth, pressing his lips to her ear as he whispered, "what is expected of us." The blonde sighed, not truly understanding the sentiment but not pulling away from her business partner either. "I'm going to answer five questions tops," he told her in a quiet voice despite the chaos around them.

"What should I do?" Annabeth breathed back.

"Nothing. Smile?" He shrugged lightly, unaware of the effect of his statement. "Look pretty."

Percy hadn't meant Annabeth any offense when he'd said it. Frankly, he'd thought it a boon as she surely had not been forced to deal with paparazzi before. He had no idea that she would oppose the idea and go out of her way to speak to the media personally.

"No, sir," Annabeth assured the sixth photographer who had asked her a question. "We're simply business partners. As we are both influential figures in our respective companies, we thought we would serve as an example to our employees."

"Example of what?" Percy breathed into her ear, posing the question before she allowed the tabloids an opportunity to speculate about the nature of their relationship.

" - an example of amicability between the two feuding companies."

"Ms. Chase!" a photographer called out. The pair cast their eyes down at him. "Why were you photographed leaving Mr. Jackson's apartment this morning?"

"I - " Annabeth felt the familiar dryness creep into her throat, scratching the surface of her tongue.

"Ms. Chase was kind enough to bring me coffee this morning," Percy filled in quickly, noticing Annabeth's lack of response. "She wanted to make sure that I was awake at a decent hour."

The reporters around them looked skeptical at best.

"Without the reminder and the hot beverage, I might not have been here tonight."

Again, the surrounding crowd gazed upon them with an air of doubt.

"That'll be all the questions for tonight," Percy told the group of people, and they began to consequently scrabble around to get one last query in. The green eyed man ignored them and led his date through the threshold of the massive building and into the large ballroom.

"Sorry about that," Annabeth said once they were inside. "I just don't understand how they got those photos. My mom told me that - " she went silent all of a sudden, realizing her mistake and trying to remember whether or not her mother had indicated that the information that she had paid off photographers the night prior was all secret. "My mom told me that the paparazzi wouldn't care about the article," the blonde finished, hoping her lie sounded believable.

"Weird," Percy supplied with a raised brow. "Doesn't _sound_ like your mom."

Annabeth bit her lip to stay quiet and gazed around the room. Despite the significantly less chaotic atmosphere, her stress level had easily raised by twelve notches at the sight of all the business men and women in the room. It wasn't the sight of them that caused her anxiety as much as the realization that she only knew a third of their names.

"Annabeth," Percy sighed beside her. She felt her nerve endings momentarily fray and consequently stiffened. She whipped her head towards him.

"What?" she snapped, disgruntled by the patronizing tone with which he'd spoken her name.

"I asked if you wanted a drink."

"Oh." Annabeth turned back towards the room. "Yes, please." She felt him leave and closed her eyes, hating the way he said her name. It sounded so… nice. It was horrible, completely utterly horrible.

Despite her musing, however, when Percy returned to her, pressing a glass of champagne into her hand before trailing his own down dress to the small of her back, she found herself desperately wishing he'd say it again.

"Well, Percy Jackson," Annabeth took a deep breath, perfectly aware of the single reason behind her current remark. "I do hope you're thoroughly prepared to watch me charm my way to the top tonight."

"Really, _Annabeth Chase_?"

She hid a shudder at her sound.

"I thought were smart enough to realize that your cheap tricks won't get you anywhere tonight." He took a long sip of his champagne and raised a challenging brow at her. "It may be in your best interest to work alongside me tonight."

"I'd rather not," Annabeth quipped, batting her dark eyelashes at him.

"Whatever you say."

Percy shrugged slightly, a smirk playing at the corner of his pink lips. A smug grin tugged a lilt to her smile and Percy was suddenly stuck in those insightful dark eyes of hers.

"Let's test your theory now, shall we." He scanned the room and encountered an old friend of his fathers. "Ronald Wilkins," he declared, covertly nudging his head in the direction of the middle aged man. "If you think you truly stand a chance against me, you'll allow me to introduce you two and we'll all partake in a friendly conversation."

"The competition _does_ seem wildly unfair as he and your father attended grad school together," Annabeth said without much bite, rolling her eyes up to Percy's.

"If you're not up for the challenge," the green eyed man dismissed casually, hiding a grin as the blonde huffed and her pupils dilated slightly as her vision narrowed, having received exactly the intended reaction.

"Fine," Annabeth agreed, taking a final sip of her champagne before elegantly posing herself and striding towards the graying businessman.

She was only walking alone for a millisecond before Percy was shadowing beside her, his hand delicately splayed across her back. He leaned his head to the side, his breath brushing her ear as he advised: "Call me Percy. It'll seem odd if we refer to each other by our surnames, _Annabeth_."

Annabeth's grip around her champagne flute tightened but she displayed no other reaction to his statement. She discreetly glanced his way, trying to decipher whether or not he realized the effect her first name seemed to hold as it so smoothly escaped his lips.

It appeared he did not. She almost sighed in relief. She was in no position to gift him with another weakness of hers.

Annabeth shook her head inwardly, clearing her head of the thoughts as she and Percy approached Ronald Wilkins.

"Ronald!" Percy greeted brightly, pulling the man into a what Annabeth could only imagine was a rough and uncomfortable hug.

"Who is this?" the old man that the blonde recognized from the photo her mother had sent her along with his information eyed her, interest dancing in his eyes.

Annabeth put all else from her mind and stretched her lips into a wide smile. She tipped her head down slightly and stared her eyes up at him, gazing at him from between her lashes. She batted them, once, then twice, and slightly adjusted her hair so her bare neck was showing.

It was a dance, always the same. There were steps which she followed, never making any mistakes.

"This is my business partner, Annabeth - "

At her name, something she had, for some inexplicable reason, not anticipated, she felt her facade crack the slightest bit.

" - we're working on Zeus's new resort together." He turned towards her and noted the small micro shifts in her demeanor. "Right, Annabeth?" he asked, once again presenting her with an arched brow.

 _Gods_ , she absolutely _loathed_ it.

-00000000000000000000-

Throughout their conversation with Ronald Wilkins, Annabeth begrudgingly admitted Percy did have a _few_ admirable qualities when it came to conversation more than a few, perhaps. He spoke clearly and managed to produce coherent sentences. Additionally, he carefully selected delicate yet deliberate vocabulary when speaking to another, making them feel as comfortable as possible within the discussion.

Though at the end of the conversation, Wilkins appeared to be more amicable with Percy, Annabeth refused to admit her loss as she maintained that it was only to be expected as the two previously knew each other.

She and Percy subsequently argued and as a result, they had approached a second man, much more professional looking this time. Annabeth wooed and charmed him, Percy had a bro fest Palooza that the blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes at.

By the end of the conversation, however, despite their different tactics, they found they were once again tied by their own accounts.

It wasn't exactly time effective to consequently continue their competition until they had determined who was _truly_ the best conversationalist, but Annabeth found herself having fun in spite of herself and thusly allowed Percy to drag her from person to person, introducing her by the end with such grandeur and grace she almost believed it when he informed people she was the most capable woman he'd ever met.

Well, it wasn't that she didn't _believe_ him per say. Annabeth did indeed think she was the most capable woman he had ever met, behind her mother perhaps, but she was under no false pretense that he actually _meant_ the statement.

It wasn't until their fifteenth conversation that her night turned sour. It was during said conversation, that Percy's father appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"What have we here?" he inquired, raising a brow at both Percy and Annabeth and noting the way by which his son's hand lingered unnecessarily along the blonde's spine.

"I was just introducing Percy to a friend of my mother's," Annabeth explained, the smile that had been illuminating her face dimming slightly at the sight of the large burly man. "Owen Nash," she turned towards her mother's client, "meet Poseidon. He is head of Jackson Inc. and, in part, the reason we're all here celebrating tonight."

"Very kind of you, Ms. Chase," Poseidon said, shooting a pointed look her way. "But Mr. Nash and I know each other from work."

"Yes," Owen, the dark skinned man they'd been conversing with, confirmed.

"I hope they haven't spent the entire night talking your ear off," Poseidon chortled, though both his son and his companion noted a dark edge to the question.

"No, no," Owen laughed, completely oblivious to the suspicious Poseidon repeatedly directed towards Annabeth. "They've been perfectly pleasant."

"I'm pleased." The dark haired man glanced at the couple, his eyes lingering over the blonde. "Ms. Chase," he prompted suddenly, stepping forward. "Dance with me."

"Oh," Annabeth attempted to protest, projecting a false sense of flattery, but he insisted and soon enough she was dragged onto the dance floor.

"What are you up to?" Poseidon asked, his voice soft but harsh as he led her to a clear spot on the floor.

"I have no idea what you are referring to," Annabeth told him calmly, momentarily worried she'd been caught rummaging through Luke's email. Poseidon took one of her hands in his and clamped the other at the swell of her hip.

"I'm sure you do," he insisted, his grip around her pelvis tightening uncomfortably.

"I certainly do not," Annabeth snapped, keeping her voice low. She felt a wave of tension sweep through his shoulder, where her other hand was situated, and reach his finger which adjusted their grip on her dress, dropping slightly lower.

"Fine," Poseidon surrendered. "Let's say you don't." He roughly yanked her body closer to his and lowered his lips to her ear. "What are you doing spending the night at my son's apartment? You two wouldn't happen to be… involved, would you?"

"Absolutely not," Annabeth hissed in response, resisting the urge to shove the large man away because she knew it would look incredibly suspicious. "We're simply acting perfectly amicable in order to quell rumors of discord for clients."

"Good," he said slowly. "We wouldn't want this bad blood to consist over multiple generations, better to get it over with now."

"If clearing the air is so important to you," Annabeth licked her lips, gaining confidence as she continued, "why can't you respect my mother and leave my family alone."

"You call yourself a _family_?" Poseidon asked incredulously, a cold chuckle escaping his lips. "How humorous."

"You didn't answer my question," Annabeth maintained.

"Of course, I have," he explained, his voice veneering on condescension. "But, if it hasn't worked in the past, why would it now?"

"You tried to reach out?" Annabeth questioned, confusion dancing across her gray eyes as she stared out into the room over his shoulder. Her gaze landed on Percy who was watching her intently, holding his champagne flute so tightly she thought it might break.

"She didn't tell you?" Poseidon sounded surprised and chuckled again, and Annabeth hated the teasing sound. "Of course, she didn't. Why would she? You're only her daughter, after all, only her _family_."

"I would appreciate if you suspended your line of insults towards my mother," Annabeth interrupted impatiently, "and got to the point."

"Do you know why your mother and I hate each other, Annie?" Poseidon questioned, treating her as if she nothing more than a naive child.

"No," Annabeth admitted. "I don't."

"Your mother and I attended Harvard business school together and we had a quick fling nearing the end of senior year of our graduate study."

Annabeth fought back a loud gagging noise and bit her tongue to avoid involuntary noises until the man was done telling his story.

"Well," Poseidon paused, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. "I suppose it depends on who you ask. I called it a three-month fling. She called it a serious relationship." He shook his head, dismissing the detail as insignificant. "Long story short she caught me in bed with a sorority girl. She called me a pig, an idiot, told me I'd regret ever meeting her. I didn't believe any of it. Next thing I knew, I had failed my senior year because my teacher had had a sudden change in opinion and no longer believed my work was A quality, in fact, he didn't believe it was even passable."

"You failed business school?" Annabeth whispered, hiding the gasp of air that accompanies the pressing question.

"No," he said simply. "I found a way around it. Regardless, however, your mother saw it fit to punish me to the tune of 60 thousand dollars. Even if my father only had to pay an extra ten to bribe the dean in order for me to finish school, it was a terrifying possibility at the time."

"That's why you hate my mother?" Annabeth inquired, her eyes blank, her mind spinning from the astounding new information.

"More or less," Poseidon shrugged. "She also totally burned all my clothes and found the girls I'd "cheated" on her with," he air quoted, his eyes rolling at the apparent misuse of the term, "and she burned their eyebrows off with Nair."

"I need to go," Annabeth declared softly and struggled to escape his arms. He held her tight, his grip only strengthening when she pulled.

"Stay," he insisted. "She's watching now."

"Get off of me," Annabeth breathed, desperate for fresh air. She could feel a panic attack creeping up her airway and she needed to _get out_ _now_.

"Finish the dance," Poseidon argued. He met Athena's blazing eyes across the room and cupped her daughter's ass in his large hand, groping the young lady much to her discomfort.

"Get off of me _now_ ," Annabeth growled and, in a miracle from the gods, Athena turned away and Poseidon thusly let go of her small body.

Annabeth fought the bile rising up her throat, boiling in the pit of her stomach and rushed towards the stairs, desperate to find the roof, completely unaware of her date following her movements.

* * *

a/n: so kind of short but that info tho.

p.s. my beta has the next chapter of hotel escape so it should be out shortly.


	29. Crash

a/n: long wait but there's a complicated story to go with it. If you're interested, I'll explain at the end.

disclaimer: no ownership

* * *

Crash

"Annabeth," Percy called after the blonde as she rushed up the industrial stairs, her heels clanging loudly against the metal. "Annabeth!" he called again and, as she turned, she tripped over her shimmering gown, falling forward against the hard jagged  
flooring.

"Ow," she breathed as she attempted to pick herself up. Percy, who had immediately leaped forward when she fell, now stood behind her and offered her a hand.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his eyes darting from the hands that had broken her fall to the scuffed up line across her dress where her knees had hit the ground.

"I'm fine," Annabeth choked out, but the gray of her eyes translated to an entirely different message.

"Are you sure?" Percy questioned softly, noting the resemblance the situation held to their encounter the night prior. He wouldn't make the same mistake of pushing her this time.

"I'm not hurt," she assured him in an unsure voice he'd only ever been graced with a few times over the course of their relationship - if you could call it that. "At least not physically," she added, in barely more than a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Percy offered, still holding both of her hands in his. It struck him then, as he stared down at their interlocked limbs, that her dainty hand seem to fit perfectly into his - well, almost perfectly - if it weren't for those  
wretched long french nails she was wearing.

"No," Annabeth said quickly, a reflex more than a thought. "Later, perhaps?" she amended, glancing up at him at the questioning lilt.

Percy nodded at her suggestion. "Where are you going?" he inquired, his eyes shooting to the stairs and back to her.

Annabeth had expected his gaze to return to her accusatory, but it was nothing of the sort, it was curious, thoughtful, warm and full of concern. It caused her throat to go dry and her lips to part involuntarily, as if on their own accord.

"The roof," the blonde answered finally. "I need some fresh air."

"Do you know how to get there?" Percy asked her, refusing to let go of her hands even as her eyes were pulled down to them.

"No," Annabeth informed softly, surprised he didn't try to stop her or attempt to accompany her. She wished he would have.

"Continue up the stairs until you reach floor 17. Exit the stairwell and you'll come across a door lined in red. Go through that door and you'll arrive."

"Okay," Annabeth nodded, acknowledging the set of instructions.

Percy finally dropped her hands and began to walk back down the stairs, away from her and back to the ballroom. The blonde watched him go and, just before he reached the door, she swallowed her pride and called to him.

"Percy!" she yelled across the stairs she'd climbed. He turned around and gazed up at her with his unforgettable blue green eyes. "Join me?" she prompted, curving her lips into a tentative smile.

Percy replied with a smirk. "I'll meet you up there," he assured her.

Annabeth nodded and began to ascend the stairs.

"And Chase," he shouted up at her.

She stopped in her tracks, both surprised and confused by his use of her surname. The blonde brought her head to the railing and peered over it, catching the playful grin that seemed to partially alleviate the weight in her chest.

"Don't do anything stupid up there," Percy directed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his comment but couldn't help the small smile that flitted across her nude painted lips as she resumed her course.

Percy waited until Annabeth was out of sight before heading back downstairs, a distinct spring in his step despite the fact that he was on his way to confront his father.

-00000000000000000000-

"Perseus!" Zeus greeted the young man brightly when he approached the group.

In a small circle stood his father, Athena, and Zeus. While they appeared to be sharing a perfectly amicable conversation, Percy could see his father shooting Athena glares out of the corner of his eye and Athena returning them with just as much, if not  
more, fervor.

"Zeus," Percy grinned, presenting a false reaction at seeing them all. "I'm terribly sorry to steal him, but I was hoping to borrow my father for a second."

"It will certainly be a loss," Athena cut in. "He's _such_ a pleasure."

"I'm sure," Percy responded before taking his father by the arm and dragging him away.

"This seriously couldn't wait?" Poseidon asked, sounding irritated. "I hate leaving that bitch with Zeus. Who knows what she's saying to him right - " he cut himself off as Percy jerked his arm in the direction of a secluded hall. "Where are you taking  
me?!" the middle aged man demanded.

"I'll explain in a second," Percy supplied shortly, leaving his father a sputtering mess as he attempted to reprimand his son, something he'd never been good at.

"What is this about?" Poseidon gruffed as they reached an area where they were sufficiently far from the ballroom that no one could hear them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Percy interrogated, shoving his father back away from him.

"I have no idea what you're even talking about Percy!" his father hissed, obviously surprised his son was getting physical with him.

"You can't just go grabbing women's asses without their consent," Percy growled. "Especially not those of colleagues."

"So that's what this is about?" Poseidon laughed and the sound was rough, cold, almost threatening really. "You suddenly care about that blonde bitch."

"Don't call her that," Percy demanded through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" Poseidon clamored. "Are you going to _hit_ me?"

"No," Percy hissed. "Of course, not, you're my father."

"Exactly," Poseidon snapped. "And I'm telling you to drop this ridiculous obsession of yours. It's clearly temporary. Go hook up with one of the dozens of other blondes here and forget about her. She'll do nothing but cause you trouble. Trust me, I would  
know."

"What do you mean you would know?" Percy questioned, his brow denting significantly at the details his father seemingly involuntarily slipped.

"It doesn't matter," Poseidon shook his head. "I need to get back out there." He tried to return to the ballroom but Percy halted his movements, clamping a strong hand over his father's forearm.

"Why would you do that?" Percy asked, his genuine confusion coming across in his tone.

"Percy, I need to go - "

"You told me, _insisted_ , that we were nothing like them," Percy reminded his father who watched his son with a speck of guilt filling his vision. "You told me you would never use people for personal reasons, to exact personal revenge, but that's  
what you did."

"Percy," Poseidon began potentially, wishing now he'd enforced rules on his son during his adolescent years, maybe that way he'd be more obedient. "I really don't have time - "

"No!" Percy hissed, his jaw tensed and his muscles stiff. "You _used_ her… to get back at Athena."

"I'm going - " his father yelled decidedly and wrenched his arm out of his son's grasp before storming back into the ballroom.

Percy felt as if his body were frozen in place as he watched his father walk away from him, a different man than the image he'd long been cultivating in his mind.

Percy ran his finger through his hair, trying to steady his brain. He pressed his back to the cold wall behind him and slid down its rough surface. He fell to the floor and took a deep, gasping, breath as his father - the idea that had existed in his  
head, living in his memories - shattered before him.

He seriously doubted he would have ever stood back up had he not remembered Annabeth was waiting for him on the roof and forced his body to move and bend into movement.

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth stared off into the shining lights of the city that never sleeps, still glimmering despite the hour. In the cold quiet, though she had no desire to head in the direction, her mind couldn't help but linger on the story Poseidon had told her.

On one side, it made perfect sense for the CEO to lie to her. He had only to gain by casting her mother in a dark light.

She really _really_ hoped he'd been lying. She wouldn't know where to start if he were telling the truth.

Athena had always insisted that all of her hard work, all of her deceit, was simply the means to an end, the method to properly ensuring the Chase legacy was built.

Men were never supposed to be involved. Love was never to interfere with business, be it romantic or familial. It was the way Annabeth had been taught, the way she had been raised. Learning her mother had struggled her whole life in order to best an ex-boyfriend  
out of spite would leave the blonde's world crashing down on her.

Annabeth sighed and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to even contemplate the possibility. She raked her fingers through her thick curls, unraveling all the work Piper had put into her appearance earlier. Her nails scratched her scalped painfully,  
causing the blonde to wince.

Annabeth pulled her hands back and examined the stick on nails with careful precision. Then, on impulse alone, one by one she picked off each of them, regardless of the sharp sting that shot through her nerves as they ripped bits of cuticle.

The blonde subsequently arranged them all in front of her, laying them carefully in order on the brick surface of the wall separating her from the open sky. Then, with an impassioned sort of carelessness, she began to hurl them off the edge, throwing  
the nails her mother had forced her to wear in order to look "decent" as far as she could.

Just as the blonde threw her final nail, she heard a door slam shut behind her. She whipped her head around to see Percy standing in front of the door, an apologetic look darting across his face.

"Sorry," he said quickly and began walking towards where she stood at the edge of the roof. "Wind."

"Hmph," Annabeth hummed noncommittally, turning back to the open night air. If asked to describe it, she would have found herself silent, but she _swore_ she could feel Percy's presence trickle down the delicate curve of her spine as he neared.

"Are you alright?" the green eyed man asked, leaning on the edge of the roof beside her.

"I'm fine… now." Annabeth carefully tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Confused if anything."

"I'm sorry," Percy replied, his tone tentative and his words quiet, "for what my father did."

"It's fine," Annabeth said simply, her eyes glued to the horizon barely visible in the cracks of the massive buildings.

"It's not," Percy cut in, sounding angry. "He can't just - "

"I know," Annabeth smiled, glancing at him with a gaze that made his heart pound.

Percy averted his gaze to his hands, clasping and unclasping before him. The silence behind her smile wounded him as she had seemingly set her expression light only to put him at East.

"I'm confused too," he revealed, hoping it was enough. "If that at all helps."

"It doesn't," Annabeth remarked honestly, the curve of her lips disappearing into the night. "But it does allow me a momentary distraction."

Percy glanced up at her, looking for a trace of the snarky confident female he'd grown to know.

"So tell me, Percy. What has _you_ confused?"

The young man let out an exaggerated sigh. "Worlds colliding, perspectives shattering," he responded casually. "You know, the normal."

Annabeth allowed a small smile before directed her gaze back to the glimmering skyline and the simple gesture made Percy's chest jump.

"I suppose we're in similar positions then," she uttered in barely more than a whisper, her words almost lost in the cold air.

"Perhaps if you expounded upon your own worries, I might agree."

"Nice try," she observed as she indulged in a small smirk. "But I've already revealed as much as I'd wish to."

"Fine," Percy agreed, nodding. "I won't push."

Silence followed his words.

Leaning over the barrier dividing them from a ghastly fall, they both stared out into the wide open sky and remained still as the winds tendrils whipped their faces, leaving brushes of rose across both their skins. Percy noted he felt strangely serene  
as they watched the stars together, not touching nor speaking.

The dark haired man snuck a glance of his companion out of the corner of his eyes, watching the unique way in which her gray eyes seem to reflect the supernovas above. A sudden urge to reach out and hug her, hold her hand, touch her in whatever way she  
would allow, washed over him.

He pushed the irrational thought to the side and parted his dry lips, carefully considering his next words.

"You're nice like this, you know?" Annabeth said out of the blue, beating him to it.

"Confused?" Percy chuckled, turning his head to face her. Her scent lapped at him, and his thoughts were almost lost in the entrancing floral fragrance.

"No," Annabeth shook her head, her curls swaying softly as she did. "Considerate, kind even. Overall, less neanderthal-like."

"Back at you, I suppose." Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes at her comment, and he could admit he was relieved to see _that_ side of her back. Despite his aversion to her final descriptor, however, the remark came from a genuine place.

"I'm neanderthal-like?" Annabeth laughed, a beautiful ringing sound to his ears.

 _A ringing sound_? Percy asked himself incredulously. _Hades_ , _how much did you drink_?

"No," Percy replied to her question without thinking. "But you _are_ standoffish and judgmental."

The words stung more than he knew.

"And now?" the blonde questioned softly, biting her lip to hide the frown that threatened to expose her.

"More… human," Percy responded, realizing only as he glanced up at to meet her eyes that they were mere centimeters apart.

Annabeth breath hitched as his darkened green eyes flitted to her lips. In their close proximity, she could feel his breath - distinctly warm in contrast to the cold night air - as it washed over her, propelling her forward.

Annabeth observed, her heart beating out of her chest, as Percy's eyes fluttered shut, his dark lashes resting delicately along his high cheek bones. She, in spite of her better judgment, found herself mirroring his movements and leaning into him.

Their lips brushed against each other ever so lightly, a feather's feel, but it was enough for her to forget their surroundings.

Millimeters away from each other, Annabeth's let out a shaky breath and Percy wrapped his around her waist.

Then, in split second, their lips were together again, and she was being pulled against him. His free hand rose to cup her cheek before gently gliding down her neck. Annabeth gasped as a fever overtook her at his touch and reached up, desperately curling  
her fingers around the nape of his neck.

Percy nipped at her low lip and took advantage of her resultant whimper to slip his tongue into her mouth. He skillfully tangled it with her own, and she was utterly unable to form a coherent thought. He tasted of sophistication and champagne and intelligence  
and understanding and _ease_ , previously intangible thoughts but now so clearly present in his delightfully sinful palette.

A small moan escaped her lips as she felt a firmness rub against her, and Percy's mouth left her's and began to travel down the fine skin of her neck. Annabeth sighed with contentment as his lips trailed down the column of her neck, leaving a path of  
hungry kisses across the valleys and dips of her body.

The blonde unthinkingly tipped her head back, allowing him free access. She felt her eyes gradually flutter open until she was staring up at the stars above her while a wonderful light feeling overtook her.

Suddenly, however, loud voices cut through the night air, breaking her from the oasis Percy had gifted her. She closed her eyes again, hoping to ignore the disturbance but found herself unable to as she recognized the male and female arguing.

Annabeth felt her heart run cold, ice chilling her veins, as her mother's voice could clearly be heard. She momentarily wondered if Percy could hear them, if he knew.

Percy's raised his head, attempting to meet her lips again and, although she accepted, it appeared tentative, hesitant almost. It made sense to him then, when Annabeth pulled away after a second, softly uttering _stop_.

Percy nodded and removed his lips from hers but continued their intimate position, leaning his forehead against hers, their noses just barely brushing.

Annabeth peered at him as he swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, and his eyes slowly slid open. They were dark, momentarily volatile in essence, and she might have otherwise found herself fascinated, entirely intrigued by the strange  
change she seemed to have fostered.

"You're very smooth, Jackson," Annabeth said instead, her tone bitter, resentful even.

Percy sighed, his breath washing over her, before he took a step back, dropping his hand from the curve of her jaw. "I thought we were past that, Annabeth."

"Past what?" the blonde questioned, returning to her previous position, elbows perched on the edge of the roof, staring out into the city. "Honesty?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm referring to," Percy replied quietly, running his fingers through his hair in apparent frustration.

"You should head back to the party," Annabeth advised, her voice cold.

Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes at her mood change. "Why would I?" he asked her, reaching out and turning her chin so she was facing him, looking him in the eyes. "I don't what to be there. I want to be here, with _you_."

" _I'll_ go then," Annabeth whispered after a brief pause in which she recovered from his words. And with that, she took off in the direction of the stairway, her gold dress billowing behind her.

Percy groaned loudly, his fingers curling around the brick building's edges. Why did she insist on being so difficult? And why was he about to run after her?

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled as he entered the stairway seconds after she had. His gaze immediately landed on the figure in gold a flight of stairs below him. "You can't keep doing this," he shouted, following and easily catching up to her as a result of  
her long dress. "You cannot continue to run away and completely ignore any issues that arise!"

"Why not?" Annabeth snapped, now beside him, determined not to look him in the eye. "It certainly worked in the past."

"Because," Percy argued as she reached a wide landing between two flights. "If you do, it'll all build up until one day it comes crashing down on you."

"You don't understand what you're talking about!" Annabeth denied, her voice rising.

Percy jumped in front of her as she attempted to escape, trapping her on the fourth-floor landing.

"Explain Saturday night then!"

"I was tired!" Annabeth exclaimed, desperation creeping into the cold tones. "I haven't been sleeping. If you had just handed me the fucking _coffee_ then - "

"You aren't you sleeping, Annabeth?" Percy pressed, rendering the blonde momentarily silent.

"B - because - " she attempted before realizing she had no appropriate explanation, not one _he'd_ understand anyway. "No! You know what?" she began to yell, her voice angry, her gray eyes driving into him. "I don't have to explain anything, especially  
not to you."

"Is it Athena?" Percy questioned and saw her involuntarily flinch. "Why don't you tell her to fuck off?!"

"It's not that simple!" Annabeth insisted as she took a step back and felt her back hit the wall.

"She's your _mom_ ," Percy told her, incredulity flashing in his eyes. "Just tell her _no_!"

"You don't understand what the _fuck_ you're talking about, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, finally reaching her breaking point.

"Then make me understand," Percy demanded. "Because I - "

Before he could finish, Annabeth had grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his lips roughly to hers. The union that resulted was less a kiss and more a violent crashing of lips.

The blonde heard a thud as Percy's hands rammed into the wall behind her and felt his body push against her's. He nipped at her bottom lips, causing her to utter a wanton moan, the sound only spurring him on.

Annabeth felt his hands trail down her body, feeling every curve. As he reached her legs, Percy lifted the back of thighs, encouraging her to hook her ankles around his hips. And Annabeth, despite the monstrosity of a dress that, for the most part, restricted  
all drastic movements, fell into the tempting desire to have his hardness against her again.

Percy's fumbling hands assisted her as she jumped onto him and proceeded to adjust her so she bent into his body. The green eyed man growled as she rolled her hips against him, prompting his lips to leave hers and travel down her neckline, biting savagely  
at her golden skin, hoping to mark her, scar her, so she would always wear a piece of him.

Annabeth appeared to have no objection to Percy's actions as she gasped at the feeling of his teeth sinking into the soft skin below her collarbone and dragged her nails down the bottom of his chest, urging him to remove both his jacket and his shirt.

A loud clattering suddenly erupted beside the pair and they froze in place, hands still tugging at hems and lips still sucking at skin.

Annabeth watched with her lips pressed into a tight line devoid of color as janitor exited the door to the fourth floor. The old looking man pushed along a cart holding a mop and a pail of water. The door shut behind him and he, just then, caught sight  
of the couple for the first time.

The custodian eyed them with fleeting interest before shrugging off the awkward occurrence and continuing down the stairs. Annabeth and Percy remained silent and still until they heard the door shut a floor below them and knew he had exited the stairwell.

"I should go," Annabeth decided, letting her legs fall from Percy's sides. She adjusted her dress, trying to covertly fan away the flush that had momentarily colored her chest and cheeks a lovely rose.

"You're going back?" Percy asked incredulously, glancing at her as if he honestly believed he might have heard wrong.

"I have to," Annabeth told him, checking to make sure her hair wasn't _completely_ out of order.

"No," Percy shook his head, watching her intently now as he blindly tucked in his dress shirt. "You don't."

"Yes," Annabeth insisted. "I do."

"But - "

"Don't fight me on this, Percy," Annabeth sighed, sounding tired.

"Fine," he ground out, painfully aware that he was holding his tongue only for her benefit. "But _I'm_ leaving."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Annabeth bid him, smiling slightly as her gray eyes ran over his disheveled state, silently reveling in the fact that solely she had left him that way. "Conference room A, ten o'clock," she told him seemingly out of context.

"I didn't know we had a meeting tomorrow?" Percy frowned, marginally tilting his head to the side.

"We don't," Annabeth said as she prepared to leave. "But you do now."

"With you?" Percy asked, a mischievous grin dancing across his face. "Are we gonna…" Percy wiggled his brows suggestively at her, finishing with "fu - " before Annabeth cut him off with a loud exclamation, rapidly realizing what activity he alluded to.

"No!" she practically screamed. "Gods. Ew!"

"Okay," Percy rolled his eyes as her outburst. "Ew seemed like a bit of strong reaction." His tongue slid across the flat of his teeth as he watched her, an annoyed twinge glinting in the green of his irises. "I mean, I might not remember _much_ of  
that night, but I do remember you thoroughly enjoying yourself - "

"No," Annabeth interrupted again, stumbling on her words. "I did. I just - never mind." She shook her head and turned towards the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Annabeth," Percy called after her.

The blonde chewed bottom lip as she offered him a passing wave and continued on her way downstairs.

Behind her, Percy grinned, utterly unaware of the effect her name from his lips had on her, simply enjoying the way the three syllables so naturally rolled off the tip of his tongue.

* * *

a/n: so it finally happened, a sober kiss. Story will most likely advance quickly from here.

okay, for my story. I didn't update because 1. school has just started. 2. I am taking the ACT this weekend. 3. It was my birthday a few days ago so my family and I spent labor day weekend at our cabin. I live on the west coast and since we've had barely  
any rain over the summer, this means the trees and brush are all super dry. So someone set off a firework, and the entire forest lit up so now there's a raging forest fire a few miles away and my whole city is covered in a ridiculous amount of ash,  
and it's a whole thing so... yep. That's what happened to me over the past week.

I really am sorry about the slow updates. I get so frustrated when other stories I follow arent updates like every week so I totally get it. I'm in the process of writing hotel escape as we speak and the beginning of the next chapter is written so hopefully  
those will be out to y'all soon.

p.s. I'll make sure the hotel escape chapter is hella long bc of the wait.

Thanks for sticking with me! Appreciate all the lovely reviews, they brighten my day.

Ciao!


	30. An Agreement

a/n: I know it's been a while even though I said it wouldn't be. See below for an rambling explanation.

Disclaimer: I do not own pjo

warning: a yellow oval citrus fruit manged to jump in at the end.

* * *

An Agreement

Annabeth strode into Percy's office building with her head held high and a heavy briefcase in her hand. She, as always, ignored Rachel along with any rude remarks the redhead spit in her direction and approached her business partner's private office.

The blonde pulled back the door and peeked inside, fully expecting to see Percy sitting at his desk. She was hence surprised when she observed an empty chair.

Annabeth allowed the door to shut and started down the hallways towards conference room A. She confidently swung open the door, a small smile threatening to break her serious facade as she saw him look up at her entrance.

"You're on time," she commented as she entered, stepping forward to take the seat next to Percy.

"And you're late," he noted, a playful lilt to his tone. He appeared to have been waiting quite patiently, no distraction in sight.

"Nonsense," Annabeth insisted as she unbuckled her briefcase and pulled out a stack of paper. "I'm always on time."

Percy rolled his eyes, biting back the urge to remind her it wasn't the first time. Instead, he chose to focus his attention on the paperwork the blonde had just slid across the table.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called this meeting," Annabeth reasoned, taking a black ink pen from her briefcase and holding it out him.

Percy nodded, his eyes running over the first paragraph of the document titled simply: _Agreement_. He tentatively took the pen, watching the blonde with suspicious eyes.

"Well," Annabeth continued, "after our previous encounters it has become clear I am, despite my better judgment, attracted to you."

That piqued Percy's interested. He raised his eyes to watch her as she proceeded to explain.

"I assume the feeling is mutual. It is, therefore, only reasonable to assume that a mutually beneficial relationship might arise and be, in fact, the most intelligent way for us to continue this… thing."

Percy grinned impishly at her, thoroughly enjoying her carefully chosen words in regard to blossoming relationship.

"So," Annabeth persisted, oblivious to his silent chuckles, "I have outlined a basic two-party agreement. I'm going to need you to sign it before this continues."

She finally looked down at him and frowned at his smile.

"And what exactly is this _thing_ , as you've so eloquently put it?" Percy prompted, his brows raising in a challenge.

"Well," Annabeth began. "If you simply read the document then - "

"No," Percy cut her off with a swift shake of her head. "I want _you_ to tell me." He watched the blonde lick her lips, a nervous breath escaping the pretty petals. "What is this?"

"I don't know," Annabeth replied honestly, her voice quiet, her eyes darting from his.

He remained silent.

"A working relationship, I suppose," she suggested.

"Friends with benefits then?" he inquired lightly, not wanting to scare her off during a rare moment of vulnerability.

"Not exactly," Annabeth muttered softly. "Business partners with benefits more likely."

"We aren't friends?" Percy questioned, grasping her chin with a delicate touch and forcing her to meet his gaze.

"No," Annabeth said in barely more than a whisper. "We fight more than we talk, we're always frustrated or angry with each other; that's not friendship."

"I suppose you're right, then." Percy nodded, his tongue sliding over the flat surface of his teeth. "Business partner with benefits."

They both stared at each other for a long second, their eyes seemingly boring into one and other.

"Is this how you spent your Sunday?" he broke the silence and smiled, nodding his head to the document in front of him.

"Maybe," Annabeth replied ambiguously, unable to hide a similar expression.

"Only _you_ would kiss a man and follow it up with a full comprehensive contract," Percy remarked as he flipped through the paperwork, his eyes raking the pages for keywords. "I'm going to need the day to read this over," he decided, glancing up at her when he noticed there were over a dozen pages left.

"That's fine," Annabeth assured him, packing her briefcase. "I have to get back to my office anyway. I have a meeting at three o'clock with the board of directors."

Percy nodded though he was confused. He had always assumed she was already on the board. _He_ was on the board of Jackson Inc. for gods' sake.

"I'll come by after I finish up over there," Annabeth told him and fled before he could reach the final pages, knowing full well he would have a few pressing questions to throw her way.

-00000000000000000-

"Annabeth," the blonde's mother greeted the minute the door shut behind her.

"Mom," Annabeth replied curtly, still recovering from the board meeting which had conveniently gone terribly. It appeared the members still did not trust her and had no plans of amending their opinions despite her hard work and dedication to the job.

"I must say," Athena remarked, her eyes scanning the paperwork in front of her even as she spoke directly to her daughter. "I expected more after the positive reception my important clients had to your introduction at the gala."

"They told you that?" Annabeth questioned, her eyes shining with a hopeful gleam as she remembered the effortless way in which the conversation had flowed with the help of a glass of expensive champagne and Percy's presence.

"Their opinions are rendered null, however, due to your poor performance in the board meeting," Athena continued, ignoring her daughter's question.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde sputtered. "I didn't do anything wrong! I simply explained the financial holes to our current systematic approach and they denied all my conclusions, calling them ridiculous even though they were logical connections based solely on facts and our company's financial history."

"Do not speak ill of my employees," Athena warned, her voice deadly calm.

"But - "

"Speaking of financial documents," the dark-haired CEO cut her off. "What information have you acquired in regard to Jackson's past finances."

"Nothing yet," Annabeth permitted, inwardly considering where her loyalties lie and where they ought to lie.

Athena narrowed her eyes. For the first time during their conversation, she lifted her gaze to glare at her daughter from across the desk in front of her.

"Okay," Annabeth nodded. "I haven't found anything concrete, but I believe Poseidon may have been speaking to a company by the name of Hermes."

"Hmph," Athena sneered, turning back to the papers in hand.

"Does the name mean something to you?" Annabeth inquired curiously, hoping to get more information the topic she was supposedly investigating.

"No," Athena said shortly and her tone put a clear end to the subject.

-00000000000000000000-

"A bit late," Percy remarked lightly as Annabeth quietly entered his office just as the clocked ticked past eight. "Going for a record are we?"

"I apologize," Annabeth managed, though the words caused her teeth to clench involuntarily. "I got caught up with a bit of paperwork and an impromptu meeting with my mother."

"Sounds riveting," Percy joked dryly, directing a pointed gaze her way.

"What did you think of the contract?" Annabeth questioned as she took a seat before him, ignoring the teasing question in his eyes.

"Very thorough," the young man commented.

"I'm glad," Annabeth declared, meeting his eyes directly for the first time that afternoon.

"Unfortunately, several sections were a based on delusions."

"Enlighten me, Percy." A smirk graced his lips at her words.

"Page nine then," he directed, turning to the page on his own copy. "Clause 38 states: 'neither party shall develop deep romantic feelings for the other. In the case of love, contract will be terminated and contact cut.'"

"Yes." Annabeth nodded innocently, pretending not to note the drastic lengths to which she'd went.

"Love," he raised a brow dubiously. "Really?"

"Well," Annabeth drawled, throwing her head back in exasperation. "How can you expect my trust you will control your emotional urges if you are unable to contain your hormonal ones?"

"I see," Percy chuckled, leaning towards her with condescension. "So you think _I'm_ the one who will fall in love."

"Of course," Annabeth laughed.

"Right," Percy rolled his eyes. "I think you forget who you're speaking to."

"If you're so sure the clause won't matter," Annabeth reasoned, "why don't you sign the document."

The blonde grabbed a black pen out of the holder at the end of his desk and held the writing utensil out to him.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered but took the pen from her and signed on the dotted line despite his tone.

Annabeth bit her lip, a deep swelling bounding through her chest as she watched his skilled hands elegantly sign.

"So," Percy sighed and pushed the legally binding document towards her. He glanced up at her with a devilish grin. "Now that _that_ 's done, whatever will we do now?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to bide your time, Jackson," Annabeth smirked. "Though I advise you to spend it wisely, as I'm sure you read in the contract, there's a deadline to this relationship."

"Oh, how I dream of the day I will never have to look upon your pretty face ever again," Percy said wistfully. Under different circumstances, the words would have stung, but the young man wore a wide grin that disclosed a lack of malicious intent.

"I'm sure," Annabeth smiled softly, tucking the contract into her briefcase. "Guess I'll be going then," she informed casually, turning towards the door and reveling in the growl that escaped Percy's lips at her attempt to leave.

"And just _where_ are you going, Chase?"

Annabeth swung his office door open, and the sight of an empty desk was a pleasant reminder that they were the only ones working late.

"I suppose I'm heading home," Annabeth told him and before he could interject with a better proposal, she continued, lingering coyly in the doorway. "Before that I might stop for some groceries, before that I'll take a short ride in the elevator, before _that_ …" she trailed off, hoping he'd get the message.

He did.

"Before that?" he repeated, standing up from his desk and sauntering towards her turned back.

"I might stop in a conference room," Annabeth shrugged casually, glancing back at him with a playful smile before taking off towards the conference rooms.

-00000000000000000000-

Percy had searched three different conference room - their usual Conference Room A, then Conference Room B, then Conference Room C - and he could honestly say he was growing annoyed, wondering if he might have read her wrong and the blonde might have left without him, just to piss him off.

All of Percy's irritation vanished the second he came across Conference Room D, however. There, at the head of the table sat Annabeth. She had her back turned to him, but he could tell it was her by the golden locks overflowing over the edge of the black cushioned seat.

Percy reached for the door handle and his heart almost stopped at the sight of her panties, ceremoniously draped over the metal handle to the room. He licked his lips, noting her dreary business blouse was also thrown into an adjacent chair.

Percy grinned impishly as he entered the room, wondering just how many articles of clothing the blonde had managed to stash around the conference room.

"Really made me search for it, Chase," Percy mocked, stepping towards her. "You couldn't have placed yourself in the usual - "

Annabeth swiveled in her chair, turning to face him in one swift movement. "What were you saying, Percy?" the blonde questioned, trying and failing to hide her grin at his speechless state.

She was scantily clad in only her skirt and blazer, her breasts pushed into the jacket, emphasizing her cleavage in a way even _she_ was pleased with.

"Do you enjoying inconveniencing me?" Percy inquired, his voice husky as he dragged his gaze from her exquisite figure to meet her eyes.

"I must say I do," Annabeth teased, her chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his paces as he fiercely stepped forward.

Percy wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up and out of the chair. "Is it appropriate to assume you appreciate a good game then?" he questioned, his words hosting over the gentle skin of her cheek.

"To some extent," Annabeth replied lightly, trying to keep a rational head. Her efforts seem to go down the drain, however, as his mouth latched onto her pulse point, sucking at her common sense in a form so delicious she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"To what extent?" Percy asked, drawing back from her with a teasing lilt.

"Don't tell me you didn't read the contract," Annabeth let out an exaggerated sigh. "Section 5, page 12, clause 9 clearly states 'no head games'."

"Of course," Percy shook his head, his lips curling into a stunning smile as they hovered barely out of her reach. "How could I have forgotten."

"Mhh," Annabeth agreed with a delectable hum as their lips met harshly, a series of sucks and nips that conveyed a starkly different narrative than the one they were spinning.

"So _thorough_ ," he complimented in a teasing tone as he gently bit her bottom lip, coaxing an enticingly feminine moan. The blonde's eyelids fluttered shut as she focused only on the burning desire growing between her legs and the heat radiating from his touch.

"Thanks," Annabeth managed, her voice low and quiet as a searing fire licked her skin. "I try."

"I'm sure," Percy rolled his eyes before roughly pushing her back into the plush chair and lowering himself onto his knees.

"Percy," Annabeth began before - "oh." - realizing what exactly what he was doing and going silent.

Percy spread her legs gently and slid his head between her knees, glancing up at the blonde as she licked her lips with anticipation, her mouth falling open when he dipped his head.

He pressed his lips to the soft skin of her inner thigh before savagely sinking his teeth into the silk, determined to leave a mark, determined to make her want this as much as he'd wanted her the past few weeks.

Annabeth raggedly exhaled as he neared her center, fighting the urge to press her thighs together, desperately in need of friction. Percy lapped at her, his tongue almost tentative. Then he took her clit in his mouth and sucked fervently, and the motion made Annabeth's mind melt. She felt warmth rush to her extremities as her head fell back, her mouth parted in a silent 'o'.

"Percy," she whispered between uneven breaths, her legs beginning to shake precariously. She was glad she was sitting down, otherwise, she would have surely collapsed.

"Mhh?" he hummed, the deep timbre of his voice vibrating deliciously against her. He licked her again, carefully alternating between the tip of his tongue and the flat of it.

Annabeth murmured helplessly above him.

Percy grinned at the sound, shoving her black skirt up her hips in order to better view the pure rapture clearly written in the lines of her face. His green eyes still focused on her delicate features, he slipped a finger into her, relishing in the resulting full body convulsion.

"Percy - " she uttered once more, this time a question rather than a moan.

"Yes?" Percy teased, pausing a beat and delighting in the look of torturous exhalation that danced across her aspect.

"Up" she commanded and though her voice was trembling, her corresponding actions were not; she roughly yanked at the collar of his dress shirt, pulling his lips back to hers.

Percy couldn't help but groan when her tongue so seamlessly swept across his bottom lip and into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Annabeth's hands rapidly raked down his torso before reaching his waistline and hastily unbuckling his belt, never breaking their kiss throughout.

Percy, throbbing more than he thought humanly possible, was as desperate as the blonde to release his length from the constraints of his newly tight trousers. As he shed his pants, she managed to rip his button-down from his chest.

Percy couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest as her eyes hungrily consumed his lean muscles. Annabeth sighed contently at the sight and kissed him hard. Percy, who was painfully hard at this point, reached for her blazer, planning on peeling it from her luscious body.

Annabeth pushed his hands away, however, insisting, "not here."

"Where?" he questioned, his lust filled eyes darting around the room.

Annabeth stood up from her chair and in a swift movement propped herself up on the long conference room table.

"Here," she muttered, removing her own jacket as she balanced herself back on her elbows, her gray eyes beckoning him forward.

Percy grinned, dragging his fingers through his dark mussed hair as his mind briefly shot back to a fantasy they had _both_ apparently shared.

"My pleasure," he managed before pressing himself against her. His fingers wrapped around her wrists as he pinned them above her head, ghosting his lips over the lovely curve of her breasts.

Annabeth whimpered as he took one of them in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the pebbled tip. She felt her back arch against the long table, a bead of sweat making its way down the line of her back.

The blonde protested softly at the restraint of her arms, wanting nothing more than to touch Percy. He, spurred on by her feminine mews, obliged, loosening his grip and allowing her to sit up.

Annabeth reached for him, running her hand up and down the length of satin and steel. Percy tangled his hand in her rebellious curls and dragged her lips to his, his tongue delving into her mouth and dancing a devious dance with her own. She felt a ragged sigh escape his lips as she swept her thumb across the pearl of precum that had pooled at his tip.

Annabeth pulled away from his lips, sliding her nose against his as she met his eyes and placed him at her entrance. She waited a moment, just long enough for him to run his fingers down her curve spine and grip her hips before thrusting into her.

Percy gasped at the positively sinful rush of being inside her, stealing the breath from his companion as her head lulled back in satisfaction. He leaned forward, adjusting the angle so his pelvis ground against her bundle of nerves and freckled wet kisses along the golden skin of her collarbone, reveling in the sharp rise and fall of her chest with every snap of his hips.

The green-eyed man continuously drove into her, his eyes glued to the beautiful writhing figure beneath him. He moved dug his fingers into the soft skin of her waist and watched as a soft hiss escaped her lips.

Annabeth raised her hips to his, mirroring his movements, faint murmurs of _yes_ and _Percy_ and _yes gods yes_ escaping her lips amidst her exhalation.

"Fuck," she gasped as he roughly entered her, his body slapping against hers in a delightfully erotic noise that could not be mistaken. "I'm close - I'm - I'm going - "

"Come," he beckoned, his hand twisting to attend to her throbbing clit. "Fuck, Annabeth, come," the intimate whisper of her name sending over the edge.

Annabeth face froze as her body was overcome by exuberant bliss, and Percy should have realized right there and then that he was utterly and irreversibly fucked.

But, the naive young man did not, and, as he found his end, he collapsed onto the blonde, perfectly sated.

The pair shared a satisfied smile, a quick quip, before returning to their respective apartments and sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware of the inkling of attachment just beginning to blossom.

* * *

a/n: so here's the dealio with me, I really enjoy writing sad scenes. I don't know why but I write them significantly better and more quickly than their happier counterparts. As a result, I have already finished the next chapter of Hotel Escape, whereas I am hitting some minor writer's block when writing this story now that they're happy. I say minor because I am, of course, still writing - I mean, what kind of writer would like stop writing, it would be like abandoning a story or something terrible that there is no name for. Lol. anyway - I realize this is becoming a very long a/n but that's just the general consensus I've reached in terms of my writing.

So, most importantly, what that means for you: I will still be updating this story bc duh, but just expect like 7 - 10 day updates instead of the old like 4 days.

Additionally, what that also means for you: there is a silver lining to percabeth being sad or dramatic bc the updates will come very quickly.

that's all, for now, folks.

sorry 'bout the long novel (lol jokes) but, ya know, the more you know.

lol, I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop making stupid jokes tonight. The condition has been plaguing me all day.

Did you see that lemon incoming joke at the beg of the chapter? It's a symptom.

Ciao.

p.s. for all those who are still putting up with this: no I will not be abandoning this story and, also, if you are wondering about the next chapter feel free to pm me and I will update you on the status.

Ciao for real now!


	31. Unrequited Emails

a/n: beta love to cRawr

disclaimer: no ownership

* * *

Unrequited Emails

Annabeth's grey eyes fluttered open only to snap back shut at the perturbing light falling in uneven rays across her messy bed covers. She sighed, stretching her arms high above her head, as she realized it was time to wake up.

Then, Annabeth realized she had woken up naturally, which could only mean one thing: her alarm clock had failed her.

She desperately fumbled for her phone, sitting on the table next to her, and hastily checked the time, wondering just how late she was.

The blonde found herself entirely confused when her phone read _6:58 am_. It was almost unheard of for her to wake up before her alarm went off. She wondered if it had anything to do with the air of perfect exhaustion that had danced home with her last night, lulling her into a state of utter relaxation as she fell into bed.

Without casting another thought to the matter, she readied herself for work, pausing only a second to grab a quick bite to eat. It wasn't until Annabeth entered her office, set down her cup of coffee, and sat back in her chair, that a ping reminded her of her transgressions the night prior.

Annabeth glanced down her phone, lightly biting her lip as she considered ignoring him and getting to work. She took a deep breath and, a moment from opening the email, thought better of it and went to work, figuring he'd call if it were _truly_ dire.

The blonde found herself rewarded for her hard work as she had acquired and processed two separate accounts all before lunch. She had plans of going out to lunch, to the little food cart directly in front of their building as a resultant gain, but was halted when her mother stopped in front of her door just as she was reaching for her coat.

"Can I help you?" Annabeth inquired, sitting back down and knowing full well she'd be skipping lunch today.

"Have you obtained any additional information in regard to Hermes or Jackson's finances in general?" the dark-haired CEO asked, not bothering to acknowledge her daughter's question.

"No," Annabeth replied honestly, having last broached the subject with her mother less than 24 hours ago.

"I don't want you working on anything else today," Athena stated decidedly, a command rather than a request.

Annabeth pursed her lips, her jaw clenching involuntarily as she wondered whether or not her mother realized the true value she brought to this company.

"Okay," the blonde agreed, blinking slowly as she inhaled deeply, exhaling moments later.

"We shall discuss this issue further later today," Athena informed her, standing up from the seat she'd taken on her own accord.

"Later today?" Annabeth repeated back to her, only _slightly_ doubtful she'd heard wrong.

"Yes," Athena sighed, sounding exasperated as she gestured dismissively with her elegant hands.

Annabeth nodded silently and watched her mother with narrowed eyes as she made her exit.

"Why do you hate him so much?" The words left the blonde without permission, acting on their own. She was tempted to clap her hand over her mouth, as she mother slowly swiveled on her heel, but instead was forced to put on a straight face as Athena's lips curled into a cold smile.

"None of your business," the dark-haired woman assured her daughter with a sneer before stalking out of the room, her heels clicking loudly as she went.

Annabeth sighed as she leaned back in her chair, dragging her fingers through her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to find a calm in her bustling mind.

 _Ping_

She heard her computer sound softly again. She groaned but checked it nonetheless, expecting an angry client to be blowing up her inbox. What she saw instead made her smile.

Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle at the five continuous emails Percy had sent her, all with the title _Come over_. She rolled her eyes at the similarity to a late night booty call and opened the email.

* * *

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Time: 9:52 am_

 _Subject: Come over_

 _Ms. Chase,_

 _I am forced to inform you that I require your presence at once. This is no trivial matter, so please travel with haste._

 _Uncomfortably awaiting your arrival,_

 _Percy Jackson._

* * *

Annabeth couldn't contain the laugh that squeezed past her lips at reading it. She could only imagine what his next email would be as she had not visited him, as he so callously requested.

* * *

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Time: 10:14_

 _Subject: (re) Come over_

 _Annabeth,_

 _Don't make me beg. I am going to make my position very clear. I am currently sitting at my desk, bored out of my mind as Rachel periodically enters and asks me nonsensical questions regarding her physical appearance._

 _Please,_

 _Visit me,_

 _Your dear business partner with no strings attached,_

 _Percy_.

* * *

Annabeth sighed and considered writing him back and telling him to get back to work. It was seriously a miracle he had such a well paying job with the utter lack of work he seemed to do. She began to type out her response only to delete it and open the subsequent string of emails.

* * *

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Time: 10:49_

 _Subject: (re) Come over_

 _Annabeth,_

 _Please._

 _Percy._

* * *

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Time: 12:01_

 _Subject: (re) Come over_

 _Okay, this is getting excessive._

 _Look, Chase, I just had a meeting in_ the _conference room and am now haunted by memories of us doing unspeakable acts across the wooden surface. As a result, I am subtly hard under my dress pants right now._

 _I propose we do it again,_

 _Percy_

* * *

 _To: Annabeth Chase_

 _From: Percy Jackson_

 _Time: 12:46_

 _Subject: (re) Come over_

 _Well, since you've decided you're going to be so dearly dedicated to working today, I am afraid I'll have to find a way to distract you. Since you left me in a state of discomfort this morning, I think it's only polite to return the favor. So join me, Chase, on this journey into the depths of fantasy._

 _Gods I wish you were here right now. If you walked into my office right now, dressed in your most annoyingly modest attire, I would rip the very clothes off of you. I would bend you over my desk until your glorious tits were pressed up against the cold glass and push that skirt of yours up to your hips. Do you like to be spanked? Gods, I love to spank your fabulous fucking ass. I'd pleasure you until you beg, fit myself into every curve of your body until you cried for my cock. I might even reward you with it in the end, I guess you'll have to come over and see._

 _Your very frustrated fuck-buddy,_

 _Percy_

* * *

The email ended there and, while Annabeth could admit she was crossing her legs unusually tight, she still frowned upon Percy's use of email as a form of communication for such trivial matters. Sure, reading the words made her chuckle - laugh even - but that was no reason to leave a careless trail of their interaction.

Annabeth began to type out a strongly worded response to her business partner when the sound of her intercom system sounding halted her movements.

"Mr. Jackson is here to see you," Nico's solemn voice sounded across her office.

"Let him in," Annabeth answered at the corresponding pause, her lips fighting to not smile at his insistence.

Immediately following her statement, the glass door to her office swung open.

"Annabeth," Percy greeted as he stepped through the doorway, a pompous expression flitting across his face.

"Percy," Annabeth replied, leaning back in her chair and watching as he shut the door behind him. "Why are you here?" she asked, staring at him expectantly.

"Well," Percy started, his eyes raking her features with something near hunger. "As I'm sure you've read. I've been entirely unhappy with your work ethic this morning, and I'm here to discuss it."

"You mean you're unhappy that I didn't come visit you?" Annabeth offered, scoffing softly at the gravity with which he spoke.

"Never," Percy lied with a smile.

Annabeth couldn't help but return it.

"So," Percy wondered out loud. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" Annabeth questioned, glancing back at her computer and at her email draft to Percy.

"My email?" Percy asked with a lopsided grin and reveled in the hot blush that danced across Annabeth's golden skin.

"Really, Percy," Annabeth began, "you can't just send those emails. If my board of directors found out about this… business relationship they would go crazy."

"Crazy can be good," Percy shrugged, drawing his finger across her cool glass-covered desk.

"Percy," Annabeth stressed, her voice trying.

"Fine," Percy rolled his eyes. "I won't send you anymore dirty emails."

"Thank you," Annabeth sighed, hating the involuntary rose tint that covered her cheeks at his mention of the message.

"Looks like you enjoyed it though," he remarked, watching her with a smug expression.

"It would have been difficult not to," Annabeth replied honestly, reaching for her mouse to shut the window that displayed the email. Her movements were quick enough to catch his attention.

"What's on your computer?" he questioned with a quirk of his brow.

"Nothing," Annabeth said quickly, _too_ quickly.

They're eyes met across the desk before Percy promptly leaped across her workspace and shoved away her hand.

"Percy!" Annabeth protested loudly, blushing furiously when his knowing gaze swept over her.

"I see," he remarked thoughtfully. "You enjoyed it… _recently_."  
"No - " Annabeth tried to argue but the rising rose hue of her cheeks was damning.

"Enjoyed it very much I would hope," Percy continued, his voice smooth and dark like molasses. He stepped away from her, pacing slowly towards the door.

"It was satisfactory," Annabeth sniffed, her rapidly beating heart only increasing speed at the soft click of the door being locked.

Percy stalked back towards her, tilting his head slightly to the side as he watched her squirm in her chair.

" _Just_ satisfactory?" he drawled, sliding his sinful tongue across his full bottom lip.

"Yes," Annabeth said, hoping she sounded as enticing as he did.

He had reached the foot of her chair by now.

"Ms. Chase," Percy pressed his palm to his chest, just above his heart, and presented a scandalized expression. "You must allow me, then, to make it up to you."

"What did you have in mind?" Annabeth questioned lightly, swallowing thickly at the implication in his eyes.

"I think you might have heard of it," Percy supplied, his eyes dropping to her lips as he leaned down, bending to her figure.

"Mh?" Annabeth asked, innocently, her ragged breaths escaping her lips in small shaky exhales as she arched her back to meet his chest with her's.

"I'd call it a method of… deferred compensation," he husked, smiling as he pressed his lips against hers.

Annabeth groaned, first and foremost because of the misuse of the human resources term but additionally because at the feeling of his lips, hard and demanding, pressed so intimately against her's. The blonde strung her fingers through his dark hair as she slid her tongue past the soft barrier of his lips.

Percy's hands immediately went to her waist, holding her gently to him before slipping them down her curve to her hips. He felt her arms subtly beckoning him to pull her up, to grip her thighs and drag them around him until he had elicited a symphony of sweet moans from her lips.

So he did just that and she did indeed react most pleasantly.

"Wait," she protested as he shifted her weight onto her desk in a favor similar fashion to the night prior.

"What?" Percy questioned, his hands freezing over the seam of her blue blouse.

"You know that's not the right use of the term, right?" Annabeth questioned quickly, finding herself surprisingly desperate to rejoin their lips.

"What?" he repeated, his lust clouded mind trying to decipher what exactly she was referencing.

"You know _this_ is not what deferred compensation is, right?"

Percy stared at Annabeth for a few seconds, wondering if this was truly the woman he'd decided to form a relationship with, even if it _was_ just business.

"Yes," Percy nodded slowly, his eyes flashing incredulously. "I realize I misused the term."

"Good," Annabeth sighed before fisting her fingers in the fabric of his shirt and pulling him towards her.

Percy, unable to think of much else, allowed her to change the subject and ignored the small disturbance, chuckling inwardly at the complexities of the blonde's mind.

Annabeth grinned as he finished positioning her on the table and eagerly reached for his belt, momentarily forgetting that they were at work, in _her_ office, where the walls were thin and the desks nowhere near stable. It wasn't until Percy had already slid into her heat, until they'd shared a shuddering breath, that her phone rang obnoxiously loud, breaking any and all illusions of privacy that their joint lust had created.

"Fuck," Annabeth muttered as they both froze. She bit her lip and glanced at Percy who was still hilt deep inside her.

"I concur," he whispered, gently rocking his hips into her while she considered her options.

"Fuck," she said again, this time a moan rather than an exclamation. "I have to answer it," she decided out loud, much to Percy's disappoint.

He gripped her hips and stilled while still inside her, fighting the temptation to move. Annabeth cleared her throat, and, shooting Percy one final withering glance, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered and was pleased to find her voice was barely shaded by lust.

"Annabeth," her mother's voice came across the phone and the blonde found herself suddenly filled with dread.

Her body tensed, and Percy, who was clearly feeling the effects, let out a soft groan that skidded across the soft skin of her neck.

"Have you acquired any new information?" she asked plainly.

"Unfortunately, no," Annabeth replied, her eyes darting to Percy as she wondered if he had any idea what they were talking about. He seemingly did not, as he rose his lips to her opposite ear and whispered.

"Tell them to fuck off."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, fighting a nervous chuckle at discussing corporate espionage so close to him.

"Annabeth," Athena sighed, sounding very angry and extremely frustrated. "I had expected so much more of you. If you don't start picking up some slack your job may be in danger."  
Annabeth parted her lips to answer but found herself speechless as Percy's lips connected to her neck, sucking delightfully at the fine skin.

"What?" Athena sneered across the line. "You don't have any excuses for me this time."

"No - " Annabeth argued, recovering from Percy's assault.

"It's best we not speak until you have the information I so urgently desire," Athena spoke decidedly before hanging up the phone.

Annabeth let the phone fall to the floor - not bothering to put it back in its designated spot - with a defeated sigh.

"Who was it?" Percy questioned, sensing some unresolved tension even after the phone call ended.

Annabeth tilted her head down to see him watching her intently, his eyes so full of compassion that she couldn't find it in her heart to lie.

"I can't," she offered as vaguely as she could.

"Can't or won't?" Percy asked lightly, his eyes taking a solemn glint.

"I don't know," Annabeth muttered honestly before bringing Percy's lips back to hers and kissing him so fiercely they _both_ managed to forget their troubles, even if the peace was only temporary.

* * *

a/n: sorry for being gone for so long. applying to college is a pain.

also sorry that this is short. I'm just trying to develop a relationship before I move along this plot. I'm realizing what i have planned is going to be nowhere near the length I had hoped. Aka, this story is about to be longer than I had previously anticipated.


	32. Payback

a/n: yeah, yeah, my apologies. College app deadlines and school are to blame for the tardiness. I'm probably also at fault, I just would rather place the blame somewhere else.

disclaimer: no ownership

ps: my beta hasn't read this so perdon if there are mistakes.

love to cRawr regardless though!

* * *

Payback

As Percy endured the long elevator ride up to Annabeth's office he considered the impact her continued presence had had on his life.

Two weeks ago, having faced the same query, he surely would have the cursed the blonde and rambled on about the great annoyance she was. He would have endlessly complained about her swottish behavior and seemingly religious aversion to breaking even the slightest of protocol.

Today, however, having spent the past fortnight alongside her, he could honestly cite a few aspects of his life that had improved. Whether or not the improvement was a result of his continued exposure to her personality or the playful nature their relationship had taken, he could be quite sure. If he were forced to guess, he would have stated it was a combination of that.

Since he and Annabeth had started… fucking? He still wasn't sure what to call it. Sure, fucking was an apt title for their actions, but still, the word - as it slid past Percy's lips in a silent breath of air - sounded much too crude.

Percy could perfectly envision Annabeth cringing and berating him at the use of the word. He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the thought.

Or, he considered, his inkling of a smile widening, would she press her lips together, feigning anger, all while shooting him that hungry look he would never get tired of? Would her chest heave with a sharp intake of breath at the sexual nature of the word? Would she clench her -

The elevator sounded as Percy reached the intended floor, momentarily vanishing the amusing images from his mind.

Percy strode into the common space and paused at the receptionist's desk.

 _I hope she doesn't kill me_ , he chuckled to himself with a small shake of his head before facing the dark-haired secretary and announcing his presence.

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth was minding her own business, carefully reading over a set of documents one of her female salesmen had sent over for verification before she signed off, when her intercom sounded, causing her to jump with fright.

"Percy Jackson is here to see you," the voice of her receptionist blared through the device.

Annabeth, who had flung her favorite blue pen across the room at the sound, sighed and leaned forward, pressing the button to respond.

"Let him in," she instructed before standing to retrieve her writing utensil. As a result, the first sight Percy encountered when he entered the room was the blonde's bent figure.

"Nice view," the green-eyed man remarked with a mischievous grin.

"Funny," she replied blankly and returned to her chair. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth inquired. "It's ten." She pointed to the clock to prove her point. "I would have thought you would still be in bed."

"I have a proposition," he informed, ignoring her jab as it held no venom

"Oh, really?" Annabeth glanced up at him through her dark lashes, a good-natured smile gracing her pink lips.

"Oh, yes," Percy returned. "Firstly, I brought you coffee."

"Mh," Annabeth mused, gladly taking the hot beverage from his hands. "Must be a big favor you're about to request."

"Secondly," Percy continued, dismissing her comment, "Zeus has requested a meeting with us this afternoon at two o'clock."

"What?" she frowned, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. "Why wouldn't he also inform me of such request?"

Percy didn't answer, he was too busy watching the way her worried lip slid between her teeth in a fashion so similar to the way he had less than 24 hours prior.

"Percy," Annabeth said sternly, hiding a smile as she noted the direction of his gaze.

"Mh?" he asked, his eyes shooting to meet hers.

"Why did he schedule the meeting without consulting the both of us beforehand?" she rephrased, her expression solemn even though she knew it was probably a meaningless detail.

"I don't know," Percy shrugged. His eyes lit up suddenly, as if remembering something, and he dug into his briefcase, seemingly searching for something. "But thirdly, - "

"Wait," Annabeth halted him, still caught up in the prior detail. "Percy," she said slowly and was grateful when he recognized her tone and gave her his full attention. "Will you make sure he consults with us _both_ next time?"

"It's not a big deal, Annabeth." Percy furrowed his brow.

"It _is_ to me, Percy," she insisted, her voice becoming slightly strained.

"Okay," Percy nodded, tempted to ask why it mattered so much. "I promise."

"I know I sound crazy," she reflected after the second of silence that followed his agreement. "But I… I just - "

"If you don't feel comfortable sharing with me, that's fine," Percy reassured her with a comforting smile.

"Thanks," Annabeth responded quietly. "Anyway," she transitioned, "what was your third point of discussion."

"Oh," Percy said at the reminder and passed her a brochure for a new Chinese restaurant a few blocks from her office. "Thirdly, let's go get lunch."

"Percy," Annabeth laughed lightly, thinking he was joking.

He wasn't.

"What?" he inquired, his startling green eyes darting from hers to the happy hour menu in her hand.

"It's ten o'clock," she reasoned. "It's not even remotely lunchtime."

"Um," Percy looked scandalized. "It's always lunchtime somewhere."

"That's not the right saying - "

"Doesn't make it any less accurate."

" - but it's beside the point because I packed myself a lunch this morning," she ignored his interruption, "and I was planning on eating it in my office so I could get some work done."

"No," Percy shook his head. "I refuse to allow that to happen."

"But - "

"No buts," he shushed her. "You're coming, I'm paying, and you're going to have so much fun."

"Fine," she sighed, biting her lip as to not expose yet another hidden grin. "But you have to promise me you'll let me work for the rest of the day."

"C'mon, Annabeth," Percy joked, careful not to make any promises he couldn't keep. "We both know that's not possible. Regardless of whether or not I'm present, your imagination will conjure up images of me that will keep you more than properly distracted."

Annabeth scoffed loudly and rose as he did. She put on her coat and grabbed her bag.

"Well," she stared at him expectantly where he was hovering by the door. "It's not or never."

"Let's go," Percy grinned, offering her his arm.

The blonde nudged it away with a matching expression.

"I'm paying," she announced with an air of finality to her tone as stepped through the doors of her private office.

-00000000000000000000-

"What are you getting?" Annabeth inquired curiously, peeking over the edge of his menu.

"Secret," Percy declared and whipped away the offending article.

Annabeth let out a loud guffaw and rolled her eyes at his exaggerated movements. She bit her lip lightly as she glanced back at her menu, her gray irises glimmering with indecision.

"If I order pork dumplings will you have some?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I suppose," he agreed just as the waitress arrived at their table with their drinks.

"Thank you," Annabeth smiled, receiving her iced water.

"Gracias," Percy said, matching her expression and also taking his cold soda.

-00000000000000000000-

Athena tapped her long nails against her desk, creating a repetitive noise that echoed across her quiet office. She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair, smoothing out her short dark hair. She readying to pack up for the day when an article flashed across her computer monitor, causing her eyes to widen.

-00000000000000000000-

"I don't think so," Annabeth said with a slight frown as she lifted a piece of cherry pork to her mouth. "He has probably just decided he'd like to add something to the initial design."

"Something ridiculous, I'm sure," Percy remarked with a jump of his brows.

"He probably wants - "

"I'm sorry," a small brunette girl who looked to be about 17 interrupted Annabeth with an apologetic expression. "I don't mean to intrude, but I just wanted to say that I'm so happy you found someone."

"What - " Annabeth looked to Percy for clarification but his gaze was stuck on the brunette, watching her with bored eyes that suggested this was a usual occurrence.

"Calypso was so horrible to you," the brunette continued, her eyes shining sincerely.

"No," Annabeth muttered softly when she realized what the girl was implying. "No," she repeated louder and with more force. "No, no, no, no - "

Percy shot her a look of amusement that quickly morphed into one of annoyance as she continued.

"No, no. We are not dating," Annabeth reassured the brunette. "Never have, never will. I am not attracted to him in any way shape or form."

Percy stifled a snort in his water glass at her words.

"No," Annabeth finished with a grimace, kicking the green-eyed man under the table for his outburst.

-00000000000000000000-

"Are you even aware of what occurs behind closed doors?" Athena questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Yes," the man on the phone replied, entertained. "I'm _perfectly_ aware."

"Gods, you're stupid," the CEO rolled her eyes. "I don't mean _that_ way, I mean what your _employees_ are doing when you're not watching."

"I understand the concept," the man sighed. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because," Athena forced, "it would be an act of direct defiance."

"Uh," the man chuckled. "I mean I didn't tell Perseus he _couldn't_ fuck her. Sure, I said no dating, but he can bed whoever he pleases."

"No," Athena insisted, shaking her head. "They simply can _not_ be given that much freedom, they're still children."

"Children," he repeated incredulously, a heated grin curling the corner of his lips. "Are you sure _that's_ why you're angry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is the real reason you're mad because there's a possibility my son is fucking your daughter?" the man proposed with a loud laugh.

"Gods," the woman practically shrieked into the phone. "You are an insufferable human being."

"It's true though," he continued to chuckle. "Isn't it?"

The line went dead.

-00000000000000000000-

"You're being completely ridiculous," Annabeth pressed as they rode up in the elevator.

"No," Percy shook his head, a grimace spreading across his plump lips. " _You_ are being ridiculous."

Annabeth scoffed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"We are supposed to be showing the world that our companies are pleasantly working together again and when you profusely insist that we aren't dating and then call me a man-whore and a rapscallion all while a possible tabloid reporter listens achieves the opposite."

"You're exaggerating," Annabeth sighed. "I did not call you a man-whore."

"Well then, I guess - " the elevator sounded, and they both when silent as the doors slid open. Percy followed her as she politely greeted her receptionist before entering her office.

The second the door had closed behind them, they were arguing again.

"I guess stating that 'I've slept with more women than there are currently living in Manhattan right now', isn't calling me a man-whore."

"What?" Annabeth countered angrily. "I was supposed to lie?"

"Fuck you, Chase!" Percy hissed, frustrated with both the line of questioning and the lusty twitch his groin gave at the flicker in her eyes.

"Do you deny - What are you doing?!" Annabeth demanded as he turned around and locked the door to her office.

"I guess you'll find out," he growled, succeeding in his task and stepped towards her wolfishly. She couldn't help a silent gasp when she recognized the look in his eyes.

"You - you are acting like a baby," Annabeth cried out, his predatory gaze boring into her. She dropped her bag and began to clear her desk of any valuables, knowing full well of Percy's penchant for breaking her office supplies - just last week he had completely destroyed her favorite stapler.

"And you're being nonsensical," he laughed harshly, knocking her back into her desk and smothering a feral snarl in the curve of her throat.

"Fuck you, Percy," Annabeth exhaled sharply, her heart racing at his touch. Her head fell back, a delectable sigh escaping her lips. "That is so untrue, and you _know_ it. I am always logical, no matter what."

" - so fucking stubborn - " Percy muttered, removing his button down and tucking it beneath her him in one swift movement.

"Why - " Annabeth asked, curiously getting the better of her.

"For your hips," Percy explained in fragmented speech and her fingers dug into the tan skin of his bare sides.

"Do this often?" Annabeth tried to scoff but found the derisive remark caught on a whimper when Percy's teeth scraped her pulse point.

"All of Manhattan," Percy reminded her with a throw of his hips.

Annabeth bit her lip in order to choke a moan, her eyes fluttering shut as she kicked off her practical heels.

"Wait," Percy labored suddenly, his fingers pressing little pink imprints into her skin as he remembered his plan. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered with a smirk, all of his self control focused on ignoring the pressure pooling inside of him.

"What?" Annabeth frowned, clearly perturbed by his lack of movement.

"Surprise," he repeated, stepped away from her and reaching for his briefcase.

"Percy," Annabeth breathed, her mouth slightly ajar, her eyes clouded with lust. "Is this really the time?"

"Yes," Percy hissed, unfastening the buckles and reaching into his luggage to retrieve a pair of handcuffs. "For you," he said with a heavy swallow, walking them over to her.

"Thank you," she replied breathlessly and took them from him. She inspected them for a second before turning back towards her partner. "What am I supposed to do with these?" she prompted, swinging them around her finger.

"I'm going to tie you up," Percy deadpanned. "I thought that much was obvious."

"No," Annabeth rolled her eyes, an inkling of anger fixing itself in her irises again. "It was _not_ obvious. Why do you get to tie _me_ up? Why can I tie _you_ up?"

"You can," he permitted. "Tomorrow."

"Now," Annabeth argued, scrunching up her nose in disdain.

"Mature," he remarked with a small smirk.

Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to give in but entirely turned on by the thought of Percy restraining her.

"Fine," she agreed finally. "But tomorrow - "

"Yes, yes," Percy dismissed with a wave and stepped towards her, pushing her back onto her desk. "Flip over," he instructed and was quite pleased when she offered no argument

The blonde lay, with her backside facing him, her line of her hips pressed into the button down he'd draped earlier. She inwardly thanked him, not willing to give him the satisfaction.

Percy took both her wrists in his hand and carefully handcuffed them behind her back. He grinned as he pressed her wrists into her lower back, imagining how supremely pissed she was going be once she figured out his plan.

He carefully pulled her skirt up to her waist and positioned himself at her entrance before sinking into her. He heard her sharp intake of breath and revelled in her intoxicating warmth. He rocked hips into her slowly at first before gradually building speed until he was pistoning into her.

"Fuck," Annabeth uttered, her voice low and husky, her heated words leaving a shadow of condensation on cool surface of the desk. Percy bit his bottom lip, steadying himself as she tightened around him. He slammed his eyes shut, filling his mind with unpleasant imagery as her moans grew louder and more frequent.

Percy almost lost it when she covered her mouth with her hand in order to muffle her cries of pleasure. Annabeth's body tensed below his, trembling slightly as a waves of ecstasy rushed through her, wrecking her from head to two.

Percy waited until her grip on his member loosened before resuming his movements. He paced himself, thrusting his hips slow and steady.

"Tell me what you want," he requested, his lips hovering over her neck, dipping to mark the fine skin.

"You know what I want," Annabeth replied, the remnants of ecstasy vibrating through her body.

"I want to hear you say it," Percy demanded, keeping this thrusts exceedingly slow. Annabeth attempting to shift her position, pushing back onto him to distract him, tempt him into surrender.

"No," Annabeth jeered, head thrown to the side, allowing Percy further access to her neck. Percy's movements slowed to a stop, and the blonde turned her head to meet his glowing green irises, darkened by lust. "What are you doing? Keep going!" she whined, no longer preoccupied with whether or not the rest of the office could hear them.

"Say it or I'll stop altogether," Percy threatened, pulling on her hair as his teeth sank savagely into her shoulder, bruising her for days.

"You can't stop." Annabeth shook her head, challenging him. He halted his movements, contemplating her counter because he honestly wasn't sure he'd be able to stop.

She felt so good, so _fucking_ good.

"You're wrong, Chase," Percy growled. "I'll pull out right now."

"No, you won't," Annabeth insisted, a small smirk dancing across her lips. She rubbed herself against him, relying on the friction, but his hands quickly dropped to her hips, gripping them tightly, restricting her movement.

"Annabeth," Percy purred, using her first name to his advantage. "Say it." With an enormous amount of self control, the green eyed man managed to push into her ever so slowly. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate, but he wanted her to say it. He _needed_ her to say it.

"Don't stop," Annabeth whispered, more desperately than she was willing to admit, feeling the fullness of him languidly dipping inside her.

" _Say it_ ," Percy rumbled, his lips dangerously near hers. He punctuated the mandate with a hard deep thrust of his hips.

"Fine." Annabeth moaned loudly. "Fine." She squared her shoulder to Percy as well as she was able to in their currently joint position and hissed, "fuck me."

"Nicely." Percy growled, growing incredibly frustrated in more ways than one. "And add my name," he required.

"Please," Annabeth spat, "fuck me, Percy Jackson, please - " Percy didn't need to hear more. He plunged into her with an animalistic grunt followed by the end of Annabeth's plea. " - fuck me."

Percy swallowed her whimper in a searing kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth, fighting hers in a battle for dominance before traveling down the line of her neck. He fell into her until he had thoroughly satisfied them both.

When they finally went limp against each other, Percy smothered his shit eating grin into her curls, appreciating this moment of calm that surely wouldn't come again for at least 24 hours.

"That was nice," Annabeth muttered, her eyes delicately shut in apparent exhaustion.

"Nice," Percy snorted, mocking her words, so fucking pure. "It was fucking awesome," he assured her, pulling back.

"Uncuff me," she requested as she shook her hips and lowered her skirt.

"Mh?" Percy hummed as if he hadn't heard her. She could deduce the smile written on his lips without even seeing them.

"Please uncuff me," she tried and pushed back her wrists, fulling expecting the new phrasing to work.

"No," Percy said simply and for a second Annabeth thought she'd heard wrong.

"What?" she asked, still acting under the prior impression.

"Remember when you left me at Central Park without a wallet or a cell phone?" he questioned. She stood up sharply, rapidly realizing the implications of his speech. "This is payback."

"But Percy," she argued, a deep frown imprinted in her expression. "How am I supposed to get out of these?"

"I have the key," he told her as he pulled on his trousers, eyeing her struggle with amusement. "I'm going to leave it right here," he placed it in the center of her desk. "If you manage to get out of it I'll see you at our meeting. Two o'clock. Don't forget."

"Percy, I swear to the fucking gods," Annabeth hissed, her glare deadly as it bore into Percy. "If you leave me here, I will fucking castrate you."

"But Annie," Percy tilted his head to the side, catching her gaze with a condescension that made her squirm. "Then you'd lose your favorite toy."

Annabeth glowered at him before rushing towards him, fully prepared to headbutt him into submission. He dodged her attack with a chuckle that made it clear to the blonde he was pleased with himself.

"I'll see you later, Annabeth," Percy waved and slid out the door, shutting it quickly behind him. He heard all her noises of frustration cut off as the door clicked into place and found himself unexpectedly relieved at the sound canceling qualities of the building walls.

He restrained from skipping his way into the elevator and out of the building. He could still see her face, all red and puffy and angry and ugh, she was cute sometimes.

Percy grinned widely as he went out to get some coffee. He had been lying about her possibly missing their meeting. He knew how important it was for her to be taken seriously. Percy just wanted to rile her up, it was fun, a pastime of sorts. He'd be back in an hour, just enough time for her to panic and for him to come to her rescue, regardless of how many office supplies she would surely throw at him when he returned.

* * *

honestly, if you're waiting for hotel escape I haven't even started the next chapter yet. Every hour of my life is accounted for until the end of the week so I shouldn't be able to write much this week, alternately, however, I also tend to procrastinate by writing whenever there is something large at stake and this week seems like one of those weeks. In conclusion, I don't know when this next chapter will come out but it will definitely be quicker than the last.

update: dumb luck is half done, hotel escape has two lines written, and next chap of funny business is 1/3 done.

wish me luck

ciao


	33. An Unexpected Development

disclaimer: yeah, I'm kind of done disclaiming. I think the sentiment is well understood.

beta love to cRawr

* * *

An Unexpected Development

"Hey, dad," Percy greeted absently as he answered the phone, his eyes scanning the shelf in front of him.

"Perseus," his dad replied sternly. "I need to see you before our meeting."

"What meeting?" his son inquired, shifting the phone to his left hand and reaching forward to pick up a maroon mug, abarely-theree smile adorning his lips at the phrase it displayed.

 _I'd rather be working_

Because, seriously, who else could the sentiment possibly apply to?

"Our meeting," his father repeated. "The one regarding the Olympus account," he added when his reply was met with silence.

"What?" Percy blinked, placing the mug back on the shelf as he realized the meaning of his father's words. "What are you talking about?"

"Perseus," Poseidon sighed, sounding exasperated beyond belief. "Do I really need to repeat it for a third time?"

"I know perfectly well what meeting you're referring to," Percy stated decidedly, rolling his eyes. "What I don't understand why you are under the impression that you are invited to said meeting."

"Of course, I'm invited." Poseidon laughed so loud his son had to momentarily pull the phone from his ear. "He hired _my_ company."

"Yes," Percy agreed, taking a slow step away from the shelf and immediately regretting it as a woman stepped into the space he'd previously occupied and began eyeing the mug he'd considered purchasing. "But Zeus is my client, not yours."

"Zeus and I are friends and family, he won't mind," Poseidon declared boastfully, yawning into the phone.

"Friendship has nothing to do with business," Percy snapped, oblivious to the fact that he was beginning to sound very much like a certain blonde. "You have no place at the meeting."

"Perseus," his father barked. "You do not tell me what I can and can't do. If I want to be at that meeting, I will be at that meeting."

"Fine," Percy permitted through his teeth, his gaze still glued to the woman hovering hesitantly around the shelf of mugs.

"Be at my office in ten minutes," Poseidon instructed, no room for negotiation in his tone.

"But, dad - " Percy tried anyway.

"I don't care where you are, or what you have to do," Poseidon said in a tone much more severe than he was used to. "You work for me, either you're here in ten minutes or you're fired."

Percy once again tried to argue before quickly realizing with a lips pulled into a tight line that his father had already hung up the phone.

Percy groaned loudly, tucking his phone into his back pocket. He knew Poseidon had a flair for the dramatic. He wouldn't actually fire Percy for being late, but he would still be angry, a mood was hoping to avoid.

He considered his options for a second: be castrated by Annabeth or face the wrath of an angry Poseidon. Every bone in his body pointed towards the latter being the much less terrifying consequence. The prior, however, did not have a time limit.

Percy sighed loudly, having made his decision.

"Excuse me," he told the lady still peering into the store shelving as if looking for meaning in life and picked up the mug he'd been considering earlier.

-00000000000000000000-

"Perseus," Poseidon said loudly, sounding rather surprised as the green eyed man sauntered into his office.

"Dad," Percy replied, closing the door behind him and taking a seat before his father.

"I called you here to talk about a rumor I heard." The large man announced, surreptitiously arranging the writing utensils on his desk.

"Go on," Percy nodded, discreetly glancing at his watch, gauging how long this interaction would take.

"A little bird told me that you and Ms. Chase have been especially friendly lately," he declared, his eyes darting to his son's.

"Excuse me?" Percy questioned, acting scandalized, a quick recovery of the initial shock the words had had. "Who was this little bird?"

"Is it true?"

"Absolutely not," Percy shook his head, pretend scoffing at the grotesque image.

"That's too bad," Poseidon granted, sliding his tongue across his teeth. "It would be the perfect way to piss of Athena."

Silence followed his statement as Percy checked the time again, and his father stared off into space, seemingly considering alternatives.

"Okay," the young man nodded, eyeing his father oddly. "Is that the entire reason you wanted to speak to me?"

"No," Poseidon cut in, suddenly watching Percy with a serious look in his eyes. "I need you to sleep with her."

"What?" Percy laughed, really truly thinking he'd heard wrong.

"You heard me," Poseidon repeated, leaning back in his chair and running his fingers through his graying hair. "I want you to fuck her. I'm sure it won't be too difficult a task considering your past endeavors."

"Why?" Percy frowned, a thick crease forming between his brows.

"Because," Poseidon shrugged. "I think it would be good for the company."

Percy lowered his head and cradled his face in his hands, entirely uncomfortable with the ease with which his father made such a severe demand.

"Besides," Poseidon grinned, turning his chair slightly so he could gaze out the window. "If it'll piss Athena off, it's worth it."

"I'm not doing that," Percy told him quickly, standing up to leave.

"What?" Poseidon required, he the confused one now. "Why the fuck not?" he prompted, anger clearly seeping into his calm demeanor.

"Because I'm not a fucking prostitute?" Percy laughed, but there was no humor to his tone. "I can't be your fucking puppet forever, dad."

"Percy!" Poseidon boomed as his son reached for the door handle, catching it with his whitened knuckles before shifting to grasp it fully.

"Don't you dare show up our meeting, dad," Percy commanded as he made his exit, ignoring any and all pleas from his father.

-00000000000000000000-

"Mother fucker," Annabeth hissed for the umpteenth time.

She was going to kill him. She was sure.

The blonde had reached the key almost immediately after Percy had left but was completely hopeless in terms of unlocking her handcuffs. She would have called her secretary to assist her, knowing him not to be the judgy type. She was, however, very much naked from the waist up, and, even though she knew perfectly well he was gay, it was nowhere near appropriate.

"Mr. Jackson is here," her assistant's voice suddenly announced over the answering machine. Annabeth jumped at the noise but quickly schooled her expression, sitting back in her seat in what she hoped was a leisurely manner.

"Let him in," she replied, her exterior cool and collected even though she was handcuffs and very much naked from the waist up.

Percy cautiously pried the door open, careful not to open the door too wide. He was taken aback when he saw Annabeth sitting at her desk, her figure perched casually, as if nothing bothered her. It scared him, even if he'd never openly admit it, because, in his experience, the most frightening incarnation of Annabeth was deadly quiet, impossibly cold and terribly cruel.

"Annabeth," he greeted, wanting to grin when he spotted her hands still folded behind her but pretty sure that was the most unintelligent move he could make right now.

"Percy," the blonde said through her teeth, huffing a curl out of her eyes.

"I'm back," he declared, as if it were news.

"I'm aware," she replied, scowling slightly. It was a familiar expression that made Percy sigh in relief, at least she wasn't _there_ yet.

"I've come to rescue you," he announced, more confident now he knew she wasn't _that_ angry.

"I wouldn't need rescuing if you hadn't kidnapped me," Annabeth snapped, her fingers curling into fists behind her.

"Where is the key?" he asked, his eyes falling on her exposed chest. "We, uh, don't have much time before our meeting."

"In my hand," Annabeth answered finally after remaining silent for a solid 30 seconds. She would have thoroughly ignored him had it not been for the meeting they had to make in half an hour.

Annabeth stood up and shifted so he could reach her wrists. She handed him the key and felt a swallow of relief encompass her body at the soft clinking of metal on metal. Her hands were free within seconds and the first thing she did was swivel on her heel and slap Percy across the face.

"Okay," he blinked, clearly dazed from the impact. "I guess I deserved that."

"You did," Annabeth told him with a nod of certainty. She subsequently ran around the office, gathering her clothing and any and all things she might need for this meeting with Zeus.

Percy simple watched, recovering enough to enjoy the sight of her scrambling around, rambling on about architecture and presenting him the roadmap she'd come up with during her time handcuffed. With a small shake of his head, a soft smile graced his lips as he observed her.

-00000000000000000000-

"Do you have any questions?" Annabeth prompted, a triumphant curve to her lips as she finished her presentation.

"Just one," Zeus announced, his eyes glued to the powerpoint still displayed on the board behind the blonde. "A request, rather," the CEO fixed and subsequently paused.

Percy glanced at Annabeth in the tense silence and saw her breath hitch through the corner of his eyes.

"The presentation was very impressive, Ms. Chase. Your work has impressed so much, in fact, that I am concerned construction on the site will not live up to your ambitious plans."

"Hm," Annabeth acknowledged sweetly, her heart swelling with pride at the praise.

"I require, therefore," he continued, his eyes shifting to the pair standing before him, "that you both travel to the site and ensure all is well."

"Oh," Annabeth swallowed heavily, surprised by the request. "Sir, I don't think - "

"Perhaps I should rephrase my previous statement," he considered, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out in front of him. "It's neither a question nor a request, simply a strong suggestion."

"But - "

The CEO continued to ignore the blonde, his gaze averting to Percy. "I have already arranged the flight and the hotel rooms. Clear your schedules, you both leave tomorrow."

"Excuse me?!" Annabeth exclaimed, a hint of unapologetic disdain running into her tone.

"Zeus," Percy tried to argue. "The trip would be highly impractical and waste - "

"I've already spoken with both your parents, you should be free of work the rest of the week. Apart from the obvious, of course."

"You spoke to my father?" Percy questioned, his voice quiet, eyes narrowed. Annabeth fell silent at the mention of her mother, inwardly sorting through their interactions last week, looking for a inkling of understanding in the passing images.

"Sir," Annabeth said, quickly recovering as she stepped forward and shot Percy a subtle look. "For future reference, my mother does not have permission to speak on my behalf and I doubt Percy's father has permission to speak on his. We are our own individuals and determine our own schedules."

Percy glanced at the blonde, an impressed glint in his eyes. She had handled the situation impressively well, especially considering her general lack of agency when it came to superiors.

"Okay," Zues nodded, his tongue proding his cheek, his eyes narrowed in what looked to be a confused manner. "I already, uh, bought the tickets though," he argued awkwardly.

"We'll allow the indiscretion for the time being," Percy said, recognizing the hesitance in Annabeth's eyes. _He_ certainly wasn't about to give up a free vacation to the Bahamas. "But in the future - "

"Yes, yes," Zeus waved them off. He stood up and left the room after a brief dismissal, leaving Annabeth standing in the center of her room, her lips still slightly parted with protest.

"Let's go," Percy nudged her, carefully removing her flash drive storing her presentation from the computer.

"Why would you tell him we could go?" Annabeth demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her hip.

"Because," Percy shrugged, gathering the ends of her presentation tools. "It was too good an opportunity to let sit."

"But Percy," Annabeth argued, her arms coming loose to take her fingers through her tangled curls. "You don't know what I have planned next week, I can't just go on a spur of the moment vacation - "

"Business trip," Percy clarified, an easy smile playing at his lips.

"Percy," Annabeth huffed. His blatant ease was infuriating. "I'm not going unless my schedule allows."

"Fine," Percy smirked, placing a hand on the small of her back to lead her out the conference room doors.

"Don't you dare!" Annabeth snapped at his action. "Don't you think for a second I've forgotten about your little joke."

"I would never think you so reckless," Percy assured her as she took off, her heels clicking against the hard floor of the office building as she went.

-00000000000000000000-

"What do you mean you've cleared my schedule?!" Annabeth demanded over the phone to her mother.

"My gods, Annabeth," the CEO on the line drawled, sounding bored. "Stop being overdramatic. I can easily delegate those silly little consulting meetings you insist on keeping."

"No, mom," Annabeth sighed, curling her hand around her chin and trying to breath. "You don't get it. I worked hard to acquire each and everyone of those clients and I've been developing plans with them for months now."

"So what?" Athena prompted. "Just push the meetings back, the trip won't be long."

"The point is that you didn't even make an attempt to discuss this major decision with me - "

"Major decision," Athena rolled her eyes.

"Which brings me to my next point," Annabeth continued. "You are clearly prioritizing your interests over mine. So, tell me mother, what is the real reason you're sending me out of the country?"

"First of all," Athena said primly. "I'm prioritizing the _business's_ interests over yours, not mine. The trip, however, is the perfect opportunity to get more information on the Jackson company's offshore accounts. Zeus has allowed you a free day on Friday at my request. I have scheduled you a quick trip to the Cayman Islands. From what I've researched there is a bank there named Casuarinas. You will travel there and do as I instruct in a small packet you will receive tonight, upon visiting my office at precisely six o'clock."

"You want me to go to the Cayman Islands?" Annabeth questioned alarmed. "And how do you suppose I'll explain my absence to Jackson?" she queried, inwardly congratulating herself for not messing up the name this time.

"Non issue," her mother asserted casually. "It's none of his business in the first place."

"Okay," Annabeth sighed, her eyelids fluttering shut in exhaustion as she let her head fall back against her chair.

"I'll see you at six sharp," Athena bid her.

"Okay," the blonde repeated, her voice monotone.

"And Annabeth," her mother added before going. "I shouldn't have to remind you, but you are absolutely prohibited from sleeping with him."

"What?" Annabeth clarified, her eyes shooting open. "Why would you even ask me that?" She hoped she didn't sound too defensive.

"I have reason to believe Poseidon has plans to use his son to humiliate me publicly and that seems the most viable route at the moment."

"But - "

"I don't care," Athena cut her off. "Just don't do it."

"Mom, that's a ridiculous sentiment - " Annabeth began to argue only to realize her mother had hung up after her words.

-00000000000000000000-

"Did you talk to your mom?" Percy asked, his voice unusually quiet as he gently shut her office door behind him.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, her eyes glued to the coat rack in the corner of her office. "Did you speak with your father?'

"Yes," Percy replied. He was silent, his gaze momentary and daring as it made its way across the room. She wondered what he'd heard from his father, wondered if it could have been worse than her mother's own plans.

Probably not.

"Are you going?" Percy prompted, taking a seat before her.

"Yes," she said blankly, turning her head to catch his gaze.

"It's late," the dark haired man declared. "We should get going."

"Go ahead," Annabeth supplied. "I still have some work to catch up on."

"Okay," Percy agreed tentatively, not in the mood to argue right now. He stood up and, just as his long fingers wrapped around the cold handle, he remembered something. "Annabeth," he called, rummaging through his bag with one hand.

"Hm?" she inquired, glancing up from her computer.

"I got you something," he explained as he took out the mug he'd purchased earlier. He set it on her desk and smiled at the printed phrase once again.

It was a gift. He'd given her a gift.

Her throat constricted uncomfortably at the thought. She peered up at him through her darkened lashes, mystified by the seeming ease of his action.

"W - why?" she managed to stutter, matching the rapid thump in her chest as she carefully reached for it, the tips of her fingers just brushing the ceramic.

"I just thought it suited you," Percy shrugged. "See you tomorrow," he bid, a warm almost wistful smile surfacing despite the clear turbulence written across his features. He waved absently before exiting her office, not another word uttered.

Annabeth held the mug in the palm of her hands, inspecting it. A small smile graced her lips at the small painted etching. She tucked a curl behind her ear and placed it beside her computer mouse, unable to wipe the blissful expression off her face even as an inkling of dread coiled deep within her.

* * *

a/n: off they go! it's gonna be a fun trip full of fluff, drama, and complexities. ah, isn't that all we search for in fics.

anyway, dumb luck is started-ish, hotel escape is close-ish and the next chap of this is like 1/5 done.


	34. Contentment

a/n: I'm done w these, we all know I don't own pjo

* * *

Contentment

"What's wrong with you?" Annabeth questioned, glancing at his fidgeting fingers.

"Nothing," Percy said curtly through tight lips.

"Stop it," she bit out, nudging his hands into his pockets. "You look like you're trying to smuggle something—"

"Into the Bahamas?" he laughed shakily. Annabeth ignored him.

"—and I don't want TSA to interrogate you as we are already late for this flight," she finished, peering at him with narrowed eyes.

"Okay," Percy conceded with a roll of his eyes and tucked his hands into his sweatshirt pocket. "I'm gonna have to take them out to display my ID though," he muttered to himself, toying with the soft inner fabric of the pocket.

Annabeth didn't hear his remark but she _did_ hear when he was forced to explain himself to the large TSA agent checking his identification.

"I'm afraid of flying," he supplied, smiling sheepishly.

Someone pushed the blonde forward, through the security line, and she was unable to hear the agent's reply. He must have believed him, however, as Percy waiting for her on a bench after she passed through the metal detector.

-00000000000000000000-

"What are you doing?" Annabeth inquired, her lips twisting into a hesitant sneer as he took her hand in his.

"Nothing," Percy assured her, tight-lipped. He let go of her hand and wrapped his fingers around the armrest, the tips digging into the plastic until knuckles her were white.

"Good," Annabeth said harshly, turning towards the window to watch the bright city lights disappear below then, feeling a jab of pain in her chest at her own words. "Because this is just business—"

"I know that," Percy bit out, his eyes glued to the airline lettering above the seat in front of him.

Annabeth nodded though he wasn't looking at her, and rest her head on the plastic window frame, observing their surroundings and trying to smother the inkling of sympathy that registered somewhere deep inside her.

-00000000000000000000-

By the time they reached their hotel, both Annabeth—who had thought it a waste of time to sleep on the plane—and Percy—whose fear had prevented him from relaxing—were incredibly tired and more than ready to fall into bed.

"Tomorrow," Annabeth struggled through a yawn as they reached their floor, "we'll meet in the lobby at eight."

"I can assure you," Percy stressed with a trying smile she now knew so well. "I will not be up by eight." He lifted his gaze to the directional sign and led them down the appropriate hallway towards their rooms.

"Nine then," Annabeth stated tiredly before locating her room and swiping her key card.

"Fine," Percy agreed begrudgingly and mimicked her actions.

They both entered their rooms and found themselves asleep less than ten minutes later.

-00000000000000000000-

"What the hell are you wearing?" Annabeth exclaimed loudly, almost spilling her coffee with surprise as Percy entered the room.

"Jesus, Chase," Percy shook his head, a begrudging smile spread across his lips as he eyed her own attire. "I had almost forgotten you had no idea how to relax. Do you even own a swimsuit?"

"It appears you've been incredibly misinformed," Annabeth scoffed loudly, eyeing is baby blue swimming trunks and the towel slung over his shoulder. "Are you under the impression this is a _vacation_?"

"I mean," Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "We _are_ in the Bahamas so… I did assume there would be some element of relaxation involved. "

"You're such an idiot sometimes," Annabeth sighed, gritting her teeth. "Did you forget we have an appointment with the construction manager at three o'clock?"

"Did you forget how to do basic arithmetic?" Percy countered. "We have six hours until then."

"We still have to prepare for the meeting," Annabeth insisted in an exasperated tone. "I assume you were intelligent enough to understand the necessity."

"Well," Percy drawled, his bored expression morphing into an easy smile. "You know what they say about assumptions."

"Hm," Annabeth hummed noncommittally, trying to keep her pulse from racing as he stepped towards her, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Makes an ass out of you and me." He grinned, reaching forward to push a rogue curl behind her ear. "I rather like asses myself though, yours especially."

Annabeth scowled at his words, half-heartedly shoving him away.

"Respectfully, of course," he added with a chuckle.

"Are you going to change into reasonable attire or do you plan to conduct the meeting in your swimsuit?" Annabeth queried, her questioning gaze scanning his figure.

"I will change," Percy decided slowly. "But only on one condition."

"What's the condition?" the blonde humored, sighing softly at the quirk of his lips.

"I promise to be completely, absolutely, _utterly_ focused on work today," he expounded, mischief dancing in his eyes. "But tomorrow we _both_ take the day to relax."

"But Percy," Annabeth began to argue. "We have—"

"Before you start," he cut her off. "Eric rescheduled our morning meeting to Thursday so our day is otherwise clear."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

"Okay," Annabeth agreed slowly, tilting her head in careful consideration. "I'll have to fact check you, but if your statements are true then I will spend tomorrow _relaxing_." She hid a smirk at the thought; he had no idea what relaxation meant to Annabeth Chase. "You have 20 minutes to change," she informed him. "I'm going to get a bagel."

"Get me one," Percy called as he exited the room at a quick pace.

-00000000000000000000-

"So," Annabeth muttered quietly, her lips discreetly brushing the skin of his ear. "What do you think?"

"Everything he's presented to us so far indicates strong progress," Percy replied, dipping his head to hide his next words. "But something is off."

"I agree," Annabeth lifted her gaze, pursing her lips to his the smile threatening to betray them both. "I detect deception."

"Robot," he teased, bumping her shoulder playfully before striding forward.

Annabeth followed, no longer able to hide the curve of her lips.

-00000000000000000000-

"Mhm," Annabeth hummed, her eyes, hidden under painted lashes, darted to meet Percy's pointedly. "Is there any chance we could see that section? Tomorrow, perhaps?"

"No," Hansel, the head of construction, silenced quickly, _too_ quickly, in fact. "It's just that the area is extremely dangerous at the moment. Wouldn't want a pretty girl such as yourself to get hurt."

"I'm sure Ms. Chase can handle it," Percy shot before Annabeth had even parted her lips. "I've seen her face _far_ worse."

"Indeed," the blonde agreed, ignoring her partner's seeming innuendo and watching the man with an expectant look, her brow perched.

"It's a bit late," Hansel objected, smiling. "Next week—"

"I think we'll see it now," Percy insisted, placing a firm hand on Annabeth's spine. He pushed, urging her forward, though she didn't need it, she was already stalking towards the doors of her own volition.

"Miss!" he exclaimed, throwing an arm out to stop her movements.

"Sir," Annabeth retorted. The intonation of her words indicated innocence, but her eyes suggested the opposite. "Is something wrong?"

"The site needs to be cleaned and—"

"Sir," Annabeth interrupted, shooting him a bored look. "I'd appreciate if you cut the bullshit and told me and my partner exactly _what_ you are hiding. Otherwise, we'll be forced to investigate the site ourselves and I can assure you—"

"I—I can explain— " he stuttered, his gaze darting between the intimating couple watching him. "Just let me explain!"

"Go ahead," Percy said, any trace of their conspiratorial tone whisked from his voice. His eyes softened significantly at the desperation in the man's demeanor.

"Can I sit?" Hansel questioned, swallowing thickly at the nod he received from both parties. He lowered himself onto one of the bags of sand nearby before licking his lips, an attempt to aid the scratchiness of his tongue.

"What wrong with the section?" Annabeth inquired, attempting to keep her tone stern but delicate. "Why can we see it?"

"It's not finished—" he began but cut himself off. "It's not even started."

"Why?" Percy exchanged.

"We've been having pay cuts. Some of the guys have to work two or three jobs." He cradled his head in his hands as he explained. "By the time they get here in the mornings they're all exhausted. They just don't work the same. I want to reward their hard work but they're no room in the budget for it."

"I see," Annabeth frowned. "And have you voiced your problems to Zeus?"

"Of course," Hansel muttered. "But he shot my request for funds down, says I should fire the weakest, make an example out of him. He used to be receptive to my queries, I don't know what's going on."

"You know we'll have to report this delay to Zeus," Percy supplied apologetically.

"I know," Hansel assured with a dip of his head.

"Well, shit," Percy sighed loudly as he took a step back, running his eyes over the scene.

"Agreed," Annabeth concurred.

-00000000000000000000-

"So not the greatest day," Percy remarked as they cross the threshold into the hotel once again.

"Nope," Annabeth shook her head tiredly. It was almost eight o'clock. "How are we going to tell Zeus?"

"I have no idea," Percy said blankly. "But we have to make a case for Hansel. You saw how hard he was working. He's just trying to make ends meet."

"I know," Annabeth agreed, exhaling harshly into the warm air.

"Dinner?" Percy questioned, meeting her downturned eyes.

"Room service?" she countered, her lips curling up at the corners. The movement would have been undetectable to anyone who hadn't spent hours upon hours in her company, someone who hadn't learned her tells and the soft nearly imperceptible shifts of her soft features.

"Why not," he shrugged, a grin slowly forming on his lips at the sight of her's widening. "Yours or mine?"

"Yours," Annabeth decided, almost wincing at the reminder of the incriminating evidence lying on her kitchen counter at the moment. "Definitely yours," she muttered under her breath, quietly enough he didn't hear her as he leaned forward to press the elevator button.

They reached his room and entered. Annabeth immediately slipped off her heels and let out a loud sigh of relief. Percy threw himself onto the queen bed and kicked off his own dress shoes. He removed his jacket and threw it on a nearby couch.

"What do you want?" he asked, passing her a menu.

"Um," Annabeth sat back against the mattress, her eyes scanning the laminated page. "Burger is fine."

"I'm not looking for _fine_ , Chase," Percy sighed dramatically. "I'm looking for amazing, splendid, sublime, delicious, amazing—"

"You already said that," Annabeth remarked softly, her half-lidded eyes hiding a chuckle.

"You get the message," Percy shrugged. "So, what item on that menu is capable of _amazing_ you?"

"Hm," Annabeth hummed, her gaze raking over the words. "Ice cream, I suppose. Or hot chocolate." She closed her eyes, imagining it. "Churros," she announced after a beat, an air of finality to the wistful movement of her lips.

"Churros?" Percy questioned, his eyes shining incredulously. "Is that your final answer?"

"Locking it in now," Annabeth assured with an easy smile, the tension of their day slowly melting from her shoulders.

"Okay," he acknowledged and lifted the phone. "Can I get a pair of churros—"

His voice faded into fuzziness, turning to white noise as the plush bed below Annabeth drugged her into a peaceful sleep.

-00000000000000000000-

"Annabeth." She felt someone shaking her lightly. "Annabeth." The voice was soft, comforting, familiar. "Food's here."

"Ngghkay," she moaned, rolling over.

"I'm guessing you're not hungry anymore," he questioned, an amused chuckle seeping into his words.

"Unsurprisingly," Annabeth remarked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Sleep has never managed to chase away my appetite."

"Your phone was ringing, by the way," he remarked, glancing at the device sitting on the table. "I was going to wake you, but it looked like you could use the sleep."

The blonde's arm reached out to feel for the iPhone. Percy nudged the phone into her outstretched hand.

"Thanks," she muttered, her eyes skimming over her emails, messages, and calls.

 _Athena, Athena, Athena_ —dozens of notifications, all from the same person— _Athena, Athena, Athena_

"Besides," Percy shrugged, "by the time I located the origin of the buzzing, it was too late."

"No worries," Annabeth assured him even though her own heart was racing at the possibilities. She quickly closed the phone and sat up. "I have to deal with this though, so I should go."

"You should get some sleep," he advised, noting the dark rings under her eyes. "I'll set your churros aside," Percy promised with a flutter of his lashes that allowed Annabeth an inclination as to just how tired he was. "You can eat them tomorrow."

" _You_ should get some sleep," the blonde countered drowsily.

"I'm fine," he assured, taking a deep breath. It seemed to wake him up, slightly anyway. "You, however," he smiled, eyeing her with a quirk of his brow, "look absolutely exhausted."

"No," Annabeth argued, the exchange a welcomed source of momentary distraction. "I certainly do _not_."

"You certainly _do_."

The gray-eyed woman frowned, the weight of her eyelids threatening to give her away.

"Fine," she huffed finally, her lips forming a familiar defiant purse. "But just because I'm tired doesn't mean I can't eat."

"Whatever you say," Percy shook his head in silent disbelief. He tossed her a wrapped churro, secretly hoping her reflexes wouldn't catch it. He was disappointed as her hand quickly shot out and grasped the pastry.

"Goodnight, Percy," Annabeth hummed warmly as she got up to leave, her fingers eagerly exposing the hot churro.

"Night, Annabeth," Percy responded, watching her with a smirk as she stumbled towards his door.

"Hm," the blonde acknowledged, her mouth no doubt full of fluffy food.

"Wait!" Percy suddenly exclaimed as her free hand reached for the doorknob. "We should plan a meeting time for tomorrow."

"What?!" Annabeth swallowed harshly. "Do we have a meeting tomorrow?" her eyes widened as her heart dropped. "I—I don't have anything on my schedule. Who is it with? Did you call me like I asked—"

"Annabeth," Percy quickly calmed her, slowly rising from his seated position. "We don't have a business meeting tomorrow."

"Oh," she sighed, visibly relieved. The knot in her stomach loosened significantly at his words. "Why would you—"

"I meant a meeting between the two of us." He smiled, sauntering towards her, his eyes flicking to the half-eaten churro in her left hand.

"Percy," the blonde rolled her eyes. "If you want to have sex, you don't have to schedule a fucking _meeting_." She paused, taking advantage of the opportunity to take another bite of her churro. "I mean I'm busy, but I'm not _that_ busy—hey!" she shouted as he reached for her churro, effectively stealing it while she was distracted.

"I didn't mean sex, Annabeth," Percy grinned, nibbling at her churro—he knew if he took too much, he would certainly be inviting the rage of a very hangry Annabeth Chase.

"Could you be more clear then," the blonde sniffed, snatching her midnight snack from his hands with a miffed expression pinching her lips. "Becuase I don't appreciate being made a fool of."

"Earlier today," Percy reminded her delicately, his fingers twitching at his sides as he resisted the urge to pull back a small golden curl that had fallen from her always rigid ponytail. "You promised me a work-free day of relaxation tomorrow."

"No, I didn't," Annabeth tried to suggest but her resolve was missing.

"Yes, you did," Percy sang, a triumphant smile plastered on his face. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her sugar speckled lips, feeling the rough crystals melt under his soft ministrations. "And I plan to make full use of it."

"There's no use of me trying to convince you, is there?" Annabeth realized, more a statement than a question.

"Nope," he replied with a loud pop.

"Fine," Annabeth rolled her eyes again, but a smile threatened to break her expression of resistance. She turned away from her colleague before he could see it.

"Tomorrow, 10 am, Lobby," Percy announced decidedly as she opened the door to go. "Don't forget your bathing suit—"

"Goodnight!" Annabeth said loudly, muffling the rest of his words. She waited until the door was closed behind her to let out a silent laugh, a content smile melting onto her face.

Her phone buzzed.

As quickly as it had appeared, the smile fell from her face.

Annabeth hurriedly scanned her room key and entered her hotel room. She kicked off her shoes and threw down her briefcase and churro, the items falling onto the counter of the kitchenette with a clatter. She sat down at the bed and took a deep breath before dialing her mother.

"Annabeth," the voice was immediate—no hello, no how are you.

"Athena," the blonde replied, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"Did you read my messages?"

"I didn't get a chance to," Annabeth replied honestly, knowing her mother would see through her lie otherwise. "I saw the missed call and the countless notifications and figured I'd call."

"Don't get smart with me, Annabeth," her mother snarled sharply. "I have several questions I require answered by the end of the day," she explained, "you will find those concerns in the emails I sent."

"Okay," the blonde agreed, much too tired to fight with her mother.

"The more urgent issues I will discuss with you right now," Athena continued without pause. "Your meeting with a Mr. Eric Steinmen has been rescheduled to Thursday. Was this your doing?"

"Percy's," Annabeth sighed, managing to resist the urge to allow her head to fall onto the plush pillow in front of her.

Athena paused. She never paused. Annabeth thought it odd but couldn't muster the brain power to pursue the abnormality.

"I had assumed. The timing clashes with your meeting with the bank executives."

"Oh," the blonde responded dumbly. Why hadn't she realized? She should have checked her schedule. She shouldn't have been so distracted by Percy, by his soft touches and cool words, by his charisma and pleasantry.

"Yes, Annabeth," her mother sneered. " _Oh_. Anyway, I have rescheduled the trip for tomorrow. You will need to be at the airport at eleven. I have paid for the ticket and emailed it to you. You will meet the money management team at exactly two o'clock in the afternoon. The times may have changed, but the plan remains the same. Remember everything I told you. I have reviewed the false account in another email. Your return flight will be at six. It will get you back to the hotel by seven."

"Okay," Annabeth said blankly.

"Good. I expect electronic responses in a timely fashion. Do not contact me tomorrow until you have returned to your hotel. I will not have this tied back to me." Her mother swallowed. The blonde could actually hear the movement through the phone. "I expect great things from you," she declared and abruptly hung up the phone.

After the call went dead, the phone fell to the mattress. Annabeth stared dumbly at the dark tv in front of her for what could have been hours. Her chest felt like it was concaving, her lips felt chapped and dry, her lungs felt hot and scratchy, her throat felt tight and it ached. Her head meanwhile, spun in meaningless circles, forever inevitably falling on the soft curve of Percy's lips followed by the tight purse of her mother's.

She wasn't meant to fall. She wasn't falling. She wasn't. She absolutely wasn't—but what if she was?

No, she wasn't.

Annabeth had foolishly allowed herself to fall into a thick honey of contentment. She had allowed Percy's playful jabs and hushed compliments to sweep her away, into a naive land of love and fantasy. It wasn't real. _This_ wasn't real. She had to choose. She always had to choose. Her mother, her _legacy_ , or Percy.

Annabeth clenched her teeth, feeling her fists clench tightly at the realization that it was never a choice. It had been foretold, prophecized long before she'd been born.

The blonde robotically stood, still and poised. She dragged herself to her briefcase, where she took out her laptop and began answering the dozens of emails littering her inbox.

* * *

a/n: sorry y'all, I realize you guys have been waiting forever ever for this chapter. And it's just really not that well written. I apologize, I just have been writing this for months and months which is generally when I do my worst writing. I write best in short inspired spurts. This was not one of those.

Inspiration to come though, I hope. Bc guess who the fuck just graduated from high school? MEEEE. Yep, so weird. I'm a college student now. It's still surreal.

Anyway, I work from home and my job is extremely frustrating bc I have to use word and I can't even express the extent of my hate for word, so I tend to distract myself by writing fanfiction. That's actually how _this_ chapter got done today.

So yep, that's the whole story. No good excuse for this taking so long. I decided to pause and then the pause became a break and then the break became a hiatus. So, again, yep.

Hope yall can forgive me.

This chapter is dedicated to all those who _do_ forgive me.

Gracias!

Ciao!


	35. Drowning

Drowning

"Madam," the attendant broke her from her trance. "Please make sure your phone is on airplane mode."

"Mhm," Annabeth responded absently, pressing her lips together tightly as she suppressed a wave of irritation. She laid her head against the side of the plane, grateful to have a window seat. The clouds always calmed her—even now, when her nerves were dancing just barely below her skin.

Ever since she was a child, Annabeth dreams had been abnormal. Since she had been able to comprehend social structure, she had dreamt of pinstripes and long hours. She had dreamt of paperwork and fulfillment.

Her mother's reappearance had offered the blonde an opportunity to enter the world of high rises and pride. Annabeth had clung to the parental figure, wanting nothing more than to follow in her footsteps, as wide and deep as they seemed sometimes. Annabeth had never doubted what she wanted. She had never any qualms in doing what was necessary to ensure her success, had never had any troubles in following her mother's instructions. Even as their relationship grew more and more strained over the years, Annabeth had never met her tasks with uncertainty or hesitance.

Until today—well, until a few weeks ago. It wasn't until her mother suggested—no, _ordered_ —she do something that was most definitely illegal, that Annabeth began to inwardly question her actions. It wasn't until Poseidon Jackson had forced her to dance and whispered unrelenting truths into her ear, that Annabeth began to distrust her mother's intentions. It wasn't until she'd gotten to know Percy—the night he bandaged her hand, the night he made her hurt and laugh and smile all at the same time, the endless stream of emails he'd sent her—that she began to hesitate.

For as long as she could remember, a future at her mother's company— _this_ future—had served as an anchor for Annabeth. It had been all that was certain in a world of ambiguity and indecision, a beacon of light in the darkness. Like an anchor, it had kept Annabeth safely grounded. Why then, she wondered, did it suddenly feel like the anchor was dragging her beneath the surface, plunging her in unfamiliar gray waters?

Annabeth thought back to the note she slipped under Percy's door before leaving. She had never gotten less than an A in English. She had never faced a single workplace complaint about her writing. She had even had professors commend her for her moving words. But, as she had been staring down at her blank yellow legal pad, she had been unable to muster the words to accurately represent her sentiment, to illustrate the depth of her sorrow.

 _Sorry_ , she wrote.

It wasn't enough—her words would _never_ be enough, but it was all she could think to do. She would not— _could_ not—go against her mother. She was _family_. They were a _family_. Annabeth had never had a family, and now that her mother was back in her life, she'd be damned if she let her go.

Regardless, however, for her familial obligations did nothing to diminish the guilt coiling in her gut, slowly creeping up her chest cavity.

-00000000000000000000-

Percy woke up in a surprisingly good mood. He had never considered himself a morning person, but—he inwardly reflected—that, perhaps if he woke every morning to a day old churro and plans with a surprisingly fun blonde, he wouldn't moan and groan as much.

He couldn't help but hum as he changed into his bathing suit and threw on a t-shirt, pausing occasionally to steal a bite of his churro. Every time his eyes shuttered closed, his mind inevitably slipped to images of a bikini-clad blonde laying across the sand. He couldn't wait.

When he was ready, he set to the door with a wide grin adorning his expression. As the approached the door to his room, his eyes caught on a bright yellow something below him. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a folded up piece of paper. He recognized the yellow coloring. It had clearly come from the ridiculous legal pad Annabeth insisted on carrying everywhere.

Percy smiled unconsciously at the thought and bent to pick up the note. He slowly unfolded it, wondering what it could be. Had his lover written him a naughty note?

 _Percy_ _,_ it began, and the shaky writing wilted the curve of his lips.

 _I'm sorry. I have to cancel our day of relaxation. There is an unexpected task that is in need of my assistance. I likely won't be back until late. I'll try to make it up to you. I'm sorry._

 _Truly,_

 _Annabeth_

Of course, she was canceling. He should have expected it. The Annabeth he knew had no idea how to relax.

Percy bit his lip, his eyes skimming the note a second time. He felt a pang of concern at her vague wording, her seeming lack of a concrete explanation.

 _Her mother must have called_ , he realized with a sigh.

He was frustrated to say that, for all he tried, he fundamentally didn't understand the relationship between Annabeth and her mother. Athena called and Annabeth came, no questions asked. Nevertheless, from what Percy had observed, the favors were never reciprocated. There was something to be said for respecting your superiors orders, but this was ridiculous. Anything Athena needed, anything she wanted, anything she even _looked_ at, Annabeth was fucking there.

Percy had been bemused to hear about Annabeth's meeting with the Chase Board. He had been astounded—and a bit amused—when she had torn into him that same night, muttering absently about how terribly the meeting had gone. He wasn't sure she had known she was speaking at the time. He didn't say anything, hoping she would fight through her frustrations—perhaps, fuck through her frustrations was more appropriate? She had certainly worked him hard—

He was digressing.

Percy was already on his company's board, and—though nepotism had certainly played a part in securing him a seat—he had worked hard to be worthy of the title. The notion that Annabeth wasn't already a board member of Chase Enterprises, especially considering how hard she worked, was, simply put, fucking _ludicrous._

She was constantly working to gain her mother's favor. She dedicated her life to the company, working day in and day out. Percy had grown so accustomed to the dark circles of fatigue under her eyes that he had forgotten where they came from: countless nights of unyielding commitment.

So of course, he wasn't surprised that Annabeth was willing to throw everything down and abandon all plans to do her mother's bidding. It certainly was in character for her.

Why then, he wondered, did this time feel so different? Why was there something itching under his fingertips? Why was there a dull ache in the center of his chest?

 _Fuck this_ , he decided and grabbed his towel, heading for the beach. Percy could still have fun without the Annabeth. In fact, he would most likely have _more_ fun without the abrasive blonde.

How wrong he was.

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth had arrived at her destination exactly two hours before her appointment. The flight had been surprisingly short, only an hour and a half long. She had quickly taxied to the bank and sat herself in a cafe directly opposite the building. There she had taken out her computer and other materials and began reviewing the necessary information for the meeting.

She had already reviewed her story several times the night before. Her name was Sarah Bruce. She was a young mild-mannered woman. She was a top executive at a design company who was doing exceptionally well and looking to bypass the American income taxes. In short, she was looking to funnel money out of her company and store it offshores.

It was relatively simple, not an exceptionally hard thing to keep track of. There was, of course, the issue of asking the right questions. Annabeth was expected to acquire information regarding Jackson's questionable finances and report back to her mother. In order to facilitate conversation and avoid being shut out, she had to be extremely strategic with her wording. Sarah Bruce had to appear to be an innocent—well, as innocent as anyone could be visiting a bank in the Cayman Isands—businesswoman seeking to hide her wealth from the US government. The bank representative could not suspect foul play in the slightest.

Annabeth rummaged through her bag, searching for the small lining pocket. From the compartment, she retrieved the small, inconspicuous flash drive she had been carrying the entire trip, the one she had been irrationally terrified Percy would discover. She carefully plugged it into her computer and waited for the information to load.

Annabeth opened the folder and scrolled through the contents. It held the Jackson Inc. financial records for the last fiscal year. She immediately dove in, searching through the numbers for any strange figures or inconsistencies.

First, she examined the large sums. The overhead was a bit high but nothing ludicrous for a large cooperation. The company was debt free and always paid its suppliers on time. It was making money, there was no doubt about that. The company had hundreds of clients. The large numbers would certainly prove trying for Annabeth as she now had to individually investigate all of the business relationships.

Annabeth's eyes quickly skimmed the spreadsheet of clients. The managers in charge of said clients were written beside them. It was a small detail she probably wouldn't have noticed, especially because it had nothing to do with her current search—but she did notice, because _Percy Jackson_ was printed clearly on the left of several names.

Acting on impulse, Annabeth reached for her phone. Percy hadn't texted her anything. She had hoped for a sarcastic _really_ or an angry _why_? She knew silence was the worst of his reactions. He was never silent.

Annabeth's fingers hovered over the keypad, slowly tracing out _I'm sorry,_ but it wasn't enough. She knew that. She had _always_ known that. The blonde put down the phone with a slight shake of her head. She took a deep breath and got back to work. She only had an hour left until her meeting, and she had only thoroughly researched a dozen of Jackson Inc.'s clients.

-00000000000000000000-

Some people found the sound of rain falling soothing, others preferred whale noises. Percy had found that for him the most relaxing was irrefutably the sound of waves softly crashing on the seashore. The soft rhythm had always put his at ease, even know when his mind was spinning, his tumultuous thoughts revolving around a certain blonde.

As he lay on the beach, silently watching the water, Percy considered the implications of his feelings. He certainly liked Annabeth; there was no denying that anymore. In fact, he liked her more than he had anticipated, more than he had planned to. He found himself stupidly entranced by her small, triumphant smirks and her biting wit and her righteous sense of self and—all the characteristics he had once found so irritating had somehow become endearing to him. He even found he didn't mind fighting with her, he didn't mind letting her win because he knew it meant more to her than it did to him—and, more importantly, reveling in her victory, she would beam, wearing a confident grin that made him go warm all over.

Percy was pretty sure she felt the same way about him. She had admitted anything to him—oh, gods no. He didn't think she ever would. Words, he had found, were not exactly Annabeth's specialty. He knew because he had seen it in her eyes, in her minute irregularities. Sometimes, after watching him give a presentation she would smile unknowingly, pride imprinted into the curve of her lips. Sometimes, while they were working, she would look at him—just fucking _look_ at him—and chuckle sweetly to herself. Sometimes, sated and panting, she would trace the lines of his torso with her eyes closed, humming softly as she seeming memorized them. In those gentle glances and easy smiles, he had seen what she wasn't willing to voice.

He wondered if she'd seen it in him too. Probably, he had never been good at hiding his emotions.

He wondered what she was doing now—wondered what she was wearing—if she was smiling—if she was thinking of him as he thought of her.

-00000000000000000000-

"Ms. Bruce," the secretary announced. "Mr. Garcon will see you now."

"Thank you," Annabeth replied with an innocent expression.

She stood and strode into the office with her briefcase in hand. In the small room, there was a large desk facing two empty chairs. It reminded her somewhat of her own office.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Garcon," Annabeth greeted, setting down her possessions and leaning forward to shake the man's hand.

"Likewise," the man replied politely, shaking her hand and settling back into his chair. "So, Ms. Bruce," he prompted. "What can I help you with today?"

"Well," Annabeth said and began dictating her story word for word, exactly as it had appeared in her mother's instructions, though she did throw in a few dramatic pauses and melancholy sighs.

"I see," he responded finally, tapping his fingers rhythmically against the warm wood of his desk. "There are several options open to you, all of which we can work with you to achieve."

"Mhm," Annabeth nodded, leaning forward with a placid smile.

"But I would recommend you create an off-shore account and simply make large deposits when you have large sums," the banker explained. "This is going to protect you in several ways: first, the income you store here will be not be taxed. Secondly, if you are ever in a lawsuit, the US federal courts have no jurisdiction here, therefore, they could not gain access to your funds. Third, this is all completely legal. Moving money offshores is certainly looked down upon, but there are no laws against it."

"I understand," Annabeth agreed. She bit her lip in thought. It wasn't enough. She knew her mother was looking for illegal activities, not legal ones. She didn't want to ruin the Jackon's reputation but rather their—she'd rather not think about the implications of her actions. "And if I was willing to... circumvent the law, so to speak. Would there be more fruitful options available?"

"Miss," the banker shook his head. "I'm afraid we cannot discuss such thing unless under contract."

"It's alright," Annabeth shrugged. "This option you've offered me, is it the most common among clientele?"

"Yes, miss," the banker assured. "It has worked seamlessly for hundreds of people and companies."

"Forgive me, sir," Annabeth chuckled hollowly, pretending to be nervous. "But I'm afraid I'm still a bit skeptical. It sounds almost too good to be true. You wouldn't happen to have a client I could call as a reference, would you?"

"I'm sorry, miss," the banker grimaced, "but you and I both know I can't give out that information."

"No worries," Annabeth dismissed with a smile. Fuck, she was beginning to worry this short trip had been for nothing.

* * *

a/n: I realize this is short, but I had to split up this and the next chapter otherwise it was going to span like 7000 words, so here we are. Anyway, treason should be out like tomorrow or day after. Then hopefully I'll be back on a steady updating track. I always say that but like, really truly hopefully.

Quick question: If I post a few one-shots, would you rather I post them separately (like as different stories) or would you rather I just put them into one story that filled w one-shots?

This chapter is dedicated to _littlemorethannothing_ who left me a really nice review and pm.

Ciao!

p.s. are yall gonna be mad if I start another story?


	36. Apologies

a/n: wait until the end before cussing me out

* * *

Apologies

"Hey," a tan blonde greeted Percy.

He lifted his sunglasses to get a better view. She was very pretty—extremely pretty.

But she wasn't Annabeth—she wasn't _her_.

Fuck.

"Hey," Percy forced a friendly grin, sitting up. He supposed it couldn't hurt to make a new friend. After all, he would most likely be extraordinarily bored all day.

"My name is Kristen," she simpered, exposing her pearly white teeth.

"Percy," he responded easily, leaning forward to offer her a hand. She shook it. "Would you like to sit?" he asked, motioning to the towel beside him.

"Absolutely," the blonde answered and took a seat. She was nice. She was sweet and confident and _beautiful_ —but she wasn't her. "How long are you here?" Kristen prompted warmly, watching him with her hazel eyes.

"Just one more day," he informed smoothly, his eyes washing over her tanned features. She had a small constellation of freckles decorating the bridge of her nose. They were cute. He liked freckles. Annabeth had freckles. Annabeth— _no_.

"Oh, bummer," she chuckled, her the pleasant curve of her lips dipping. "We could have hung out."

"Mh," Percy acknowledged with a smile. "How long are you here?" he returned, his gaze slipping to the couple behind her. They were happy. He wanted to be happy. He wanted—fuck, he wanted _her_. Percy quelled his sudden urge to scream and retired his stare to the beauty before him.

"I'm here for the rest of the week," she explained. "My friends and I are on spring break!" She glanced behind her, gesturing to a group of girls laying out on the beach.

"Oh wow," Percy laughed, his tongue sliding across his teeth. "I totally forgot it was that time of the year."

"I'm guessing you're not in college then," Kristen ventured, looking him up and down, as if to gauge his age.

"No," Percy confirmed, finding himself irrationally bored with this conversation. "I graduated a few years ago. I'm actually here for business."

"A businessman," she wiggled her eyebrows. "I had no idea you were so posh."

At that, Percy laughed—really, _truly_ , laughed. It felt good. He felt lighter, a weight momentarily lifted from his shoulders.

"So," he grinned, suddenly feeling much more comfortable. "Where are you from?"

-00000000000000000000-

"Thank you, Mr. Garcon," Annabeth giggled, reaching out to take his hand in hers. "You've been so much help to me."

"No problem, Ms. Bruce," the banker replied with a grin. "It's just what we do here."

"I'll be in touch," Annabeth said, turning to leave. "I—"

"Let me walk you out," the banker announced suddenly, standing to follow her through the doors.

"Oh," Annabeth swallowed, noting the oily tone with which he spoke. "I'm sure I can manage on my own—"

"But a lady shouldn't have to," he cut her off. He caught her by the small of her back, leading her towards the doors of his office. She felt volatile cord of disgust curl in her gut and resisted the urge to shove the man away.

He led her through the doors and past his secretary. As they passed the small desk, the woman behind it picked up her head.

"Mr. Garcon," she interrupted. "I have that file on Hermes ready. Should I leave it in your office?"

"Yes," he affirmed with a grin, oblivious to the stiffening of Annabeth's body.

The blonde waited a second before questioning the information. Carefully, she turned her body into his, ignoring the revulsion pounding in her veins.

"Hermes is a client of yours?" she asked, a look of fascination disguising her intentions.

"Yes," he informed in a creamy tone. "We work with many elites."

"Is he as handsome as they say?" she pressed, her eyes shining.

"Do you know the CEO?" he questioned, flashing her an impressed look.

"Only of him," Annabeth answered quickly, picking up the pace as his hand dropped lower. "Thank you again," she called when they reached the door and parted.

"Just my job," the banker answered. "Make sure to keep in touch if you have any... questions."

"I will," Annabeth simpered sweetly, quickly storing the information that Hermes was a company and not, as she'd previously believed, a man. She turned and strode down the stairs of the building before hailing a cab, thoroughly spent. She fell into the back of the vehicle with a sigh, wanting nothing more than to scrub herself clean. She picked up her phone. _I_ _'m sorry_ , she sent finally, nothing more to say—nothing more she _could_ say.

-00000000000000000000-

"So," Kristen prompted suddenly with a sly smile. "Who is the girl?"

"Uh—" Percy stuttered, his eyes widening at her declaration. "Wha—did—" he sighed, giving into her knowing expression. "How did you know?" he asked simply, resignation flitting across his features.

"It was sometime after I brushed you with my leg and before I nudged your hand with mine that I noticed the wistful look in your eyes," she explained.

"Sorry," Percy apologized sheepishly, carding his fingers through his hair.

"No," the blonde dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I should have seen it coming. Besides, it's hardly your fault."

"Still," Percy shrugged, a smirk gracing his lips. "I should have been upfront with you."

Kristen was silent, her eyes trained on the ocean. There was a beat of silence as they both watched the waves surge and ebb.

"Do you love her?" she asked softly, her tone longing. She still wasn't looking at him.

"No," Percy pronounced hastily before revising. "I don't know—not yet anyway."

"You don't love her yet?" she inquired, her eyes glistening with something akin to nostalgia. "Or you don't know if you love her yet?"

"I—I don't love her yet," Percy decided slowly, his gaze rolling across her expression, catching on the lock of hair pushed behind her ear.

It was golden blonde. It was similar— _so_ similar—but never the same.

"But I could," he admitted, his forehead creasing slightly at the entrance. "And I'm close—I'm really fucking close." His eyes flicked up to the blonde before him, resisting the urge to bury his head in his hands and shake himself senseless.

"You're lucky," Kristen told him, a faraway smile reaching her eyes. "As is she, I'm sure."

"Hmph," Percy half snorted, remembering his current situation, remembering she had fucking abandoned him this morning with only a few words on the pages of a yellow legal pad. "It's complicated."

"It always is when the heart is involved," Kristen chuckled, visibly brightening at his respondent laugh.

"And the dick," he added quietly, but she must have heard for she grinned broadly. "We're in a bit of a fight," he explained in reference to his prior sentiment.

"For how long?" the blonde questioned. He was surprised by her concern. She could have easily been talking up one of the other four dozen guys interested in speaking to her, but instead, she was, essentially, serving as a relationship counselor.

"Since this morning."

"Over what?" Kristen wondered out loud.

"Like I said," Percy huffed. "Complicated."

"Ah," Kristen raised her eyes brows dubiously at the dark-haired man. "You should probably apologize."

"But I didn't do anything—"

"No one ever feels they did," Kristen shrugged. "But if you love her—or _almost_ love her—then your pride is a trivial price to pay for contentment."

"I suppose," Percy agreed begrudgingly, kicking around some sand with his feet. He knew she had technically apologized this morning through the note she'd left. He sighed and reached into his bag an wrapped his fingers around his phone, retrieving it.

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth was about to board her flight when she finally received a text from Percy.

 _I'm still mad_ , he wrote. _But I'm willing to forgive you granted your trip was work-related. Dinner tonight?  
_

 _Yes_ , was the first thing Annabeth sent, filled with relief at his olive branch. _I'm sorry._

 _Hotel Lobby at 8?_ He texted back almost immediately.

 _Perfect_. Annabeth noted he had not addressed her apology. She figured he hadn't accepted it. Percy was easy going but even he had a limit. She worried he would reach it one of these days. She had no idea what she would do if he did— _when_ he did.

-00000000000000000000-

It was nearly 7:30 pm by the time Annabeth finally got back to the hotel. She quickly rushed back to her room, hastily dropping her notes and briefcase onto her bed. She opened her suitcase and too late realized she hadn't packed anything other than business casual clothing.

Oh well, there was no point in worrying over something she certainly couldn't change. If Percy found himself so appalled by her wardrobe then it was his own problem. She quickly shimmied out of her work clothes and into a semi less formal red blouse and a black pencil skirt. As she headed into the bathroom, looking to make herself appear a bit less sleep deprived, she was slightly horrified to see a colored bruise peeking out from beneath the neckline of her top.

Shit.

Had that been showing all morning? She sincerely hoped it hadn't. Luckily, she was in a foreign country so the chances of her facing any consequences were slim—but she was still embarrassed if others had seen it. What had they assumed? Was that why that banker had been so touchy with her? So overly charming?

"Ugh," Annabeth groaned, quickly reaching for some concealer to cover up the spot. It was already fading anyway, not nearly as noticeable as it had been yesterday. The thought made her rather sad. She wondered why but quickly banished the thoughts from her mind as they were beginning to enter an unfamiliar, much too profound territory.

-00000000000000000000-

The entire elevator ride down to the lobby, Annabeth internally recited the well thought out apology she had come up with on the plane home. It was certainly much more coherent than the one she had left Percy this morning. But the moment Annabeth stepped out of the elevator and saw Percy, leaning against a pillar with a somber look on his face, she found herself totally and utterly speechless.

"Hey," Percy greeted when he saw her, surprising her when he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Um, y—yeah," Annabeth stuttered at the normalcy with which he was treating her. Sure, he wasn't smiling but he was handling her cordially. After his lack of contact with her this morning, she was expecting much worse.

"The restaurant isn't too far," Percy commented, looking her in her very confused eyes. "It would only be a ten-minute walk."

"Oh," Annabeth remarked lightly, more a delayed reaction to his casual tone than to his suggestion

"Or I can simply call us a cab, if you'd prefer," Percy said quickly, stepping away from her and towards the doors of the hotel.

"Percy, wait!" Annabeth called out before he could get too far. She saw his shoulders tense at the use of her name and saw the momentary hurt that flashed in his eyes when he turned. "A walk would be great," she offered with a smile, swallowing much too harshly at the realization of the pain she had caused him with her abrupt departure.

"Okay," Percy nodded. "Let's go then."

Annabeth clasped her hands nervously around her large wallet that could thankfully pass as a clutch and followed him out the door. Once she had caught up to him they fell into the awkward silence that Annabeth had both entirely predicted and vehemently feared.

"I'm sorry," she announced suddenly, breaking the silence.

"So I've heard," Percy agreed, keeping his eyes facing forward.

"I am though," Annabeth assured him. "I wish I could explain exactly where I had to go and what I had to do, but the truth is this... relationship—or whatever this is—is clearly a business conflict of interest." She gasped in a breath before continuing to spill her words into the warm air, nothing stopping her from continuing until tomorrow. "There are so many things I want to tell you so badly and—and I just _can't_. And you have to understand that as much as _I_ do—"

"I _do_ understand, Annabeth," Percy cut her off with a sigh, momentarily allowing her to calm her breathing as she stared up at him. "But—but I thought we had _some_ level of trust. I figured we were done lying to eachother—"

"I didn't lie—" Annabeth tried to argue.

"I just—" Percy breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he pursed his lips. "I know our business are competitors. Just like I know that our parents will never get along. I know your mom and you have a weird power dynamic going on, and I know that's a relationship I don't understand and suspect I never will. I know you can't tell me everything about your day and that you have to censor yourself when you speak on the phone, but—but I need you to be honest with me. If your mom calls, tell me she called. I won't pry—and if I do, you don't have to tell me anything. But _tell_ me, I can't say. Don't make something up and lie. This morning, I woke up excited to go to the beach and see you only to find a hastily written note. I—I just wish you would have told me to my face that you had something planned with your mother. I wouldn't have been angry—I really wouldn't have. A little disappointed maybe, but not angry."

"So what are you right now?" Annabeth asked, staring down at her shoes as they clicked on the dusk kissed sidewalk. "Angry or disappointed."

"Which emotion would you prefer?" Percy returned jokingly.

"Anger," Annabeth answered after a beat of silence. Her severity took her companion by surprise. "If you're angry, I can apologize. I can make things better. If you're angry it means I did something you didn't want or—or didn't approve of. But if you're disappointed it—it means you expected more of me. It means you thought I was better than—than what I am, and I don't think I can stomach the thought of that becuase—"

"Annabeth," Percy interrupted her suddenly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, one hand curling around her shoulder. "I'm only disappointed that I didn't get to spend the entire day with you. I'm disappointed with the turn of events, not with _you_. I—" he swallowed, and Annabeth traced the movement of his throat with her eyes. "You're better than I thought you would be—not worse."

"Thank you," Annabeth smiled, trying to ignore the people who they were clearly irritating by standing in the middle of the walkway. "I really am sorry, by the way."

"I know," Percy grimaced. "I just wish you had told me it to my face."

"I'm sorry about that too," Annabeth said with a light chuckle.

"You should apologize less," Percy rolled his eyes, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "So now that we've agreed to be honest with eachother—we _have_ agreed, right?"

"Yes," Annabeth nodded. "Of course. _That_ , I can commit to."

"Great." A grin slid across his lips, and Annabeth once again found herself surprisingly speechless. The curve of his mouth was so familiar, so warm and welcoming and—she didn't think she could handle it.

It was moments like this, when his expression of joy brought _her_ joy, that she worried what she was getting herself into, what she was getting _him_ into. He had said it himself, they were competitors; their parents would never get along. Then, with this unfamiliar ballooning feeling filling her heart, she would remember what she and her mother were doing with his father's company— _his_ company. She remembered how much the betrayal would hurt if he found out— _when_ he found out.

There was a time limit on this—on _them._ They were a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode.

Annabeth found she couldn't swallow, couldn't speak, couldn't even think at the thought—of her mother's triumph, of causing him pain, of losing him, of her mother's triumph, of—

Her mind was spinning, her breath growing shallow again. She didn't—she couldn't—

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, concern glinting in his eyes at her dazed expression.

She gazed up at him, her lips slightly parted.

He was worried. He was worried about _her_. Because—becuase he—

"Are you okay?" he inquired, his brow furrowing.

She felt tears threatening to give her away at his voice, at the way he so naturally caressed her name with his mouth. It was like a lighthouse in the middle of a storm, a lantern in the middle of the dark, pulling her out of her forlorn thoughts.

Without saying anything, Annabeth reached forward and tugged Percy's head down to hers, crashing her lips down upon his.

He was momentarily caught off guard by the onslaught but quickly began moving his lips against hers, his hands pressing delightfully into her waist.

"Annabeth," he breathed against her lips, when she pulled back for a breath. "Are you—"

"I'm sorry," she disclosed between gasps.

He smiled, tilting his head as he watched her with a questioning look.

"I know," he chuckled. "You already told me."

"Do you—" Annabeth forced herself to swallow past the lump in her throat. "Do you forgive me?"

Percy frowned slightly at the grimness in her voice.

"Annabeth, what's going—"

"Do you forgive me?" she repeated.

"Of course," Percy assured her, his eyes scanning her body, as if looking for something wrong.

"Thank you," Annabeth sighed, a warm, honeyed relief setting throughout her body.

She pulled him towards her, throwing her arms around his waist in a hug. He returned the gesture warmly, confused but willing. He didn't understand—wouldn't for hopefully a while what she apologizing for. She needed to hear him say it, even if he didn't know exactly what she was apologizing for.

"Okay," she said finally when she pulled away, a smile plastered on her face. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to lose our reservation, would we?"

She took Percy by the hand, ignoring how uncharacteristically her the display was, and dragged him down the sidewalk.

"Annabeth," he called her attention a second later. "I—" His mouth was slightly ajar, something lingering on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind," Percy tightened his grip on her hand. "We should get going," he breathed, pressing a final chaste kiss to her lips.

* * *

a/n: okay okay okay. So here's what's up. I suck. Accept it as I have accepted it as well. I have a plan, but before that, like Annabeth, I must apologize endlessly. So yeah, not a lot of excuses. I was on vacation out of the country all of July and didn't have my computer so that cover one month, but I don't really have an excuse for not updating all of August. The problem is, once I lose my steam and stop writing for a while, my motivation goes down the fucking drain.

Anyway, tho, if you're willing to accept my millionth apology. I have a plan. I really don't like updating with such huge gaps in between so here's the plan. I'm basically going to just extreme write until I have 5 chapters of funny business done, 5 chapters of treason done, and 10 of the new story I'm working on done. I'm not gonna post anything until I finish that. That way, I have a good headstart until I can settle myself into college.

This chapter is a nice reminder that I exist, a massive apology, and an announcement that Legacy of Steel is the winner of my poll and my new story that will be coming out at some point in September. Anyway, I'll be at a cafe, writing my ass off until I finish this little mission of mine so—iciao! see you l8r :)

p.s. thanks everyone who reviewed bc more than anything it reminds me that there are people waiting on me and it makes me pick up my computer and get back in writing mode.

p.p.s. this chapter is dedicated to _loudlilylaugher11_ bc their review was the reason I finished this chapter. Also, your comment just made me smile. I can't tell if you think the story is cute or the fact that I literally never proofread is cute but hey, ill take either one at this point (also didnt proof read this so). Also dedicated to the guest who said "update you bitch,or i ll pound you like percy did to rachel" bc I don't normally appreciate threats, but this one was clever and me laugh

p.p.p.s. if you still want to cuss me out, now is the time


	37. Words

Words

"Did you always want to work for you dad?" Annabeth asked once the pair was seated and had ordered.

"No," Percy faint smiled, his eyes flicking downwards before flicking back up to her with a forlorn look. "He had always implied I would, said I needed to take over the family business."

"But—" Annabeth began, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"It's not a family business," Percy finished for her with a slight dip of his head. "Yes, I know. I said the same thing, but it didn't change his mind."

"So what did you want to study then?" Annabeth questioned, taking a sip of her drink.

"Biology," he revealed with a sigh, " _marine_ biology."

"Really?" Annabeth grinned wonderstruck. "I had no idea. Why?"

"I loved the sea," Percy explained, and Annabeth was warmed by the way his eyes light up so brightly at the subject. "I had always been fascinated by deep sea diving and marine life in general—Still _am_ , if I'm being honest—and then one day, on bring your parents to school day, someone brought their mom, and she was a marine biologist. She described how she would use an underwater drone to observe life at a certain depth and then catalog her findings and analyze the results to find patterns and trends."

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly. His features were so relaxed, so joyful it hurt Annabeth's heart. She wondered why she had never seen him like this. Why had she never asked him what he was passionate about before? How had she managed to learn the intricacies of his personality without understanding such basic truths?

"I don't even think I really understood what she said," he laughed. "I was eight years old. I didn't know what it meant to catalog a finding or analyze a result, but still, _somehow_ , in that moment, I just thought to myself: this is what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"So why didn't you pursue it?" Annabeth asked, a slight frown imprinting itself into her forehead.

"I did," he admitted, "or tried to at least."

"But I thought you got your MBA at NYU," Annabeth posed, the dimples in her expression deepening in confusion.

"I—I did," he nodded. "Eventually."

"So what happened?" Annabeth inquired after a beat of silence.

"I graduated high school and got accepted to Eckerd College down in Florida for marine biology." A flash of something darker flickered in his eyes, and he paused. "I was so excited. It was right by the coast. I could study and dive at the same time."

He paused again, this time pursing his lips, as if uncomfortable continuing.

"Oh," Annabeth said blankly. She licked her lips in the tense silence, trying to find the courage to speak. "If it's—if it's too hard, you don't have to tell me."

"No," Percy shook his head. "I want to—it's just—" he cut himself off again, harsher this time.

"Percy," Annabeth reached out and placed her hand over his on the table. "It's okay," she reassured him, squeezing his hand so he would meet her eyes. "I don't need to know." She curved her lips into a warm smile, though inside she felt her stomach doing flip-flops. "There will be plenty of time to talk about your past when we get back to New York."

"Okay," Percy agreed, throwing her a grateful expression.

Just then, the waiter returned with their dishes. As he served them, Annabeth kept her eyes carefully trained on Percy. She bit her lip when she spotted the sliver of hurt still shinning in the blue of his irises. She swallowed harshly, her throat suddenly dry.

It hurt.

It hurt to—to see _him_ hurt.

Annabeth forced herself to breathe despite the discovery. She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly in her chest, the pressure building uncomfortably, warning her something big was coming—or perhaps it had already arrived. She didn't have time to dwell on it. She pushed it out of her mind and turned back to Percy, forcing her expression into an untroubled one before giving him one final reassuring squeeze.

"Do you read much?" Annabeth asked him suddenly, quickly brushing past the prior subject and onto a new one.

"A bit," he smirked. "Not as much as the great Annabeth Chase I'm sure, though."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved his hand out hers playfully. Then she took a bite of her meal and listened as Percy described his favorite book. As she listened, she found the pain in her chest lessened. She found though, troublingly, that she didn't if she hurt as long as he didn't.

They spent the rest of the dinner just talking, though there were heated glances and respondent blushes interspersed between sentences. Annabeth was astonished by how _easy_ it was, by how comfortable she felt around him. Even after dinner, when they'd stood up from their chairs and Percy had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, the blonde was struck by how secure she felt in his grasp. She wondered if that was normal, if this was love. Not that she would know. Gods, no—she had certainly never been in love. In lust? of course. But in love? never.

Piper had told her once though, leaning over an empty bottle of wine, a half-filled glass of rosé teetering precariously in her hand, that lust was hot and heavy and made one's heart race. Love she'd said was different. It was warm, not hot. It was light, not heavy. It was knowing someone was behind you, no matter what. It was knowing someone so well, butterflies had turned to flowers, flourishing steady and strong every day.

Annabeth had never been in love. She had nothing to compare lust to, but as she considered Piper's words from that drunken night, she queried if the warm, tender feeling that rushed through her when Percy wrapped his arms around her was anything close. If it could mean _she_ was close.

No, she decided inwardly as Percy led her out of the restaurant. She wasn't there yet. She couldn't be there yet. Piper had always said she'd know when she was there. _When you're in love, you just know_ , Piper had said. No, Annabeth reaffirmed, she was still entirely confused, so she couldn't be—

"Hawaiian shaved ice?" Percy prompted, noticing a sign for the weirdly out of place dessert, completely oblivious to her internal strife.

"In the Bahamas?" Annabeth laughed incredulously, meeting his eyes with a smile. "Why ever not?"

But _maybe._

-00000000000000000000-

They were both laughing as they strolled back into the hotel that evening. Annabeth found she could laugh for hours with him. Laugh about nothing at all. Just looking at his eyes, shining with mirth, she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

That final tidbit might have had to do with the fact that she had drunk three ostentatiously full glasses of wine, however.

"Elevator?" Percy questioned as soon as they entered the lobby, his gaze gleaming as he too had his fair share of wine. They had purchased the entire bottle, though, what else were they supposed to do? Just take it home?

Annabeth shot him a weird look at the question, biting her lip in order to keep the very sassy _obviously_ from slipping out. At her nod of approval, Percy placed his hand on her lower back, ushering her forward towards the lift.

"You look nice tonight, Chase," Percy stated smoothly as they waited, his eyes running up and down her body.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth mocked, pretending to be shocked. "Are you attempting to seduce me?"

"Mh," he affirmed, leaning forward to press the elevator button as he realized neither of them had done so before. "Though I am rather offended that you didn't feel a need to dress up for me. I mean, I definitely recognize that blouse and skirt from the office."

"You recognize a plain black pencil skirt?" Annabeth asked dubiously, a smirk plastered on her face. "How do you know this isn't one of many?"

"I know," Percy assured her with a wiggle of his brows.

Annabeth still didn't buy it.

The elevator slid open, jarring them both for a moment as they stepped into it.

"I know," he explained, "because it was only two weeks ago, that I stripped it off of you. There is a very distinct distressing near the end of the zipper where I was a bit too hasty."

"Really?" Annabeth questioned, her brows high, her eyes flickering with disbelief.

"Really," he nodded with a devilish smile, stalking towards her. He put his hand on either side of her, boxing her as the elevator doors slid shut and the machine sparked to life.

"How do you know it's not some _other_ guy's fault?" Annabeth inquired lightly, reaching up to play with the tie around his neck.

"Annabeth," Percy growled meaningfully, his hot breath spilling into the air between them.

"Fine," the blonde rolled her eyes. "You're right, this is _that_ skirt." She watched him through her lashes. "Though I do have many others, so you could have easily been wrong had you not noted that tiny, little detail."

"But I did," he hummed, tilting his head so it was perfectly opposite to hers.

"Besides," Annabeth sniffed. "I shouldn't _have_ to dress up—but let's just say that if I _did_ want to, that I might not have packed anything but work clothes."

"Hypothetically, of course," Percy added, dipping his head to lick a filthy strip of her neck.

"Of course," Annabeth replied, her head falling back as a gentle gasp wracked her body.

The elevator dinged—rather loudly in the blonde's drunken opinion—and the grating sound broke them apart, though only slightly, Percy pulling back and Annabeth straightening herself.

"So," Percy said between pants, his gaze utterly captivated by her sinfully untouched lips. "Sex?"

"Obviously," Annabeth harrumphed, placing her hands on the flat of his chest and shoving him backward out of the elevator.

"Yes," Percy agreed breathlessly, his eyes not leaving her, even as his back crashed rather heavily against the wall behind him. "Just making sure."

Annabeth threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his before breathing _appreciated_ which he, in turn, swallowed, appreciative himself. The blonde carried her lips across his jaw before trailing down his neck, making sure no portion of his collarbone was left untouched.

Though he was still fairly dazed by, what he _assumed_ , was 10% the alcohol and 90% Annabeth, Percy used the lack of lips on his as an opportunity to steer them in the direction of his room, only tearing himself away from her when they reached the door in order to unlock it.

"How'd you get this?" asked Annabeth, dragging her fingers along a scar that spanned his forearm.

"Complicated," he swallowed quickly.

"Oh," Annabeth sighed, blankly, looking up at him with a wide smile as his door swung open.

"Shall we?" he grinned, motioning for her to enter before him in some drunken act of chivalry.

"Gods," Annabeth laughed loudly, taking his hand in hers as she crossed the threshold. "You're dumb sometimes."

She pulled him after her and shut the door with a harsh kick, flattening him against it immediately after. She crashed her lips upon his, reveling in the way his hands sought out her waist, fingers curling roughly into her skin.

Percy slowly backed her away from the door until the back of her knees were knocking against the bed. His lips left her mouth then, bending to line sloppy open-mouthed kisses down her neck, his hands reaching for the hem of her blouse.

"Careful," Annabeth advised, her eyes closed and her head thrown back.

Percy halted his movements, a concerned glint flittering across his half-lidded eyes. He wondered if he'd hurt her, if he'd been too rough, if—

"You ripped the blouse too," Annabeth explained hastily, removing it herself.

He laughed to himself and couldn't find it in himself to care about the state of her shirt. He continued his descent, sucking delightfully at the skin of her stomach.

"Seams are delicate, you know—" she gasped, cutting herself off as he reached the edge of her skirt. "Clothesmakers generally don't plan for your savagery—"

"They're not Percy Jackson proof?" he inquired as he undid the zipper of her skirt, allowing the garment to slip down her body.

Annabeth laughed, loud and breathy, and the sound was enough to catch Percy's attention, bringing his gaze back to her face. In the process, he noticed something quite odd but unreasonably exciting.

"Annabeth Chase," he smirked, a smug expression setting into the lines of his demeanor as he eyed her white lingerie. "I thought you told me you only brought work clothes on this trip."

"Oh, these?" Annabeth feigned surprise, eyeing her own scantily clad body. "These _are_ work clothes," she assured him with a devious smile.

"Really?" he countered, his fingers just brushing the lace of her panties. "I'm considered work?"

"Yes," Annabeth answered, trying to keep her mind straight as Percy lowered himself between her thighs. "Why? Does that bother you?"

"Not at all," Percy replied against the skin of thigh. "I know how..." he licked her skin, traveling dangerously close to her heat with every word, " _dedicated_ you are to your work," he whispered before nipping the very place he had so easily carressed with his tongue just a second earlier.

"And—" Annabeth couldn't help but groan at his ministrations, "what else am I?" she asked.

"Hm," Percy pretend to think, his breath skimming over the satin of her panties. "Zealous," he continued, his lips moving against the thin fabric separating them. "Devoted," he added, licking her through the satin, his tongue surging forward.

Annabeth moaned above him, her world twisting before her eyes.

"Enthusiastic," he laughed, his tongue now tracing where the edge of the panty met her thigh.

His fingers hooked under the sides of her lace underwear, dragging the article down excruciatingly slow. She could feel the heat of his breath against her, the roughness of his calloused fingers, the timbre of his voice. It was too much. Her head was spinning.

"Absorbed," Percy said as the panties slid off and a single finger dipped into her.

"Mh," she agreed, though she had lost all sense of reality.

"Attached," he added a finger, pumping in and out of her.

"Uh huh," Annabeth breathed.

"Addicted," he growled, turning his fingers and pushing against her, his lips wrapping around her clit and sucking. She wondered if she'd ever known what sex was before this. What erotic _meant_ for this—before _him_.

It was—

Gods, it was—

"Fuck," she swallowed, her throat uncomfortably tight.

"Fuck," he agreed, his breath scarce and uneven against her neck.

* * *

a/n: first of all, a bit short so sorry about that. Also didn't edit. I never edit. But will edit eventuallys— _maybe_.

Second of all, I leave for college in 2 days, and I have officially abandoned my extreme writing project. That's not to say that I won't be updating my stories anymore, I just didn't get to my goal of 20 chapters. But whatevs, I still have a lot of chapters done so I'm gonna start posting them. And, in a last ditch effort to get a ton of writing done, I'm gonna go to a cafe today and just sit there for like 10 hours and see what I can pump out. So you know, wish me luck with that.

I'll try to stagger what I have written, but you know me—very little self-restraint and all that.

iciao! c ya a lot sooner than b4

p.s. Chapter is dedicated to _Chlo Bingham_ even though I doubt they'll see this. But they have been leaving me a ton of reviews as they read through Hotel Escape, and I really love hearing their reactions. Also dedicated to _Laurenthehunter_ for sharing my love for angst rather than fluff. Just remember yall, fluff is _nothing_ if there isn't angst building up to it beforehand.

p.p.s. check out my new story Legacy of Steel. It's another royalty au, and I'm stupidly excited about it.


	38. Home Again

Home Again

The next morning, Annabeth found herself stark naked, awoken by a cool breeze, sending shivers through her body. She pried her eyes open, clutching at the covers but never found them. Sitting up, she saw Percy sleeping beside her. She smiled inadvertently at the sight before realizing he had dragged the entire queen sized quilt across the bed to wrap himself in it.

"Percy," she groaned, giving him the strongest kick she could muster in her sleep-dazed state.

"Mh?" he grumbled in response with a bob of his head.

Annabeth chuckled, knowing he hadn't been truly roused by her calling. Covering herself with the sheet that had been thrown to the ground, Annabeth reached for her phone checking the time. Noting they still have a few hours before their meeting, she turned back to Percy. She curled her fingers around his biceps, planning on shaking him awake, but upon seeing the peaceful, exhausted look on his face, Annabeth couldn't bear to interrupt his sleep.

With a sigh, Annabeth pressed a kiss to his temple and pulled herself out of bed. She considered returning to her room to shower but didn't really want to shimmy her way back into her pencil skirt, so, with one final glance Percy's way, she entered his bathroom.

Annabeth turned on the shower and turned towards the mirror while she waited for the water to heat. With a slow finger, she traced the trail of lovebites she had covering her clavicle and breasts. She found herself smiling rather recklessly at the sight. They felt like art; each bruise a unique shape and color. She wondered if she'd ever be without at least one—not while Percy was around, surely. He was much too fond of them himself.

"Beautiful." She heard his voice suddenly. Whipping her head to the bathroom door, she noticed he had opened it and was watching her, leaning against the door frame with a smug expression.

Annabeth tried to ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling that shot through her, a light blush threatening to give her away.

"You're up," she remarked with a quiet smile, turning back to the mirror and running her fingers through her curls in an attempt to preemptively untangle them while still dry.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you'd be showering alone," Percy smirked, sauntering into the room to stand behind her, unfazed by his own nudity.

"Do you usually have a companion?" Annabeth asked him, flicking her eyes to meet his in the foggy reflection.

"No," he chuckled, his breath fanning out over her shoulders. She found herself oddly relieved by his answer. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers tracing shapes into the dimples of her hips.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth laughed lightly, her lips curling at the edges.

"I don't know," Percy admitted softly, his words barely a whisper. If his lips hadn't been brushing the shell of her ear, she wouldn't have heard. "I like... touching you—I just like you, really," he revealed, his fuzzy gaze following the movement of his fingers in the mirror. "I like you, Chase."

"I like you too, Percy," Annabeth replied, struggling to swallow as a tension, as thick as the steam that surrounded them, curled itself around her heart threateningly, not squeezing, not yet.

"But do you _like_ me like me?" Percy returned, his eyes still averted. He felt her pulse race across his lips, felt her diaphragm constrict under his delicate ministrations.

" _Like_ like? What are we," Annabeth laughed again, but the sound was hollow this time, too breathy and rushed, "third graders?"

"Annabeth," Percy growled against the skin of her neck, his voice gruff.

She wondered if it was because of her—but no, certainly not. He had just woken up. That was why. That was perfectly reasonable—

"If I asked you..." he trailed off, his tongue lapping at her pulse point for a second, momentarily disorienting her. A groan pressed against her lips, but she rolled them together, determined to remain composed. "To have dinner with me," he finished. "What would you say?"

"We did have dinner," Annabeth responded, her voice teetering on hoarse. "Yesterday."

Percy met her eyes then, the bright green irises shooting up to meet hers. Though he didn't show it, there was something about the lines of his features that read of sadness. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but the pressure was building up inside her chest and—and she was _scared_. Gods, she was so fucking scared.

"Annabeth," he sighed, blinking slowly.

She felt an unhealthy amount of pain at the disappointment imprinted in his gaze.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, dropping her head so her stare swept over the curve of her breasts. "Can we talk about this later?" she questioned, biting her lip as she spared a peek at him.

She could barely see him in the mirror, the fog had grown too strong.

"It's okay," Percy said with an easy smile that looked much too casual to be real. He reached for her chin, tugging it up and turning her head before kissing her softly, warmly, _chastely_.

It made her want to sob, and she had no idea why.

"We should get in the shower," he remarked against her lips. "I doubt the hotel would want us wasting so much water."

"Is that why you're showering with me?" Annabeth joked, attempting to lighten to mood. "To conserve water?"

"We must all do our part for the environment," Percy sniffed, before taking a step back and slipping off his boxers. "You know what they say, not all heroes wear capes."

"Mh," Annabeth laughed, unreasonably relieved as the tension in her chest started to ease. "Some wear nothing at all."

-00000000000000000000-

The rest of the day went surprisingly smoothly. Annabeth and Percy prepared some last minute notes for their meeting which they, in Percy's own choice words, "crushed".

That night, they arrived at the airport two hours early, per Percy's requirement. "If I'm gonna get back on that death machine," he'd said, only half joking, "you bet your ass I'm gonna make sure I'm not pressed for time or stressed out beforehand."

Annabeth had laughed, loudly, _lovingly_ —but relented nonetheless.

She was relieved he hadn't brought up their pre-shower conversation. She hoped it would never come up again, though somewhere inside her, she knew it was an issue she would be forcedto face sooner or later.

She'd known what he was asking, what he was _really_ asking, but she was scared. She was teetering on the edge of _something_ —some great, glorious fall—and she wasn't sure what would happen when she reached the ground, wasn't sure if she would survive, if _they_ would.

He was asking her on a date—on a _real_ date. He wanted to make _them_ real.

It was a terrifying prospect—but, would it truly be any different?

Annabeth looked over at Percy seated next to her. Despite his anxiety, the long day had managed to tire him out to where he'd fallen asleep once the plane had reached a comfortable cruising altitude. He mentioned it had something to do with her calming presence, but Annabeth chose to ignore that little detail.

She looked at her hand, intertwined with his. She had been less hesitant the second time he'd reached for her.

They had never been on a real date, had never called themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, but those facts did little to squash the terrifying warmth his presence brought her. Even though they had skipped all the awkward steps of early relationships, they still hugged and kissed and fucked and— _shit_.

They had never defined the relationship. They had never had _the_ talk. They—

No. No, no, _no_ —that was all wrong. They _had_ defined the relationship. They had defined it day _one_. They had signed a contract for gods sakes.

He couldn't ask her on a date. He couldn't have feelings. No, that would be a breach of contract.

The thought offered Annabeth no peace of mind. Her fingers tightened around Percy, her throat suddenly unusually scratchy.

 _But if he'd asked, would you have denied him?_ A voice in the back of her head whispered, sending her heart racing. She gazed down at him. His head was balanced against her shoulder—the sight sparked a peculiar wave of nostalgia within her—and he was drooling. It was cute.

Annabeth gasped. His calloused fingers were shifting under hers. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't _remember_ to breathe.

He was _drooling,_ and she found it cute.

"No," Annabeth admitted out loud, her voice lost in the soft roar of the engine.

 _Yes_ , if he'd asked she would have said _yes_.

-00000000000000000000-

When they got to New York, they had planned to go their separate ways, but Jason picked Percy up from the airport and—quite forcefully—offered Annabeth a ride home as well.

It struck Annabeth, as she sat in the back of Jason's very environmentally conscious Prius, that he was probably the person who knew the most about her and Percy's relationship. She guesses Piper didn't know as much as Jason did. Percy seemed a more open, trusting person than she was. She wondered when that trait of hers had developed. Had it existed since birth?

"So," Jason began, his eyes flicking to Annabeth in his mirror. "Did your meetings go well?"

"Yes," Annabeth confirmed with a tight smile. Percy nodded in concurrence.

"And did you two have fun?" he questioned.

Annabeth froze, her blood going stiff in her veins. Yes, he definitely knew more than Piper did. She shot a glare at Percy who only rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah," Percy told his friend. "We even managed to have a great time despite Miss Chase's strict erudite nature."

"Did you have a chance to see the beach?" Jason asked, slipping into easy conversation with his old friend. "I hear the water is beautiful."

"Mhm," Percy affirmed. "I would love to return for vacation or something."

"What about you, Annabeth?" Jason's eyes remained on the road when he spoke this time. "Would you consider going back?"

"Oh don't ask her," Percy interjected with a smug grin. "Annabeth Chase doesn't _do_ vacations."

"It was _wonderful_ ," Annabeth assured Jason with a practiced expression, kicking Percy seat hard in the process. "I would love to spend some more time on the island. I just hope my work schedule allows it."

"Meet any fun people?" Jason continued as they neared her neighborhood.

"Most of our work associates are really nice," Percy explained. "But I did meet this really nice girl on the beach."

Annabeth had already heard about the beach blonde he'd met during dinner the night prior, but that didn't stop a stupid jolt of jealousy from ripping through her. In the rearview mirror, she saw Percy's green eyes dancing with mirth and was sure he'd mentioned her on purpose.

"Fun," Jason remarked with an awkward nod, a slightly confused crease appearing between his brows.

Annabeth rolled her eyes before meeting his in the mirror.

She glowered at him.

He winked back.

Gods, he would be the death of her.

-00000000000000000000-

By the time Annabeth got home, it was nearly one in the morning. She quietly opened the door to her apartment, expecting Piper to be asleep. Instead, she found her sitting at the kitchen counter, eating pesto pasta out of a plastic bag.

"Hey!" she greeted excitedly when she saw Annabeth enter.

"Hi," Annabeth replied, eyeing the plastic bag in her roommate's hands with a bemused look.

"Oh," Piper smiled, putting up an elegant finger as she finished chewing her mouthful. "All the Tupperware is dirty," she explained when she was finished. "I swear, I become walking disaster whenever you leave," she laughed.

And in that moment, she felt a rush of affection for the small brunette who, despite all Annabeth's guarded emotions and inadvertently cutting comments, loved her nonetheless. She wondered if anyone could care for her the same way, hoped Percy could—

No. No, she didn't. She absolutely _didn't_.

She couldn't. There was a contract in place. There was—

"Annabeth," Piper called quietly, breaking what was sure to be a cyclical thought process. "Is everything okay?"

There was such care, such _love_ , in Piper's eyes Annabeth was once again speechless, on the brink of tears. She wondered why moments like these left her so. Perhaps it was because there had been so little love in her life up to this point she had never needed to voice it. Perhaps it was because she had never _tried_ to communicate her feelings, had never felt a need for it.

It didn't matter. Not really. Not now, anyway, because before she realized it, Annabeth was crying—sobbing, really. Big, ugly, _ugly_ sobs.

"Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed, her eyes widening at the sight. She suddenly sprung into action, abandoning her food and steering her friend towards their couch, her voice soft and soothing. "Annabeth," she repeated, wiping the blonde's tears. "What's wrong? You can tell me, I won't judge you. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

It only made her cry harder.

"It's too much," Annabeth said finally, her every syllable interrupted by a severe hiccup. "It's _too much_."

"What's too much?" Piper questioned. They were sitting on the couch now, Piper's arm wrapped around Annabeth's shoulder.

"I—I can't explain it," the blonde cried into her friend's neck. "I—I don't know _how_."

"Annabeth," Piper cooed, stroking her hands down her friends back. "It's gonna be okay. Whatever is going on, it's going to be okay. Everything works out in the end."

They continued like that, Piper whispering soothing words to Annabeth until half-past one, when the sobs had become sniffles, and the blonde's tears had lost all their salt. It was only then, that she was able to speak.

"What happened Annabeth?" Piper asked. "Does it have something to do with work?"

The blonde nodded against her friend.

"Okay," Piper nodded. "Does it have to do with your mother?"

Annabeth paused, biting her lip as she struggled to breathe. Finally, she shook her head.

"Does it have to do with Percy?"

"Yes," Annabeth squeaked out.

"You can tell me anything," Piper insisted, rubbing slow circles on the blonde's back. "If you need to vent, I promise it won't leave this apartment."

"I—I _like_ him," Annabeth confessed, her voice meek.

"Mhm," Piper nodded, not realizing the gravity of her words.

"I _l_ _ike_ him, Piper," Annabeth cried. "And I _can't_."

"Why not?" Piper asked. "Even though your parents don't get along, you could still be together."

"No," the blonde shook her head reverently. "I'm bad for him. I'm a disease that's eating away at his—his goodness." She sniffed again. "Besides, I can't. It would be a breach of contract."

"Um," Piper flicked her tongue out, wetting her lips. "I don't think they put that kind of stuff in contracts, Annabeth. I mean, your mom is crazy, but she's not _that_ crazy."

"I don't think you know my mom," Annabeth chuckled hollowly; the sound held no joy or mirth. "But it's not _her_ contract, it's _mine._ "

"Annabeth," Piper whispered kindly, putting aside her confusion as to what contract she was speaking about and addressing her other harsh statement. "Why do you think you're poisonous? You're an amazing person. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

"No," Annabeth insisted. "You don't get it."

"Then help me understand," Piper requested.

"Why are you friends with me?" she asked softly. "I'm not even that nice to you."

At that, Piper laughed—loud and warm.

"What do you mean?" the brunette returned. "I love you. You don't _have_ to be nice to me. That's what love is, it's caring for someone unconditionally. Whether they're nice to you or not, you love them no matter what."

"And you love me?" Annabeth breathed. Her tears had stopped falling, but her skin was still stained red.

"Of course," Piper laughed, then, noting her friend's severity, she repeated, softer this time. "Of course."

Annabeth sighed, the emotion seeming the tiniest bit less scary coming from her best friend.

"I love you too," the blonde remarked with a small smile. "You know that right?"

"Yeah," Piper nodded, her eyes gleaming. "Which is why I know, that anyone would be lucky to deserve your love."

Annabeth felt her stomach twist painfully at Piper's words. She felt a sudden urge to vomit, a dreadful darkness clawing its way into her mind. She wondered if this was what love felt like—wanting to vomit while also feeling warm and comfortable.

"I don't _love_ him," Annabeth clarified after a thick swallow. "I just—I just _care_."

"Yes, yes," Piper grinned, ruffling the blonde's hair lightly. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Mhm," Annabeth hummed in affirmation, an ill-timed sniffle escaping her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened on your trip?" Piper offered. "I happen to love spontaneous vacations to the Caribbean."

"No," the blonde shook her head, reaching for a pillow and leaning back against the couch. "Could we just watch some TV?"

"Yeah," Piper took the remote, turning on the television and quickly clicking through the DVR. "Let me see what we have recorded."

"Wait—" Annabeth said suddenly, peering towards the TV. "Can—can we watch that?"

Piper turned to her in disbelief. "You want to watch the bachelor?" A smile played on the brunette's face. "I thought you said it was all fabricated drama and fake love."

"I know," Annabeth blinked, once, twice. "But—but I think it might be nice to imagine it might be real."

Piper said no more, a troubled look flickering over her features before she switched on the show.

* * *

a/n: I realize this isn't written very well, especially the end. But it's late, and I just kind of want to be done w this chapter. Sorry, not gonna edit.

Anyway, I'm in college now and very busy but I'm gonna try to procrastinate by writing so, wish me luck.

p.s. check out my new poll pleaseeee

p.p.s. this chapter is dedicated to _KianajLau_ and the guest who pointed out I never revisited what happened with the park, the police, and the pool in like chapter 4 or something. So, don't worry, guest. I definitely forgot about that, but I've worked it into the story just for you.

iciao!


	39. Voluntary

Voluntary

By the time Annabeth walked into her office the next morning, her mother was already waiting for her, a bored expression mixed with slight distaste adorning her features.

"Hello, Athena," the blonde greeted, sighing at the sight. She shut the doors quietly behind her, making a note to ask her secretary _what the fuck?_ She set down her briefcase on the flat wooden surface before her, pointedly eyeing her mother's position. Athena was leaning back in the blonde's seat, her legs crossed and her lips pursed.

"Well," her mother replied. "What did you find out?"

"Not much," Annabeth revealed. "As we believed, the bank would allow people to store funds offshore in order to avoid taxes, but they wouldn't share any information about their other clients—said it wasn't 'company policy'."

"Okay," her mother nodded, chewing her cheek. "We can work around that. It shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"I—" Annabeth hesitated, licking her lips. Her mother raised an eyebrow. "I did hear something interesting on the way out."

"Well, what was it?" Athena demanded after the blonde paused for much too long.

"The man I was working with mentioned that Hermes is a client of theirs. And I realized something, Hermes isn't a _person_ , it's a _company_."

"Strange," Athena frowned. "I swear I saw..." she trailed off.

"Saw what?" Annabeth inquired. Her words seem to jolt her mother, breaking her from her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Athena assured her firmly. "You need to work on the Olympus project, Zeus keeps bragging about how impressed he is with Percy, and I will not have my own daughter stand in the shadows of a such a repulsive family."

"Yes, mom," Annabeth agreed, her jaw tense as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

-00000000000000000000-

"Percy Jackson is here to see you," Nico's voice announced through the intercom system.

"Let him in," the blonde replied, holding down the button. She continued to read an email as her office doors slid open.

"So," Percy said as he strolled into her office, not looking up from the stack of papers in his hand. "I just double checked the budget adjustments, and we might need to make some changes to the plans." He sat down, still on raising his eyes. "I looked and I think the best place to pull from is the basement, there are a few materials that are completely unnecessary—like what is with all this granite in the parking lot?"

"Morning," Annabeth greeted, flicking her eyes to him.

"Oh," Percy chuckled, averting his eyes to her for the first time. "Good morning, my darling Annabeth. I dearly hope your morning was full of sunshine and—"

"Okay," Annabeth cut him off loudly. "You can stop."

"Really, though," Percy smiled. "Good morning."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde nodded, hiding her matching expression with the bob of her head. "What were you saying about the budget?"

"Right," Percy remembered, spreading several papers over her desk. "I ran the numbers again and we're slightly over—"

"What?" Annabeth whispered confused. "No, I definitely checked this last night, and we were completely fine."

"Did you calculate in the cost of the penthouse alterations Zeus just added?" Percy questioned, leaning forward to point at one of the many lines on one of the many documents before her.

"Oh," she blinked. "I—I guess I forgot."

The thought scared her more than it should have. It made her bones shake and her mind spin.

"Don't worry," Percy smirked, standing up and sauntering behind the desk to stand next to her. "Even the great Annabeth Chase forgets things sometimes."

"Ugh," Annabeth groaned. "Don't remind me I have flaws. It makes me feel entirely inadequate."

"You'd be a robot without them," Percy teased, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Besides, I have flaws too."

"Oh, trust me," she mocked. "I know."

"I have no idea what you could be referring to, Miss Chase," he sniffed. "I have shown you nothing but a strong, burly man who is perfect in every way possible way."

"Mhm," Annabeth hummed, feeling significantly lighter in the presence of his company.

"You seem tense," Percy remarked, digging his fingers into the knots in her back.

"I just didn't sleep much," she assured him, not wanting to explain the unsettling feelings that had been plaguing her the entire weekend. "I'm hungry though, want to get lunch?"

"I never thought I'd see the day, _you_ would voluntary put off work for me, Chase," Percy uttered, his breath teasing the shell of her ear.

"Where should we go?" Annabeth asked, ignoring the way her stomach twisted at his comment.

"Back to your place?" he suggested, his voice mischevious. "I can think of something I'd like to eat—"

"Percy," Annabeth hissed, turning quickly to slap his chest. "Jesus, we're at _work,_ you can't just _say_ those things."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "In that case, I know a good place a block or so away. Do you like Indian?"

"Yeah," she affirmed, pushing aside her paperwork and shutting her laptop. "Let's go."

-00000000000000000000-

"Annabeth," Nico hissed as she stepped out of the elevator, Percy in tow. "I'm sorry. I couldn't say no. She's super pushy, not to mention she's like—really, _really_ fucking scary."

"My mother?" Annabeth questioned, her eyelids shuttering. She was visibly troubled. Nico nodded. The blonde rolled her lips, turning to Percy. "Hey, do you mind waiting for a second? My mom will probably want to talk in private."

"No problem," Percy nodded, secretly happy she was taking his advice about communication to heart.

"Nico," Annabeth addressed her secretary. "Will you show Percy to the break room?"

"Of course," the pale man nodded.

"I'll come and get you when I'm done, okay?" Annabeth asked, looking for confirmation.

Percy nodded again.

Annabeth threw him as warm of a smile as she could muster before turning back towards her office and taking a deep breath. She flattened her hands against her office doors and, after a weighted beat, pushed them open.

"I've been waiting." Her mother's voice droned, her back was turned to Annabeth so all she could see was her mother's short dark hair.

"You didn't call," Annabeth explained quickly, uncomfortable with the dread curling in the pit of her stomach.

"You've been gone for nearly an hour," Athena continued. "Yet I see nothing on your schedule that would require such a time commitment." Athena slowly turned in her chair so she was facing her daughter. She was holding a manila folder in her neatly manicured fingers. "Tell me, Annabeth. What were you doing for an hour?"

"I was—"

"—Or should I ask _who_?" Athena cut her off with a disapproving glare.

"Mom!" Annabeth sputtered, stepping forward to negate the implication. "Jackson and I are working together. It is only natural we should spend time together. There is no romantic relationship—"

"Annabeth," her mother breathed. "I'm not stupid—you should know that better than anyone—nor am I naive." She pressed the folder in her hands into the table before her, her fingers spreading out across the flat surface. "I see the way he looks at you and, more importantly, the way _you_ look at him."

"I swear—" Annabeth tried to protest once again but to no avail.

"There's nothing I can do about your relationship now that it has begun," Athena sighed, her tongue sliding across her teeth. "I can only hope you are smart and when the time comes, you will choose your career over a stupid, childish fling."

"Is this why you came to my office?" Annabeth questioned through gritted teeth. "To accuse me?"

"No," Athena shook her head, standing up from the chair to circle around Annabeth's desk. "I came to ask you to do what's best for the company—for _our_ company." She leaned over the blonde, placing her hands on her shoulders. The weight of them seemed to sink Annabeth deeper into the chair where she sat. "I came to ask you to put the company in front of _Percy Jackson_."

"I don't understand," Annabeth swallowed, a too familiar wave of anxiety washing over her.

"He will betray you," Athena declared. "I know he will. They _always_ do," her mother continued.

"What do you want from me?" the blonde breathed harshly, just wanting it to be over. "What do you need me to do?"

" _We_ need you to go through Jackson's phone," Athena revealed. "Look for any mentions of Hermes in his emails or texts. I know you're smart. Check anywhere he would hide illegal information."

"What are you going to do with the information if I find it?" Annabeth asked.

The question seemed to surprise her mom, who inhaled sharply, her nails digging into the blonde's skin through her thin blouse.

"I will do what is best for the company," Athena assured her. "I will do what is best for _us_."

"Okay," Annabeth said after a few seconds.

"Okay, you'll do it?" Athena clarified, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, pasting a confident look on her face. "I would never do anything to jeopardize the company's success or my future."

"Thank you, daughter," Athena smiled, but the words sounded unnatural and foreign from her tongue. "I knew I could count on you to make the right decision." She pointed to the file she had left on Annabeth's desk. "That contains other keywords and information you should also search for. Please catalog your findings and report back to me promptly."

"Yes, Athena," Annabeth nodded, her eyes trailing her mother's movements as she swept the room and exited swiftly.

The blonde remained seated before her desk for what felt like hours after her mother left. She knew she should have retrieved Percy—he was waiting for her, after all—but she couldn't muster the strength to stand up. She wondered if her legs would give out underneath her then dismissed the thought. She was being dramatic. She knew this time would come—she _must_ have known this time would come. She would always have to choose between Percy and her mother, her company, her career, her _future_. That much had always been clear—it still _was_ clear.

She had always known what her decision would be. But then why was she doubting herself so much. Her mother had given her a task, and she would complete it. It was just as it had always been. Her mother at the head of the company and Annabeth second in command. It was just like she had always dreamed as a child. She would take over empires alongside her mother.

It was all she'd ever wanted—

but then why did it leave such a horrid taste in her mouth—then why did the thought of moving forward with this plan bring her to close to tears—then why was she beginning to dread the sight of her mother—

It didn't matter. It was all she'd ever wanted. She couldn't stray from her plan now, not now that she was so close to having everything.

Annabeth stood up from her chair. She reached around her desk and took the folder her mother had left her, running her fingers along the sharp edges. Carefully, she unlocked one of her bottom drawers and hid the folder in a stack of similar findings. She took a deep breath and stared at the drawer's contents, trying to block out the dull rumbling inside her, urging her to tear it all apart.

Annabeth shut the drawer and locked it again. She brushed off her skirt, fixed her hair, and left her office in search of Percy. She found him in the break room, talking to one of her accountants, a warm smile on his face.

Inexplicably, the sight made her want to fall into his arms and sob.

"Hey," he greeted when he saw her. "Are you ready to get back to work?"

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, taking an involuntary step backward as he rounded the table towards her. "Absolutely."

"Okay," he acknowledged, raising a brow at her awkward movements.

-00000000000000000000-

Annabeth couldn't concentrate on her work for the rest of the day. She frequently found herself staring blankly at down at blueprints, her mind wandering. She couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Percy, and every little smirk and smile of his only made her discomfort worse for she knew what was to come. When her mother had asked her to be prompt, she had likely meant that she'd be checking back in with her the next morning.

"Do—do you want to finish this up back at my place?" Annabeth proposed, glancing up into Percy's waiting eyes. "I can't concentrate here."

"Yeah," Percy replied with a chuckle and a small shake of his head. "Of course."

"What's so funny?" Annabeth pressed as he started to clean up his workspace.

"Just the idea of Annabeth Chase being unable to concentrate," he shrugged. "Seems impossible, to be honest."

"Oh, shut up," Annabeth rolled her eyes, shoving him lightly.

They quickly packed up their belongings and began locking up the office. Even though they were leaving early, it was still seven o'clock, meaning the rest of the office had cleared out an hour or so ago.

Once outside, they caught a cab. As they sat together in the backseat and Percy's hand crept onto her exposed leg, Annabeth considered the possible consequences of what she was doing. Her mother had suggested the information regarding Hermes was illegal. What would she do with it once she had it? Annabeth had no doubt Athena would do what was best for the company, she had done so her entire life. Nevertheless, Annabeth worried it might not be what was best for _her_ —and it was _definitely_ not what was best for Percy.

He squeezed her leg, lettings his fingers dig into her skin. She swallowed, a breath of desire washing over her, the warmth mixing with the deep dread ballooning inside of her.

"Do we _have_ to do work?" Percy leaned over and whispered, his lips just brushing her earlobe.

"Yes," Annabeth said decidedly despite her inner musings.

Percy gave a disappointed sigh, but his fingers remained on her leg, tapping to the tune of the music. It was strangely endearing, she decided as she stared down at his hands.

"But we could take a break," she conceded, beaming far too sweetly when she saw his lips curl upwards.

The second they were in the apartment, Percy's hands were on her hips and his mouth on her neck. Even as she unlocked her front door, he was glued to her backside.

"Percy," Annabeth half whined. "We have to do a _little_ bit of work before taking a break."

"I suppose," Percy agreed with a sigh before quickly snatching her briefcase from her hand and walking quickly into her living room.

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at the sight, an annoying glow spreading in her chest, echoing onto her face in the form of a smile.

"Well, well, well." Annabeth suddenly heard a familiar voice from her left. "Isn't this interesting." She whipped her head around to see Piper sitting on the couch, cuddled deep into Jason's arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jason questioned, his eyes fixed on Percy.

"Just finishing up some work," Annabeth answered innocently. "The cleaning staff wanted to get into the office early."

"Mh," Jason said noncommittedly, his eyes still narrowed suspiciously.

"We should get to work," Percy stated clearly, his tone cordial and lacking the warmth Annabeth had grown so accustomed to.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, making her way to the dining room table where Percy had already laid out her files. "We have lot's to get done tonight."

* * *

a/n: yeah so I realize this is short but like I'm just trying to get words on paper at this point. I really am trying to pick up my writing. Love y'all a lot. Thank you everyone who supported me w LoS even though I hadn't posted for like agesssss.

ciao yall. Thank you so much for being so understanding.


End file.
